Sangokuden no Armored Rider Gaim
by reic.2410
Summary: Ocho chicos fueron atrapados en un indecente dentro de un museo, donde fueron transportados a una versión de la era de los tres reinos con los personajes conocidos transformados en chicas. Ahora, con el poder de los frutos, deben detener la invasión de Helheim y de los Gedoshu para traer la paz a ese mundo...pero la paz jamas sera fácil de alcanzar.
1. Desciende el guerrero ¿de la naranja?

**Prologo**

* * *

¿?: Cielos, ¿En dónde están esos dos?-Se pregunto un chico delante de la entrada del museo metropolitano de Tokio

Este joven se llama Miyamoto Kazuki y es un joven de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Es un chico de apariencia promedio y un físico delgado, pero que se notaba que estaba entrenado. Vestía unos jins gris oscuro, polera naranja con bordes amarillos y una chaqueta azul abierta con líneas naranjas con el símbolo de espadas cruzadas en la parte del pecho izquierdo. Una gran mochila gris para acampar estaba colgada en su espalda con una corriera en diagonal.

Kazuki es un estudiante de 3 años de secundaria de la Academia St. Francisca. Una escuela privada muy famosa que solía ser para chicas, pero que se hizo mixta hace algunos años. Es una escuela muy famosa al tener un alto nivel académico y tener mescla preparatoria, secundaria y universidad en una. En estos momentos, se encontraba esperando a dos personas.

¿?: ¡Oye, Kazuki!- Hasta que estos llegaron.

El mencionado se giro y vio dos chicos acercarse a él. El primero era un chico de su edad de cabello negro y ojos azules, traía un jins azul con chaleco verde y detalles purpuras, también traía tenis morados con partes blancas. El segundo era un chico parecido al primero, solo que era unos años mayor que él. Al igual que su hermano, tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules, pero el vestía un jins gris claro junto a una camisa manga larga y un vestón negro, también traía tenis blancos con detalles verdes. Al igual que él, ambos llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas.

Kazuki: ¡Daiki, Masaru-sempai!-Llamo mirando a ambos chicos que se iban acercando.- Hasta que deciden llegar.

Daiki: _Gomen, gomen_. Nos retrasamos más de lo esperado.

Kazuki: ¿Paso algo?

Masaru: Había una señora que retraso la única caja que había disponible para pagar.-Respondió para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio.

Kazuki: Ou~, hablando de mala suerte.-Comento y ambos asintieron.

Estos dos son Arisugawa Daiki, el mejor amigo de Kazuki, y su hermano mayor Arisugawa Masaru. Daiki tenía la misma edad que Kazuki e iba en la misma clase que él. Se conocieron hace años tras una fiesta donde sus familias asistían y se volvieron muy buenos amigos al conocerse. Masaru es el hermano mayor de Daiki, y también va a la misma escuela, pero en su caso, el va a la sección de la universidad.

Kazuki: Entonces, ¿Consiguieron lo que necesitaban?-Daiki solo mostro un libro de notas al igual que su hermano.

Daiki: Si, me alegra que vendieran buenos cuadernos. Sin ellos, no sabría como empezar a hacer nuestro informe.

Masaru: Igual yo. No puedo creer que entre todas las cosas que empacamos, olvidamos los libros de apuntes.

Kazuki se rio nerviosamente al ver la actitud de su sempai al igual que el hermano menor que este.

De lo que están hablando se debe a que se van a ir a un viaje escolar hecho por la escuela a unas montañas, para que ellos admiraran y se relajaran en la naturaleza. Pero también debían hacer trabajos para obtener calificaciones. Kazuki y Daiki fueron de forma obligatoria por ser alumnos de secundaria, mientras que Masaru se le dio la elección de ir o no ir al ser universitario, pero decidió ir para mejorar sus calificaciones y no dejar solo a su hermano.

Sin embargo, antes de ir al campamento, ellos tenían que hacer una parada al museo para hacer un trabajo. Tenían que llevar sus mochilas puestas porque el autobús tuvo un pequeño accidente y tendrían que ir en otro, por lo que tendrían que tener sus cosas a mano hasta que llegara el nuevo autobús.

La escuela siempre escogía un diferente tema para que los alumnos no copiaran los trabajos de años anteriores de otros estudiantes. El tema que tocaba esta vez era sobre el periodo de los tres reinos.

La era de los tres reinos es un periodo de la historia de China. En un estricto sentido académico se refiere al periodo comprendido entre la fundación de Wei en el 220 y la conquista de los Wu por la dinastía Jin en el 280. Sin embargo, muchos historiadores chinos amplían el punto del comienzo de este periodo a la rebelión de los turbantes amarillos en el 184. Cuenta de cómo tres pequeños estados rivales: el Reino de Wei (Gi), el Reino de Shu (Shoku) y el Reino de Wu (Go), lucharon para unificar toda China bajo un solo mando.

Los tres entraron y mostraron sus pases de estudiantes de la Academia St. Francisca, donde los guardias los dejaron pasar fácilmente ya que estaban acostumbrados a que cada año viniera un grupo de alumnos. Ellos fueron de inmediato a las secciones de los tres reinos.

El grupo fue caminado y tomando nota de lo que veían, pues les parecía interesante todos los artículos que veían ahí presentes. Pero en eso, algo llamo la atención de Kazuki.

Un adolescente masculino estaba ahí parado frente a una caja de vidrio que mostraba un espejo de bronce. Era alto, con cabello castaño pálido y ojos morados, estaba en una muy buena condición física, demasiado buena, cosa que llamo la atención de Kazuki. Lo rodeaba un extraño tipo de aire, aparte de eso, Kazuki se fijo en la postura del chico, y a pesar de estar relajado, no dejo ver ninguna apertura para ser atacado, cosa que es raro de ver.

Daiki: Oye, Kazuki.-El mencionado se giro a ver a su amigo.- ¿Pasa algo?

Kazuki: Bueno, solo me parecía un poco raro el chico que esta haya.- Respondió señalando al chico que miraba el espejo y ambos hermanos lo miraron.

Daiki: Mmh~.-Lo observo un rato antes de mirar a Kazuki.- Parece que es algún tipo de artista marcial ¿Verdad?

Masaru: No hay duda, se puede notar que sabe pelear…y que es muy fuerte.-Dijo mirando al chico, que solo se quedó viendo el espejo.

Daiki: Es raro ver ese tipo de personas por aquí.-Dijo al notar ese detalle antes de notar otra cosa.- Oigan, ¿No es ese un pase de nuestra escuela el que lleva en su cuello?

Kazuki: Es verdad.-Dijo viendo el pase.- ¿Es de nuestra escuela?

Masaru: Pues eso es raro.-Dijo mirando al chico.- En ningún momento lo vi en la escuela y lo notaríamos de inmediato al haber tan pocos hombres.

Kazuki y Daiki asintieron de acuerdo, algo pasaba con ese chico. ¿Sera acaso que sea nuevo y se unió para asistir al campamento? O tal vez…¿Qué se haya colado haciéndose pasar como un estudiante de la Academia St. Francisca? Ninguno de los tres lo sabía, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar por el momento. Tenían trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, Kazuki juro que escucho a ese chico susurrar algo sobre el espejo.

Los tres comenzaron a hacer su informe, tomando notas de algunos objetos en exhibición como el infame Piercazador de Ryufu Housen y la lanza víbora de Chouhi Yokutoku. Kazuki tomo un particular interés sobre el "Green Dragon Crescent Blade" de Kanú Unchou.

Luego de eso, se separaron temporalmente para ver los sectores que querían ver y hacer sus informes. Kazuki fue a la sección de Shoku para hacer un informe sobre esa facción, mientras que los hermanos Arisugawa decidieron hacer un informe sobre Go. Mientras lo hacían, vieron a otros estudiantes haciendo sus propios informes.

Pasaron dos horas y el trio se juntó, pues ya era casi hora de irse y regresar, pero antes de eso, compraron unas bebidas y se sentaron en bancas para tomarlas y descansar. Aun tenían mucho tiempo antes de tener que subir al bus. Sin embargo, el trio miraron algo que los preocupo.

El chico que vieron antes seguía parado mirando el espejo.

Daiki: Muy bien, esto ya se volvió espeluznante.-Dijo con tono serio mirando al chico.- Nadie se quedaría mirando un solo objeto durante tanto tiempo.

Masaru: Si, y más siendo alguien tan joven.-Agrego pues normalmente, adultos mayores o con gran interés en la historia estarían de esa forme, pero no durante tanto tiempo.

Kazuki: ¿Creen que quiera robarlo o algo? Digo, parece demasiado obsesionado con ese espejo ¿no?

Daiki: Pues así parece, pero si es así, ¿Qué está esperando exactamente?

Masaru: Tal vez que nosotros junto a los demás visitantes nos vayamos.-Teorizo mientras miraba al chico.- Parece que realmente quiere tomar ese espejo.

Kazuki: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Llamar a seguridad?

Masaru: Creo que eso seria lo mejor.-Contesto, pero en eso noto como el adolescente misterioso pareciera que noto su mirada y sonrió desafiantemente. Eso hizo que abriera los ojos.

Kazuki: ¿Acaso el…?

Daiki: Si, parece que noto que lo estamos observando.-Dijo cuando él y su amigo notaron la mirada del misterioso adolescente.

De repente, el misterioso adolescente pateo la vitrina, activando la alarma, y tomo el espejo de bronce para huir con él en sus manos. Kazuki y los hermanos Arisugawa se pararon y comenzaron a correr tras él. No iban a permitir que alguien robara un artilugio de un museo.

El trio se sorprendió de la velocidad que tenia ese chico, era muy rápido, pero tampoco ayudaba que ellos trajeran sus mochilas puestas. Sin embargo, estaban tan concentrados en el ladrón que olvidaron que las traían puesta.

Con el tiempo, otros chicos se unieron en la persecución para atrapar al misterioso sujeto. Fueron mirando como guardias trataban de detener al ladrón, pero este los saco del camino fácilmente al darle patadas o golpes sin dejar de correr.

Kazuki se sorprendió de ver eso, pues se notaba que el chico era un experto en el combate, ya que logro noquear fácilmente a los guardias sin detener su avance. El chico miro al ladrón y noto como este se tropezó un poco, logrando bajar un poco su avance.

Kazuki rugió mientras corría a máxima velocidad y salto hacia el ladrón, cayendo al suelo mientras agarraba las mientras del misterioso chico.

El ladrón cayo al suelo… y soltó el espejo.

Ladrón: ¡Oh no! ¡El espejo!-Grito mirando como el espejo fue volando hasta tocar el suelo…y romperse en mil pedazos.

Todos miraron con horror como el artefacto se rompió, pero se sorprendieron más al ver como una luz pálida brillaba de cada uno de los fragmentos y envolvía a todos los presentes.

Kazuki: ¿¡Que esta…!?-Jadeo tapándose los ojos por la luz tan intensa.

Daiki: ¿¡Que es esto!?-Grito mientras sentía como algo lo envolvía.

Masaru: ¡Kazuki-kun! ¡Daiki!-Llamo tratando de ir con alguno de los dos mientras sentía como algo lo jalaba, y en eso logro agarrar el brazo de su hermano.

Los demás involucrados en la persecución también gritaron algunas cosas mientras se cubrían los ojos y todos empezaron a perder la conciencia, pero la voz del ladrón resonó en sus oídos.

Ladrón: Lo has hecho…ha comenzado.

Kazuki: ¿¡De…De que estas hablando!? ¿¡Que está comenzando!?

Ladrón: A pesar de la interferencia y nuevos personajes, el escenario está listo…

Kazuki: ¿¡A que te refieres!?

Ladrón: Nadie puede detenerlo ahora. ¡La rueda del destino se ha puesto en marcha y no puede ser detenida hasta que las cortinas se cierren!- Grito mientras cada uno de los presentes lo escuchaba mientras trataban de mantenerse despiertos.- Ahora presencien la verdad de este mundo, ¡Ese será su castigo por interferir!

La luz lleno el lugar donde todos estaban…y los muchachos perdieron el conocimiento.

* * *

"_**Hace mucho tiempo, en la antigua china, un famoso profeta llamado Kanrou conto que, en algún momento, ocho guerreros provenientes del cielo descenderían al suelo. Estos guerreros son [Armored War Gods] (Dioses de guerra blindados).**_

_**Estos guerreros tienen el poder para cambiar al mundo como se conoce y acabar con ejércitos por si mismos, pero lo más importante era que entre ellos…habría uno que era el mensajero del cielo.**_

_**Se dice que el que sea el mensajero del cielo traerá paz y prosperidad a sus tierras, y con su poder, lograría unir toda china y traerles la paz."**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Desciende el guerrero… ¿de la naranja?**

Kazuki: ¿Que me golpeó?- Dijo el joven japones mientras se despertaba. Se fue parando y vio a su alrededor, solo para encontrarse con un bosque de cerezos.- ¿Eh...?- Parpadeó al ver los brotes de cerezos caer.- ¿Porque hay cerezos cuando ni siquiera estamos en temporada…? o mejor dicho ¿cómo termine en un bosque? Se supone que estaba en el museo.

El joven fue recordando lo que paso. De como fueron al museo antes de ir al campamento para realizar un trabajo que les dio la escuela. Como vieron a alguien sospechoso y que intento robar el espejo. Como fue que el logro detenerlo, pero eso causo que al ladrón se le cayera el objeto y se rompiera. Y finalmente, como una luz los fue segando antes de perder el conocimiento.

Tras recordar eso, se dispuso a revisar su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba ahora, pues es obvio que ya no está en la ciudad. ¿Pero cómo termino en el bosque si estaba dentro de un museo no hace mucho? Camino un poco y….

*Gruñido~*

Kazuki: Ou~.- El estómago del joven comenzó a gruñir.- Maldición, te culpo por esto, abuelo.- Dijo maldiciendo a la persona que lo penalizo sin desayunar por 3 días.

**[Lock On!]**\- Sonó una voz y un tema de fondo de trompeteo tradicional de guerra japonesa resonó en el lugar.

Kazuki: ¿Eh?- Miro abajo para ver que en su cintura tenía puesto su [Sengoku Driver] el cual tenía puesto un candado con una imagen de naranja y con unas letras impresas que decían "LS-07" en el frente. También en el cinturón, en su lado izquierdo, había la imagen de un casco mirando hacia un lado con un lente amplio y una insignia grande en su frente.- Oh, sí. Traje esto conmigo, pero... ¿Cuándo me lo coloque?

Kazuki es un otaku que seguía las series de Totsuka, en especial "Kamen rider".

Cuando vio por primera vez "Kamen rider Gaim" se volvió un gran fan de este al ver el estilo samurái que tenía y la gran dedicación del protagonista. A él siempre le gusto los samuráis desde que era niño, así que en el momento de ver a Gaim, no tardó nada en engancharse.

Se trajo consigo el cinturón con algunos [Lookseed] con él dentro de su mochila. Quería presumir de ellos con su mejor amigo cuando terminaran su investigación, pues tanto él como su amigo son fans de la serie.

Dejando el asunto del cinturón a un lado, Kazuki ahora se preparaba para ver a dónde dirigirse, pues si estaba en un bosque tendría que buscar el camino más cercano a una ciudad y luego volver a su casa. Sin embargo, cinco sujetos aparecieron frente al él.

Todos ellos vestían ropas sucias y eran bastante feos. También traían armamentos que se usaban en la antigua china. Los que más sobresalían de ellos eran un enano con una larga nariz, un gordo con grandes mejillas que hacían parecer que sus ojos eran más pequeños y, por último, uno delgado que tenía un casco, quien parecía ser el líder.

Líder: Tch~, que decepción.- Dijo el del casco.- Aquí escuchando la trompeta de guerra y creí que tendríamos asientos de primera fila para el espectáculo, pero solo hay un mocoso.

Enano: Tanto para ver el show y conseguir un buen botín.- Dije el más chico con una rabieta.

Gordo: ¡Jefe, esa ropa que tiene puesta y el cinturón parecen raros y costosos! ¡Podríamos venderlos a un enorme precio y tal vez tenga algo de valor en ese raro bolso que lleva!- Dijo señalando a nuestro joven japonés y la mochila que tenía puesta en su espalda.

El líder vio y analizó a Kazuki. En eso, una mirada codiciosa apareció en su rostro junto a una sonrisa.

Líder: Je~, si es así. ¡Entonces podría valer la pena! ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Tras el niño!

Kazuki: ¡Un momento! ¿¡Que!?- Gritó con pánico al notar que estos sujetos eran ladrones y por sus miradas estos estaban hablando en serio al querer tomar sus cosas.- ¿N-No podríamos conversar sobre esto?

Los bandidos no hicieron caso a la pregunta del joven y solo se fueron acercando de a poco de manera amenazante mientras apuntaban con sus armas al chico. Kazuki retrocedió de a poco viendo con miedo que lo iban a atacar.

¿?: ¡Alto!- Gritó una nueva voz, la cual pertenecía a una chica.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver, vieron a una chica parada con una lanza en la mano donde la parte de la hoja parecía salir de una boca de dragón que era de adorno. Ella tenía el cabello negro colgando del lado derecho de su cara y también se ataba en una cola de caballo simple en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Llevaba una blusa blanca con una corbata roja y blanca. También llevaba un corsé azul/verde que se envolvía alrededor de su abdomen y ahuecaba sus pechos, pero también tenía cinco colas que se deslizaban por su cintura. Sus mangas eran principalmente blancas con oro y verde esmeralda como decoración, pero estaban separadas del resto de su atuendo y eran anchas en los extremos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Tenía una falda simple que no se habría visto fuera de lugar en una colegiala y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por calcetines oscuros hasta la altura del muslo, mientras llevaba zapatos simples que parecían extrañamente como los de una colegiala, pero parecían hechos de cuero resistente. Otra cosa que anotar era que tenía un bello rostro que fácilmente daría envidia a muchas chicas que había visto Kazuki en su vida. Su piel era blanca y parecía suave, se veía ligeramente bronceada por la exposición al sol mientras sus ojos eran dorados como el oro.

Otra cosa que habrá que agregar era su figura, tenía una figura bien curvada con cintura estrecha y unos pechos grandes que llamaba fácilmente llamarían la atención de los chicos.

Al ver esto, la mente de Kazuki solo podía decir una cosa.

Kazuki: (Hermosa.)- Pensó quedando totalmente hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica.

¿?: ¡Bandidos!- Declaró mientras giraba su lanza para luego apuntar con ella a los chicos sucios.- ¡No permitiré que hagas daño a más persona inocentes! ¡He hecho mi deber al cazar y exterminar a tu clase!

Líder: Tch….- Chasqueo la lengua mientras se preparaba para la pelea.- ¿Quién diablos es este personaje?

Ante la pregunta, el de baja estatura la miro con cuidado y abrió los ojos al ya saber quién era.

Enano: Jefe, puede que tengamos problemas aquí.- El líder miró confuso a su compañero.- Ella podría ser esa mujer de la que todos hemos estado hablando. La que ha estado vagando por las montañas sacando grupos de bandidos por todas partes. Tiene una hoja de media luna verde, pelo largo oscuro y es una belleza, según escuche.

Líder: ¿Ah, sí?-Murmuró para luego mirar a la chica.- ¡Dijeron que se supone que la chica es una diosa! ¡Esta no esta tan buena!

El resto del grupo miró a la chica y asintieron de acuerdo con su jefe. Eso hizo que una vena saliera de la cabeza de la niña mientras apretaba los dientes.

Kazuki: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Acaso son ciegos o gay? ¡Esa chica es absolutamente hermosa!- Exclamó señalando a la chica dando a conocer sus pensamientos en voz alta.

¿?: ¡D-Disculpa!- Grito mientras que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas por el último comentario, olvidando su furia.- ¿Es…es realmente el momento para discutir tales cosas?

Kazuki, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo de manera atómica.

Kazuki: ¡P-P-Perdón! ¡Me quede atrapado en el momento… y…y…!- Se calló antes de dejar salir otro comentario como el anterior. No quería cavar un agujero más profundo del que se metió.

Líder: Che, lo que sea. ¡No me importa que seas la famosa cazadora de cabello negro! ¡Cortare ese pelo tuyo y lo usare de mejor forma en mi cabeza! ¡Tras ella muchachos!

Ante la orden, el grupo de bandidos fue a atacar a la chica levantando sus espadas u otro tipo de arma. Kazuki se preocupó de que hirieran a la chica, pues es superada en número. Pero esa preocupación se desvaneció tras lo que vio.

Sin ningún problema, la chica esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques de los chicos sucios con gran maestría y agilidad. También fue capaz de contraatacar con facilidad con su lanza, demostrando su gran dominio y técnica en combate.

Kazuki solo pudo observar el encuentro y, gracias a los entrenamientos de su abuelo, él se dio cuenta de la gran habilidad de la chica. Pues podía notar que no hacía movimientos innecesarios y cada golpe fue fuerte y asertivo. Su forma de batallar era esplendido y bello, era obvio para sus ojos que ella pulió sus técnicas sin descanso, lo cual era digno de ver.

El líder chasqueó la lengua tras ver que no podrían vencerla, en eso poso su mirada en Kazuki, quien solo veía el encuentro. Con eso tomó una decisión.

Líder: (Obtener el mínimo de ganancia ante situaciones desesperadas.)- Pensó tras su experiencia como bandido para girarse y ver a Kazuki.- ¡Chicos! ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Vamos por ese niño y obtengamos sus cosas para largarnos!

Kazuki: ¿¡QUE!?- Gritó en pánico para ver como los cinco dejaron a la chica y corrieron en su dirección.- ¡E-E-Esperen!- Gritó levantando las manos.

Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, tras levantar bruscamente las manos, por accidente golpeó y empujó la parte de la cuchilla del cinturón haciendo que el [Loockseed] se abriera.

**[Soiya!]**

Kazuki: ¿Eh…?- Jadeo tras ver lo que hizo por accidente y luego escuchó el ruido de una cremallera abriéndose arriba de él. Posó su mirada en el lugar y vio cómo en verdad una cremallera aparecía y se abría creando un portal dejando ver como una enorme naranja metálica salía de este.

**[Orange Arms!]-**Proclamó el cinturón y la naranja de metal descendió callando sobre los hombros del joven japonés cubriendo su cabeza. Luego una oleada de energía empezó a cubrir al chico creando un traje azul.

Bandidos/¿?: ¿Eh…?- Jadearon al ver como una enorme naranja cayó del cielo contra el chico y como se formaba un traje en él. Mientras que el propio involucrado….

Kazuki: ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?- Grito al ver lo que estaba pasando y sintió como ahora de repente tenía un casco puesto igual a imagen que tenía su cinturón para luego un tocado de samurái naranja con tachas de metal, adornos laterales dorados y un tallo verde en la parte superior bajara uniéndose al casco.

**[Hanamichi on Stage!]**

Anuncio nuevamente el cinturón mientras la naranja se abría hasta despegarse completamente formando una armadura de pectoral, espalda y hombreras. Mientras que al mismo tiempo que se terminaba de desplegar, un jugo de naranja salpico por todo el cuerpo del chico y una espada con una cuchilla parecida a una rodaja de naranja aparecía en la mano derecha de este.

Kazuki: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?- Grito cuando su transformación terminó agarrándose el casco y mirando su espada.

El traje de Kazuki era azul completo, tenía rodilleras, muñequeras, protectores de contra palma, tobilleras unidas a una decoración de las piernas de color doradas. Su armadura consistía en una pechera naranja con una sola franja negra delgada en la parte superior además de unas decoraciones sobresalientes en ambos lados fuera de la pechera de color dorado. También unas hombreras naranjas sueltas pero unidas a la pechera. Su casco también es azul con una especie de boquilla plateada, un lente en forma de media luna con la mitad de debajo de color naranja, una insignia grande de color dorada con dos puntas formando una creciente acostada con la punta izquierda siendo más grande que la derecha y una línea ovalada, con una pequeña gema roja en el centro, vertical cruzándose por en medio. En la parte de la nuca tenía un tocado de samurái naranja con tachas de metal, adornos laterales dorados y un tallo verde en la parte superior. Tenía en su cintura en el lado izquierdo colgando una especie de Katana la cual era el [Musou Saber]. Mientras que sostenía en su mano derecha era la espada conocida como [Daidaimaru]

Kazuki se había transformado en Kamen rider Gaim.

Líder: ¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué demonios es eso!?- Gritó el viendo como el chico se transformó frente a sus ojos.

Enano: ¡Debe ser algún tipo de magia!- Exclamó apuntando al guerrero para luego mirar al del gorro.- Jefe, si obtenemos ese cinturón, ¡Podríamos venderla por una fortuna y vivir como reyes!

Tras oir eso, la mirada de confusión del lidar cambio por la de gran ambición en un instante.

Líder: ¡Leíste mi mente!- Grito para luego alzar su espada.- ¡Atrápalo!

Los bandidos dejaron su asombro a un lado y corrieron con deseos codiciosos tras imaginarse lo que obtendría si conseguían la armadura.

Kazuki: _¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡Oi! ¡C-Chotto Matte!_\- Exclamó, pero ninguno de los bandidos le hizo caso. Uno de ellos saltó y alzo su espada para cortarlo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Grito en pánico y por instinto usó su [Daidaimaru] para bloquear el ataque. Sin embargo, cuando las espadas chocaron, la espada del bandido se rompió.- ¿Eh…?

No tuvo tiempo de considerar lo que hizo, pues lo bandidos aún no se rendían. Grito y uso su espada para bloquear los ataques, rompiendo sus armas con cada golpe y dejándolos a todos desarmados. Sin embargo, incluso sin armas, la codicia de estos los conducía como si estuvieran poseídos por un fantasma. Se lanzaron para tratar de sujetarlo para que pudieran tomar algo, cualquier cosa del traje para sacar provecho.

Kazuki, por instinto, golpeó a un bandido en la cara, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás en la tierra. Otro trato de atacar por abajo, pero Gaim lo pateó haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol. El más gordo intentó tirase encima de él, pero Kazuki lo atrapó en el aire y lo mantuvo sostenido con sus brazos.

Kazuki: ¡Guau, eres más ligero de lo que pensaba! ¿Oh tal vez yo sea más fuerte ahora de lo que pensaba?- Murmuró y vio como el bandido trataba de zafarse del agarre del rider.- ¿Te quieres bajar? ¡Bien!

Con eso, Kazuki lanzó al sujeto hacia uno de sus compañeros, terminando encima de uno de ellos.

Kazuki: _Sugei_…- Murmuró asombrado. ¡Nunca había sentido tanto poder! Fue como un sueño. ¿Así es como se sentía ser un Kamen rider? Pues le gustaba.

Luego miro su cintura para ver lo que tenía colado, la cual era su segunda arma.

Kazuki: Entonces, ¿Podría ser que…?- Murmuró desenfundando el [Musou Saber].- ¿Funcionara?- Se preguntó empujando hacia abajo el interruptor amarillo de la espada y una parte de la hoja brillo de color amarillo.- ¡Funciona!

Vio con alegría esto y luego apunto al líder del grupo con una parte, que parecía la punta de una pistola, de la espada que se encontraba entre el mango y la hoja. Luego apretó el gatillo disparando una sola bala que golpeo al jefe en el hombro haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Los otros bandidos detuvieron la carga e intentaron acercarse de a poco e intentar rodearlo, pero unas balas de advertencia del rider sirvieron para hacer que se detuvieran en seco.

Kazuki: ¡Muy bien, ahora algo que siempre quise hacer!- Exclamó para golpear con la hoja del cinturón una vez.

**[Soiya! Orange Squash!]**\- Exclamó el cinturón y Kazuki salto al aire.

Al hacerlo, unas rodajas de naranja aparecieron en medio entre los bandidos y el rider formando una fila.

Kazuki: ¡Burai Kick!- Exclamó mientras caía en direcciona a los bandidos pasando por cada rodaja de naranja con la pierna derecha extendida.- ¡SEIJAAAAAAAAAAA!

Por cada rodaja por el que pasaba Gaim, una luz se formaba y se hacía cada vez más fuerte en el pie del rider.

Bandidos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritaron con miedo al ver que lo que les deparaba no iba a ser bonito y trataron de huir… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kazuki chocó con los bandidos y creó una gran explosión, donde los cinco rufianes salieron volando hacia el cielo.

Bandidos: ¡Nos mandaron a volaaaaaaaaaaaaar!- Gritaron mientras se alejaban cada vez más y más hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Kazuki: Eso fue muy "Equipo Rocket".- Comentó con una gota de sudor mientras estaba de rodillas para luego levantarse.

Ahora los únicos que se encontraban en el lugar eran Gaim y la chica pelinegra, quien todavía miraba sorprendida con su arma apuntando hacia abajo. Ella solo tenia su boca abajo con la mirada en blanco mirando al guerrero blindado.

Luego de mirar que los tipos se han ido y el lugar era seguro, Kazuki cerró la tapa del [Lookseed] de su cinturón, haciendo desaparecer la armadura en un destello de luz devolviéndolo a su estado civil. La chica que miraba se sorprendió al ver como el traje del chico solo se volvió polvo de la nada.

Kazuki: _Demo_….- Murmuró antes de dar una gran salto.- ¡Hice una "Rider Kick"! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Aun no creo que una de mis fantasías se hiciera realidad! ¡Wajuuuuuuu!- Celebro con gran emoción.

La chica pelinegra, que se quedó parada viendo el combate, había visto algo que solo describiría como un acto de magia o hechicería. De alguna manera, ese chico de ropas raras había convocado una armadura que cayó de los propios cielos y… Espera, ¿Los cielos?

Ella observó detenidamente al chico. Vestía ropa extraña brillante y tenía unas herramientas raras que usaba para adornarse con esa armadura en forma de fruta, más específico, una naranja. Su acento también sonaba extraño y su aspecto delataba que era extranjero. Luego luchó contra los bandidos y fue capaz de vencerlos y mandarlos lejos con un poderoso hechizo que canalizó en su pie. Ella había oído las leyendas, pero ¿Podría ser que él fuera…?

Kazuki detuvo su celebración y volvió su vista a la chica que lo miraba para luego sonrojarse.

Kazuki: (Wow….) – No pudo evitar admirarla. ¡Ella era hermosa! Tenía una gran figura, una piel suave y sin manchas, y un largo cabello negro que se veía suave y sedoso.

La niña parecía casi tímida cuando logró recuperar parte de sus sentidos. Sostenía su arma de una manera que mostraba que no iba a amenazar y se acercó a él. Ella abrió la boca varias veces, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a Kazuki para mirarlo a los ojos. En eso ella, finalmente, decidió hablar.

¿?: ¿Eres… eres el mensajero del cielo?- Preguntó casi sin aliento como si temiera que otra persona escuchará desde algún lugar oculto.

Kazuki: ¿Eh? ¿"Mensajero del cielo"?- Preguntó ladeando la cabeza a un lado confundido para luego negar con la mano.- ¿Qué es eso?

¿?: ¿¡Que!?-Grito al escuchar lo que dijo sin creerlo.- ¿¡No sabes de eso!? ¡Pero tu armadura! ¡Tus herramientas extrañas! ¡Nadie más que el mensajero del cielo puede hacer eso! ¡Tú debes ser él!

Kazuki: Bueno, si soy un mensajero, entonces nadie me dio el mensaje. ¡Acabo de terminar aquí cuando estaba tratando de detener a un ladrón! ¡No sé qué está pasando ni donde estoy!

¿?: B-Bueno, estas en la provincia Kei.

Kazuki: ¿Provincia Kei? Eso suena como una provincia china….

¿?: Bueno, estamos en China después de todo.- Respondió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Ante esas palabras, Kazuki se quedó congelado en el lugar con los ojos abiertos y en blanco como platos mientras procesaba lo que le dijeron.

Kazuki: Eh… eh… eh….- Fue tartamudeando, hasta que….- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- Gritó tan alto que uno juraría que se escuchó hasta el otro lado del mundo.- ¿¡Estoy en china!?

¿?: ¡Ah! ¡Um, s-si!- La niña asintió sorprendida por el repentino grito.- Um… ¿Pasa algo malo, _Goshujin-sama_?

Kazuki: ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me transportaron miles de millas a China! ¡Y ni siquiera sé cómo!

¿?: ¿No es obvio? ¡Los dioses debieron de haberte enviado aquí como su mensajero! ¡El que acabara con estos tiempos turbulentos!

Kazuki: ¿Eh…?- Parpadeó confundido mirando a la chica.- ¿Tiempos turbulentos? ¿Cómo con que, el gobierno o algo así?

¿?: ¿De cuál gobierno hablas? Hay muchos en estos tiempos.- La chica dejó escapar un suspiro de tristesa.- Con las facciones Gi y Go conquistando tierras cada día, y otras facciones menores y provincias luchando para acumular poder y el territorio que puedan, no es el tiempo más seguro.- Explicó y Kazuki parpadeo.

Kazuki: ¿Gi y Go? ¿Te refieres a los reinos liderados por Sousou Motoku y Hakufu Sonsaku? ¿Dos de los tres grandes reyes de [La era de los Tres Reinos]?-Pregunto, pues era el tema que estaba investigando y el conocimiento aún se mantenía fresco en su mente.

¿?: Bueno, esos son ellos. Pero no llamaría a esta era como los Tres Reinos, ya que solo hay dos.

Kazuki: (Uh… ¿Qué está diciendo?)- Se cuestionó confundido, pues es de conocimiento histórico que existieron 3 reinos. En eso se dio cuenta de un detalle.- Ahora que lo pienso… aún no sé quién eres.

¿?: ¡Oh! ¡Perdona mi rudeza!- La chica hizo una leve reverencia.- Soy Kanu, seguido de Unchou. Una humilde mujer que hace lo que puede para proteger a las personas de la maldad de los bandidos.

Kazuki: Oh, pues es un placer conocerte, Kanu… Unchou….- Fue deteniéndose mientras sus ojos se agrandaban.- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Dijiste que tu nombre es "Kanu Unchou"? ¿"El" Kanu Unchou?

Kanu: Ah, ¿Has oído hablar de mi por mi reputación como la hermosa cazadora de bandidos de pelo negro?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

Estaba realmente cansada de los rumores que la pintaban como una diosa. Normalmente a ella no le importaría, no mucho, pero había llegado al punto en que la gente no creería quien era ella realmente. ¡Su cabello era más famoso que el resto de ella! A parte de eso, aunque no le presta mucha atención a su feminidad, ¡Ella seguía siendo una chica!

Por otra parte, Kazuki estaba congelado en su lugar mientras sus mechones cubrían sus ojos, analizando lo que le han dicho. Kanu Unchou fue uno de los [Cinco Tigres Generales] que sirvieron a Ryuubi Gentoku de la Facción Shoku de la época de los [Tres Reinos]. Sin embargo, se supone que Kanu era un hombre, pero aun así….

Kazuki: ¿Qué… qué año es este?- Preguntó con un rostro pálido queriendo negar la posibilidad que tenía en sus mano. Rezo porque no fuera así, pero….

Kanu: Creo que el año es… dos años después de que el emperador Han falleciera.- Respondió haciendo memoria con un dedo en la barbilla.- Sin embargo, no me mantengo al día con esas cosas en estos tiempos, por lo que podría estar equivocada.

Han, el emperador Han de la dinastía Han de China. Fue el único nombre que se le vino a la mente a Kazuki tras oír ese nombre. Ya que la China moderna ya no tenía un emperador.

La época posterior a la caída de la dinastía Han fue la [Era de los tres Reinos], que probablemente fue uno de los periodos más conocidos de la historia China.

Kazuki: Jajajaja. Parece que he viajado en el tiempo.- Se dijo a sí mismo y luego se pellizcó la mejilla. Él esperaba que todo esto fuera un sueño para luego despertar, pero cuando sintió el dolor punzante en su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que….- ¡NO ESTOY SOÑANDO!

Kanu: ¿_G-Goshujin-sama_?- Pregunto preocupada por el joven por como este entró en pánico.

Kazuki: ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!- Repitió una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas sobre el sitio.- ¿¡Que es lo que voy a hacer!? ¡Estoy atrapado en el pasado!

Kanu: ¡_Goshujin-sama_, por favor, relájese!- Exclamó con enorme preocupación. Ella acaba de encontrar al mensajero del cielo. ¡Y este estaba en pánico! ¡Debía hacer algo!

Kazuki: ¿¡Cómo puedo calmarme al saber que estoy atrapado en otra época, alejado de mi casa!? ¿¡Que se supone que hare!? ¿¡Que será de mí!?¿¡Cómo viviré!?¿¡Como regresare!?- Gritaba, hasta que se detuvo y miró a Kanu.- ¿Y por qué me has estado llamando _Goshujin-sama_?

Es cierto que uno de los grandes sueños que tienen los chicos es que una hermosa mujer lo llamara de esa forma, pero cuando eso sucede, uno se cuestiona porque lo hacer. La realidad y la fantasía pueden llegar a estar separados por una línea muy delgada.

Kanu: B-Bueno… esto puede sonar un poco tonto, pero...- Fue hablando mientras su rostro estaba sonrojado y juntaba sus brazos y los frotaba, haciendo mover sus pechos de una forma hipnotizante.- Cuando mi padre me contó la leyenda… me juré a mí misma que si me encontraba con el mensajero del cielo, le juraría lealtad para poder ayudarlo a llevar la paz a nuestras tierras.

Kazuki: O…Ou~.- Exhalo comprendiendo, aunque le costó al ver esas hipnotizantes colinas.- B-Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado.- Dijo para cambiar el tema.- Mi nombre es Kazuki, Miyamoto Kazuki.

Kanu: ¿K-Kazuki?- Dijo con algo de asombro.- ¿Me…Me acaba de dar su mana?

Kazuki: ¿Mana? ¿Te refieres a eso de energía mágica?

Kanu: No hablo de magia.-Respondió negando con la cabeza antes de comenzar a explicar.- El mana es el verdadero nombre de la persona y este solo se los da a conocer a quienes este le tenga confianza o son cercanos a este. Y aunque alguien lo conozca, no puede usarlo sin el permiso de la persona. Por ende, no puedo llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. No soy lo suficientemente digna para hacerlo.

Kazuki: O-Oh, entiendo.- Dijo, pues en Japón es normal que la gente solo se llame por el nombre cuando son gente que son cercanos, sino solo los llaman por el apellido.-Pero esta bien, solo llámame por mi nombre. No me molesta.

Kanu: No.-Contesto al instante con los ojos cerrados.- No me puedo dirigir al mensajero del cielo de manera tan casual. Seria inapropiado y descortés para alguien de su rango.

Kazuki vio que Kanu se negaría a llamarlo por su nombre, así que se puso a pensar en algún nombre público para empezar a usarlo mientras se mantenga en este mundo… y en eso ve el cinturón dándole una idea.

Kazuki: Entonces… llámame Gaim.

Kanu: ¿Gaim?-Ladeo la cabeza y Kazuki asintió.

Kazuki: Sí. Verás, recuerdas la armadura que acababa de usar ¿Verdad?- Ella asintió.- Pues alguien más la uso ante de mí y se hacía llamar "Kamen rider Gaim" cuando la usaba. Por eso creo que ahora como herede la armadura, debo portar ese título también.

Kanu: Entiendo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Es un placer conocerlo, Gaim-sama.

Kazuki: Del mismo modo, Kanu-san. Además, no necesitas agregar honoríficos en mi nombre.

Kanu: ¡Imposible! ¡No me puedo dirigir a alguien de su nivel de una forma casual!- Grito negándose completamente, cosa que asusto un poco al chico.

Kazuki: Mu… Muy bien.- Dijo un poco complicado, la chica le pareció extraña.- En todo caso, estaré a tu cargo Kanu-san, ya que no conozco este mundo.

Kanu: Descuide, Gaim-sama. Yo me encargare de guiarlo para ayudarle en su noble misión.- Dijo con una sonrisa feliz, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Con eso dicho, Kazuki tomo su mochila y comenzó a seguir a la chica. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia una dirección.

Kazuki: Hey, Kanu-san. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó luego de una media hora de caminar.

Kanu: A un pueblo cercano. Necesito nuevos suministros para mi viaje… y más ahora que viajo con usted, Gaim-sama.

Kazuki: Ya veo.- Respondió y luego se le vino otra pregunta.- ¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar a ese pueblo?

Kanu: Como un día más o menos.

Kazuki: ¡Un día!- Gritó ante la respuesta.

Si bien Kazuki tiene un buen físico que le permite caminar de forma seguida por algunas horas, no se veía capaz de hacerlo por un día. Se puso a pensar en algún método que lo llevarán más rápido y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

Sacó su mochila y empezó a buscar dentro de ella. Mientras lo hacía, vio que los [Lockseed] que traía son: Piña, frutilla y sandía. Se preguntó si también se volvieron reales, pero decidió pensar en eso luego.

Siguió buscando hasta que encontró un candado blanco con una flor de Sakura, además de tener marcada un código que decía: [LV-01] impresa en ella y la sacó de allí. Empezó a revisar y pudo sentir con su mano que estaba hecha de metal.

Kanu: ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto viendo el candado blanco que traía el chico.

Kazuki: Con suerte, algo que nos lleve rápido.- Respondió para abrir el candado y lanzarlo hacia arriba mientras que rezaba que esto funcionara.

El candado de repente creció y cambió su forma hasta tomar la apariencia de una motocicleta de color blanco con detalles rosas y una figura de flor en la parte del frente.

Kanu: ¿¡Que es eso!?- Gritó tras ver cómo el pequeño objeto que tenía el chico creció hasta convertirse en un objeto raro.

Kazuki: Este es mi [Sakura Hurricane], un vehículo que nos puede llevar rápidamente a nuestro destino.- Respondió para acercarse a la moto y tocar la pantalla, con eso la motocicleta cobró vida.

*Brooom*

Kanu: ¡Hig…!- Ella se asustó por el tremendo ruido que hizo la moto y por cómo empezó a vibrar.

Kazuki: Descuida, esto es como un carruaje, pero que se mueve solo sin la necesidad de caballos. Es completamente segura.- Dijo para calmarla.

Kanu miró con temor la moto y se fue acercando de a poco. Ella lo pateó un poco para ver si reaccionaba y nada paso. Sin perder más tiempo, imito a Kazuki y de a poco se sentó en el asiento, quedando detrás del chico.

Kazuki: Ponte esto, la seguridad ante todo.- Dijo entregándome un casco de motociclista a la chica mientras él se ponía otro. Kanu solo imito al chico y se puso el raro casco.- ¿Lista? Por qué nos vamos.

*BROOM*

Kanu: ¡Hi!

*SMOOSH*

Kanu: ¡KYAAAAAA!- Grito ante el repentino avance a alta velocidad, por lo que apretó su agarre al chico.

Esto hizo que sus pechos se presionaran a la espalda de Kazuki, obligándolo a sonrojarse y siendo consciente de la facción de la chica. El joven japonés hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlo y centrarse en conducir, pero era difícil dado que su pecho era muy suave y…

Kazuki: (¡NO! ¡No pienses en eso! ¡Mantén los pensamientos sucios atrás, Miyamoto Kazuki!)- Se reprendió a si mismo mientras conducía con cuidado por los varios baches que había en el camino. ¡Si no tenía cuidado, ellos sufrirían de un accidente!

A pesar de la distracción que traía Kazuki, él fue capaz de conducir de forma segura yendo a una velocidad prudente. De esa forma vieron el pueblo luego de haber conducido por 2 horas.

Kanu golpeó el hombro del chico para indicarle que se detuviera. Obedeciendo, Kazuki se giro en la carretera antes de apagar el motor. Kanu se bajó de la moto, pero sus piernas tambaleaba y se sentía tremendamente incómoda entre sus piernas y no de una manera dolorosa.

Kazuki: ¿Necesitas ir al baño?- Preguntó mientras se quitaba el casco.

Kanu: N-No…- Respondió mientras también se quitaba el casco.- Creo que deberíamos caminar desde aquí. Aunque no temes mostrar tu magia, creo que la gente de la aldea se podría inquietar al ver tus artefactos.

Kazuki: Muy bien.- Respondió mientras devolvía su moto a su forma de candado y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

En eso recordó que estaba en la antigua china y que cualquier cosa que pareciera extraña o desconocido sería tomado como magia o como algo sobrenatural. Algunos podrían considerarlo como un monstruo, brujo o cualquier otra cosa causando pánico… o que trataran de matarlo.

Kazuki: (Eso sí podría ser un problema.)- Pensó imaginando una turba enfurecida con antorchas y rastrillos persiguiéndose como en las películas antiguas.- ¿Vamos?

Kanu: Sí.- Asintió con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo.

Ambos miraron la puerta principal mientras seguían caminando, acercándose a ella, pero en eso la pareja se encontró con una gran roca con caracteres chinos grabados en ella y con flores e incienso en el frente. Obviamente era un santuario, pero Kazuki no sabía a quién iba dirigido pues no sabía leer chino.

Kazuki: Oye, Kanu-san. ¿Qué dice aquí?

Kanu: Es un monumento a las personas que han perdido sus vidas por los bandidos.- Respondió mientras fruncía el ceño con tristeza.- Es muy común en estos tiempos.

Kazuki: Ya veo.- Asintió con tristeza mirando la tumba.- Deberíamos mostrar nuestros respetos ¿no?

Kanu: Por supuesto.- Asintió y la pareja se inclinó ante la piedra mientras rezaban en silencio a las desafortunadas almas.

El rezo de ambos era diferente, pues uno era Chino mientras que el otro era Japonés, pero el mensaje que transmitían era el mismo. "Descansen en Paz".

Mientras ambos rezaban, una mujer anciana fue caminando, acercándose a ellos, cargando un cesto vacío en su espalda. Ella solo suspiro con tristeza al ver el monumento.

-Últimamente han estado apareciendo ladrones y bandidos por aquí.- Dijo con tristeza deteniéndose junto a ambos pelinegros.- A un par de personas ya les han quitado todo lo que tenían y después las han matado. La única ofrenda que les podemos hacer a esas personas son estas flores y un poco de incienso.

Ambos miraron tristes la tumba. Esto hizo que Kazuki viera que en verdad estaba en el pasado y lo terrible que era los tiempos en comparación al suyo.

-Si los oficiales del gobierno hubieran estado más atentos, no habría pasado nada de esto. No hay ningún lugar seguro en estos días.

Kazuki: ¿Por qué dice eso? ¿Acaso los guardias no hacen su trabajo?- Pregunto confundido, aunque ya se podía hacer una idea.

Corrupción, soborno o simplemente no pagan por protección. Kazuki le gustaba la historia y ha visto animes que representan viejos tiempos. En este tipo de época, no había exactamente muchos controles para los pagos o cálculos de estos que garantizaban que los funcionarios fueran honestos.

-El magistrado es simplemente un cobarde y también sus asesores. Se burla y hace un show por los problemas, pero evita cualquier problema real.- Respondió mientras suspiraba antes de marcharse.- Será mejor que tú y tu esposa sigan adelante si no quieren ser víctimas de esto.

Ambos chicos se ahogaron cuando las palabras llegaron a sus cabezas de golpe.

Kanu: ¡No estamos casados!- Grito con un fuerte sonrojo, pero la mujer solo siguió caminando sin preocupación.

Kazuki: B-Bueno… será mejor entrar al pueblo de una vez ¿oh no?- Dijo sonrojado tratando de cambiar el tema y la chica solo asintió para que ambos procedieron a entrar en el pueblo.

Ambos entraron por la puerta principal y empezaron ver el interior del pueblo. A pesar de que fue atacado por bandidos, este lugar se veía próspero y tranquilo. La gente caminaba por las calles, tal vez no era moderna, pero no parecía pisoteada. Muchos de ellos hablaban sobre cosas importantes, como el aumento de precios de los productos, donde encontrar las mejores telas, las mejoras en los cultivos, quien cortejaba a quien y entre otras cosas típicas de charla de aldea.

Kazuki: (Realmente retrocedí en el tiempo…)- Pensó sorprendido ante lo que veía, sintiéndose como uno de esos protagonistas de mangas que eran enviados a un mundo diferente mágico con estilo occidental antigua, pero era real. Esto le representaba un problema, pues era obvio que el dinero que traía no funcionaría de ninguna manera aquí.

Kanu: Pensar que un lugar como este puede estar plagado de bandidos.- Comentó frunciendo el ceño mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano que sostenía su lanza.

Kazuki: Esto solo demuestra cuan grave son los bandidos y el caos que traen.- Suspiro mirando los alrededores.- Pero… ¿Qué tan amenazadores pueden ser unos cuantos rufianes ante un grupo entrenado de soldados?

Kanu: ¡Exactamente!- Exclamó mirando al chico.- ¿Cuál es el problema con este magistrado?

La pareja solo se quedo en silencio antes de suspirar pesadamente. Kanu solo fruncía el ceño al ver la injusticia que vivía la gente mientras que Kazuki simplemente se compadeció de las personas. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto en este momento. Así que continuaron caminando viendo el paisaje, hasta que…

-¡Ahí están!- Gritó alguien de la nada.

Kanu: ¡Son bandidos!- Gritó mientras se preparaba y ambos fueron asustado cuando un gallo paso al frente suyo.

Kazuki: ¿Qué diablos…?- Se dijo a sí mismo y miro como una nube de polvo se iba acercando a ellos y vio que lo que lo provocaba eran...- ¿Unos niños?

¿?: ¡Apartad, apartad, apartad!- Gritaba una niña de cabello corto rojo montada en un cerdo liderando al grupo de niños.- ¡El grupo de bandidos de Rinrin va a pasar!

Los niños traían consigo huevos, rábanos y otras cosas mientras corrían.

Kanu: Son niños…- Dijo algo asombrada.

Kazuki: Deben de estar jugando. Por un momento realmente pensé que eran bandidos.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa complicada. Sin embargo, luego su expresión cambió a una de horror.

Se distrajeron tanto por esto que olvidaron que ese grupo corría a su dirección a toda velocidad. Kanu tembló y cayó a un lado cuando un gallo paso a su lado, haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero mientras mantenía abajo su falda. Por otra parte, Kazuki no tuvo tanta suerte y el grupo pasó lo derribó mientras lo pisoteaban, incluyendo al cerdo.

Rinrin: ¡Eso te pasa por intentar detener a los Bandidos de Rinrin!- Gritó la líder mientras todo el grupo salía del pueblo.

Kazuki: Au…- Murmuró adolorido mientras permanecía en el suelo boca abajo y con varias marcas de pisadas en su espalda y cabeza, ya sean de los niños o del cerdo.- Bueno… pudo ser peor. Al menos no se hicieron encima mío…

Kanu: ¡Ah! ¡Gaim-sama!- Grito sin aliento al ver el estado del salvador de su mundo y fue corriendo a su lado.- ¿Está bien?

Kazuki: Bueno, no era un elefante…así que viviré.- Respondió mientras se paraba.- Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar donde comer y pasar la noche.

Kanu: Por supuesto.- Respondió mientras se reía un poco.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

-¡Jajajajaja! Lo dices como si fuera un desastre.-Río una mujer mientras miraba a Kazuki y a Kanu.

Kanu: Pues no tiene gracia.- Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kazuki: Vamos, no seas así. Después de todo, ellos son solo niños.

-Verdad que si.- Contesto con una sonrisa.

Kazuki y Kanu llegaron a un restaurante donde pudieron conseguir comida, así que se quedaron a comer. También aprovecharon la oportunidad para saber sobre la situación del pueblo y sobre todo de esos niños, aunque Kazuki no le tomo tanta importancia a diferencia de su compañera.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, usted es demasiado amable.- Dijo mirando de reojo al chico quien no tomo tanta importancia y tomo un bocado de arroz, lo cual la hizo suspirar antes de mirar a la dueña del restaurante.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos mocosos? Se estaban haciéndose llamar a sí mismos "El grupo de bandidos de Rinrin".

-Tal como sugiere el nombre, es una banda de niños liderada por una niña llamada Rinrin.

Kazuki: ¿No les causan problemas?- Pregunto dado que de vez en cuando a los niños se les puede pasar la mano con sus travesuras, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que hacen es destrozar los campos y hacerles jugarretas a las vacas. O también toman un par de cosas, pero son fáciles de reponer.- De repente, ella juntó las manos dando una sonrisa.- Ah, sí. El otro día hicieron un dibujo gigante del jefe de la aldea en las paredes de su casa. ¡Esa fue una obra maestra!

Kazuki se rio complicado imaginándose un retrato mal hecho en alguna pared. Se notaba que eran niños traviesos. Por otra parte, Kanu suspiro para comer un poco.

Kanu: Cielos, ¿Y qué es lo que haces sus padres al respecto? Mira que dejar suelta a una niña que va de bandido…

-Esa niña no tiene padres.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¿Eh…?- Ambos se giraron a la mujer, quien tenía una mirada triste.

-Cuando ella era pequeña, los bandidos asaltaron su casa y mataron a sus padres. Tras eso, se fue a vivir a una cabaña de las montañas con su abuelo por parte de su madre, pero con el tiempo, su abuelo también falleció. Y ahora se ha quedado completamente sola.- La pareja bajo la mirada sintiendo lastima por la niña Rinrin.- Ella en realidad es una buena niña.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¿Mmh…?

-Pero ahora mismo está algo agitada. Los padres de los niños que la siguen también están haciendo caso omiso a sus travesuras.

Kazuki: Ya veo.- Murmuro con tristeza. Ningún niño debería pasar por eso.

Kanu: Por cierto señora.- Habló para mirar a la dueña.- Mi amigo y yo tenemos un favor que pedirle.

-¿Un favor?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En alguna parte de las montañas, se encontraba una cabaña que era protegida por una reja de madera. Dentro de ella, se podían escuchar risas de unos niños. Eran el grupo de bandidos de Rinrin, quienes estaban comiendo unos huevos duros.

Niño 1: ¡Hoy también hemos triunfado!- Dijo uno de cabello castaño atado con una cola de caballo con alegría antes de poner un puchero.- Pero, han borrado el retrato de la pared del jefe de la aldea que hicimos el otro día.

Niña 1: Era una obra maestra, menudo desperdicio.- Dijo una niña castaña con coletas caídas.

Niña 2: Un desperdicio.- Dijo una niña más pequeña.

Rinrin: Que importa.- Dijo la líder llamando la atención de todos.- La próxima vez haremos uno mucho más grande, así que no pasa nada.

Niño 2: ¡Esa es nuestra jefa!- Exclamó un regordete mientras alzaba las manos hacia arriba.

Niño 3: ¡El grupo de bandidos de Rinrin es el mejor!- Exclamo otro niño de cabello castaño oscuro.

Todos: ¡El mejor!- Exclamaron todos mientras se reirán, hasta que escucharon el graznar de un cuervo.

Niña 1: Va siendo hora de irse a casa.- Comentó mientras la más pequeña asentía, pero la cara de Rinrin se puso abatida.

Cada uno de ellos asintió y fue saliendo de la cabaña mientras se despedían de su líder, quien se estaba despidiendo con una sonrisa.

Rinrin: ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Ya volveremos a hacer bandidos!- Exclamó mientras se despedía y todos hacían lo mismo, hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista.

Rinrin volvió dentro de la cabaña, la cual se había oscurecido por la hora. El lugar que estaba llena de risas y un ambiente cálido, se volvió un lugar callado y frio. Ella camino y tomó la bandera de su grupo.

Rinrin: Cuando llegue la mañana, podré volver a verlos a todos.- Dijo con una voz casi sin emociones carente de esa gran actitud que tenía antes.- Cuando llegue la mañana, podré…

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kanu: *Suspiro* La dueña me ha dejado agotada.

Kazuki: Y que lo digas. Ella realmente está aprovechando que tiene unos cuantas manos extra.- Comentó mientras entraba en el almacén.

La anfitriona estuvo de acuerdo con la petición de Kanu. A cambio de ayudar con las tareas domésticas, permitiría que ella y Kazuki pasarán la noche en su establecimiento. La dueña hizo que ambos comenzaran con tareas como trasladar la leña y paquetes de alimentos a lugares seguros para que los personas o animales no pudieran tomarlos.

Gracias a los forzosos entrenamientos que le dio su abuelo, Kazuki fue capaz de realizar las tareas casi sin dificultad, pues cualquier otro chico del moderno Japón podría llegar a tener los músculos tensados por el trabajo al no estar acostumbrados.

Ambos llegaron al almacén donde Kanu se sentó en la pila de hierbas secas para descansar, la cual la dueña usaba como fuente de fuego para la estufa de su cocina. En eso, luego de un rato, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban pasando ahora.

"Pasarían la noche juntos"

Esto sonrojo a ambos y miraron a cualquier lugar tratando de no mirarse el uno al otro.

Kanu: B-Bueno, esto no es tan malo.- Comentó mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.- Es mejor que dormir en la naturaleza.

Kazuki: Sin duda.- Respondió mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba un par de cosas.

Kanu: ¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto al ver al chico sacar un par de cosas.

Kazuki: Me preparo para dormir. Usare mi mochila como almohada.- Respondió con calma mientras estiraba un saco de dormir, pero eso alteró a la chica.

Kanu: ¡Por favor, no haga eso!- Exclamó mientras se paraba.- ¡Usted es el mensajero del cielo y no debe dormir en el suelo! Tome la paja, yo dormiré en el suelo.

Kazuki: ¿Qué dices? No puedo dejarte dormir en el frío suelo.- Dijo mirando a la chica.- Has hecho mucho por mi desde que llegué y no puedo dejar a una chica dormir en ese tipo de condiciones. A parte de eso, tengo esto que me permitirá dormir casi sin problemas en el piso.

A pesar de tener un saco de dormir, el aun tendría que dormir en el piso y el piso duro y frío, por lo que dormir ahí seguiría siendo incómodo.

Kanu parpadeo ante la respuesta y se notaba que el chico no la dejaría dormir en el suelo. En eso se le ocurrió algo y comenzó a juntar sus dedos.

Kanu: B-Bueno, si insistes en eso, entonces…- Fue murmurando mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, hasta que…- ¡Entonces podemos compartir la paja!

Kazuki se quedó callado mientras parpadeaba. Su cerebro se detuvo mientras procesaba sus palabras, hasta que dio con el significado.

Kazuki: ¿¡QUE!?- Grito con el rostro como tomate y pareciera que incluso salió vapor de su cabeza. ¿Ella realmente estaba dispuesta a dormir junto a él, un hombre que acaba de conocer?

Kanu: Digo, si usted insiste en que yo duerma en la paja, creo que esta sería la mejor solución.- Explicó con el rostro sonrojado antes de abrazarse a sí misma.- ¡Pero no piense que permitiré que tome libertades conmigo!

Kazuki: ¡OYE! ¡Que yo no soy esa clase de hombres!- Protestó en defensa con la cara roja.- ¿Pero realmente estas segura de querer hacer esto?

Kanu: Lo estoy. No puedo permitir que alguien de su estatus duerma en el suelo.- Dijo firmemente y el chico suspiro.

Kazuki: Bien, pero si va a ser así, entonces toma esto.-Dijo lanzando otro saco de dormir para la chica.

Kanu: ¿Que es esto?

Kazuki: Se llama "Saco de dormir". De donde vengo, es una especie de bolsa que usamos para dormir en las afueras o acampamos en algún bosque. Iba a ir a un campamento y por precaución, empaque dos de estas bolsas. Si las usamos, mantendremos una mejor separación a pesar de que compartiremos la paja.

Kanu: D-De acuerdo.-Dijo mientras desenrollaba la bolsa con la ayuda del chico y ponían ambos sacos uno al lado del otro, dado el poco espacio que había.

Kazuki: Entonces~, ¿Quieres izquierda o derecha?

Kanu: A la izquierda.- Eligió mientras tomaba el lado que estaba junto a la pared para luego meterse dentro del saco. Ella se sorprendió de lo cálido que era la bolsa a parte de bastante cómoda. No se comparaba a una cama, pero era increíble dado que no estaba en una.

Kazuki se fue acercando y se adentro en su propio saco de dormir. Tomo su mochila para sacar dos almohadas inflables y usar una de ellas mientras que la otra se la dio a Kanu.

El chico se sentía incómodo y no porque estaba acostado en paja, sino por estar acostado junto a una chica. Claro que él deseaba hacerlo, ¡Pero jamás que fuera tan pronto! ¡Pensó que haría esto cuando estuviera casado! Tal como estaban ahora, se sentía como si estuviera recibiendo la amabilidad de un extraño, pero ese extraño era una hermosa chica con una glamorosa figura.

Kazuki: En todo caso… Gracias, Kanu-san.- La chica se sorprendió un por el repentino agradecimiento.- De no ser por ti, quién sabría en dónde estaría ahora o qué estaría haciendo.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, eso realmente no fue nada...

Kazuki: Oye, no seas modesta. No mucha gente hubiera ido a ayudar a un desconocido. Podrías haberme dejado a mi suerte con esa rara pandilla, pero en cambio, decidiste ayudarme e incluso que te acompañara.

Kanu: No es un problema. No podía dejar que te quedaras solo donde alguien podría lastimarte o aprovecharse de ti.- Dijo para luego mirar al chico con una sonrisa.- Aunque no creas que eres el mensajero del cielo, creo que lo eres y que jugarás un papel importante en el mundo.

El chico se sorprendió por lo que le dijo y se quedó callado un rato… antes de recordar algo.

Kazuki: Bueno, una vez mi abuelo me dijo: "Si no crees en ti mismo, entonces cree en aquellos que creen en ti".-Comento y fue el turno de la chica para sorprenderse.

Kanu: Eso significa que…

Kazuki: Yo realmente no creo ser el mensajero del cielo o como me hayas llamado. Pero si tú crees que lo soy, entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo en estar a la altura de tus expectativas.- Esas palabras sorprendieron a la cazadora de bandidos y el chico solo la miro con una sonrisa.- Por el momento, soy tu amigo y compañero de viaje. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo y la chica sonrió.

Kanu: Es un honor oír esas palabras de alguien del cielo.- Respondió y ambos asintieron antes de tratar de dormir…cosa que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

La anfitriona rápidamente puso a trabajar a Kazuki y Kanu cuando salió el sol. Después de hacer que Kanu cortara los vegetales y que Kazuki barriera el restaurante, los envió a recoger madera y maleza que podrían secarse para hacer fuego. Era un trabajo simple, pero pesado. Kazuki se encontró exhausto y mentalmente, a regáñete, agradeció la tortura que le hizo pasar su abuelo que le permitió no encontrarse tan cansado como a otros chicos de su edad.

Kazuki: Entonces, ¿Haces este tipo de cosas a menudo?- Pregunto mientras cargaba en su espalda una pila de leña.

Kanu: Más o menos.- Respondió mientras traía una pila de paja en su espalda para continuar.- Cuando eres un guerrero viajero como yo, aprendes a hacer lo que necesitas para sobrevivir. Si necesitas trabajar a cambio de un lugar donde dormir y refugiarte de la lluvia, hazlo. Si necesitas trabajar a cambio de comida, hazlo. Si te topas con unos bandidos y puedes capturarlos para reclamar su recompensa, hazlo. Todo ese tipo de cosas vale para sobrevivir en estos tiempos.

Kazuki: Muy cierto.- Asintió. Kazuki entendía que, para vivir, tenías que hacer lo que fuera necesario, aunque no te gustara. Muchos odian trabajar, pero se debe hacer para ganar el dinero para comida y ropa además de mantener un lugar donde quedarte.

Mientras los dos caminaban por las calles, pasaron junto a la casa del magistrado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y un pequeño grupo de soldados estaba de pie frente al magistrado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y un pequeño grupo de soldados estaba de pie frente al jefe de la aldea, quien era un hombre ligeramente arrugado, como si nunca hubiera hecho un trabajo laborioso en su vida. El hombre a su lado, un hombre de nariz de rata con un bigote afilado, tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios como si pensara que todos estaban debajo de él.

Magistrado: ¡Escuchen, aunque su rival sea una simple niña, es muy escandalosa e intratable! ¡No las subestimen!- Exclamó al grupo de soldados frente a él.

Ante todo, eso, la pareja se acercó para saber lo que pasaba y Kanu se dirigió a una mujer que estaba cerca.

Kanu: ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- El magistrado va a enviar unos oficiales para que arresten a Rinrin inmediatamente.- Respondió sorprendiendo a ambos.- Está molesto por la pintura del otro día. Ya no está dispuesto a seguir aguantando sus travesuras.

Kazuki: ¿Y por eso va a enviar guardias contra un grupo de niños? Mires por donde lo mires, eso es excesivo.- Dio a conocer sus pensamientos y la mujer asintió de acuerdo.

-Es porque él tiene demasiado miedo de enfrentar verdaderos bandidos al igual que los oficiales que se comportan siempre como unos cobardes.- Dijo una anciana que se quejó entrando en la conversación.- Debe pensar que si hace esto, parecerá que está haciendo su trabajo.

Kazuki: De ser así, el sujeto es todo un ingenuo al pensar de la gente de esa manera.- Comentó frunciendo el ceño en dirección del magistrado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Como si nosotros fuéramos tan fáciles de engañar ante tal abuso.-Dijo la anciana con molestia.

-¿Qué crees que harán con Rinrin?- Le preguntó una mujer a la mujer mayor.

-Bueno, ella no será ejecutada, pero no creo que ella se escape sin un azote u otra cosa.

-Esa pobre niña.- La mujer suspiro triste con preocupación por Rinrin.

Kazuki estaba molesto con el magistrado. Se supone que es un hombre adulto con la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea de bandidos, pero estaba usando su poder para perseguir a un par de niños y solo porque se burlaban de él. Es un hombre mezquino. Tal vez si realmente hiciera su trabajo como debería ser, la gente no se estaría burlando de su persona.

Kanu: ¡Señor magistrado!- Habló Kanu llamado la atención de todos incluyendo a quien menciono.- Espero que disculpe que interrumpa su conversación.

Kazuki: ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto en susurro a la chica quien había dado un paso adelante.

Kanu: Si los soldados la atrapan, no cabe duda que la maltrataran. Si voy yo, puedo manejarla de alguna manera y evitar hacerle daño.- Respondió y el chico entendió. Si ella va, puede evitar que la niña resultó herida.

Magistrado: ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó haciendo que los guardias hicieron un camino para verla.

Kanu: Soy una guerrera ambulante. Por lo que he oído, Rinrin es muy escandalosa e incluso los adultos tiene problemas para controlarla. Sería malo si tuvieras a tantos guardias que salgan y se lastimen. ¿Por qué no dejan que yo la trate?

Magistrado: ¿Tú?- Murmuró mientras analizaba con la mirada a la chica.- Bueno, pareces peligrosa con esa arma que llevas ahí. ¿Pero eres capaz? ¿Eres fuerte?

Kanu: Bueno, tengo mucha confianza en mis habilidades. Además, ella es solo una niña. Comparada con un verdadero bandido, ella será bastante fácil de vencer.

Consejero: ¡Ah!- Exhalo cuando fue capaz de reconocerla.- ¿¡No serás de casualidad la hermosa cazadora de bandidos de cabello negro!?

Magistrado: ¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Quedo sin aliento al igual que sus hombres ante este hecho.

Kazuki: Parece que la reputación de Kanu es bastante buena.- Comentó al ver la escena que hacían.

Magistrado: Pero, los rumores dicen que su belleza es la de una diosa. Supongo que no todos los rumores son ciertos.- Dijo con decepción

Kanu: Disculpe, ¿Pero que se supone que significa eso?- Cuestiono mientras se estremecía y gruñía tratando de mantener sus ganas de golpearlos bajo control.

Kazuki: (Oh, oh.)- Pensó con un poco de miedo mientras daba un paso atrás. Si algo le han enseñado los animes, es que uno nunca debe provocar a una chica y menos si esta sabe pelear.

Consejero: ¿Deberíamos confiar en ella?- Preguntó susurrándole al magistrado. Si el rumor sobre su aspecto no era cierto, podría ser que lo demás tampoco lo fuera.- Ella no parece confiable.

Magistrado: Eh, no puede hacer daño dejar que lo intente.- Comentó antes de mirar a Kanu.- Haz lo que puedas. Si puedes llevar a la chica a su lugar y que pida disculpas, dejaré a un lado el incidente. Pero ella tiene que estar aquí delante mío para hacerlo. No cartas u otros mensajes ¿entendido?

Kanu: Perfectamente.

Magistrado: Bien. Mi asesor te dirá donde vive y la dirección. Te deseo suerte.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su mansión mientras su consejero rápidamente ordenó a sus subordinados trajeran tinta y papel para dar las instrucciones anotadas en ella.

Sin embargo, uno de los miembros de la pandilla de Rinrin estaba escondido cerca en los arbustos y escuchó todo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kazuki: Entonces, este es el camino a su "Base secreta" ¿eh?- Comentó mientras seguía a la chica.

Kanu: Eso es lo que dicen las instrucciones.- Confirmó leyendo el papel que traía en manos.

Kazuki: Bueno, esperemos que ella sea razonable.- Comentó mientras seguía caminando.

La pareja caminaba por un sendero forestal hacia una simple choza que no estaba tan oculta como lo que un niño probablemente querría tener de base. Incluso los bandidos regulares eran lo suficientemente listos como para ocultar sus bases.

Ambos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a un árbol de tamaño considerable el cual era la separación de dos caminos. Según las instrucciones, debían ir por el camino de la izquierda y de allí solo tendrían que seguir el camino para dar con el escondite. Sin embargo, luego de un rato de caminar, Kanu se puso en guardia y bloqueo una roca que se dirigía a ella.

Kanu: ¿¡Quién eres!?- Exigió y la pareja vio a un niño de cabello castaño y cola de caballo en la rama de un árbol sujetando un cesto lleno de rocas.

Niño 1: ¡Este camino pertenece a los bandidos de Rinrin! ¡Váyanse ahora!- Declaró para lanzar más rocas.

Kazuki: ¡Woah! ¡Oye, cuidado!- Grito en pánico mientras esquivaba las rocas. Kanu simplemente las bloqueo con su lanza.

Kanu: ¡Detente! ¡Lo que haces es peligroso!- Exclamó al niño, pero esto no hacía caso.

Niño 1: ¡No dejare que arresten a la jefa!

Kazuki: ¡No queremos arrestarla, solo hablar!- Gritó tratando de convencer al chico sin mucho progreso.

Kanu: ¡Ya fue suficiente!- Gritó para de un solo movimiento acercarse al árbol y cortarlo en diagonal.

Esto provocó que el árbol fuera cayendo con el niño en él.

Niño 1: ¡Waaaaaaa!- Grito en pánico mientras caía, pero fue salvado de chocar con gracias a que Kanu lo atrapó desde el cuello de su ropa usando su lanza.- *Suspiro*Estoy salvado…

Kanu: Yo no diría lo mismo.- La voz de la chica hizo que el niño volteara a verla y quedo azul al ver su rostro con una escalofriante sonrisa macabra y ojos que se veían tenebrosos. Por otra parte, Kazuki rezaba por que el niño sobreviviera.

* * *

-Cambio de vista-

Se veía una linda y pacífica montaña desde lejos. Parecía un lugar tan tranquilo…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA!- Hasta que se oyó el grito de dolor de un pobre niño que fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la montaña cuando recibió su castigo por parte de cierta chica.

* * *

-De vuelta con Kazuki y Kano-

La pareja continúa su camino mientras que el chico castigado, quien tenía la frente roja, solo se quedó atrás mirando cautelosamente, pero una mirada de Kanu bastó para hacerlo retroceder de miedo. Ella solo suspiro mientras que Kazuki rio nervioso ante todo esto.

Kazuki: ¿Te sientes mejor?

Kanu: Algo.- Respondió algo cansada.-Vamos

La pareja continuó su camino hasta que de repente, ambos escucharon unos crujidos venir de los arbustos y de ahí salieron un grupo de niños. Estos miraron a ambos pelinegros por un rato antes de señalar con el dedo a Kanu.

Niño 3: ¡Eh, tía fea!

Niño 2: ¡Anciana!

Niña 1: ¡Fea!

Niña 2: ¡Vieja, vieja, vieja!

Kanu: ¡GRRRR! ¡A quien llaman anciana fea!- Gruño enojada mientras daba unos pasos.

Kazuki: Uh, Kanu-san…-Hablo con un poco de miedo al verla, pero quería advertirle de algo en el suelo.

Kanu no escucho y siguió, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas. Le tomó un momento entender lo que era y comenzó a sonreírle a los niños con confianza.

Kanu: Ya veo. Una trampa ¿eh?- Murmuró al ver la dichosa "Trampa".- Aunque me gustaría felicitarlos por ser unos niños tan listos…-Dijo antes de mirar al grupo y dar un salto en el aire.- ¡No me llamaría Kan Unchou si cayera con un truco tan sencillo!.- Dicho eso, ella aterrizó delante de la trampa y a un paso del grupo de niños.- Bien, prepárense.

A pesar de tenerla al frente, el grupo de niños solo sonrió.

*CRUJIDO*

Kanu: ¿Eh?- Ella miró abajo antes de caer y derrumbarse en el agujero. Debajo de ella había palos y una sábana cubierta de tierra que actuó como un mejor camuflaje que la otra trampa y ella había caído en ella. Kazuki se impresiono al ver que esos niños hicieron una trampa usando otra como señuelo.

Niña 1: ¡Ha picado, ha picado!

Niño 2: ¡Qué estúpida!

Niño 3: ¡Qué fácil cayo!

Niña 2: ¡Cayo!

Kanu: Grrr. Kan Unchou, este es el mayor fracaso de tu vida.- Murmuro avergonzada mientras seguía en el agujero.

Kazuki: No puedo creer que ella realmente allá caído en eso.- Murmuró con una gota de sudor, pero debía admitir que también pudo haber caído. ¿Quién diría que unos niños planearan algo tan elaborado?

Niña 1: Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?

Niño 2: ¡Deberíamos enterrarla!

Niño 3: ¡No! ¡Vamos a mearla primero!

Niña 2: ¡Bueno!- Dijo la más pequeña preparándose para hacerlo.

Kanu: ¡OIGAN!- Gritó enojada mientras de un solo salto salió del agujero asustando a los niños.- ¡Tomen esto!

Con eso, ella le dio el infierno a cada niño.

Kanu: ¡EXPRIMIR!- Declaró haciéndole quemadura india al niño con dos coletas.- ¡Taladro de fuerza bruta!- Exclamó con sus nudillos plantados en la niña más alta y a la pequeña mientras los giraba haciéndolas gemir de dolor.- ¡Fortaleza! ¡Monte Tai!- Por último, pellizco y estiró la mejilla del brazo del niño más gordo, haciendo que este se le salieran los ojos.

Kazuki: ¡Pfff!- Contuvo la carcajada que quería salir al ver el castigo tan… infantil. Para un adulto, esos castigos no serían nada, pero para unos niños sería el mismísimo infierno.

Pronto el grupo estuvo sentado en el suelo mientras algunos se sobaban la parte donde fueron castigados u otros como la niña más grande que consolaba a la más pequeña que quería llorar.

Kazuki: Wau, Kanu-san. Fuiste brutal ahí.-Comentó sarcásticamente tras ver su trabajo. Ella podría haber sido más severa, pero se supo contener. Eso demostraba lo madura que es… o lo infantil por los métodos que escogió.

Kanu: Los niños traviesos se les debe recordar sus modales, Gaim-sama.

Kazuki: Eso es verdad.- Dijo con una pequeña risita antes de mirar a los niños.- Entonces, ¿Nos podrían decir dónde está su jefe?

Niño 1: Grr. ¡No vencerán a nuestra líder, Rinrin!

Kanu: Vale, vale. No le voy a hacer nada malo a Rinrin, así que pueden irse al pueblo.- Dijo con calma y los niños se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a Kanu.

Niño 3: ¿De verdad?

Niña 1: ¿Nos prometes que, si regresamos al pueblo, no vas a entregar a nuestra jefa a los oficiales?

Niña 2: ¿No lo harás?

Kanu: Por supuesto. Se los prometo.- Dijo con una sonrisa firme.

Niño 2: ¿Y él?- Preguntó viendo a Kazuki.

Kazuki: Yo solo estoy aquí para apoyar a Kanu-san. No tengo ninguna autoridad para arrestar a nadie.- Respondió con calma mientras se encogía de hombros. No tenía ninguna razón para arrestar a una niña.

Los niños se miraron unos momentos mientras meditaban.

Niña 1: Ne, ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto tomando la palabra.

Niño 1: Pues sí.- Respondió mientras el niño gordo asintió.

Niña 2: Regresemos, regresemos.- Dijo la más pequeña y todos se fueron caminando hacia el pueblo.

Kanu dio un suspiro de alivio, pero en eso nota como los niños de repente se detuvieron. Permanecieron así unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta.

Niños: ¡Tía fea! ¡Idiota! ¡Vieja! ¡La jefa te va a dar una paliza!

Niña 2: ¡Una paliza!- Con eso dicho, todos despegaron a super velocidad dejando una cortina de polvo.

Kazuki: Con que ellos se quedaron con la última palabra ¿Eh?- Comentó negando con la cabeza antes de ver como Kanu gruñó cansada ante lo que le dijeron.-Vamos, son solo niños. Déjalos ser.- Aconsejo, pero ella aún se veía molesta.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos con la niña Rinrin y terminemos esto rápido?

Kanu: Será lo mejor…-Murmuró cansada mentalmente.

La pareja caminó hasta llegar a un espacio abierto rodeado de rocas, donde había un camino que llevaba a la montaña y otro hacia la colina. Allí arriba pudieron ver una cabaña y de pie frente a ella estaba Rinrin, sosteniendo una lanza con un paño azul atado en él.

Kazuki: Parece que nos esperaban.- Comentó con una sonrisa y la chica se volteó a verlo.

Kanu: Por favor, quédese atrás, Gaim-sama.- El chico solo asintió mientras que ella caminaba un poco hasta detenerse.- Tu eres Rinrin ¿no?- Ante la pregunta, la niña se mostró molesta.

Rinrin: ¡Rinrin es mi Mana! ¡Solo mis amigos y familia pueden llamarme así! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así!

Kazuki: (¿Entonces por qué lo usaste para nombrar a tu banda?)- Pensó con una gota de sudor.

Kanu: Entiendo.- Dijo para sonreír mientras tenía los ojos cerrados antes de mirar a la chica.- En ese caso, ¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!?

Rinrin: ¡Mi nombre es Chouhi, seguido por Yokutoku! ¡Incluso los bebés saben llorar al oír mi nombre! ¡Soy el gran líder de los bandidos de Rinrin!- Exclamó presentándose y Kanu asintió, pero Kazuki se quedó como piedra hasta que reacciono.

Kazuki: (¿¡Ella es Choihi!?)- Grito internamente impactado con la boca abierta y ojos como platos.

Según la historia, se supone que Choihi Yokutoku es uno de los cinco generales tigre junto a Kanu Unchou, quien formó una hermandad con ella y Ryuubi. Pero se supone que es un hombre, ¡No una loli!

Kazuki empezó a pensar que, en vez de ser transportado al pasado, fue llevado a otra dimensión con el tema del romance de los tres reinos con el género invertido… O que la historia que se les ha enseñado estaba mal.

Kazuki: (No creo que vuelva a ver la historia de la misma manera.)- Pensó complicado mientras se masajeaba la sien.

De vuelta con la situación actual, Kanu miro no tan sorprendida a la niña.

Kanu: He enviado a todos tus seguidores de vuelta al pueblo.-Comento y en eso Rinrin salta de roca en roca quedando en el piso para luego apuntar su arma a la pelinegra.

Rinrin: ¿¡Que le has hecho a los amigos de Rinrin!?

Kanu: Nada, solo un pequeño castigo.-Contestó mientras que Kazuki se tapaba la boca al recordar ese "castigo".

Rinrin: ¡Maldición~!-Gruño enojada antes de levantar su lanza con las dos manos sobre su cabeza.- ¡Vengare a mis amigos y te haré pagar por ello diez veces más!

Kanu: Parece que no quieres escucharme.-Dedujo antes de ponerse en pose de combate.- En ese caso, haré que lo entiendas a través de tu cuerpo. ¡Ven!

Rinrin rugió mientras corría hacia Kanu. Al llegar, la niña comenzó a dar varios golpes que Kanu bloqueo hábilmente mientras se oyen choques metálicos que chocan entre sí. Rinrin hizo un sorprendente y ágil movimiento mientras retrocedía cuando uno de los golpes era bloqueado por ella. En eso, Chouhi lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y Kanu bloqueo, pero ese golpe era tan fuerte que hizo retroceder de un salto a varios metros hacia atrás, donde ella cayó perfectamente de pie.

Kazuki: ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña puede tener tal fuerza?-Murmuró boquiabierto ante lo que vio.

Kanu: (¡Pesa mucho!)-Pensó alarmada mientras sus manos temblaban por el golpe que recibió antes de calmarse y mirar sus manos.-(En cuestión de fuerza, estoy en desventaja ¿Eh? Pues si ese es el caso…)

Kanu fue al ataque donde ella dio un golpe que Chouhi bloqueo para después contraatacar, pero Kanu la esquivo y atacó cuando vio una oportunidad. Ella decidió pelear con habilidad y velocidad en vez de fuerza al verse superada en ese último aspecto. También desviaba y trataba de cansar a la niña para que ella ya no pudiera seguir peleando.

Kazuki se fue y se sentó de espaldas a un árbol mirando la pelea. No tenía mucho que hacer, pues solo era un observador y no tenía jurisdicción sobre meterse en el asunto. Fue mirando como proseguía la pelea, donde Rinrin atacaba con fuerza y Kano con habilidad.

Kazuki: Ambas son buenas, ¿Me pregunto cuando tiempo podrán mantener ese ritmo?

* * *

-Horas después-

Kazuki: Esto ya se volvió más irreal.-Murmuró cuando ya pasaron varias horas y ambas seguían peleando sin parecer detenerse.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo ya se coloreo de color anaranjado. El sol aún seguía por aquí, pero no faltaba mucho para que se fuera. Kanu y Chouhi seguían peleando entre si con sus armas mirándose fijamente.

Kanu: Eres bastante persistente.

Rinrin: ¡Lo mismo digo!-Exclamó mirando a la pelinegro.- ¡Pero, todavía no me has visto luchar en serio!

Ambas chicas saltaron y empezaron a chocar armas mientras subían, viendo sus siluetas sobre el sol hasta que de un choque se separaron y volvieron a tierra para luego volver a cargar corriendo a la otra y volver a luchar.

Kazuki: Esto parece sacado de una película de Kung-fu.-Murmuró viendo cómo esas dos seguían peleando sin descanso.

* * *

-Horas después-

La noche había llegado y parecía que Choihi y Kanu por fin se estaban quedando sin energía, pues el chico noto que la respiración de ambas ya era muy agitada. Kanu salto sobre Chouhi y esta de inmediato dio un corte hacia ella, donde ese corte llegó cortar en limpio una roca cercana.

Kazuki vio con temor ese último corte, pero se sorprendió al ver que Kanu logro bloquearlo a tiempo con su Green Dragon Crescent Blade estando de espalda, demostrando que no era solo una cara bonita y buen cuerpo.

Rinrin forcejeo para tratar de romper sus defensas mientras que Kanu la mantenía…hasta que ella suspiro.

Kanu: Es una lástima.-Dijo confundiendo a Rinrin.

Rinrin: ¿A qué te refieres?

Kanu: A pesar de la fuerza que tienes, estás malgastándola para jugar a ser una criminal.

Rinrin: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Gritó mientras se separaba y Kanu se levantaba.

Kanu: Chouhi, he oído que tus padres fueron asesinados cuando eras pequeña.

Rinrin: ¿¡Y-Y qué pasa con eso!?

Kanu: Yo también perdí a mi familia cuando era pequeña.-Respondió sorprendiendo a Chouhi y a Kazuki mientras la chica apretaba las manos recordando el suceso.- Mi pueblo se vio atrapado por la guerra. Mi madre, padre y hermano mayor fueron asesinados por los bandidos. Es por eso que los cazo, ¡por que decidí que no dejaría que eso no volviera a pasar a nadie más!

Kazuki: Kanu-san…-Murmuro sin saber que decir. Podía notar en sus palabras que eran firmes y sinceras. Ella realmente tenía ese ideal.

Rinrin: ¿¡Y que tiene que ver eso con Rinrin!?

Kanu: ¿No has querido cambiar el mundo? ¿Las guerras constantes, los bandidos errantes, la muerte de inocentes?-Pregunto yendo directo al grano mirando a Choihi.- ¿No estas cansada de eso? ¿No quieres hacer algo al respecto?

Rinrin se quedó congelada en su lugar mientras temblaba un poco antes de dar un grito y cargar contra Kanu, empezando a golpearla con su lanza mientras este solo se defendía. No había nada de habilidad en sus golpes, pero estaban llenas de emoción y rabia.

Kazuki se paró y corrió a la batalla preocupado por cómo se veía la situación para Kanu. Vio como la pelinegra quedo de rodillas al suelo y se puso su cinturón para luego sacar el [Orenge Lockseed], listo para transformarse y detener a Choihi, pero Kanu lo miro y negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo antes de volver su mirada a Rinrin.

Rinrin: ¡E-Eso me da igual! Porque siempre…¡Siempre he estado muy, muy sola!-Grito mientras que su ultimo golpe desarmo a Kanu y ella estaba lista para bloquear con sus brazos. Al ver esto, Kazuki decidió intervenir…pero no peleando.

Kazuki: Eso que dijiste no es del todo cierto.-Hablo mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo para no incitar a Rinrin.- Tienes a tus amigos contigo, quienes siempre vienen a jugar contigo y te ven como su líder. Los del pueblo se preocupan por ti, es por eso que ninguno de ellos a intentado detenerte o enojado contigo.

Rinrin: ¡P-Pero aun así…!-No pudo terminar cuando Kazuki llego con ella…y la abrazo gentilmente.

Kazuki: Te duele ¿Verdad? El hecho de perder a tu familia y quedarte aquí tan aislada de los demás.-Fue hablando mientras mantenía a la niña lo más gentil que podía.- Haces todas esas travesuras para llamar la atención, para que los del pueblo y demás te vean y te tomen en cuenta ¿no?

Rinrin: Yo…yo…

Kazuki: Pero ya no tienes que hacer esto, tienes a tus amigos y gente que se preocupa por ti. Si te sientes demasiado sola, solo dilo, no te quedas callada. Si necesitas a alguien, tan solo pídelo y estoy seguro que habrá gente que estará feliz de recibirte. Pero si no es así, entonces…-El chico se separó un poco de Rinrin y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.- Nosotros podemos ser tu nueva familia.

Al escuchar eso, una parte de Choihi se rompió y ella empezó a llorar sin parar mientras abrazaba a Kazuki, quien solo correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza para calmarla. Kanu se acercó mientras sonreía y también acaricio la cabeza de Rinrin, para que pudiera tirar todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Kazuki: *Suspiro* ¿Cómo paso esto?-Se pregunto mientras estaba acostado dentro de la modesta choza de Choihi.

Una vez que Rinrin se calmó, ella admitió su derrota en la batalla, aceptando disculparse con el magistrado y el pueblo. Con eso, Kanu y Kazuki decidieron volver, pero Rinrin les dijo que se quedaron a pasar la noche con ella. Él y la pelinegra aceptaron fácilmente, ya que aparte de tener un lugar donde dormir, no podían dejar a una niña dormir sola en un lugar tan solitario como este. La sonrisa en el rostro de la niña cuando aceptaron fue más que obvia y los tres se adentraron en la casa.

Kazuki saco su teléfono y empezó ver las fotos que había tomado antes de llegar aquí. El recuerda que no fue el único que persiguió a ese ladron y que otros también fueron envueltos por la luz cuando se rompió el espejo. El se preguntaba si era el único que llego aquí o habia más gente como él atrapado aquí.

Ladrón: {_Lo has hecho…ha comenzado. A pesar de la interferencia y nuevos personajes, el escenario está listo… Nadie puede detenerlo ahora. ¡La rueda del destino se ha puesto en marcha y no puede ser detenida hasta que las cortinas se cierren! Ahora presencien la verdad de este mundo, ¡Ese será su castigo por interferir!_}

Kazuki: ¿A que se refería ese sujeto cuando dijo todo eso?-Murmuro con preocupación, sintiendo que realmente se metió en algo grande.

Por otra parte, Kanu estaba bañándose en el baño de la casa de Rinrin. Ella se relajó en el agua caliente mientras miraba el techo.

Kanu: Esto se ha vuelto rarísimo.-Murmuro mientras pensaba en lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

Ayer se encontró con un chico que podría ser el mensajero del cielo, donde se cuenta la leyenda que él será el que salve y unifique a toda China. Este tenía una armadura de tema frutal que descendía desde los mismos cielos y le proporcionaba gran poder. Luego, se encontró con una niña que, a pesar de no ser muy hábil, es extremadamente fuerte hasta el punto de superarla fácilmente. Tras derrotarla, lograron que se calmara y que aceptara disculparse con él pueblo mientras ella la acompañaría mañana.

De verdad, los dos últimos días han sido extraños y presiente que este solo es el comienzo.

Rinrin: ¿Cómo está la temperatura del agua?

Kanu: Esta perfecta.-Respondió al escuchar la voz de la niña mientras se relajaba en la tina.

Rinrin: Entonces Rinrin también va a entrar.

Kanu: ¿Eh?-Ella se sentó y vio como Choihi abría la puerta e ingresaba.

Rinrin: ¡Al ataque!- Grito mientras corría y saltaba al agua haciendo una bola de cañón, salpicando agua sobre Kanu, quien se levantó enojada.

Kanu: ¡Oye! ¡No te lances así!-Grito mientras la culpable sacaba un quejido al entrarse tan de repente en el agua caliente.- Dios mío, incluso tu forma de entrar al baño es…-En eso se fijó que Rinrin se le quedaba viendo fijamente.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pasa algo?

Rinrin: Tus tetas son inmensas…-Susurro con admiración y Kanu bajo su mirada, fijándose que no tenia nada que cubriera su cuerpo, por lo que tapo sus pechos con ambas manos avergonzada antes de bajar y regresar al agua.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir esos Boing, Boing.-Pregunto mirando el pecho de Kanu, quien solo se tapaba avergonzada.

Kanu: Por mucho que preguntes…-Murmuro sin saber que decir, pues no podía tocar ese tipo de temas con una niña…hasta que se le ocurrió algo.- Ah, sí. Es la ambición. Si tienes ambición en tu corazón, lo de fuera empezara a crecer…o eso creo.

Rinrin: ¿En serio? ¿De verdad que crecerán de esa forma?

Kanu: Bueno, hay una teoría así…o quizás no…

Rinrin: ¡Muy bien!- Grito mientras se paraba.- ¡Pues en ese caso, Rinrin también tendrá una gran ambición en su corazón!

Kanu: Sí, esa es una buena idea.-Dijo mirando a la niña antes de mirar a otro lado.- No es nada malo tener algo de ambición.

Mientras todo eso pasaba dentro de baño, en la habitación donde estaba Kazuki, este estaba mirando hacia a un lado con la cara roja.

Kazuki: Kanu-san, ¿Qué le está enseñando a una niña?-Murmuro pues podía oír todo lo que ellas decían, más cuando gritaban ya que las paredes no eran exactamente gruesas.

Cuando oyó la conversación de los pechos de Kanu, el recordó cuando los sintió en el momento que montaron su motocicleta. Sus hormonas lo hicieron recordar esa sensación y luego imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, cosa que rápidamente aparto de su cabeza. No era bueno tener tales pensamientos de quien te salvo.

Aun si, se sorprendió al ver hasta qué punto Chouhi trabajaba para asegurarse de que él y Kanu estuvieran cómodos. Esto se debió porque no quería estar sola, pues sus amigos se fueron a sus casas dejando a Rinrin como la única en su choza. El miro a los alrededores de la habitación y vio la razón por la que ella quería que se quedaran.

Esta casa era bastante grande, demasiado para solo una niña. A parte de eso, está aislada del resto del pueblo en las montañas, por lo que el lugar es demasiado silencioso. No se quiere imaginar las noches que tuvo que pasar Rinrin ella misma en un lugar tan solitario desde que murió su abuelo, sus noches debieron ser terribles.

Esa no era la manera en la que alguien debería vivir, mucho menos una niña. Ellos merecían estar con sus padres y tener un hogar cálido y lleno de cariño. No un lugar solitario y vacío donde no tienes a nadie que te esté esperando.

Kazuki: Esos bandidos tienen mucho por lo que responder.-Gruño frunciendo el ceño al recordar a los tipos que se encontró su primer día en este mundo, quienes harían lo que fuera para lograr sus deseos sin importar las victimas que hubieran. Estos sujetos debían ser detenidos.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, el baño está desocupado.-La voz de la chica saco al joven japones de sus pensamientos.

Kazuki: Gracias, Kanu-sa…¡Waaaah!-Grito un poco al ver a Kanu, pues ella junto a Chouhi estaban usando Yukatas para dormir.

Aunque a Rinrin le encajaba perfectamente, a Kanu no le quedaba tanto. A la pelinegra se le veía de las rodillas para abajo, parte de sus brazos también eran observables…y se podía admirar gran parte de su escote, que era algo para ver y apreciar.

Kanu: ¿P-Pasa algo?-Pregunto antes de notar la mirada de Kazuki, haciéndola sonrojar.- C-Chouhi fue muy amable en prestarme ropa para dormir.

Kazuki: S-Si…tienes razón.-Asintió mientras trataba de no mirar fijamente a Kanu, cuya figura dejaría a muchas chicas con envidia. A parte de que lleva el pelo suelto, lo que es un plus pues la hace ver más sexy y…-¡M-Mejor me voy a ir a bañar! ¡Las veo en un rato!-Se levanto y se fue al baño. Si no lo hacía ahora, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar su cordura.

Mientras el chico se iba, Rinrin vio como este partido acelerado con la cara roja, sin entender la razón del porqué.

Rinrin: ¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado? El abuelo y yo nos bañábamos juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Ustedes dos no hacen lo mismo?

Kanu: ¿¡JA!?-Grito con un enorme sonroja ante la pregunta inocente de la niña, donde la idea de hacer algo tan íntimo como compartir un baño con un hombre paso por su cabeza.- ¡C-Claro que no! ¡No seas absurda! ¡Acabamos de conocernos y convertirnos en compañeros de viaje! ¡Por supuesto que no haríamos algo así!

Rinrin: ¿Eh? Pero los baños se disfrutan más cuando los compartes con las personas que te importan. ¿Acaso no tiene esa clase de relación?

Kanu: E-Es complicado…-Murmuro sin saber cómo explicar su relación con Kazuki a un niño. Además, ella era su sirvienta y no se atrevería a pensar que fuera digna de unirse en una relación tan intima como hombre y mujer con alguien tan importante, era simplemente absurdo.- D-De todos modos, preparémonos la cama. Gaim-sama tendrá sueño cuando salga del baño, estoy segura.

Rinrin: ¡Ok!-Asintió con una sonrisa antes de pensar en cómo hacerlos.- Pero ahora que lo pienso, solo tengo una almohada y una manta. ¡En ese caso, la compartiremos entre todos!

Kanu: ¿¡QUE!?-Grito ante la idea, pues si bien ya lo hizo anoche, a ella le costó quedarse dormida y aparte de eso, al menos tenían más espacio y las bolsas de dormir que les permitió mantenerse más separados. Pero ahora, debían dormir más…juntos. La sola idea de eso la sonrojo hasta que saliera vapor de su cabeza.

Mientras Kanu estaba en sus pensamientos, Chouhi se apresuró para preparar el futón que tenía, la cual fácilmente era suficiente para dos personas o tal vez tres si este último era del tamaño de Rinrin. A ella no le importaba renunciar a su almohada por el bien de Kanu.

Kanu: Lamento que tengas que compartir tu cama con nosotros, ya que somos invitados.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a Chouhi.

Rinrin: ¡Oh, no te preocupes! Rinrin perdió la pelea, así que todo está bien. ¡No te preocupes, Kanu!

La puerta del baño su abrió y se vio a Kazuki salir con una polera blanca y pantalones anchos. Es el pijama que trajo para el campamento y agradece tener sus cosas aquí, pues Rinrin no tenía ninguna ropa disponible para que el usara para dormir, por lo que se alegró de que las cosas que iba a llevar al campamento estuvieran con él.

Al llegar, Chouhi le dio la bienvenida al futon que iban a compartir los tres, pero los dos mayores se pusieron rojos al pensar en esa idea. Por ello, decidieron usar a Rinrin como muro para permanecer separados entre ellos. Los tres se acomodaron y se taparon con la única manta que había mientras Chouhi usaría la única almohada que tenía en su casa, Kazuki saco el par de almohadas inflables y le dio una a Kanu mientras que la otra la usaría él.

Mientras todos se acomodaban, alcanzaron el límite del futón y trataron de ponerse cómodos. Ambos chicos mayores se sintieron algo incomodos al permanecer tan juntos mientras que Chouhi no podía evitar sonreír.

Rinrin: No he tenido a nadie con quien dormir en mucho tiempo. Es genial.-Dijo mientras se cubría la nariz para abajo con la manta, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad.- Se siente como si…estuviera de vuelta con mi mama y papa otra vez.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¿¡JAAA!?-Gritaron ambos con la cara roja ante las palabras de Rinrin.

Kanu: ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡No tengo edad suficiente para ser tu madre! ¡Gaim-sama y yo como máximo podríamos ser considerados tu hermano y hermana.

Rinrin: ¿Hermano y hermana?

Kanu: A-Además, todavía no he hecho nada por lo que pueda tener un hijo.-Resoplo dando a entender que protegió su pureza.

Kazuki: Uh…Kanu-san, has dado demasiada información.-Murmuro con la cara roja, haciendo que la cara de Kanu se volverá del color de un tomate cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de revelar en presencia de un hombre.

Kanu se tapó con la manta deseando que la tierra se la tragara entera. Mientras tanto, para la fortuna de ambos, Rinrin parecía no entender lo que estaban hablando.

Rinrin: Entonces, ¿Eso significa que puedo llamarlos Onii-chan y Onee-chan?

Kanu: ¿Eh? B-Bueno, si quieres.

Kazuki: Yo no tengo problema.-Contesto feliz de cambiar el tema.

Rinrin: ¡Hurra! ¡De ahora en adelante, Gaim y Kanu serán los hermanos mayores de Rinrin!- Exclamo para luego agarrar la mano de ambos para que se acercaran más antes de ir y usar los pechos de Kanu como almohada.- Ahora ya no estaré sola por las noches.

Kazuki suspiro con alegría al ver lo tierna que era. Ahora, ¿Cómo podría decirle que no después de lo que escucho?

Rinrin: Juntos para siempre de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirando a ambos hermanos adoptivos, quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Kanu: Entonces, ¿Viajaras con nosotros para cambiar el mundo?-Pregunto sonando seria en esa última parte.

Rinrin: ¿Cambiar el mundo?

Kanu: Gaim-sama y yo estamos recorriendo un camino para cambiar todo el mundo. ¿Vendrás con nosotros en esto?

Rinrin: ¡Sí!-Respondió de inmediato, pues ella no necesitaba pensarlo.

Con eso, los tres se dispusieron a dormir y descansar.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

En el momento en que el sol salió, Kanu despertó a su nueva hermanita y a su maestro para comenzar el día. Los tres se vistieron y planearon como comenzar su día, pues tenían que primero ir con el magistrado del pueblo para que Rinrin se disculpara con él y luego ir con los principales afectados de las travesuras de la niña para que se disculpara con ellos, aunque Kazuki sabía que estos no estarían ni molestos con ella.

Mientras se preparaban, Kanu no pudo evitar recordar como despertó, pues aparte de que ella había estado siendo abrazada por Rinrin, la misma Kanu estaba aferrada y abrazando el brazo de Kazuki, lo cual la había sonrojado mucho. Ella no pudo evitar recordar lo agradable que se sintió o el lindo sueño que tuvo sobre ser familia y…

Kanu: (¡NO! ¡NO PIENSES EN ESO!)-Se reprendió mentalmente mientras se abofeteaba la cara. No podía pensar en tener esa clase de relación con alguien que viene desde los cielos, es inaudito.

Luego de un rato, los tres estaban comiendo, donde la cocina fue preparada por Kazuki, quien demostró a ambas que es un gran cocinero. Kazuki siempre tuvo un gran interés en la cocina a parte de la espada, cosa que lo ayudo a sobrevivir cuando su abuelo lo mandaba a vivir en el bosque por algún tiempo. También que en su escuela era una obligación que los chicos supieran cocinar, el director era raro y extraño con la sección masculina a parte de exigente en ciertos puntos que no tenían sentido.

Al terminar de comer, los tres salieron de la choza de Chouhi tras terminar de empacar sus cosas para el viaje.

Kazuki: Entonces, luego de ir a al pueblo, ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos?

Kanu: Como antes, donde nos lleven los rumores o el viento.

Kazuki: Con que viajes sin plan o cuando haya algo de interés en un sitio ¿Eh?- Murmuro con una sonrisa. Esto parecía ser uno de esos programas de viajes para ir por todo el mundo, aunque se supone que eso harán.

Rinrin: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Aplaudió emocionada por las aventuras que los aguardaban.

Kanu: Esta bien, está bien, nos iremos pronto, ¿Pero tienes todo lo que necesitas?- Pregunto queriendo asegurarse que a Chouhi no le faltara nada y no se tuvieran que devolver.

Rinrin: ¡Sí!-Asintió mostrando un pequeño bolso que parecía estar lleno con cosas básicas, pero lo justo y necesario de lo que ella necesitaba.- ¡Vamos!

Kazuki y Kanu decidieron seguir a Rinrin para ir al pueblo, ya que ella tomo la iniciativa para comenzar a caminar. Habia un aire alegre rodeándolos, pero ese aire se fue cuando escucharon gritos aterrorizados que decían: "¡Jefa!".

El pequeño grupo miro y vieron a los miembros de los bandidos de Rinrin corriendo hacia ellos. Ellos iban corriendo con un aspecto desaliñado y aterrorizado por algo. A todos les faltaba el aliento y la niña más alta llevaba a su hermana pequeña en su espalda, quien parecía estar apunto de llorar.

Rinrin: ¿Qué pasa? ¿A sucedido algo?-Pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

Niño 2: ¡Jefa, el pueblo está en problemas!-Grito mirando a Rinrin.- ¡Está siendo atacado y los demás del pueblo son golpeados hasta ya no poder levantarse!

Kanu: ¿Bandidos?- Pregunto mientras sus ojos se volvían duros y feroces.

Niña 1: ¡Monstruos! ¡Son monstruos lo que están atacando el pueblo!

Kazuki: ¿Monstruos?-Pregunto intrigado.

Kanu: ¿Es alguna clase de broma?-Pregunto pues ella ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a este grupo de niños que le gustaba crear problemas para divertirse. Gritar sobre monstruos no era algo que uno se iba a creer.

Niño 1: ¡Es la verdad, son raros monstruos de color rojo! ¡Ellos están atacando al pueblo y destruyéndolo todo!-Grito muy asustado y desesperado, tanto que parecía que realmente no estaba mintiendo.

Rinrin: ¡Yosh!-Declaro mientras alzaba su lanza para arriba.- ¡Los bandidos de Rinrin no dan la espalda a sus hogares cuando lo necesitan! ¡Aplastare a esos monstruos!

Kazuki: En ese caso, nosotros también iremos.-Dijo mientras miraba a los niños.- Si realmente hay monstruos atacando el pueblo, entonces necesitaran toda la ayuda posible. Lo mejor será que el resto de ustedes permanezca aquí a salvo hasta que la situación se calme. Regresaremos cuando todo se haya calmado, así que no prendan ninguna fogata ni nada que les permita saber a esos monstruos que ustedes están aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-Los cinco asintieron.

Kanu: ¡Vámonos!-Ordeno y Kazuki junto a Rinrin asintieron para comenzar a correr hacia el pueblo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Kazuki, Kanu y Chouhi llegaron al pueblo y vieron con los ojos abiertos lo que pasaba. Los cinco niños tenían razón, pues había monstruos atacando el pueblo. Estos tenían forma humanoide, pero tenían una apariencia monstruosa.

Los monstruos tenían cabeza de piraña sin ojos de color rojo, donde sus grandes bocas permanecían abiertas. Traían un traje amarillo de tela y encima de ella traían pecheras, hombreras, protectores de brazos y piernas de color negro con detalles rojos. Y todos traían espadas rojas con filo de color metal claro.

Cada una de estas criaturas golpeaba y aterrorizaban a las personas. Los golpeaban maltratándolos y también entraban en sus casas para sacar a la gente que se escondía o para tomar sus bienes. Kanu y Chouhi empezaron a gruñir al ver lo que hacían estos monstruos mientras que Kazuki se sorprendió al verlos, pues los reconocía.

Kazuki: De ninguna manera. Esos son….[Grunts].-Murmuro al verlos, pues eran monstruos de la serie de Samurai Sentai Shinkenger.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, ¿Conoce a estas creaturas?

Kazuki: Si, son [Grunts] pertenecientes a los [Gedoshu].

Kanu: ¿Gedoshu?

Kazuki: Los [Gedoshu] son espíritus malévolos que surgen como resultado de almas contaminadas por el pecado que entran en el río Sanzu dentro de la tierra de los muertos.

Kanu: Espere, ¿Me dice que esas criaturas son…fantasmas?

Kazuki: Algo así, pero…pensé que solo eran una leyenda.-Respondió diciendo sobre lo que sabía sobre las criaturas por su conocimiento otaku y sin poder creer que estén aquí.- Se podría decir en cierta forma que son muertos vivientes.

Rinrin: ¿Muertos vivientes?- Parpadeo antes de sonreír.- ¡Oh~, guau! ¡Como una historia de terror! ¡Increíble!

Kanu: ¡No es increíble!-Regaño a la niña al no ver la peligrosa que es la situación antes de girarse al chico.- Gaim-sama, ¿Pueden ser derrotados?

Kazuki: Solo destruye sus cuerpos y caerán, pero ten cuidado. A pesar de que no son tan habilidosos, aún siguen siendo poderosos.

Rinrin: ¡En ese caso, vamos!-Grito mientras corría al ataque y Kanu la siguió a su lado. Kazuki iba a seguirlas, pero algo lo detuvo.

Kanu y Rinrin corrieron hasta llegar con los monstruos plantas, donde cada una de ellas uso su lanza para empezar a cortar a cada uno de ellos que enfrentaran. Al principio fue difícil, pero rápidamente lograron vencer a algunos. Vieron que no eran demasiado fuertes y que, al ser derrotados, estos explotaban desapareciendo por completo.

Ellas dos, a diferencia de los soldados, estaban haciendo un mejor trabajo en derrotar a estas creaturas. La habilidad y fuerza de ambas era lo suficiente para derrotar a cada uno con bastante facilidad, pero estas creaturas eran numerosas, lo que hacía un combate de resistencia.

Kanu: ¡Kuh! ¿Cuántas de estas cosas hay?-Murmuro viendo que habían suficientes para reemplaza a la mitad de este pueblo.

Rinrin: ¡No parece haber fin!-Grito mientras bloqueaba un ataque y cortaba al monstruo haciendo que explotara.

De pronto se escuchó a una niña llorar y ambas vieron como uno de esos monstruos se acercó a una niña. Kanu quiso ir a ayudarla, pero varios monstruos se pusieron en su camino, cerrándole el paso. Lo mismo era con Chouhi, quien trato de hacerlos a un lado, pero más aparecían en su camino. La creatura se acercó a la niña, hasta que Kazuki llego y se tiró en su espalda para jalarlo atrás y darle una patada alejándolo.

Kazuki: ¡Corre! ¡Sal de aquí!- Grito y la niña aún estaba en shock, pero su madre llego y la saco de ahí. El chico suspiro aliviado al llegar a tiempo, pero en eso fue golpeado por la creatura planta que había detenido antes.- ¡Ugh!

El Grunt lo había golpeado en el estómago antes de empezar a hacerle una llave sujetando su cuello, tratando de ahorcarlo. Kazuki sintió como le faltaba el aire y reunió las fuerzas que pudo para golpear la cara de la creatura, lo cual provoco que aflojara el agarre y el chico uso una técnica de lanzamiento de Judo para tirarlo al suelo antes de sacar un mechero de su mochila y prenderle fuego al monstruo, quemando una parte de él que rápidamente se extendió a todo su cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse.

Kazuki: *Suspiro* Eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo para luego notar como otros monstruos se acercaba.

El chico fue retrocediendo mientras las creaturas se acercaban a él. Kazuki vio la situación y entendió que era el mejor momento para pelear con todo. Saco su [Sengoku Driver] de su mochila y se lo puso en su cintura, donde automáticamente se creó la correa amarilla atándose en él.

Esta acción confundió a los [Grunts].

Kazuki: ¡Aquí voy!-Exclamo sacando su [Lockseed] para luego activarlo.

**[Orange!]**

Una cremallera se abrió encima del chico, donde un portal apareció y salió una especie de naranja metálica, la cual flotaba mientras descendía lentamente hacia abajo, saliendo del portal. Todos detuvieron lo que hacían para mirar la naranja, incluso Kanu y Chouhi. Kazuki llevo el [Lockseed] a su cinturón para ponerlo en la ranura del medio y cerrar el candado.

**[Lock On!]**

El cinturón empezó a tocar un tema de fondo de trompeteo tradicional de guerra japonesa, resonando en el lugar. Mientras Kazuki se preparaba llevando su mano a la palanca espada que estaba en el cinturón. La tonada había provocado que todos los que se escondían se asomaran y miraran al chico.

Rinrin: ¿Qué está haciendo?- Pregunto completamente confusa mirando a Kazuki, quien tenía una gran naranja sobre su cabeza.

Kanu: Va a liberar su verdadero poder.-Respondió con una sonrisa al saber lo que iba a hacer.

Kazuki: ¡Henshin!-Declaro en voz alta antes de jalar la cuchilla hacia abajo, abriendo el [Lockseed].

**[Soiya!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón mientras la naranja descendía hasta caer en los hombros del chico, donde un traje azul su formo en él.-**[Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!]**

Dentro de la naranja, Kazuki miraba con una cara seria mientras su cabeza era rodeada por una silueta hasta crearse un casco, donde una parte cayo completándolo mientras su visor brillaba en color naranja. La fruta metálica se abrió hasta acoplarse al chico, terminando la transformación salpicando jugo alrededor de él y apareciendo su arma principal en su mano.

Kazuki volvió a transformarse en Kamen rider Gaim, quien ahora sujetaba a [Daidaimaru]. Todos los presentes abrieron la boca ante esto, Chouhi quedo aturdida al ver esto al igual que los monstruos.

Kazuki: ¡Prepárense, [Grunts]! ¡Después de todo…!- En eso desenfundo su [Musou Saber] e hice una pose de batalla con ambas espadas bien agarradas- _¡Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_

Luego de decir su frase, Gaim comenzó a correr y atacar a las criaturas, donde tras darle dos cortes, estos rápidamente explotaban. Ante esto, los otros [Grunts] se olvidaron de Kanu y Chouhi para ir a atacar al rider, quien los fue atacando uno a uno con gran habilidad.

Kazuki había sido entrenado por su abuelo, quien lo disciplino para manejar un encuentro de uno a uno o un ataque masivo, pues él era todo un ogro cuando se trataba de entrenamientos. Pero gracias a esto, Kazuki estaba logrando manera a los [Grunts] casi sin problemas. Esto se debía que a pesar de poder derrotarlos fácilmente, su número era enorme.

El rider salto para quedar fuera de la turba de monstruos para jalar el gatillo de su espada y apuntar con ella a los [Grunts] antes de comenzar a disparar, donde estos al recibir los disparos, explotaron. La razón de esto, a diferencia de cuando peleo con los bandidos, es que Kazuki tenia toda la intención de destruirlos, por lo que las balas pasaron a un estado de ataque a matar.

Kanu sonrió mientras miraba y admiraba la habilidad de Gaim, pues se notaba que era diestro en el uso de dos espadas, cosa que es impresionante por lo difícil que es manejar tan solo una. A parte de eso, estaba demostrando manejar una pelea con un enorme grupo de adversarios, donde veía si cortarlos o dispararles extrañas flechas que lanzaba su espada.

Definitivamente Kazuki debía ser el mensajero del cielo, ahora estaba aun más segura al verlo pelear. Por otra parte, Rinrin estaba asombrada. Cuando conoció a Kazuki, este no se veía como un guerrero en lo absoluto, pero ahora estaba reevaluando su opinión sobre él.

Kazuki: ¡Kanu-san, Chouhi! ¡No me caería mal un poco de ayuda aquí!-Exclamo mientras pateaba a un [Grunt] antes de dispararle.

Kanu: ¡Cierto!

Rinrin: ¡Al ataque!

Ambas corrieron para ayudar al rider, pues el número de monstruos era enorme. Al llegar, ayudar aron a Gaim cortando algunos Grunts con sus lanzas, donde Choihi demostró su gran fuerza cortándolos de una sola corte. Kanu demostraba más habilidad haciendo girar su lanza y manipularla para atacar desde todas direcciones sin tener que voltearse.

El número se fue reduciendo poco a poco mientras los tres atacaban, donde las chicas mantenían y controlaban la distancia mientras que Gaim corría y cortaba a varias en cuestión de momentos convirtiéndolos en abono.

Rinrin: ¡Ja, esto es muy fácil!-Exclamo con confianza y en eso los tres vieron a un grupo grande corriendo a ellos.

Kazuki: Atrás, yo me hare cargo de ese grupo.- Dijo dando un paso adelante y haciéndoles un gesto a las chicas que se mantuvieran atrás donde están antes de golpear la cuchilla de su cinturón una sola vez.

**[Soiya! Orange Squash!]**

Gaim levanto a [Daidaimaru] sobre su cabeza, la cual las secciones de rodajas se iluminaron una por una. Cuando vio que el grupo llego, ataco a los [Grunts] dando un solo corte, el cual se expandió lleno de energía naranja la cual atrapo e hizo explotar a todos los monstruos.

Rinrin: ¡Increíble!-Exclamo mientras se acercaba al rider.- ¡Cortaste a todos esos monstruos como si no fueran nada! ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer eso también?

Kazuki: Tal vez en otro momento.-Murmuro mirando a un lado.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, realmente hizo un gran trabajo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba.- Con tal poder, no hay duda de que usted es el mensajero del cielo.

Chouhi: ¿Mensajero del cielo?- Pregunto confusa mirando al rider.

Kazuki: Aun no estoy seguro sobre eso.-Murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.

¿?: **Vaya, ya me estaba extrañando que ninguno de ellos regresara tras tanto tiempo.**-Dijo una voz bastante gruesa y los tres se giraron a ver quién era.

Kazuki junto a Kanu y Chouhi miraron a un monstruo que era totalmente diferente de los Grunts. Este tenía de la cintura para arriba de color rojo y parecía que tenía un ojo en cada hombro. Su cabeza parecía un casco de general y solo se podía verle la boca, pues no tenía ojos. Traia una espada en cada mano, pero la parte más destacable de él era de su cintura para abajo, pues parecía una cabeza monstruosa gigante donde al lado de su barbilla tenía sus pies.

Kazuki: Tu eres, ¡Kagekamuro!-Grito al reconocerlo.

Kagekamuro**: ¿Mmh? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?**

Kazuki: Pues sé de ti, ya que se supone que los Shinkenger te derrotaron ¿no?-Ante esas palabras, el monstruo se enfadó.

Kagekamuro: **¡Tch! Me tenías que recordar eso.**-Dijo con gran molestia en su voz antes de mirar al rider.- **En todo caso, me sorprende que sepas lo que me sucedió.**

Kazuki: Pero si es verdad, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo o como llegaste aquí? ¿No debiste desaparecer o algo?

Kagekamuro: **Como si te lo fuera a decir.**-Dijo mirando al chico ante de mirarlo amenazadoramente.-**En todo caso, ¡Entrégame a Kanu Unchuo y a ****Chouhi Yokutoku en estos momentos!**

Kazuki: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!-Grito haciendo una pose de pelea y Kagemuro rio un poco.

Kagemuro: **¡Así es más divertido!**-Exclamo antes de que su boca que estaba en su torso disparara bolas de fuego.

Gaim corrió y uso sus dos espadas para golpear las bolas de fuego y acercarse al monstruo. Kazuki jamás se imagino que la tortura que le dio su abuelo, donde tenia que rechazar pelotas lanzadas con un lanzador con dos espadas de madera, le resultaran tan útiles ahora.

El rider se fue acercando hasta llegar con Kagemuro, donde empezó a atacarlo con [Daidaimaru] y su [Musou Saber]. La criatura uso sus espadas cortas para bloquear los ataques, pero este no era muy hábil peleando con espadas lo cual dio ventaja al chico.

Gaim fue cortando brutalmente a Kagemuro, quien fue retrocediendo hasta que atrapo los brazos del rider y lo levanto inmovilizándolo.

Kazuki: ¡Suéltame!-Exigió mientras trataba de zafarse.

Kagemuro: **Todavía no.**-Contesto para luego lanzar bolas de fuego al pectoral de rider sin soltarlo.

Gaim fue gritando de dolor por cada bola de fuego que lo golpeaba, mientras que Kagemuro no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse. Sin embargo, había olvidado algo…y eran a las personas que estaba buscando.

Rinrin: ¡No lastimes a mi Onii-chan!

Kanu: ¡Suelta a Gaim-sama!-Grito mientras ella y Choihi aparecieron en la espalda de Kagemuro y lo atacaron con sus lanzas, sacando chispas de él.

El monstruo, por el dolor tan repentino e inesperado, soltó a Gaim, quien rápidamente se recompuso y miro a la criatura.

Kazuki: Bien, vamos a dar el siguiente paso.- Dijo mientras sujetaba sus armas y las juntaba.

Coloco y conecto las puntas del mango de sus armas, combinándolas, para formar el modo Naginata. El rider, con su espada de dos filos, empezó a atacar a Kagemuro usando ambas hojas de su arma, causándole grandes daños.

Kanu y Chouhi se pusieron al lado del rider, quien miro a ambas antes de asentirles, donde ellas entendían lo que quería hacer. Los tres corrieron y empezaron a atacar por turnos a Kagemuro, quien solo fue retrocediendo de dolor por los ataques.

Cuando el monstruo salto hacia atrás, tomando distancia, empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego, pero el rider se puso al frente mientras corría y hacia girar su arma lo más rápido que podía, bloqueando los ataques de la criatura. Mientras tanto, Kanu y Rinrin corrían detrás de Gaim, aprovechando el escudo improvisado que hacía para no recibir daños hasta que saltaron sobre él y dieron corte de martillo al monstruo. Luego de eso, ambas se separaron y le abrieron el camino a Gaim, quien empezó a dar cortes a Kagemuro antes de darle una patada y tirarlo hacia atrás al suelo.

Kazuki: Bien, ¡Hora de terminar!-Exclamo mientras agarraba su [Lockseed], lo abría y lo sacaba del cinturón.

**[Lock Off!]**

Kazuki llevo el [Orange Lockseed] a la ranura de su [Musou Saber] y lo cerraba en ella.

**[Lock On!]**

Kazuki: ¡Prepárate, Kagemuro!-Grito mientras hacia una pose de preparación mientras miraba al monstruo, quien se fue levantando y vio como la hoja del [Musou Saber] brillaba.

**[1, 10, 100, 1.000, 10.000!]**

Gaim dio dos cortes en el aire, donde salieron dos cuchillas de energía naranja que fueron y golpearon a Kagemuro, donde cuando fue alcanzado, fue encerrado en una esfera de fuego con forma de naranja. Luego de eso, el rider corrió hacia la criatura mientras tomaba su arma del otro lado, mostrando como la hoja de [Daidaimaru] empezó a brillar.

Kazuki: ¡SEIJAAAAAAAAAAA!-Rugió mientras llegaba y cortaba a Kagemuro, quien grito de dolor al recibir el corte.

**[Orenge Charge!]**\- Exclamo la espada mientras que el monstruo junto a la esfera de fuego en forma de naranja era divida a la mitad, separando la parte inferior con la superior antes de explotar.

Rinrin: ¡Lo hizo!-Celebro mientras saltaba con una sonrisa y Kanu sonrió con felicidad ante esto.

Kazuki solo se giro y sonrió dentro de su casco…antes de poner una mirada de horror al recordar un detalle importante.

Kazuki: (¡Oh diablos! ¡Olvide que los Gedoshu tienen dos vidas! Y que cuando le quitas la primera, ¡Estos regresan siendo gigantes!)- Grito dentro de su mente mientras hacia una pose de batalla, preparándose para la llegada de Kagemuro gigante, pero luego de un rato…nada paso.- ¿Eh?

Gaim vio que, tras irse el humo, nada paso. No había señal de que Kagemuro se estuviera regenerando o algo. Se supone que en el momento que un Gedoshu es derrotado, este volvía siendo un gigante, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba aquí? ¿Acaso ellos perdieron su segunda vida tras ser derrotados por los Shinkengers? O tal vez…¿Los poderes de los [Lockseed] anulaban su poder para regresar?

Fuera como fuera, Kazuki estaba feliz de que no tuviera que enfrentar a una criatura que lo viera, literalmente, como una hormiga.

Kazuki: Que bueno que todo termino.-Murmuro y estaba a punto de cancelar su transformación…hasta que escucho un grito.

Todos miraron como una mujer, que Kazuki y Kanu reconocieron como la mujer que los dejo dormir en su almacén, estaba señalando la entrada de la aldea, donde apareció una cremallera que estaba en medio del aire y se fue abriendo, mostrando una especie de bosque en su interior. Kazuki lo vio y se quedo boqui abierto, pues era una grieta que conectaba con el bosque de Helheim.

De la grieta, salieron unas criaturas grises que parecían capullos con brazos y piernas, donde algunos tenían detalles azules, rojos o verdes.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, ¿Qué son esas cosas?-Murmuro en shock al ver a nuevas creaturas salir, pues aunque fueran en menor numero que los monstruos que combatieron, eran más horrendos que los anteriores.

Kazuki: Son [Inves Elementales].-Respondió mientras los miraba y daba un paso adelante.- Quédense atrás, yo me encargare de todo.

Chouhi: ¡De ninguna manera, Onii-chan! ¡Te ayudaremos!

Kazuki: No.-Ambas chicas se sorprendieron como el rider les negó de forma cortante y con una voz muy seria.- Esto es diferente ahora. A diferencia de los [Grunts], los [Inves] no pueden ser dañados por armas comunes. Lo único que puede llegar a dañarlos y derrotarlos son mis armas y poderes.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, debe estar bromeando ¿verdad? No puede pelear solo contra esas cosas.

Kazuki: Tranquila. A diferencia de los [Grunts], estos de aquí son menos inteligentes y no creo que me generen muchos problemas en mi estado actual.- Le dijo con un pulgar en alto mirando a la chica.- Así que nada saldrá mal.- Dijo…y se escuchó un poderoso rugido, haciendo que el rider bajara la cabeza y se tomara el rostro de su casco.- Y tenia que invocar la ley de Murphy.

De la grieta, salió otro monstruo, pero este era diferente a los primeros. Este era como de unos 3 metros, el cual era de color rojo y parecía un jabalí monstruoso. Este es un [Inoshisi Inves].

Todos gritaron de horror y terror al ver semejante monstruosidad frente a ellos, incluso Kanu y Chouhi no pudieron evitar sentir miedo al verlo. Mientras que Gaim solo maldijo haberse maldecido con sus palabras.

Kazuki: ¡Oh, demonios!-Grito viendo a la criatura.- ¡De todo lo que podría aparecer ahora, tenia que ser un [Inves Berserk]!

Kanu: ¡Gaim-sama, ¿Qué debemos hacer?!-Grito tomando su lanza en pose de batalla, pero ella estaba temblando un poco. Más al ver que los [Inves] elementales fueron corriendo a su dirección.- ¿¡Como derrotamos a esas criaturas!?

Rinrin: ¡Peleando! ¡Podemos derrotarlos a todos!-Grito levantando su lanza.

Kazuki: No, esto ya es demasiado para ustedes.- Dijo mientras daba unos pasos adelante.- Pero tengo una idea de cómo manejarlos.

Gaim tomo uno de los [Lockseed] que estaban puestos a descansar en su [Lockseed Holder] en el costado de su cinturón. El [Lockseed] que tomo era uno que tenia impreso la imagen de una sandía, marcada con el código "LS-10" en él. A diferencia del Gaim original cuando lo uso por primera vez, el chico sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba.

Dando un paso más hacia adelante, giro su cabeza hacia atrás y miro a sus compañeras junto a los aldeanos.

Kazuki: ¡Todos ustedes, será mejor que se mantengan alejados de mi por el momento mientras me hago cargo de los monstruos!

Rinrin: ¿Eh?- Ella no entendía porque quería eso, pero Kanu decidió creer en su señor y tomo a su hermana jurada para retirarla hacia atrás. Mientras que los Aldeanos decidieron dejárselo al joven, aunque no sabían lo que quería hacer.

Una vez que vio que tenia el espacio suficiente, Gaim enfundo su [Musou Saber] mientras que tiraba su [Daidaimaru] a un lado para finalmente desbloquear el candado.

**[Suika!]**

Gaim saco el [Orengi Lockseed] que se encontraba en su cinturón y lo reemplazo con el nuevo que tenía en la mano.

**[Lock On!]**

La tonada de guerra japonesa antigua se volvió a escuchar y el [Orenge arms] de Gaim desapareció, dejándolo solo con su traje rider. Todos vieron como una cremallera se abrió sobre él rider y salió una fruta metálica de ella, pero a diferencia de antes, este era varias veces más grande.

Kanu: ¿U-Una…sandia?-Murmuro boqui abierta mirando el objeto.

Rinrin: ¡Es tan grande!- Exclamo viéndolo sorprendida mientras que los aldeanos miraban el objeto sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Los [Inves] también detuvieron su avance viendo la fruta mecánica. Por otra parte, Kazuki también la miro y…

Kazuki: Oh~, hombre…-Murmuro mientras le temblaban un poco las piernas.- Ya sabia que esta cosa es grande, ¡Pero verlo en persona es otro cosa!- El sabia que no le pasaría nada malo, ¡Pero aun daba miedo lo que iba a pasar!- Realmente no quiero hacer esto, ¡Pero un verdadero hombre no se arrepiente de sus decisiones! ¡Aquí voy!

Kanu: G-Gaim-sama…-Murmuro al tener una idea de lo que iba a hacer, cosa que la aterrorizo.- No me diga que va a…

Gaim golpea la cuchilla de su cinturón y eso abre el [Lockseed].

**[Soiya!]**

Kazuki: ¡Bien, ven aquí!-Escalmo mientras que la sandía cayo hacia abajo y el rider lo tomo con los brazos mientras se agachaba al suelo, resistiéndose a que la armadura lo aplastara…antes de aplanarlo.

Kanu: ¡GAIM-SAMA!-Grito completamente horrorizada al ver que paso lo que imagino que haría, sin poder creer que realmente paso frente a sus ojos.

Rinrin: ¡Lo aplastaron!-Grito al ver como la enorme sandia aplasto al chico que se convirtió en su hermano mayor.

Los aldeanos no sabían como reaccionar, pues el joven que los acaba de ayudar y salvar de los monstruos con cabeza de piraña acaba de ser aplastado por una enorme sandia. Para ellos, el acaba de morir de manera irreal y estúpida.

Los [Inves] se acercaron y fueron mirando la sandia metálica, golpeándola un poco con los brazos. Y en eso…

**[Suika arms!]**\- Se oyó aquella declaración y la sandía empezó a rodar un poco aplastando y haciendo explotar a algunos [Inves].- **[Odama Big Bang!]**

La sandia metálica fue rodando y aplastando a los [Inves] elementales hasta que ninguno de ellos quedo. Todos se sorprendieron de esto y entonces notaron como la sandia se enderezo y algo salió sobre ella.

Kazuki: Uf~, por un momento realmente pensé que quedaría como una tortilla.-Dijo el guerrero blindado sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Kanu: ¡Gaim-sama, esta vivo!-Grito llena de alegría al ver al mensajero del cielo, quien se giró a verla.

Kazuki: Lo siento si te preocupe, pero así funciona esta armadura.-Dijo antes de girarse y ver al Inoshisi Inves.- _Sa…__¡Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_

En eso, el centro del [Suika Lockseed] brillo un poco.

**[Yoroi Mode!]**

El [Suika Arms] dio un pequeño salto y las cascara de la sandía empezó a abrirse y deslizarse, volviéndose la imagen de una gran armadura con hombreras verdes, pecho y pernas verde oscuro. Extendió sus propios brazos donde apareció de la nada una espada de doble filo con forma de rodajas de sandía, cuyo nombre es [Suika Sojinto].

El cuerpo de Gaim podía verse dentro de la enorme armadura, quien la controlaba fácilmente. La cabeza en la parte superior tenía forma de cúpula con una gran decoración dorada y roja como un casco samurái. Había una visera en la cara, pero dentro estaba el casco de Gaim con su visor brillando de color rojo.

Kazuki: ¡Vamos a bailar!-Grito desafiantemente mientras que corría hacia el [Inves] gigante, donde ambos chocaron y empezaron a forcejear.

Gaim le dio un puñetazo al [Inves] para luego darle un corte con su arma, pero la criatura resistió y rugió mientras le daba un cabezazo al rider. Mientras ellos peleaban, los aldeanos no podían creer lo que veían. Ese chico acaba de convertirse en un guerrero gigante y estaba luchando contra un monstruo gigante. Esto no parecía real.

Kazuki agarro los cuernos del [Inves] y lo sostuvo un rato antes de tirarlo un poco hacia donde estaba empujando y hacer chocar su cabeza contra él suelo. Luego de eso, hizo que la criatura se levantara para comenzar a golpearlo con su espada de dos filos al monstruo, quien se dio la vuelta para escapar.

Kazuki: ¡Oh no, no te iras!-Dijo mientras daba un salto.

**[Gyro Mode!]**

La armadura cambio un poco, donde los brazos se acoplaron un poco hacia dentro con los dedos mirando hacia adelante y las partes que cubrían al rider ir hacia arriba formando una especie de alas de avión.

Todos se asombraron al ver como el guerrero cambio la forma de su armadura y comenzó a volar por los cielos, donde este miraba desde arriba al [Inves] y comenzaba a dispararle desde la punta de los dedos de la armadura.

Gaim fue atacando al [Inves], haciéndolo gritar de dolor, hasta que bajo un poco y quedo delante de él. El monstruo rugió y fue a embestir al guerrero, pero este ya sabia como contratacar contra eso.

**[Odama Mode!]**

La armadura se contrajo y volvió a su forma como una esfera metálica, donde el [Inves] golpeo y solo hizo retroceder un poco la armadura antes de que esta empezara a girar sobre su lugar y se acercara a su persona. Donde empezó a rasparlo con su cubierta antes de dar una vuelta y golpearlo, echándolo para atrás.

**[Yoroi Mode!]**

Gaim hizo que su armadura volviera a su forma de guerrero y miro fijamente al [Inves].

Kazuki: ¡Muy bien, hora de cerrarte las cortinas!- Exclamo mientras golpeaba el cuchillo una vez.

**[Soiya! Suika Squash!]**

Gaim reunió su energía en el [Suika Sojinto] y en eso envió un corte al [Inoshisi Inves], donde esta quedo atrapada en una esfera de energía en forma de sandía. Ahora, estando inmovilizado, el rider fue hacia él y dio un corte diagonal haciéndolo explotar, sin que quedaran rastros de él.

Al ver su trabajo terminado, Gaim se relajo mientras su armadura gigante se desvanecía y volvió a su [Orenge Arms]. El rider camino hacia la aldea y miro a todos los presentes para sonreírles bajo su casco.

Kazuki: Oigan.-Llamo atrayendo la atención de los presentes.- Creo que eso se encarga de solucionar el problema ¿Verdad?

Los aldeanos solo miraron al guerrero, que tenia su espada naranja descansando en su hombre, quien demostró tener un asombroso poder. Se quedaron en silencio antes de que alguien comenzara a aplaudir y los demás lo siguieron mientras lanzaban fuertes vítores al rider.

Kazuki se fue acercando tranquilamente y vio como Kanu y Choihi corrieron para quedar a su lado, para luego ver como los aldeanos se acercaron y quedaban delante de él.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¡Eso fue increíble!

-¿De dónde salió esa enorme sandia?

Rinrin: ¿Puedo usar la fruta como armadura también?-Pregunto con admiración junto a los aldeanos al chico que se volvió su hermano mayor, quien solo rio un poco al verla.

Kanu estaba en silencio viendo al rider, pero tenia una inconfundible sonrisa en su rostro.

Kanu: (Justo lo que esperaba. Realmente eres el mensajero del cielo, Gaim-sama.)-Pensó contenta al poder reunirse con la persona que traerá paz a sus tierras y terminar con los tiempos turbulentos.

Sin embargo, no solo eran los aldeanos quienes lo felicitaban a Kazuki.

¿?: ¡Aléjense! ¡Aléjense! ¡Ábranme el paso!-Grito alguien y todos fueron abriendo el camino.

Kazuki y Kanu miraron quien era y vieron que se trataba del magistrado del pueblo, quien iba junto a sus soldados, quien estaba pando por el medio de la multitud antes de llegar con Gaim.

Magistrado: ¡Tú!

Kazuki: ¿Eh?-Dejo escapar un sonido confuso para luego mirar hacia los lados antes de apuntarse con el dedo.-¿_Ore_?

Magistrado: ¿Fuiste tu el que derroto a esas desagradables criaturas?- Exigió mirando al rider.

Kazuki: Bueno, más exactamente fuimos yo, Kanu-san y Chouhi.-Respondió rascándose la cabeza, pues era verdad que el peleo contra los monstruos, pero no lo hizo solo. Sin embargo, el magistrado solo pensó que el fue el que se encargo de todo y tomo su mano libre.- ¡Oi!

Magistrado: ¡Por favor, quédate! ¡Conviértete en mi guardaespaldas personal y trata con los bandidos! ¡Te pagare el doble de lo que le pago a mis hombres! ¡Puedes vivir como un rey debajo de mí!- Exclamo mientras miraba el casco del rider, donde no podía ver su expresión.

Kazuki quedo impactado ante las cosas que le ofrecieron. Sin duda se oía como un trato favorable y cómodo. Pero él no quería nada de eso. El no sabia como salir de esta situación, pues el magistrado parecía que no quería permitir que se fuera, pero para su suerte, Kanu entro al rescate.

Kanu: Mis disculpas, Magistrado, pero el mensajero del cielo no puede aceptar.-Ante esas palabras, la multitud quedo en silencio y miraron a Gaim con la boca abierta.- El tiene un importante deber que cumplir.

Rinrin: ¿Qué significa eso de mensajero del cielo?-Pregunto con inocencia y su hermano jurado la miro para responder.

Kazuki: Según Kanu-san, se supone que soy una especie de enviado de los cielos que traerá paz a este mundo. Aunque todavía no creo serlo.

Rinrin: ¡Oh, genial! ¡Así que por eso tienes esa armadura y poderes geniales!-Exclamo mirando al guerrero mientras el pueblo procesaba lo que ellos hablaron.

-¿Mensajero del cielo? Eso significa que es un dios. Un guerrero del cielo.

-Y su armadura…entonces podría ser…

-¡Un dios de guerra acorazado!

Kazuki parpadeo ante el nuevo titulo y miro a Kanu, que simplemente sonrió orgullosa. Al chico le gusto en si el nuevo título, aunque en la serie los llaman "Kamen rider" o "Armor rider".

-¡No puedo creer que este en presencia del mensajero del cielo!

-Ah…¡He sido bendecida al presenciar la majestuosidad de un dios!

-¡Viva el mensajero del cielo!

Los aldeanos comenzaron a alentar a Kazuki y este no sabia cómo reaccionar, se sintió afortunado de saber que traía su casco puesto que impedía que le vieran la cara y tuviera una imagen más seria.

Magistrado: ¡Entonces te pagare el triple!-Elevo su oferta mirando al guerrero. Tener al mensajero del cielo como su empleado definitivamente mejoraría su reputación. Tal vez incluso lo convierta en un magistrado imperial. Sin embargo, no tenia idea de con quien estaba tratando de negociar.

La familia de Kazuki es una que tiene gran prestigio en todo Japón y algunas partes del mundo. Pero lo más importante, es que desciende del famoso guerrero Miyamoto Musashi, el legendario espadachín de la era feudal. Su estilo de espada fue pasando de generación en generación, mejorándose con nuevas técnicas hasta pasar a manos de Kazuki.

Kazuki, al ser de la rama primaria y único varón, se supone que el será el próximo jefe de la familia y el que mantenga el apellido. Por estas razones, su abuelo lo entreno en las diversas formas que conocía a parte del propio estilo de pelea de la familia junto a su padre.

El abuelo de Kazuki, a parte de enseñarle a pelear, le enseño otras cosas que necesitaba un líder, como reconocer el tipo de personas que tenía delante suyo con verlo a los ojos. Él sabía que uno nunca podría confiar completamente en otros, y mirar a los ojos de la persona le permitían tener una idea o visualización del tipo de ser que es.

Kazuki, al ver los ojos del magistrado, pude ver la codicia llenando su ser. No necesitaba esforzarse mucho para saberlo, pues el sujeto ni sabia como ocultar sus deseos. Esto enfado al chico, pues entendió que lo quería en esta aldea, no para protegerla, sino para ganar fama con su nombre…y ese era uno de los tipos de cosas que más odiaba.

Gaim tomo una decisión para cambiar la situación del pueblo, la cual era bastante drástica, pero era lo mejor dado la situación en la que está. El quito la mano del magistrado que sujetaba la suya y con su [Daidaimaru]…apunto al cuello del magistrado.

Magistrado: ¡HI~!-Se estremeció al tener una espada en su cuello y levanto las manos.

Kanu: ¿Gaim-sama?-Murmuro asombrada por lo que estaba haciendo el rider al igual que el pueblo.

Kazuki: Tienes muchas agallas al querer usarme ¿Sabes?

Magistrado: ¿Eh?

Kazuki: Puedo ver en tu mirada que para lo único que me quieres es para proteger tu cuello y aumentar tu estúpida reputación.-Fue hablando mientras que el amenazado se estremecía un poco y quería negarlo.- No me puedes mentir, se distinguir una basura cuando la veo.

Magistrado: G-Gu…¡Guardias! ¡No se queden parados y hagan algo! ¡Deténganlo!-Ordeno, pero ninguno de ellos parecía querer obedecer.- ¿¡A que esperan!?

El magistrado estaba tan segado por el miedo que no vio el temor de los guardias. Ellos presenciaron el poder de Gaim y como se convirtió en un guerrero gigante. Ir a pelear contra él seria un suicidio y ningún hombre con su juicio sano iría a la muerte sin ninguna buena razón, menos por él, pues ya lo conocían.

El magistrado solo vio como sus guardias negaron ayudarlo y solo retrocedieron un poco, dejándolo en shock y al pueblo un tanto decepcionados por lo cobardes que eran. Por su parte, Kazuki también se decepciono de los guardias, pero quizás no decidieron ayudarlo porque no le tenían ningún verdadero respeto y aprecio, solo trabajaban por el dinero. Si era eso y otra cosa, no lo sabía, pero no le tomo importancia y giro su vista al magistrado.

Kazuki: Has estado haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Por tu mala administración, el pueblo a perdido a muchos de sus seres queridos…y no creas que no note la ausencia de bastantes guardias cuando los monstruos atacaron. Obviamente te llevaste a la gran mayoría para que protegieran tu gordo trasero.- Ante esas palabras, todos se giraron al hombre y lo miraron con furia por como se atrevió a priorizar su propia seguridad antes de las suyas.

Magistrado: Y-Y-Yo…-Las palabras no le salían por el terror y Kanu sonrió al notar lo que estaba haciendo su señor. Chouhi también tenia una sonrisa al ver como el estaba preocupado por la gente de la aldea. Sin embargo, le alegro más lo que escucho a continuación.

Kazuki: Pero lo que más me enfada, es que querías enviar guardias a arrestar y castigar a Chouhi, quien solo es una niña pequeña.- Dijo mientras el filo de su espada se acerco más a su cuello.- Usar tu poder para atacar y amonestar a un niño es pasarse de la raya, más cuando tu razón para hacerlo fue por hacer un dibujo de ti.

Magistrado: ¡Pero lo hicieron en mi casa!

Kazuki: ¡Eso se soluciona fácilmente con simplemente borrarlo!-Grito furioso al oír la patatica escusa que puso el hombre.- ¡La única vez que mandas guardias es para atacar a una niña que lastimo tú orgullo en vez de que ataquen a bandidos que atormentan el pueblo! ¡Tu deber es proteger a la gente que se te confió, no al revés!

El magistrado solo miraba con miedo al mensajero del cielo mientras que los aldeanos solo asentían con cada palabra mirando con furia al magistrado. Tampoco podían tolerar el pésimo trabajo que ha estado haciendo y menos por ir a cazar a una niña que vive sola y perdió a su familia. El tipo era despreciable.

Kazuki: Ahora escúchame y escúchame bien.-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente al magistrado.- Por tu culpa, los bandidos han tenido la libertad para hacer lo que quisieron en este pueblo. Es por gente como tu que personas como Kanu-san y Chouhi han sufrido. Es por tu mala forma de hacer tu trabajo que mucha gente de aquí a perdido a familiares que jamás podrán volver a ver.

Magistrado: S-Se…Se equivoca…Yo he estado…trabajando duro…

Kazuki: Es inútil mentir, tu propia expresión te delate. A parte de eso, se nota como ha sufrido la gente de aquí y lo duro que han trabajado para mantener las cosas en calma en sus hogares.-Los aldeanos asintieron de acuerdo.- Es por eso que desde hoy, vas a comenzar a hacer tu trabajo como se debe…o si no…

Magistrado: ¿O-O-O sino…?-Murmuro con temor y Gaim solo golpeo dos veces la cuchilla de su cinturón.

**[Soiya! Orange ****Au Lait!]**

La hoja de [Daidaimaru] brillo y Gaim se giro a ver una roca, donde el lanzo un corte al aire y una hoja de energía salió volando para estrellarse con ella, haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos con suma facilidad.

Todos miraron la demostración de poder con asombro y el magistrado se puso azul por lo que vio, para luego fijarse en el rider, quien giro su cabeza hacia él.

Kazuki: Creo que ya te hiciste una idea ¿Verdad?- El amenazado asintió rápidamente.- En ese caso, ve a hacer tu trabajo como se debe de una buena vez ¿¡Entendiste!?

Magistrado: ¡Fuerte y claro!-Grito antes de comenzar a correr hacia su domicilio, pues ni loco quería ser el objetivo de un sujeto con tanto poder.

Luego de que el magistrado se fuera y ya no fuera visto, Gaim dio un suspiro de alivio antes de deshacer su transformación y volver a su forma civil, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Kazuki: Oye, Kanu-san. ¿Crees que exagere demasiado con mi actuación?-Pregunto y los aldeanos miraron con sorpresa al chico mientras que la mencionada negó con la cabeza.

Kanu: Claro que no, Gaim-sama. Si bien se pudo ver que exagero demasiado, para un tipo como el que a estado evadiendo su responsabilidad dejando todo un pueblo sufriendo es el trato más justo que pudo recibir.

-Sin duda.-Contesto la dueña del restaurante que los dejo dormir en su almacén y se giro a ver a Kazuki para darle una reverencia.- Gracias por salvar a nuestro pueblo y hacer que nuestro inútil magistrado entrara en razón. Realmente fuimos bendecidos al recibir la ayuda del mensajero del cielo.

Kazuki: Por favor, no haga eso. Además, no fui únicamente yo el que peleo, también lo hicieron Kanu-san y Chouhi. Sin su ayuda, no creo haberlo podido lograr.-Dijo y ambas mencionadas sonrieron mientras que el pueblo también lo hacía.

Los residentes del pueblo agradecieron los esfuerzos de Kanu y Chouhi por proteger su hogar mejor que los guardias de aquí. Luego de un rato, los tres se volvieron a preparar para salir, donde algunos aldeanos les entregaron algunas raciones para unos días.

Kazuki se quiso negar, pero la gente insistió diciendo que era lo mínimo que podían hacer por su ayuda a parte de hacer que el magistrado se comprometiera a realizar su trabajo como corresponde.

Con todas sus cosas lista, el grupo se preparó para irse, no sin antes que Chouhi se despidiera de todas las personas del pueblo incluyendo los miembros de bandidos de Rinrin, donde estos se comprometieron a proteger su base y esperar su regreso. La despedida fue muy conmovedora, tanto que no pudieron evitar llorar al verlo, incluso el cerdo que tenían estaba llorando. Chouhi prometió volver y visitarlos algún día.

Con todo eso listo, el grupo por fin partido y comenzó a caminar por la carretera. Kazuki miro a Rinrin que caminaba delante de ellos de buen humor antes de girarse a Kanu.

Kazuki: ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea llevarla? ¿Podría ser peligroso lo que nos llegaremos a topar?

Kanu: Ella tiene potencial y no tiene familia. Así que creo que lo mejor es que viaje con nosotros.

Kazuki: Tienes razón, a parte de que no me sentiría bien si la dejamos aquí.-Dijo mirando a Chouhi, quien caminaba con alegría.

Parece que el joven esta presenciando como es que Kanu Unchuo y Chouhi Yokutoku comenzaron su hermandad. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Dónde podría estar el Ryuubi de este mundo y si de casualidad también era mujer?

Rinrin: ¡Onii-chan, Onee-chan! ¡Dense prisa!

Kanu: Si, sí, ya vamos, pero tampoco vayas tan rápido.- Respondió mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso y miraba a su otro compañero de vieja.- Entonces, Gaim-sama, ¿Cómo se siente el hecho de saber que eres realmente el mensajero del cielo?

Kazuki: Sinceramente, no lo sé. Aun no me creo que sea un tipo de salvador o alguien a la altura de eso, pero creo que eso de Armored War Gods me quedaría un poco mejor, ¿no?

Kanu: No tan digno.- Dijo antes de recordar algo.- Por cierto, Gaim-sama.- El mencionado la miro.- ¿Por qué demoro tanto en ir a ayudarnos? ¿Acaso se topó con algo?

Kazuki: Bueno, se podría decir que si, pero es un tanto raro lo que me paso.

Kanu: ¿Raro? ¿A qué se refiere?

Kazuki: Bueno, antes de ir a ayudarlas, una repentina voz me hablo y me fue preguntando si realmente quería ir a ayudarlas o si estaba preparado para ir por el sendero de la batalla.

Kanu: Una voz, ¿De quién?

¿?: De mi.-Dijo alguien repentinamente y el trio se detuvo.

Los tres miraron que, al frente suyo, poniéndose en su camino, se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello rubio corto que sobrepasaba un poco su cuello y ojos con heterocronomía. Ella llevaba un vestido de color blanco puro de una sola pieza.

Kanu: ¿Quién es usted?

Choihi: ¿Y de dónde salió?

Ambas chicas no sabían de donde había salido esta mujer ni de donde vino, aunque parecía alguna especie de noble por el bello y puro atuendo que llevaba a parte de su aspecto bien cuidado. También irradiaba aun aura majestuosa, pero amable. Ellas no sabían quien era, sin embargo, Kazuki abrió los ojos al verla. No puede ser, era imposible que fuera ella, pero su aspecto era el mismo de…

Kazuki: ¿Takatsukasa…Mai?-Susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan y la chica le sonrió.

Mai: Veo que me conoces, aunque ese nombre ha sido olvidado hace tiempo, pero puedes llamarme así.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, ¿Conoce a esta persona?-Pregunto mirando al chico de decidió servir, pero se extraño al verlo con un rostro de shock.- ¿Gaim-sama?

Choihi: Onii-chan, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Pregunto moviendo al chico, logrando sacarlo de su shock, donde este tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

Kazuki: S-Solo me sorprende verla aquí, eso es todo…-Contesto aun abrumado.

Kanu: ¿Y quien es esta persona?-Pregunto mirando a la chica rubia.

Kazuki: S-Su nombre es Takatsukasa Mai, y es la mujer del principio o también conocida como la sacerdotisa del destino. Se podría decir que ella es… una diosa.

Kanu: ¿¡UNA DIOSA!?-Grito para mirar a Mai y definitivamente podía sentir un aire digno viniendo de ella, ¡Pero no podía creer que ella es una diosa!

Chouhi: ¿¡De verdad eres una diosa!?- Pregunto a la mujer del principio con una gran sonrisa, donde Mai solo le devolvió con una sonrisa gentil mientras acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza.- Jejejejeje.

Mai: Eres muy tierna, y para contestar tu pregunta, creo que para tu gente si puedo ser considerada una diosa. Aunque realmente no me gustan ese tipo de títulos.-Dijo para luego de un rato, detener la caricia.

Kanu: ¿Y-Y a que debemos el honor de tener su presencia?

Mai: Tranquila, no tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa conmigo. Me gusta más ser tratada como una amiga. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo quería decirle algo al nuevo Gaim.

Kazuki: ¿A mi?- Mai asintió antes de mirarlo con una cara más seria.

Mai: ¿Estas seguro de querer recorrer este camino?- El chico se sorprendió por sus palabras y ella solo continuo.- Si vas por este camino y decides luchar, no podrás parar.

Kazuki: Yo…

Mai: Puedo hacer que alguien más pueda usar el cinturón. Si decides usar ese poder, será por siempre tuyo. Sin embargo, una vez que decidas usarlo, tu destino estará sellado y no habrá vuelta atrás. Tendrás que luchar hasta el amargo final, llegando hasta el punto donde te ensuciaras las manos de la sangre de otros y seguir peleando…hasta que el mundo se tiña a tu imagen.-Dijo mientras el chico se quedaba callado y Kanu podía sentir el gran peso de esas palabras a pesar de no estar dirigida a ella.- La elección es tuya y solo tuya. ¿Posees la resolución para caminar por este camino? ¿O saldrás corriendo y huiras? ¿Te enfrentaras a tu destino o simplemente lo harás a un lado?

Kazuki se quedo callado por un rato, pensando en las palabras que le dijeron. Ya había oído algo similar en la serie de Kamen rider Gaim, pero escucharlas en personas y que estén dirigidas a ti es una cuestión diferente.

Saco su [Sengoku Driver] y lo miro, más en específico, el indicador rider que tenía. La imagen era del guerrero que era la imagen de su yo ideal. Alguien que era fuerte y un gran espadachín, pero noble de corazón con una resolución inquebrantable, el cual lucharía hasta contra el mismo destino para ayudar a otros sin importar la decaídas que llegue a tener. Tras un rato de pensarlo y pensar en los peligros que llegaría a tener este mundo…tomo su decisión.

Kazuki: Yo…decido pelear.-Dijo mirando a Mai a los ojos.- No quiero dejar a esta gente a la merced de los [Inves] y de los [Gedoshu]. No voy a huir y dejar a inocentes sufrir. Se que mi batalla será dura y más en este mundo donde la gente esta decidida a matar, pero no por eso simplemente huiré. Quiero salvar a las personas como Kazuraba Kouta y romper la regla de la realidad. ¡Peleare como el nuevo Gaim que defienda a este mundo y no dejare que las reglas dicten el destino de las vidas de los inocentes!

Kanu: Gaim-sama…-Susurro con un rubor en su rostro mirando al chico, sintiendo que cada palabra era sincera y mezclada con una gran resolución. Choihi miro contenta a su hermano jurado y Mai sonrió al ver la decisión del chico.

Mai: Eso suena a algo que diría Kouta. Tienes un gran parecido a él.-Dijo con una sonrisa de aprobación.- Si ese es el camino que decides recorrer, entonces esfuérzate al máximo y jamás te rindas, sin olvidar el tu propósito original sin importar que tan imposible sea.- Kazuki asintió.- Pero si vas a recorrer este camino, entonces necesitas escuchar esto.

Kazuki: ¿Qué cosa?

Mai: Una advertencia.-Respondió antes de continuar.- Sagara tiene sus ojos en este mundo.-Eso alarmo al chico, ¿Sagara, él aquí?- Y aparte de eso, el líder de los [Gedoshu] junto a algunos de sus hombres han sido revividos y traídos a este mundo.

Kazuki: ¿Te refieres a Dokoku Chimatsuri?-Mai asintió.

Mai: Ese demonio tiene la intención de dominar este mundo usando el estado actual para invadirlo. No se detendrá hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Kazuki: Oh, rayos.-Murmuro antes de pensar en algo.- ¿Y sabes como fue que revivieron y fueron traídos aquí?

Mai: No lo sé.-Respondió negando con la cabeza.- Parece que alguna fuerza extraña logro revivirlos y traerlos aquí, pero aun están limitados por la necesidad del agua del río Sanzu y perdieron algunas habilidades.

Kazuki: ¿Como su segunda vida?- Mai asintió.

Mai: A pesar de ya no poder revivir por una segunda vez, Dokoku esta decidido a tomar este mundo y eliminara cualquier obstáculo que se le ponga en frente.

Kazuki: Si ese es el caso, yo peleare. Sin importar lo difícil o imposible que sea.-Dijo con determinación y Mai sonrió…antes de girarse y ver a la cazadora de bandidos.

Mai: Kanu Unchuo.

Kanu: ¡S-S-SI!-Respondió nerviosamente, pues ante ella estaba una diosa y no podía faltarle el respeto. La diosa solo la miro antes de comenzar a hablar.

Mai: Muchas personas que se han puesto una máscara para luchar contra el mal, a menudo tiene que enfrentarse a cosas que los hacen sufrir más que cualquier herida o daño que puedan llegar a recibir. Entre ellas esta la soledad. Muchos han caído y desviado hacia el mal camino debido a esto o por alguna fuerte perdida, terminando yendo por el camino del mal y hasta en la locura.

Kazuki: Hablas de lo que le sucedió a Mitchy.

Kanu: ¿Mitchy?-Pregunto y Mai asintió con tristeza.

Mai: Mitchy era un gran amigo mío…y alguien que estaba enamorado de mí. Sin embargo, fui siega y jamás note sus sentimientos hacia mí, cosa que lo hizo sufrir y sin darme cuenta. Eso y ver terribles cosas… lo llevo al mal camino.

Kanu: ¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto preocupada mirando a Mai, quien tenía una mirada triste.

Mai: Mitchy poco a poco fue entrando en la oscuridad, hasta el punto de traicionarnos donde intento matar a su hermano y a Kouta, quien era su más grande amigo.-Kanu se tapo la boca con horror ante lo que escucho.- Esto hizo que entrara en la locura, pero Kouta logro traer su corazón de vuelta y recomponerlo dando un gran sacrificio.

Kanu: ¿Te refieres a…?

Kazuki: Su vida.-Respondió mientras miraba hacia abajo.- El y Kouta pelearon, donde Mitchy tenia la intención de matarlo al ser engañado por alguien, pero para lograrlo, estaba usando un poder prohibido que iba drenando su vida. Kouta noto eso y solo peleo para defenderse. Cuando vio como su amigo iba a morir si no hacía algo pronto, decidió no bloquear su ultimo ataque y recibirlo de lleno para deshacerse de ese poder que lo mataba y salvarlo.

Kanu, tras oír la explicación de Kazuki, no sabia que pensar. El hombre llamado Mitchy ataco a su amigo para asesinarlo y estaba tan desesperado hasta el punto de usar un poder que lo mataba. Pero se quedó atónita al escuchar como ese tipo Kouta recibió un golpe mortal para lograr salvar a quien quería quitarle la vida.

Ella solo podía sentir un gran respeto por Kouta por el sacrificio que dio por su amigo a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo. Fue un amigo leal hasta el final.

Rinrin: ¿Y qué le paso a ese tipo y al otro que lo ataco?-Pregunto preocupada por ambos y Mai le acaricio la cabeza.

Mai: Kouta logro sobrevivir milagrosamente y Mitchy por fin vio sus errores, volviendo a ser la persona que era y seguir a su corazón sin tomar el camino del mal. Decidió volverse en héroe al ver que la gente necesitaba uno, siguiendo los pasos de Kouta.

Rinrin: ¡Que bien!-Sonrió ante la buena noticia y Mai asintió feliz al ver su expresión antes de girarse a Kanu.

Mai: Es por eso que, gente como Miyamoto-kun, necesitan a alguien a su lado que los mantengan en tierra. No tengo ninguna duda que habrá situaciones donde las cosas no salgan bien y lo tienten para ir al otro lado.

Kanu: Mai-dono, yo…-Susurro viendo a la diosa, pues podía sentir el peso de las palabras, pero también el dolor de recordar a lo que le paso a su amigo.

Mai: Miyamoto-kun necesita gente como tu y Chouhi a su lado. Tan poderoso y fuerte que pueda llegar a ser él, el sigue teniendo sus límites. Incluso el puede llegar a morir. Si él se llega a aventurar en una terrible lucha por su propia cuenta, entonces el llegara a morir o su mente se puede romper. Es por eso que ambas deben permanecer a su lado y darles las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Convertirse en su fortaleza.

Kanu: ¿En su…fortaleza?

Mai: Alguien que lucha por si mismo puede a no llegar a ganar nada al final o solo encontrar desesperación, incluso puede estar dispuesto a abandonar su humanidad por más poder. Pero alguien que lucha por otros siempre encontrara la fuerza para volver a levantarse y un lugar a donde permanecer, un hogar.-Dijo mirando a la chica que no sabia que decir.- El fue sacado de su hogar y traído a este mundo a luchar una batalla que no le corresponde. Ya no tiene casa, es por eso que tú tienes que convertirte en su hogar. Ambas deben hacerlo.

Chouhi: ¡No te preocupes!-Exclamo tomando la mano de Kazuki y Kanu.- ¡Ellos se han convertido en los hermanos mayores de Rinrin, y Rinrin jamás abandonara a su familia!

Mai: Me alegro de escuchar eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Kanu.- Se fuerte, la fuerza no solo se trata del poder físico, sino que también de la resolución para enfrentar los problemas sin importar que tan difíciles sean o cuantas veces caigas.-Kanu asintió, admirando las palabras tan sabias que recibió de una diosa.- Y para ti, Miyamoto-kun.- El mencionado presto atención.- Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, y espero que logras ayudar a este mundo.

Kazuki: Gracias, Mai-san.-Dijo con una reverencia y Mai sonrió para luego cubrirse de luz antes de desaparecer en un destello.

Rinrin: Guau, ella realmente es una diosa, se fue en un flash.-Dijo mirando a todas partes buscando a Mai, pero ella no se encontraba en ningún sitio.

Kazuki se gira a ver a Kanu, quien se seco su sudor de la frente.

Kazuki: ¿Estas bien?

Kanu: Acabo de hablar con una diosa, Gaim-sama. Esto es un poco abrumador.

Kazuki: Si, tienes razón.-Dijo mientras recordaba las palabras de Mai y miro su cinturón, sabiendo que el camino que elegio será difícil, pero no se rendirá.- En todo caso, ¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada, Kanu-san?

Kanu: Bueno…-Ella salió de su shock y miro al chico.- Como había dicho antes, no tenemos ningún destino establecido. Simplemente iremos donde nos lleve el viento o los rumores.

Kazuki: Pues, parece que tendremos aventuras interesantes si vamos por ese rumbo. Pero eso hace las cosas emocionantes.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los tres volvieron a comenzar a caminar.- Dudo que las cosas se pongan aburridas.

El grupo partido mientras que las noticias sobre lo sucedido en la aldea se dispersaron con rapidez por las tierras de China. Al igual que la reputación de Kanu, la propia leyenda de Kazuki apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con una cremallera cerrándose mostrando el símbolo de Gaim con los [Lockseed] Orenge, Pine, Ichigo y Suika dispersos sobre el lugar-**


	2. Rumores impactantes

**Capítulo 2: Rumores impactantes**

* * *

El día fue agradable para Kazuki, Kanu y Choihi, quienes caminaron por el sendero de tierra hacia la ciudad más cercana que había. Como viajeros, iban donde los llevara el viento y si iban a un pueblo, aldea o ciudad, se detendrían para abastecerse de suministros, comer y tal vez dormir en una buena cama de vez en cuando.

Habían pasado varios días desde que desde que Kazuki peleo de derroto a Kagemuro en la aldea de Chouhi, donde el chico no pudo evitar disfrutar el viaje, pues tenía buena compañía. Aunque en el fondo, el chico se preguntaba si había alguna forma de regresar a su mundo o si alguna vez regresaría. Debió haberle preguntado a Mai si existía algún método o algo.

El todavía no podía creer que terminara cayendo en China en el periodo anterior a que comenzara la era de los tres reinos, pues tras oír los sucesos que han pasado a través de Kanu y algunas personas con quienes hablo en los pueblos visitaron, todavía no han comenzado algunos eventos como el ataque de los turbantes amarillos. Más aun, antes de que Shoku alcanzara el poder y se convirtiera en la tercera fuerza que rivaliza con Gi y Go.

De ser así, el chico estaría metido en muchos acontecimientos que son los más importantes de la época de China. Aunque también pensó que cayó a un mundo alternativo de la versión de los tres reinos, pues según la historia, se supone que Kanu y Chouhi son hombres, pero eran todo lo contrario a eso. Eran una bella mujer y una niña.

Kazuki: (Me pregunto si Ryuubi, Chou'un, Bacho y Kochu también son mujeres en esta realidad.)-Pensó mientras caminaba.

Otra cosa que se pregunto era como su [Sengoku Driver] y sus [Lockseed] se volvieron reales. ¿Podría ser que esa luz que los envolvió fue lo que los hizo reales a parte de traerlos aquí, u otra fuerza fue responsable de eso? ¿También podría ser que esa misma magia sea la que trajo a los [Gedushu] aquí? Sea como sea, nada estaba realmente claro, solo tenía especulaciones. Sin embargo, decidió pelear, tendrá que darlo todo para proteger a la gente de este mundo mientras busca una forma de regresar a casa, pues él no pertenece aquí.

El trío siguió caminando por el sendero entre campos de arroz, haciéndolos saber que una ciudad o aldea estaban cera. Los tres estaban caminando tranquilamente a un paso firme, disfrutando del sol, pero Chouhi estaba con las mejillas infladas y ojos cerrados, dando a entender que estaba molesta con algo. Para un niño que era naturalmente alegre y energético como ella hiciera eso, era bastante desconcertante.

Kazuki: Oye, Chouhi.-Hablo mirando a la niña.- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces molesta por algo.

Kanu: Si, has estado de mal humor por algún tiempo.-Dijo recordando el tiempo en que ella a estado de ese modo.- ¿Te duele el estómago?

Rinrin: Es extraño…

Kazuki: ¿Extraño?

Kanu: ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño, Chouhi?

Rinrin: ¡A eso mismo!-Grito señalando a sus hermanos.- ¡Eso es lo que está mal! ¡A pesar de que son los hermanos jurados de Rinrin, ninguno de ustedes está llamando a Rinrin por su mana!

Kazuki: Bueno, eso es cierto, pero…

Rinrin: ¡Las personas que son cercanas se llaman entre si por sus Manas! Entonces, ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes a estado llamando a Rinrin por su mana?-Resoplo mientras miraba a la pareja y estos se miraron entre sí.

Kanu: Bueno, eso es verdad, pero solo llevamos unos días de conocernos.-Dijo tratando de persuadir a la niña, pues los manas, o nombres secretos, eran para familiares cercanos o aquellos en quienes confiabas.

Kazuki: Por mi parte, yo aun no me acostumbro a eso del nombre secreto y todo eso.-Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El chico de japón no encontraba sentido a ocultar su verdadero nombre si todos podían verle el rostro. Sería muy diferente si combatiera como un superhéroe con identidad secreta. En concreto, a él no le importaba que supieran su nombre y lo llamaran por él, pero Kanu le insistió que debía permanecer en secreto de los demás.

Rinrin: Pero…Rinrin quiere llamarlos por sus manas, pero ninguno de ustedes me lo ha dicho…-Dijo con tristeza y Kazuki tuvo que admitir que el poder de la inocencia de ella podía derribar fácilmente la voluntad de muchos.

Para el chico, si ella quería llamarlo por su nombre, solo tenía que pedirlo. Por parte de Kanu, tuvo que admitir que no podía negarle esto a su nueva hermana, pues ahora se supone que son familia y la familia se tiene que querer y ayudar.

Kazuki se acercó a Chouhi y se agacho para mirarla a los ojos.

Kazuki: Mi nombre secreto es Gaim, pero mi verdadero nombre es Miyamoto Kazuki, donde mi apellido es Miyamoto y mi nombre es Kazuki. Es un gusto conocerte, Rinrin.-Revelo y saludo haciendo que la mencionada sonriera y luego ella se giró a Kanu, quien suspiro al ver la situación.

Kanu: Creo que no tengo opción.- Dijo mientras se resignaba y miraba a su hermana jurada.- Mi nombre es Kanu, seguido de Unchou. Mi mana es Aisha. Puedes llamarme por mi mana.

Rinrin sonrió brillantemente mientras asentía. Ella estaba feliz de conocer los nombres de sus nuevos hermanos.

El trío retomo su camino y dirigirse al lugar poblado más cercano. Rinrin caminaba con una sonrisa en la cara y de mejor humor. Kazuki sonrió al verla sonreír, pues ese tipo de alegría era contagiosa, pero en eso se giró a la cazadora de bandidos, quien noto su mirada.

Kazuki: Así que, tu verdadero nombre es Aisha ¿Eh?-Comento mientras la mencionada se sorprendió un poco porque un hombre la llamara por su verdadero nombre.- Es un nombre muy bonito, ¿Por qué lo mantienes oculto?

Kanu: Ah…um..err…pues…Gracias.- Dijo sonrojada y con una ligera sonrisa.- Es…es mi mana, así que, por supuesto, lo mantengo en secreto incluso si lo considera un nombre bonito.

Kazuki: Ya veo.-Comento al ver las costumbres de este mundo.- En ese caso, ¿crees que pueda empezar a llamarte Aishia?

En ese momento, por alguna razón, la cara de Kanu comenzó a volverse rojo brillante mientras miraba a Kazuki.

Kanu: A-A-A-Ah~…q-q-que un chico me llame por mi nombre es…-Fue murmurando mientras desviaba la mirada.- C-Creo que todavía es u-un poco pronto para eso.- Respondió a penas y dentro de su cabeza se maldijo por la patética escusa.

Kazuki: Oh, entiendo.-Pero para este chico resultaba.- Creo que pedí demasiado llamarte por tu nombre cuando apenas nos conocemos. Si ese es el caso, cuando nos conozcamos mejor, empezare a llamarte por tu verdadero nombre de vez en cuando. ¿Está bien?

Kanu: G-Gracias por su comprensión…-Murmuro mientras trataba de sacar el rubor de su rostro.- P-Por cierto, Gaim-sama.- El chico la miro.- Me puede hablar sobre sus poderes.

Kazuki: Oh, claro. Creo que es mejor que sepan sobre ellos.-Dijo mientras llamaba a Chouhi para que ella también escuchara sobre esto. No quería que ella se quejara por dejarla fuera de la conversación. Cuando ella llego, el chico saco su cinturón para mostrarlo.- Este es mi [Sengoku Driver], es una hebilla que se adjuntó automáticamente a mi cintura cuando me lo pongo. Puede crear una armadura que se equipa a mi y me da poder, pero el poder y la forma de la armadura junto a las armas no viene precisamente del cinturón, sino de su fuente de poder.

Kanu: ¿Y cuál es su fuente de poder?

Kazuki: Los [Lockseed].-Contesto mientras sacaba y mostraba el [Orenge Lockseed].- Esto es un [Lockseed], los cuales tiene forma de candado con la imagen de una fruta impresa. Estos son lo que dan forma y armas a mi armadura, que seria la fruta que desciendo cuando me transformo. A parte de eso, aun sin un cinturón, los [Lockseed] son muy poderosos y peligrosos. Cuando alguien sin un [Senguku Driver] lo usa, puede convocar a un [Inves].

Kanu: ¿Me dice que ese pequeño objeto es capaz de invocar a uno de esos monstruos con los que se enfrentó antes?-Pregunto asombrada y el chico asintió.

Kazuki: Así es, pero mientras mantengas el [Lockseed] sujetado en tu mano, el [Inves] hará todo lo que le digas. Sin embargo, si lo sueltas, el [Inves] se descontrolara y atacara a todo lo que tenga a su alrededor. Pero lo más terrible es que si el [Inves] se come el [Lockseed], se convierte en un [Inves Berseker], que es un monstruo gigante como el que pelee con mi armadura de sandía.

Kanu: Y-Ya veo…-Murmuro sin poder creer de lo que era un objeto tan pequeño y de las atrocidades que podría causar según como se use. Ella se podía imaginar perfectamente a bandidos usándolos para atacar aldeas con monstruos para satisfacer su codicia.

Rinrin: ¡Ne, ne! ¡Onii-chan!-El chico la miro.- ¿¡De dónde vienen esos [Lockseed]!?

Kazuki: Vienen de otro mundo, de un lugar llamado [Helheim Forest]. Ahí crecen unas frutas llamadas [Lockseed Fruit].

Kanu: ¿Así que estos [Lockseed] crecen en los árboles?-Pregunto mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de un árbol con candados que tienen impreso imágenes de frutas en ellas.

Kazuki: La fruta lo hace, pero para que un [Lockseed Fruit] se convierta en un [Lockseed], se necesita que alguien con un [Sengoku Driver] puesto lo tome, donde el cinturón lo transformara en un [Lockseed] que se pueda usar. Sin embargo, aun como una fruta, los [Lockseed Fruit] son sumamente peligrosos.

Kanu: ¿Por qué razón? ¿Acaso son venenosos?

Kazuki: Peor, llevan una maldición.-Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas y explicándolo de forma que puedan entender.- Los frutos de Helheim llevan una maldición donde si alguien se lo cómo, este termina transformándose en un [Inves].

Kanu: ¿¡Se transforman en uno de esos monstruos!?

Kazuki: Correcto. Una vez que te transformaste en un [Inves], no hay vuelta atrás. Te conviertes en una bestia salvaje que perdió todo rastro de su ser anterior, tanto mente como cuerpo. Por eso uno no debe comerse el fruto, aunque es difícil hacerlo pues la fruta tiene el poder de tentar a quienes tenga cerca para incitarlos a comerlo. Por suerte, los [Sengoku Driver] tiene una función que aleja esa tentación que se activa cuando lo llevas puesto.

Kanu: Entonces son frutos prohibidos del cielo ¿Verdad?

Kazuki: Es uno de los nombres que se le dio a esa fruta. Esa fue una de las razones por la que se creó este cinturón, para no sucumbir a ella y poder usarla de forma segura.

Kanu: Ya veo.-Susurro con los ojos abiertos.- Entonces, ¿Alguien más puede usar su cinturón?

Kazuki: No.-Respondió mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo de su [Sengoku Driver], donde estaba impresión un dibujo del rostro de Gaim mirando a un lado.- ¿Ves este dibujo? Se llama [Rider Indicator]. Cuando un [Senguku Driver] tiene esta parte en blanco, significa que no tiene dueño. Sin embargo, cuando la imagen aparece, significa que el cinturón ya posee un usuario y solo esa persona podrá utilizarlo. Como fui yo quien se lo puso, este cinturón solo se atará a mí y a nadie más.

Kanu: ¿De verdad?- Pregunto y el chico le entrego el cinturón.

Kazuki: Intenta ponértelo y veraz.- Desafío y la chica tomo el cinturón. Ella ya había visto como se ponía el cinturón, pues era muy simple. Lo puso en su cintura, pero nada paso, el cinturón no se ataba a ella.- ¿Ves?- Kanu devolvió el cinturón y el chico se lo puso, donde la correa amarilla apareció y se ato a él.- Nadie que no sea yo se puede poner este cinturón gracias al sistema de seguridad que tiene.

Kanu: Eso es muy conveniente. Asegura de que nadie pueda usarlo incluso si lo roban.-Dijo viendo lo útil que era el objeto, el cual demostraba ser muy útil.- Ahora quisiera saber sobre esas creaturas que llamo [Gedoshu], pues parecía muy serio sobre eso cuando lo hablo con Mai-dono.

Kazuki: De acuerdo.-Asintió antes de comenzar.- Como ya había dicho, los [Gedoshu] son espíritus malévolos que surgen como resultado de almas contaminadas por el pecado que entran en el río Sanzu dentro de la tierra de los muertos.

Kanu: ¿Entonces son seres del inframundo?- El chico asintió, pues no quería complicarle más las cosas.- Pero si es así, ¿Cómo han venido a nuestro mundo desde el infierno?

Kazuki: Existen grietas que conectan este mundo con el suyo, los cuales se encuentras en lugares estrellas como un callejón muy, pero muy delgado o simplemente algo así como el espacio que hay entre dos tablas de un puente.-Kanu se sorprendía por ese hecho.- Pero a pesar de poder venir a nuestro mundo, no son capaces de permanecer mucho tiempo aquí.

Kanu: ¿A qué se refiere?

Kazuki: Veras, los [Gedushu] dependen del agua del rio Sanzu para sobrevivir, por lo que solo pueden permanecer un cierto tiempo en nuestro mundo antes de que comiencen a secarse y se ven obligados a regresar para rehidratarse con el agua del río.

Kanu: Ya veo.-Dijo mientras daba un suspiro de alivio. Eso significaba que aquellos monstruos horribles solo pueden estar un tiempo antes de volver, cosa que le alegraba pues no querría ver esas cosas correr por estos lugares.- ¿Y porque les pasa eso?

Kazuki: Es porque están maldecidos y se encuentran en un estado entre la vida y la muerte hasta que son capaces de soltar el apego que los condenó en primer lugar. El agua del río es lo único que los puede mantener su existencia. Si ellos no se rehidratan cada cierto tiempo, llegaran a desaparecer.

Kanu: Así que, hasta no soltar y abandonar la voluntad que tienen por sus crímenes, ¿ellos serán incapaces de descansar en paz?

Kazuki: Más o menos.

Kanu: Y qué hay de ese tipo que llamado "Dokoku" que menciono.

Kazuki: El nombre completo de ese sujeto es Dokoku Chimatsuri y es el líder de los Gedoshu.

Kanu: ¿Su líder?

Kazuki: Sip. Ese sujeto, a diferencia del resto, nació del río Sanzu, por lo que se puede decir que es la encarnación de la ira y la rabia puras de las personas que han caído en el rio hasta que se unieron y formaron a un nuevo ser, quien resultó ser Dokoku.

Kanu: ¿M-Me está diciendo que toda la maldad de las persona que han caído en ese rio que está en el infierno se unieron para formar al líder de los [Gedoshu]?- El chico asintió.- No me puedo creer…

Kazuki: Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero eso no es nada en comparación a como es.-Dijo para proseguir.- Dodoku es terriblemente poderoso y a parte de eso, tiene un terrible temperamento y fácilmente se enoja hasta el punto de causarle dolor a sus subordinados, los cuales no pueden hacer nada por lo fuerte que es. Lo único que logra calmarlo es con una bebida alcohólica llamada sake, que es de donde vengo, y cuando una de sus generales toca su Shamisen, que es un instrumento musical.

Kanu: Ya veo.-Dijo sin querer estar en el lugar de esos sujetos. Tener a un líder con un temperamento explosivo debe ser infernal.- ¿Y que buscan los [Gedushu]?

Kazuki: Lo que quieren es invadir el mundo de los vivos, y para conseguirlo, deben reunir el terror y lamentos de las personas de cualquier manera posible para que el río Sanzu se desborde al punto de inundación en el reino mortal para que puedan invadir por completo sin la necesidad de ir y regresar todo el tiempo.

Kanu: Y con eso, poder permanecer todo el tiempo en nuestro mundo y conquistarnos ¿Verdad?- Kazuki asintió.- Son más monstruosos de lo que me imagine.

Kazuki: Eso no lo niego, pues ellos desean conquistar este mundo por cualquier medio posible. Sin embargo, hasta no lograr que parte del río este en nuestro mundo, deben permanecer en su barco, llamado [Rokumon Junk], que navega a lo largo del río Sanzu, aunque otros pasan su tiempo dentro del mismo río hasta que Dokoku o algún otro de sus lideres los llama.

Kanu: Entendido, ¿Y qué pasa con cada una de las criaturas? Pues note que las rojas, a pesar de ser fuertes, no tenían comparación con ese último que enfrentamos.

Kazuki: Los rojos con cabeza de pescado son [Grunts], los cuales son solo soldados de infantería. Normalmente están armados solo con espadas, pero hay veces que pueden llegar a estar armados con otros tipos de armas. No son tan peligrosos al no ser tan hábiles, pero siguen siendo fuertes.-Kanu asintió, pues ella peleo con ellos y admite que son poderosos, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.- Sin embargo, con quienes hay que tener cuidado son con los [Ayakashi].

Kanu: ¿Ayakashi? ¿Se refiere a ese tal Kagekamuro con el que peleamos ayer?

Kazuki: Así es, pues a diferencia de los [Grunts], estos son muy poderosos y con habilidades especiales.-Dijo de forma seria.- Los [Ayakashi] son espíritus antiguos con formas de pesadillas que habitan en las profundidades del río Sanzu. Ellos tienen grandes poderes y, se supone, que poseen dos vidas. Donde cuando mueren en batalla en su primera pelea, pueden regresar como gigantes al momento de revivir.

Kanu: ¿¡EN GIGANTES!?-Grito desconcertada ante este hecho.- ¿¡P-Pero cuando lo derroto hace días, nada paso después!?

Kazuki: Por lo que hable con Mai-san, parece que, tras ser traídos de vuelta a la vida, perdieron algunas de sus habilidades, como la segunda vida que mencione.

Kanu: Espere, usted dijo que fueron traídos a la vida, ¿Pero no se supone que ya están muertes?

Kazuki: Lo que pasa es que un grupo llamados Shinkenger los derrotaron a todos y aseguraron de que ellos no pudieran regresar nunca más. Pero por lo que dijo Mai-san, alguien de este mundo los revivió y los trajo aquí.-Explico y Kanu asintió. En eso, el chico puso una cara seria.- No sé porque razón alguien haría eso, como fue que lo logro o como supieron de su existencia, pero será horrible si logran llenar el río con suficiente agua como para permanecer en nuestro mundo de forma permanente.

Kanu solo asintió de acuerdo ante las palabras de su señor. Ella peleo con ellos y le es frustrante admitir que son poderosos. La única razón por la que ganaron contra un [Ayakashi] es porque su señor estaba ahí para detenerlo. No quiere imaginarse cuál sería el resultado si él no hubiera caído por estas zonas.

Los tres caminaron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Era mucho más lujosa que del pueblo de Chouhi. Las paredes que lo rodeaban eran más altas y más gruesas, con guardias mejor vestidos que protegían las puertas. Era obvio que el magistrado de aquí estaba haciendo su trabajo como corresponde.

Los tres avanzaron para entrar al pueblo, pero los guardias bloquearon su paso al ver a los viajeros.

-¡Alto! ¡Indique su nombre y propósito!-Exigió viendo al trío.

Kanu: Soy Kanu, seguido de Unchuo.-Respondió dando un paso adelante.- Mis compañeros y yo…

-¡Ah!- Uno de los guardáis exclamo y miro a Kanu tras oír su presentación.- ¿No serás de casualidad Kanu Unchuo, la famosa cazadora de bandidos de hermoso cabello negro?

Kanu parpadeo un poco antes de ruborizarse ligeramente y desviar su mirada.

Kanu: B-Bueno…hay gente que me llama así. Aunque yo no uso esas palabras.-Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bien. Había oído que había aparecido en un pueblo cercano, así que he estado preguntando a todas las guerreras que se le parecían. Pero como decían que era una hermosura con el pelo negro, casi te paso por alto.

Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Kanu se rompió en mil pedazos mientras fruncía el ceño y se puso azul.

Kazuki suspiro. Incluso él que no entiendo mucho a las mujeres entiende que no se debe decir ese tipo de cosas frente a una. A estos tipos les hace falta delicadeza, por lo que decidió intervenir un poco para relajar la situación.

Kazuki: Oigan, saben que no deberían comentar sobre la apariencia de una chica de esa manera, es muy descortés. A parte de eso, Kanu-san ya es muy bonita tal como es.-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

-Oh, lo siento. No quisimos ofender a su esposa frente a su hija, señor.-Se disculpo y con esas palabras, Kanu olvido su indignación mientras que ella y Kazuki se pusieron como tomates al verse confundidos como una pareja con un hijo, cosa que ellos pensaron que habrían hecho "eso".- Por favor, espere aquí mientras le aviso al magistrado de su llegada.

Los guardias se inclinaron un poco antes de que uno de ellos partiera a realizar su labor, dejando a Kanu y a Kazuki avergonzados. Kanu estaba entre la indignación porque solo la reconocían por su cabello y no hermosa, mientras que sentía una gran vergüenza por ser considerada la esposa de Kazuki. ¡El era el mensajero del cielo! ¡Ella no tenía oportunidad con él! ¡De seguro que debe haber tenido a alguna diosa en su reino en el cielo!

Kazuki, por su parte, rio nerviosamente tratando de romper la incomoda atmosfera.

Kazuki: J-Jajajaja, ¿Puedes creer esto, Kanu-san? Pensaban que estamos casados.

Kanu: N-Nnn.-Asintió aun con la cara roja, sin poder decir una palabra.

Rinrin: ¡Wow! ¡No sabía que Aisha-neechan era famosa por ser tan hermosa!

Kanu: Al menos…mi cabello lo es.-Murmuro decaída y mirando hacia abajo.

Kazuki: ¿No entiendo que tienen los hombres de este mundo? Es cierto que el cabello de Kanu-san es hermoso, pero el resto de ella también lo es.-Dijo tratando de animar a su compañera dando algunos halagos.

Rinrin: ¡Yo también!

Kanu: (¿Por qué razón estaba enojada?)-Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor mientras miraba a otro lado.

Kazuki: En todo caso, no puedo creer que pensaran que Rinrin es nuestra hija. Digo, ella es muy mayor para que lo sea y ni siquiera se parece a nosotros. ¿Cómo pueden llegar a confundirse de esa manera?

Rinrin: ¡Son tontos!-Exclamo mientras reía un poco.- ¡Soy su hermana menor! ¡Hicimos un voto y es todo!

Kanu: Si, lo hicimos.-Asintió estando de acuerdo, aunque aún le daba vergüenza sobre ese asunto.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el guardia que se quedó a vigilar los estuvo escuchando, viendo que no eran una pareja, aunque siendo francos, el siente que en vez de una relación de hermanos entre los 3, parecían más bien una pareja de casados con una hija. El otro guardia acababa de regresar.

-El magistrado te vera ahora, por favor síganme.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kazuki, Kanu y Chouhi estaban sentados en una mesa al aire libre dentro de la mansión del magistrado, de este pueblo, esperando su llegada. Kazuki estaba impresionado por la vista, pues la mansión era enorme e impresionante. A Rinrin le encanto la vista, era bonito y pacífico. Kanu estaba acostumbrada a esas bondades de la propia naturaleza, mientras que Kazuki simplemente disfrutaba la paz.

Luego de un rato, el magistrado por fin había llegado. La persona que apareció era una chica de cabello rojo atado con una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color. Parecía una persona humilde. Solo llevaba una camiseta china roja con mangas separadas y una falda azul oscuro, con calcetines blancos sobre las rodillas y botas rojas. Ella es bonita, pero en comparación a otras chicas que ha visto Kazuki, y por un raro sentimiento, sentía que ella era muy simple.

Junto a ella, vino otra mujer. Ella llevaba una prenda blanca parecida a un kimono con un obi negro y mangas largas con diseños de alas de mariposa en el extremo. Sin embargo, el dobladillo del vestido termino muy por encima de sus rodillas, revelando mucho de sus piernas y el frente abierto para mostrar gran parte de su escote. Tenía puesta medias hasta los muslos de color blanco y getas en sus pies. Su cabello era azul cielo y enmarcaba su rostro en un corte de pajarillo salvo por una delgada cola de caballo en su espalada y sus ojos de color rojo. Finalmente, su atuendo fue completado por la boina con cintas rojas que bajaban de cada lado de su cabeza.

¿?: Me dijeron que la cazadora de bandidos estaba aquí, pero el guardia no menciono que venía con compañía.-Dijo la chica pelirroja que era la magistrada de aquí.- En todo caso, soy el magistrado de esta área. Mi nombre es Kosonsan, seguido de Hakukei.- Se presento para luego mirar a la peli azul.- Esta persona es otra guerrera ambulante, igual que tú.

¿?: Mi nombre es Chou'un seguido de Shiryuu.-Se presento y…

Kazuki: ¡PFFT!-El chico escupió un poco.

Chou'un: ¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto mirando al joven, quien se recompuso tras toser un poco.

Kazuki: N-Nada…solo me sorprendió un poco que seas la famosa Chouun Shiryuu.

Chou'un: Oh~, ¿Has escuchado sobre mí?-Pregunto interesada mirando al chico con una sonrisa confiada.

Kazuki: P-Pues sí, pero por los rumores, pensé que eras hombre.-Dijo mientras mentía un poco, pues la verdad es que se supone que la historia la cuenta como hombre.

Chouun: Ya veo.-Dijo sin mucha importancia. Muchos pensaban que cuando había un poderoso guerrero, este era hombre, por lo que no se sorprendió mucho.

Kazuki vio que otro personaje histórico es una chica en este mundo, realmente sentía que todo lo que aprendió sobre la historia de los tres reinos necesitaban ser verificados. Pues, igual que Kanu, se supone que Chou'un es un hombre y que forma parte de los 5 generales tigres. Además, se supone que también Kosonsan es un hombre y fue quien ayudo a Ryuubi, tras que ella formara un voto de hermandad con Kanu y Chouhi, a que formara la facción de Shoku.

Esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Chouun: Por cierto.-El llamado saco a Kazuki de sus pensamientos.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kazuki: O-Oh, lo siento por no presentarme. Soy Gaim.- Se presento manteniendo su verdadero nombre oculto, pues Kanu le insistió que solo diera ese nombre a la gente.

Chou'un: ¿Ningún apellido?

Kazuki: Digamos que así es como me llaman.-Comento y la peli azul levanto una ceja.

Kanu: Soy Kanu, seguido de Unchou.-Se presento para que la chica no indagara más sobre la identidad de su señor antes de apuntar a su hermana jurada.- Y ella es…

Rinrin: ¡Soy Rinrin!- Se presento con energía, provocando que Kanu escupiera un poco antes de que ella comenzara a explicarle a la niña sobre la importancia del mantener su mana oculto.

Kosonsan: Que linda.-Murmuro mirando a Chouhi que tenía una actitud adorable.

Chou'un: Por cierto, Gaim-dono.- El mencionado se giró a verla para luego sonrojarse al ver como la chica ponía los codos sobre la mesa y usaba sus manos para sostener su cabeza, mirando al chico con interés.- Me gustaría saber que rumores escuchaste sobre mí.

Kazuki: P-P-Pues~…-Susurro mirando a la chica, donde su escote se podía ver y eran bastante grandes para hacerlos más notorios con la ropa que usaba. El maldijo las hormonas adolescentes por su estado actual, haciendo difícil de ignorar ese tipo de cosas.

En ese momento, el joven se tapó la boca por el grito de dolor que se quería dar. La razón de eso fue que recibió un golpe en la espinilla…y uno muy fuerte. Kazuki se giró y vio a Kanu, quien obviamente lo atrapo con las manos en la masa. Ella no parecía impresionada por lo que hizo.

Chou'un: ¿Oh? Con que mantienes a tu esposo bien atado ¿Eh?- Comento mirando a ambos pelinegros, quienes se giraron a verla.- Supongo que eso es normal si están con su hija.

La cara de Kanu se volvió tan roja como un tomate bien maduro mientras se levantaba de golpe.

Kanu: ¡N-No! ¡Gaim-sama y yo no estamos casados, y Chouhi es alguien con quien juré el voto de hermandad!

Kazuki: ¡Además, somos muy jóvenes para tener a una niña de su edad!-Grito agregando otro punto valido.- ¡Kanu-san y yo solo nos llevamos conociendo unos cuantos días!

Kanu: ¡Y no hemos hecho nada para tener a una hija!-Termino mientras que Kazuki se palmeo la cara por lo que ella dijo, cosa que iba a lamentar ahora.

Chou'un: Ah, entonces son vírgenes.-Bromeo haciendo que ambos pelinegros se sonrojaran más y Kanu se maldijo por lo que soltó.- Bueno, si lo desea, puedo ofrecer algunos consejos para ayudar a su relación. Después de todo, no discrimino entre géneros.

Rinrin: ¿De qué están hablando?

Kazuki: De nada.-Contesto mientras se masajeaba la sien por los pensamientos sucios que rondaban su cabeza, queriendo evitar que Rinrin supiera sobre su conversación.- Son solo tonterías que está soltando, no le hagas caso.

Rinrin: ¿Mmh~? No entiendo porque, ¡pero está bien!-Contesto y Kazuki suspiro de alivio.

Kosonsan: Volviendo al tema.-Dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.- En realidad tengo unos asuntos que discutir.-Tras esas palabras, Kazuki y Kanu recuperaron su compostura y Chou'un decidió dejar las bromas a un lado.- Ahora, tengo que pedirte un favor, Kanu-dono.

Kanu: ¿Un favor?

Kosonsan: Si. Veras, aunque soy el magistrado de esta tierra y me ha ido bien, me he estado preocupando por algunas de las cosas que han estado sucediendo en nuestro país.-Dijo mientras todos ponían atención.- Enshou de la provincia En, Sonsaku de Go y Sousou de Gi, cada uno de ellos está buscando talentos para ayudarlos en su deseo de tomar el control del país. La antigua familia real de Han ya ha perdido su fuerza. Por eso, necesito a toda costa que me prestes tu fuerza para ayudarme a rectificar el caos de este país.

Kazuki: ¿Le estas pidiendo a Kanu-san que te ayude a reclamar más territorios?

Kosonsan: Le pido que me ayude a terminar con los conflictos de este país.- Respondió a la pregunta de Kazuki, donde vio en los ojos de la chica que hablaba en serio sin ninguna intención oculta.

Chou'un: Además, se necesita más fuerza que antes, ya que, en los últimos días, el caos ha aumentado sobre ciertas noticias.

Kazuki: ¿Noticias?

Chou'un: Las facciones Gi y Go están proclamando que han descubierto al mensajero del cielo y que se han unido a sus cortes.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritaron en shock sin poder creerlo.

Chou'un: Increíble ¿Verdad? Normalmente no lo creería, pero tienen pruebas de eso.-Dijo para comenzar a explicar.- Hombres con armaduras que parecen frutas se han unido a ellos. Son inmensamente poderosos y se dice que son capaces de derrotar legiones por su propia cuenta. Los sobrevivientes los llaman [Armored War Gods] o [Armored Rider]. También cuentan que usan frutos que descienden de los cielos.

Kanu: Y-Yo…no puedo creerlo.

Kosonsan: Lo sé, pero las pruebas hablan por sí mismas. A parte de eso, rumores sobre ellos se han dispersado por toda el área.-Dijo con una cara seria que decía que no mentía.- El de Gi es un guerrero rojo conocido como el [God Ultimate Spear]. En Go tienen dos, donde el primero es conocido como el [God Ultimate Eye], quien es de color verde, y el otro es conocido como el [God Ulimate Shield], quien es de color blanco. En To se dice que tienen al [God Ultimete Fury], quien se rumorea que es un guerrero aterrador de color verde oscuro, mientras que otros rumores dicen que han visto a otros dos andan por las cercanías de esa área, donde el primero se le conoce como el [God Ultimate Hammer], que es café, y el otro como el [God Ultimate Cutter] que es de color negro. Incluso Enshou declaro que ha descubierto al [God Ultime Fist] que es negro y naranja, pero realmente no le creemos. Sin embargo, es muy desalentador.- En eso ella da un largo suspiro.- Tres grandes fuerzas han conseguido a guerreros bajo su mando que no tienen comparación.

Chou'un: Esperemos que los rumores sobre el [God Ultimate Sword] de color azul, donde dicen que el anda cerca de estas áreas, sean ciertos. Lo último que se supo de él es que ayudo a un pueblo que fue atacado por monstruos antes de irse de ahí. Esperamos poder encontrarlo.- Dijo sin saber que la persona a quien buscaban estaba justo delante suyo en la misma mesa.

Rinrin: Oh, eso es fácil.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a Kazuki.- ¡Él está justo aquí!

Ante eso, todos se congelaron en su lugar mientras que Kazuki y Kanu maldijeron la boca tan suelta que tiene Chouhi. Por otra parte, Kosonsan y Chou'un se quedaron mirando a Kazuki.

Kazuki: (Maldición…Gracias, Rinrin.)-Dijo sarcásticamente dentro de su cabeza mientras gemía por como Kosonsan y Chouun lo comenzaron a mirar. En eso, noto como Chou'un solo sonrió y trato de ocultar su risa.- ¿Qué pasa?

Chou'un: Lo siento, pero si es una broma, es muy graciosa. -Rio un poco mientras contestaba y miro a Kazuki.- Sinceramente, no pareces la gran cosa.

A pesar de estar alegre de que no descrubieran quien es, le molesto que le dijeran eso en la cara. Puede ser cierto que no tenga la gran apariencia y aura como grandes super soldados o algo, ¡pero aún sigue siendo un espadachín fuertemente entrenado, maldición! ¡Al menos podría decir algo como! "Bueno, se ve fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para ser un [Armored Rider]" ¡O algo parecido!

Kanu: Si, ella solo estaba bromeando.-Dijo y le dio una mirada a Kazuki, donde ella le hizo el gesto de que ese asunto permaneciera en silencio. El asintió pues, aunque estaba molesto por las palabras de Chou'un, debía mantener un perfil bajo por el momento. No se sabe qué hará la magistrada si descubre que es uno de los [Armored War God] que ella escucho.

Kosonsan: Niños.-Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza ante la inocencia de Chouhi. Las palabras de un niño no eran tomadas enserio.

Chou'un: En cualquier caso, me gustaría regresar al tema.-Dijo de manera un tanto seria, cosa que le fue difícil de digerir para el chico por esa actitud que mostro hace un rato.- Me gustaría poder ver tus habilidades, Kanu. He escuchado los rumores sobre ti como la cazadora de bandidos de cabello negro, pero esos rumores pueden tender a exagerar.

Kanu: *Susprio* Si, eso es cierto.- Dijo sabiendo a lo que se refería, como el hecho de que su apariencia es la de una diosa.

Kosonsan: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Chou'un-dono?

Chou'un: Me gustaría poner a prueba las habilidades de Kanu para asegurarnos de que los rumores sobre ella no sean exagerados.

Kosonsan: Oh, ya veo.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse a Kanu.- ¿Tu qué dices? ¿Puedo pedirte que participes en un combate contra Chou'un-dono?

Kanu: Bueno…no lo sé, yo…

Chou'un: ¿Tienes miedo?-Dijo de forma desafiante, molestando a Kanu, pero antes de que ella contestara…

Rinrin: ¡De ninguna manera!- La pequeña hablo por ella.- ¡Aisha-neechan es muy fuerte! ¡No hay forma de que ella pierda contra ti! ¡Ella ni siquiera tiene que pelear contigo, yo puedo vencerte!

Chou'un no parecía sentirse insultada por el arrebato, ella no se molesta en tomar las quejas de un niño de mala manera, es muy madura como para caer a los insultos de un niño. Aunque Kanu parecía un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo su hermanita.

La peli azul miro a Chouhi y le sonrió.

Chou'un: Pareces tener mucha confianza en ti misma. Así que, ¿Por qué no lo vemos ahora?

Rinrin: ¡De acuerdo!

Kazuki: Oh, vaya.-Suspiro tomándose de la cabeza al ver lo que paso. Rinrin era demasiada impulsiva para bien o para mal…más para lo último.

Las dos fueron rápidamente al área abierta de la mansión y Kosonsan rápidamente ordeno a algunos sirvientes que trajeran sus armas. Ellos obedecieron y rápidamente trajeron las lanzas de Chou'un y Chouhi.

Ambas mujeres tomaron una postura mientras se preparaban para pelear, pero Chou'un estaba más relajada que Chouhi. La niña más joven solo miraba fijamente a su contrincante, preparada para demostrarle que es más fuerte. Kazuki y Kanu estaban con Kosonsan mientras ella seria la réferi oficial del combate. Al ver que los dos guerreros estaban listos, ella levanto la mano.

Kosonsan: ¡Empiecen!-Grito y Rinrin rugió mientras iba al ataque.

Chouhi fue corriendo hacia Chou'un, quien se mostraba tranquila hasta que levanto su lanza y bloqueo el ataque de Chouhi.

Chou'un: Oh~.-Dejo salir una voz impresionada, pues ella bajo y con subió la lanza de tal forma para amortiguar el golpe y reducir la fuerza de este. Sin embargo, estaba impresionada por la fuerza que tenía la niña.

Rinrin dio un salto y retrocedió para luego volver a ir al ataque, pero esta vez la peli azul decidió esquivar en vez de bloquear. Kazuki y Kanu notaron como Chou'un solo esquivaba lo suficiente para no ser golpeada o cortada, cosa que impresiono a ambos al saber lo fuerte que es Rinrin. Ella debe ser muy buena leyendo los movimientos de sus enemigos para lograr eso.

El combate siguió donde Chouhi solo lanzaba ataque sin cesar y Chou'un solo esquivaba. Los espectadores miraban el combate y Kosonsan estaba impresionada al ver como la peli azul decidio esquivar en vez de bloquear, lo que significaba que la niña era fuerte.

La batalla prosiguió de la misma manera mientras ambas chicas miraban como iba, pero el chico dio una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kazuki: Rinrin perderá.-Ese comentario atrajo la atención de ambas.

Kosonsan: Se que es una pelea de una niña y una adulta, pero creo que deberías tenerle más confianza a tu hermana jurada.

Kazuki: Lo haría, pero puedo ver que Rinrin será derrotada por Chou'un.-Dijo mientras miraba el combate.- Ella ya se dio cuenta de la fuerza de Rinrin, por lo que opto a esquivar y provocarla. Eso hará que ella pierda poco a poco su fuerza mientras que Chou'un conservara la suya al hacer movimientos que ahorren su energía. Sin importar lo fuerte que sea Rinrin, ella se ve superada en técnica y experiencia, donde si un guerrero hábil ve que ella es impaciente y ataca con todo, sabrá que la mejor manera de vencerla es provocándola y dejar que se desgaste. Apuesto que también, aparte de cansarla, quiere buscar una abertura en su defensa para golpearla, pero por su cara creo que ha decidido solo esquivar para divertirse con Rinrin.

Kosonsan estaba impresionada por el análisis que dio el chico. Parecía que estaba bien experimentado en las peleas si dio algo tan detallado y entendible con tan solo mirar pocos momentos del duelo. A simple vista, el no parece un guerrero, pero ha demostrado tener la vista de uno.

Kanu miro con orgullo a su maestro, pues se ve que es un guerrero que sabe luchar y evaluar en una batalla. En eso, ella junto a ambos volvieron su mirada a la pelea, donde Chou'un seguía esquivando.

Rinrin: ¿¡Solo vas a esquivar!?-Grito con enojo por la falta de acción que su oponente estaba tomando. Pero si uno veía bien, se podía ver que la niña estaba bastante agotada.

Chou'un: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminaste?-Pregunto con tranquilidad, donde se podía ver que ni siquiera había sudado ni una gota, demostrando que tenía mucha energía de sobra.

Rinrin se molestó con ese último comentario y se preparó para dar otro ataque.

Rinrin: ¡Todavía no!

Kanu: ¡Rinrin, es suficiente!

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco cuando escucho que la llamaban y ella junto a Chou'un miraron como la pelinegra tenía en sus manos su arma. Chouhi frunció el ceño y miro a su hermana jurada.

Rinrin: ¡Aisha-neechan! ¿¡Porque me detienes!? ¡Todavía puedo seguir!

Kanu: Ya lo sé.-Respondió para luego mirar a la peli azul.- Es solo que quiero pelear contra ella.

Tras decir eso, Rinrin se confundió, pero Chou'un vio que encendió el espíritu de batalla de Kanu. Kazuki vio que no podría detener a Kanu, pues ha visto esa mirada antes en oponentes que ha tenido y sabe que una vez que alguien está en ese modo, nadie lo puede parar.

El chico fue por Chouhi y le tomo la mano, retirándola del campo mientras la calmaba. Kanu fue al campo y tomo el lugar de Rinrin.

El combate iba a comenzar y ambas peleadoras se miraron fijamente. Estaban quietas y había una extraña mirada entre ellas, haciendo que las mujeres se vieran intensas mientras se preparaban para el combate para los ojos de los espectadores. La sola tensión de la atmosfera que generaban ya era pesada y poderosa para romper rocas. Sin embargo, de repente Chou'un relajo su postura sorprendiendo a todos.

Chou'un: Puedo saber perfectamente sin necesidad de luchar si mi oponente es realmente fuerte.-Explico mirando a Kanu.- Me complace ver que eres realmente todo lo que dicen que eres…dejando a un lado sobre tu aspecto a excepción de tu cabello.

Kanu: ¡GRR!- Se enfado por eso último, cosa que saco una risa forzada al chico. No le gustaba cuando ella ponía esa cara.

Rinrin: ¿Eh? Esperen, ¡No van a pelear!

Kazuki: Chou'un ya vio todo lo que quería ver de Kanu-san.-Dijo mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Rinrin para tranquilizarla.- Ella vio su espíritu de lucha y logro entender su fortaleza, aparte que debió notar las pocas aberturas que deja salir ella y como ya las tiene cubiertas.

Chou'un: Oh~, parece que eres muy observador.-Dijo mirando al chico con una sonrisa y una mirada de interés.

Kosonsan: ¡Esplendido!-Ella sonrió al ver que eran lo que buscaban.- Si ese es el caso, volvamos a la mesa para continuar con la discusión.

Luego de un rato, ya todos estaban de regreso a la glorieta sentados en la mesa mientras los sirvientes traían té para todos. Chou'un y Kosonsan tomaron con normalidad y con modales su Té dándole un sorbo, Kanu también lo bebió cortésmente. Kazuki nunca antes a tomado té chino antes, así que era una nueva experiencia para el, pero lo tomo educadamente dado que estaban con el magistrado. Chouhi fue la única que no se lo tomo y se quedó sentada de brazos cruzados y con las mejillas infladas. Obviamente ella aún estaba molesta por ser tomada tan a la ligera.

Kazuki: Vamos, Rinrin. Aun eres muy fuerte.- Dijo tratando de animarla.- Solo necesitas más experiencia y técnicas para poder llegar a relacionarte con gente como Kanu-san y Chou'un.

Rinrinr: ¡Hmp!- Su respuesta fue tan clara que no se necesitaba ser genio para ver lo que sentía.

Chou'un: No te apresures en desechar un sabio consejo.-Dijo mientras miraba a Chouhi.- Por más "simple" que sonara, Gaim-dono es obviamente inteligente.

Kazuki suspiro tras oír eso. Los halagos que daba esta chica casi parecían decirlo con el sentido opuesto. No sabía si estar molesto o contento, Chou'un parecía poder jugar con la mente de otros.

Después de eso, Chou'un se giró a Kosonsan.

Chou'un: Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que platicamos antes.

Kosonsan: Ah, ¿Te refieres al incidente de Shakudouzan? **(NT: Shakudouzan es el nombre de una montaña en china.)**

Kanu: ¿Shakudouzan?

Kosonsan: Bueno, me resulta vergonzoso decirle, pero estamos teniendo problemas para deshacernos de los bandidos. Si tenemos en cuanta dónde aparecen los ladrones, estamos seguras de que su escondite está en la montaña Shakudouzan. Pero no puedo enviar una unidad grande hasta que descubramos la localización de su fortaleza.

Kazuki: Parece que estos bandidos son inteligentes. Normalmente, no tienen tanto cuidado en esconderse.

Chou'un: Es por eso, tras haber oído hablar de ello el otro día, se me ocurrió un plan.

Kanu: ¿Qué plan?

Chou'un: Crearemos una caravana falsa y nos esconderemos dentro de los bienes. Luego permitiremos que los bandidos lo ataquen y con eso nos llevaran de vuelta a su base.

Kanu: Ya veo, resulta interesante.-Dijo mientras que Kazuki asentía.

Kazuki: (No me esperaba oír el plan del caballo de troya en esta era.)-Pensó para sí mismo mirando a la peli azul.

Kosonsan: Pero es peligroso ir al escondite de los bandidos solo, es por eso que necesitamos a otra persona que sea hábil que vaya con ella y le de apoyo.

Chou'un: Dicho eso, ¿Te gustaría ir a la base de los bandidos, Kanu?-Pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica una vez más.

Kanu: Cuenta conmigo.-Asintió de acuerdo. Con esto podrían ir donde estaban los bandidos de manera rápida sin que las descubran.

Rinrin: ¡Yo también voy!- Salto emocionada de nuevo y olvidándose de su pelea con la peli azul. Si tenía la oportunidad de pelear contra bandidos con su hermana mayor, ella quería entrar.

Chou'un: Eso es imposible.-Negó cortantemente y sin rodeos, causando que la pelirroja se enfadara de nuevo.

Rinrin: ¿¡Porque no!?-Grito mientras miraba a la peli azul, quien siguió con su actitud calmada.

Chou'un: Esta misión requiere que nos quedemos quietos y en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Kanu y yo podemos hacerlo, pero sería imposible para alguien como tu que es tan ruidosa hasta las raíces.

Rinrin: ¡Puedo estar en silencio y quieta!

Kazuki: Rinrin, gritando de esa manera estas demostrando que ella tiene razón.-Comento y Rinrin solo se volvió a sentar haciendo un puchero mientras miraba en otra dirección.

Kazuki se rio complicado ante la actitud de su hermanita y le acaricio la cabeza para tratar de calmarla, cosa que no pareció funcionar mucho, pues, aunque alivio un poco su ira, ella aún permanecía de mal humor.

Chou'un: Hm~, inteligente y observador. ¿Estas soltero?- Pregunto con una sonrisa y Kazuki se sonrojo ante la sugerencia indirecta que hizo.

Kanu: ¡Oye!-Grito con la cara roja antes de ir calmándose un poco.- V-Vamos a discutir el plan.

Chou'un: Muy bien.-Asintió, pero la sonrisa sarcástica que tenia aun no desaparecía. Ella sabía ya un método para poder molestar más a Kanu… y le encantaba.

Kosonsan: Bueno, ya que tenemos más personas capaces para el plan, me siento mejor para llevarlo a acabo. Chou'un dono, ¿Qué tipo de suministros vamos a usar para que esto funcione?

Chou'un: Una caja lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos Kanu-dono y yo dentro. Pero no deberíamos tener la caja cubierta, ya que eso puede hacerlo demasiado sospechoso para los bandidos. Normalmente no sería un problema, pero estos bandidos han demostrado ser más inteligentes, por lo que debemos ser cuidadosas. Para compensar las cajas cubiertas, deberíamos colocar un montón de cestas y cajas abiertas que tengan premios tentadores.-Explico y Kanu asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

Kanu: A menudo, a los bandidos les gusta ir a por cosas que puedan saciar sus deseos de inmediato, por lo que tanto la moneda como la comida puede atraer su atención. Cosas como sedas y otros artículos de lujo tardan más en indagar, pues no les interesan mucho y tardan más en encontrar a alguien que las compren. Pueden llevarlo a la base, pero si hay demasiado riesgo, pueden dejar los objetos a un lado.

Kazuki: En ese caso deberían hacer que cuando lleven las cosas, que los que lo lleven parezcan solo lo suficientemente capaces para defenderse, pero no proteger su mercancía de ellos. Si Kanu y Chou'un se esconden en una caja que se vea bien con artículos lujosos que no les interesen encima de ellas, ellas podrán mantenerse ocultas y asegurarse de que no indaguen mucho en ellas.

Chou'un: Exactamente.-Asintió y miro al chico con interés.

Kosonsan: Ya veo. Comprendo lo que necesitamos y me asegurare de tener todo con hombres que vistan como civiles que no lucharan contra los bandidos.

Chou'un: Los bandidos se preocupan más del botín que de matar, así que, si pueden conseguir que no luchen, el trabajo se hará.

Kosonsan: Esplendido.-Asintió con una sonrisa.- Entonces nos reuniremos cuando tenga todo preparados y podamos comenzar la operación.

Todos asintieron y Kanu junto a Chou'un continuaron hablando sobre el plan hasta que ella decidio irse a preparar dejando a los demás. Kosonsan les ofrecio una habitación a los tres para quedarse y descansar hasta que todo estuviera listo, donde serian llamados cuando fuera la hora.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una habitación, estaban Kanu y Rinrin hablando, donde la pelinegra trataba de calmar a su hermana jurada pues aún estaba molesta con Chou'un. Por otra parte, Kazuki estaba sentado mirando por la ventana recordando sobre lo que hablo Kosonsan y Chou'un sobre los [Armored Rider]. ¿Había riders en Gi y Go, donde había dos en el último? ¿Dos en una provincia con otro sirviendo al que gobierna esos lugares? ¿Y otro que andaba por los terrenos de En? ¿Esos rumores serán verdad o solo están tratando de usar sus nombres para ganar más prestigio?

En eso, el chico se acordó del incidente, donde el junto a otros fueron envueltos en una luz. Si hacia memoria, el recordaba que eran 8 personas, incluyéndolo a él y a los hermanos Arisagawa, quienes perseguían al ladrón, y esa era la cantidad justa de personas que coincide con la cantidad de riders que se mencionaron si excluye al ladrón.

Tal vez ellos también llegaron aquí y cayeron en otras partes, donde debieron ser encontrados por los jefes de las provincias al igual que él fue encontrado por Kanu. Si su cinturón se volvió real, tal vez el de otros también lo hicieron si traían uno consigo o tal vez algún cinturón se les fue adjuntado por alguna obra del destino. No sabía cómo pudo resultar eso, pero debe averiguarlo.

Rinrin: Ne, Kazu-oniichan.-El chico se volteó a verla.- ¿Conoces a los otros [Armored War Gods]? ¿Te reuniste con ellos en el cielo?

Kanu: A mí también me gustaría saber sobre eso, Gaim-sama.-Hablo mirando a su señor y el chico suspiro.

Kazuki: Creo tener más o menos una idea de quienes puedan ser.

Rinrin: ¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamo con alegría viendo al chico, quien asintió.

Kazuki: La verdad, no los conozco a todos de forma personal, pero lo más probable es que sean los mismos que fueron envueltos en el accidente del museo que me trajo aquí.

Kanu: ¿Accidente?- Pregunto y el chico comenzó a explicar.

Kazuki: Antes de venir aquí, estaba en un museo, que es un lugar donde muestran objetos antiguos. Yo estaba ahí junto a otras personas que van a la misma escuela que yo, pues teníamos que hacer un trabajo.-Kanu asintió mientras comprendía.- Mientras hacíamos el trabajo, vimos cómo alguien intento robar un espejo que exhibían ahí. Yo, junto a mi mejor amigo y su hermano mayor, lo perseguimos para detenerlo mientras otras personas se nos unieron. Lo perseguimos por un rato antes de que yo lograra tirarlo y eso provoco que se le cayera el espejo, donde cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos. Con eso, una luz salió de los restos del espejo que nos envolvió a todos y caí desmallado. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya estaba en el lugar donde me encontraste, Kanu-san.

Kanu: Eso significa que los otros [Armored Riders] son las persona quienes lo ayudaron a detener el ladrón ¿Verdad?

Kazuki: Eso creo.

Rinrin: ¿Eso significa que no los conoces y que no sabes que poderes tienen?- Pregunto algo decepcionada.

Kazuki: Pues, si son los que estuvieron envueltos en la persecución, entonces solo conozco a dos de ellos. Pero, a pesar de no conocerlos en persona, creo saber que títulos son los que tienen.

Kanu: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto algo asombrada y el chico asintió.

Kazuki: Del mismo modo que yo herede el título de Gaim al poseer su armadura, creo que el resto de ellos han hecho lo mismo y han obtenido las armaduras y poderes de los [Sengoku riders].

Rinrin: ¿Sengoku rider?

Kazuki: Esa es otra forma en que nos llaman.

Rinrin: Entonces, ¿Quiénes son y que poderes especiales tienen, son como tú usas?

Kazuki: Pues, el poder y armadura dependen del [Lockseed] que estén usando, pero por los títulos que les dieron, ya me tengo una idea de quien esta en que lugar.-Dijo para comenzar a explicar.- El de Gi lo más seguro es que sea Baron, quien usa una armadura de temática de plátano, la cual le proporciona una lanza que le permite extender su alcance creando una silueta de un plátano gigante para golpear desde mayor distancia. También puede crear plátanos gigantes que salgan desde debajo de alguien cuando el apuñala el suelo.

Rinrin: ¡Oh guau!

Kazuki: Los de Go deben ser Ryugen y Zangetsu, y creo saber quienes son exactamente.-Dijo mientras la imagen de dos personas pasaban por su mente.- En todo caso, la armadura de Ryugen se basa en una uva y tiene un arma que lanza proyectiles, la cual es más poderosa y rápida que la mía. Obtuvo su nombre por el hecho de que los disparos de su arma son como los disparos de la boca de un dragón. Si es quien creo que es, entonces es de temer, pues su puntería y precisión es una de las mejores de todo el mundo.

Rinrin: ¡Oh~! ¿¡Y que hay de ese tipo que llamas te Zangetsu!?

Kazuki: Pues es un rider cuya armadura se basa en un melón, la cual lo equipa con un escudo que es prácticamente indestructible. Con él, a parte de poder bloquear cualquier tipo de ataque, también puede usarlo como un arma para golpear a sus enemigos como si fuera un guante aparte de que también lo usa como un disco que lanza y golpea a sus contrincantes antes de que vuelta a él. Además, al igual que yo, también tiene un [Musou Saber], que es la espada que lanza proyectiles que tengo.

Kanu: Así que aparte de tener una formidable defensa, ¿también tiene un gran poder de ataque que le permite golpear a sus adversarios desde cercana y larga distancia?-Pregunto asombrada, pues tener una poderosa defensa ya era algo increíble, pero tener también la fuerza de ataque desde larga y corta distancia que iguala a su defensa ya es una cosa aun más increíble.

Kazuki: Así es, a parte de que el [Lockseed] que usa es uno de los más fuerte. El usuario anterior era un gran y poderoso guerrero, quien podía vencer a todos los [Sengoku Rider] por su cuenta. Si uno quería derrotarlo, tendría que ir dos contra uno para tener una oportunidad. Por esa razón se le llamo el [Senguku rider] más poderoso.-Explico recordando a Takatora.- Sin embargo, al igual que Ryugen, creo conocer quien usa la armadura ahora.

Rinrin: ¿¡De verdad!?

Kazuki: Si, y para ser sincero, no lo quiero como enemigo. Si es quien creo que es, entonces el es capas de patearme el trasero con mucha facilidad.-Admitió y Kanu se sorprendió de que su señor admitiera de que un [Armored Rider] es más fuerte que él.

Rinrin: ¿¡Y qué hay del resto!?

Kazuki: Pues~, los que andan por ahí en la provincia de To, deben ser Gridon y Kurokage. El café es Gridon, quien usa un martillo que es un tanto decepcionante, pero aun así provoca muchos daños si eres golpeado por él. Mientras que el negro es Kurokage, quien también usa una lanza como ambas, pero la suya es más simple. Ambos usan [Lockseed] de bajo rango.

Kanu: ¿A que se refiere con eso de rango?

Kazuki: Veras, los [Lockseed] tiene una clasificación, los cuales creo que se determinan por su rareza y la cantidad de energía que puedan producir para las armaduras. Cada [Lockseed] tiene la imagen de una fruta como ya había mencionado y según que tan rara pueda ser la fruta, mayor es su rango. El rango más bajo es el D-Rank, que son los que tienen la imagen de una semilla y no generan armaduras, pero dan sustento al usuario, lo que nos permite estar bien aun sin comer nada. Los siguientes son los rangos C-Rank y B-Rank. Estos son mejores que los anteriores y generan armaduras junto a armas, pero tienen la posibilidad de llegar a romperse. En el caso de los rider que mencione, Gridon usa una armadura Rank-B, mientras que Kurokage usa un Rank-C.-Ambas chicas asintieron.- En mi caso, yo use un Rank-A, los cuales tienen la imagen de frutas más variados y proporcionan más poder con armas mejores y variadas. Aparte de eso, son casi irrompibles, los que lo hacen más adecuados para una batalla dura.

Kanu: Ya veo.-Dijo mientras comprendía que los [Lockseed] tenían una forma de medir la fuerza que le dan a su usuario. Si ese era el caso, ambos [Armored Rider] no deben ser tan fuertes como su señor. Pero tampoco puede subestimar la fuerza que estos posean.

Kazuki: Sin embargo, hay que tener cuidado con el rider que sirve en la provincia To.

Rinrin: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso es fuerte?

Kazuki: Muy fuerte.-Contesto para comenzar a explicar.- El que esta en To debe ser Bravo, y es uno de los mas temidos [Sengoku rider] que existen. El usa un [Lockseed] que es Rank-A como los que yo uso, pero que es más fuerte. Su armadura lo equipa con dos poderosas espadas cubiertas de espinas incrustadas, junto a darle una gran fuerza y velocidad, lo que lo hace uno de los [Lockseed] más fuertes que hay a parte del que usa Zangetsu. El usuario anterior era alguien con entrenamiento militar, por lo que a parte de tener una poderosa armadura que superaba a las damas, también era un experto peleador, por lo que se tendría que pelear dos contra uno para poder llegar a derrotarlo.

Kanu: Vaya…-Murmuro asombrada. Estos guerreros eran más de lo que ella creía y ya ha visto a su señor en acción.

Rinrin: ¿Y quién es el [Armored War God] negro con naranja?

Kazuki: Ese debe ser Knuckle, es un rider que usa un [Lockseed] de rango bajo como Kurokage. Sin embargo, es muy poderoso a pesar de eso. Esta equipado con grandes guantes indestructibles que le permite romper enormes rocas de un solo puñetazo.

Rinrin: ¿¡De verdad!?-Exclamo emocionada viendo como su hermano asentía.

Kazuki: Cada uno de ellos es fuerte, a parte de eso, como todos usamos el mismo tipo de cinturón, cada uno de nosotros puede usar los [Lockseed] que tiene otro si lo obtenemos. Como, por ejemplo, si Zangetsu obtiene un [Orenge Lockseed] como el que tengo yo, puede invocar y usar el [Orenge Arms] que uso junto a mi [Daidaimaru] para usarlo a su antojo. Del mismo modo, si yo obtengo un [Melon Lockseed], puedo convocar la armadura que el usa junto a su escudo para utilizarlo en combate.

Kanu: Así que su poder y armas dependen de que [Lockseed] estén usando para pelear ¿Verdad?

Kazuki: Correcto.

Rinrin: ¡GUAU!-Exclamo mirando a su hermano con admiración.- Entonces, ¿Crees que nos reunamos con ellos?

Kazuki: Eso depende del camino que tomemos, pero creo que seria buena idea tratar de encontrarlos y ver quienes son. Quiero ver si son los mismos que me ayudaron a atrapar al ladrón.-Dijo reflexivamente antes de mirar a la pelinegra.- ¿Y tú qué piensas, Kanu-san?

Kanu: Creo que deberíamos encontrar a estos llamados mensajeros del cielo y mostrarle el error que han cometido.-Dijo de forma seria mirando a su señor.- Los otros reinos los usan para lograr su objetivo. El propósito del mensajero del cielo es traer paz y no buscar la conquista.

Rinrin: ¡Si! ¡Vamos a mostrarles que el [God Ultimate Sword] Gaim es mejor y el más fuerte!

Kazuki se rio complicado mientras negaba con la cabeza y una gota de sudor en ella. Estas chicas eran bastante apasionadas sobre este tipo de temas. Sin embargo, lo que ellos no notaron, es que una sirvienta estaba escondida detrás de la puerta y escucho toda su conversación, dejándola con los ojos abiertos y en shock.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Luego de unas horas, todos estaban afuera cargando los carros que iban a ser los señuelos para los bandidos. Dentro había cajas con productos bastante lujosos, pero que a la ciudad no le importaba perder pues se podían recomponer fácilmente. Cada producto que había era tentador para los ojos de los bandidos y otros no tantos, pero que se notaban que se podía ganar dinero con ellos si se vendían. Entre las cosas, había una caja grande donde tenia el tamaño suficiente para que una persona pudiera entrar.

Chou'un: Nos esconderemos aquí.-Dijo mientras le hablaba a Kanu y sus compañeros junto al magistrado observaban.- Tiene el encaje perfecto para que ambas podamos entrar, pero estaremos apretadas. Pero eso es algo que no se puede evitar.

Kanu: ¿Estas segura?-Pregunto mirando la caja donde iban a ir.- Tendremos que estar muy apretadas para que quepamos.

Chou'un: No te preocupes por eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa picaros.- No es que no me interesen ese tipo de cosas, así que estoy realmente ansiosa.

Kanu: ¿Eh?-Se quedo congelada unos momentos hasta que su cara se puso roja al entender lo que ella insinuaba.- ¿¡I-I-Interés!? ¿¡Que…Que estas…!?

Rinrin: Kazu-oniichan, ¿Por qué te estas golpeando la cabeza con el muro?-Pregunto al ver como el chico estaba contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza contra ella una y otra vez. Ella no sabia que el lo estaba haciendo para sacar los pensamientos sucios que entraron en su mente.

Kososan rio nerviosa al ver lo qué hacia el chico, viendo que estaba tratando fuertemente de no caer en la tentación de imaginar a dos bellezas juntas.

Kosonsan: E-Entonces reuniré a los guardias. Ellos ya están disfrazados y listos. Pronto estaremos listos para enfrentar y poner fina a esta amenaza de una buena vez.

Kanu/Chou'un: ¡Sí!

Mientras ellas hablaban, Kazuki volvió con la frente roja tras tantos golpes que se dio, pero su mente ya estaba más despejada. Ahora vio como ella fue preparándose para ir a pelear sola junto a Chou'un contra una banda de bandidos, que no duda que será grande. Quería ir con ella y ayudarle, pues sus poderes de más que le ayudarían a manejar una ola de bandidos, pero no podía delatarse y arruinar el plan. Se resigno a ser dejado atrás, por lo que decidió al menos mejorar su ánimo.

Kazuki: Buena suerte, Kanu. Y ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Rinrin y yo te estaremos esperando.

Kanu: Por supuesto. Y no se preocupe, sé lo que hago.-Asintió con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación de su señor, pero esa conversación hizo que le diera una idea a Chou'un.

Chou'un: Debe ser bueno tener a un buen hombre que se preocupe así de ti.-Comento mirando como ambos se sonrojaron al entender lo que ella insinuaba.- Me sorprende que no sean pareja, pues parecen una pareja de casados.

La situación se veía cuando la mujer se estaba despidiendo de su marido que iba a la guerra, pero en este caso los roles estaban invertidos. Sin embargo, era la imagen que se daba.

Kanu se sonrojo aun más fuerte mirando a la peli azul con molestia.

Kanu: ¿¡Que estas diciendo!? ¡No somos así!

Rinrin: No lo entiendo, ¿De qué están hablando?

Kazuki: Es cosa de adultos, Rinrin.-Respondió sonrojado. Chou'un sabia donde presionar los botones para sonrojar a uno fácilmente. Era como ver a un viejo que se la pasaba haciendo chistes verdes y que no le importaba como la vieran.

Chou'un: Bueno, ¿Comenzamos?-Pregunto y Kanu gimió incomoda, pero ella asintió y ambas chicas ingresaron en la caja y se acomodaron dentro. La vista de como ambas se juntaban dentro de la caja antes de que se cerrara daba una vista bastante sugestiva.

Kanu: Es bastante cómodo.

Chou'un: Me alegro de oírlo, pero estoy segura que estarías más contenta con tu compañero masculino ahí afuera ocupara mi puesto ¿Verdad?

Kanu: ¡PARA!

Chou'un: Solo estoy tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo, pero se nota que tienes una buena relación con Gaim-dono.

Kanu: ¡Por favor, enserio, déjate de esas bromas!-Grito desde dentro de la caja y se oyó como Chou'un se rio.

Rinrin: ¡Buena suerte, Aisha-neechan!-Exclamo mientras golpeaba la tapa de la caja donde estaban.

Con todo listo, los hombres levantaron y pusieron todas las cosas en un carro para luego partir fuera del recinto. Kazuki solo pudo suspirar mientras los veía irse, sin poder evitar sentirse inútil en este momento. Tenia miedo de lo que le pasara a Kanu, pero debía tener fe en ella y sabia que era poderosa,

Kazuki: Buena suerte.-Dijo tras un suspiro. Era todo lo que podía hacer, pero…¿Era buena idea dejar a dos mujeres hermosas irse tan juntas? Eran guerreras y con un gran honor, pero la forma de ser de Chou'un junto a sus comentarios hacia que uno tuviera otras ideas.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Mientras esperaban las noticias sobre los guardias que transportaban los carros, Kosonsan le dio la bienvenida a Chouhi y a Kazuki en su casa, donde podían esperar hasta que regresaran. Rinrin rápidamente se olvido de su ira y se divirtió con un cerdo grande que estaba con los que se cuidaban aquí. El chico solo miro como su nueva hermanita se divertía cabalgando con el cerdo.

Por otra parte, a parte de ver y vigilar a su hermanita, Kazuki pidió un mapa del lugar donde irían Kanu y Chou'un junto a avisos de los lugares donde las personas fueron asaltadas. El chico sabía suficiente de esos bandidos para saber que no son para nada inteligentes. Ellos debieron encontrar algún sitio que les permita estar fuera de la vista.

Comenzó colocando puntos donde la gente se supone que fue atacada para luego hacer un circulo alrededor de donde ellos fueron asaltados. Ya tenia más o menos un perímetro donde pudieran estar, y a pesar de reducir el rango de búsqueda, el lugar seguía siendo enorme.

También pregunto sobre si vieron humo a algo en las montañas, pero dijeron que no se vio nada. Esto era extraño, pues sin importar que tan bien se escondan, ellos necesitan comer y debieron al menos prender alguna fogata o algo para cocinar su comida y mantenerse calientes. Lo más seguro es que encontraron algún sitio para esconderse y que les evite salir afuera, cosa que tendría sentido pues con eso tendrían un lugar cálido para vivir.

Kazuki suspiro luego de terminar de leer un libro de registros de viviendas que tenían aquí. El chico sabía un poco de Chino, pero aun le costaba mucho leerlo. Le hubiera gustado que lo que hizo su cinturón real y le permitió entender el chino como si fuera su idioma también le hubiera permitido leer.

¿?: Gaim-domo.- El chico se giro cuando lo llamaron y vio a la magistrada.

Kazuki: ¿Necesita algo de mí, Kosonsan?

Kosonsan: Te quería invitar a tomar un poco de té, se te nota un poco tenso.- Tras el ofrecimiento, el chico asintió y acepto la oferta. Necesitaba calmarse un poco.

Ambos se movieron y se fueron a sentar en una mesa, donde una sirvienta les sirvió té a ambos. Los dos comenzaron a tomar del té mientras se relajaban.

Kosonsan: Entonces, Gaim-dono, ¿Qué piensas sobre los rumores acerca de los [Armored War Gods]?

Kazuki: Pues no lo sé. Digo que es increíble que existan tales sujetos, pero una parte de mi duda si realmente existe. Es posible que las otras provincias estén lanzando esos rumores para aumentar su influencia. Prefiero ver las cosas por mi mismo para verificar si es cierto. Como dice el dicho: "Ver para creer".

Kosonsan: Vaya, yo pensé que estarías más interesado en ellos. Después de todo, tu eres uno de ellos.- Esos palabras hicieron que el chico se atragante un poco.

Kazuki: ¿D-De que estas hablando?-Dijo tratando de parecer normal.- ¿Acaso estas tomando en serio lo que dijo Rinrin?

Kosonsan: Normalmente no lo haría. Sin embargo, una sirviente me informo sobre lo que escucho de tu platica con Kanu-dono y Chouhi. Ella me conto como hablaron sobre los [Armored Riders] y como afirmaste ser uno de ellos, incluso nombraste a cada uno conociendo sus títulos y habilidades.

Kazuki: ¿Una sirviente…nos escuchó?

Kosonsan: Correcto.-Asintió mientras miraba a Kazuki.-Personas que no saben que son escuchados rara vez mienten, ya que siente que no tienen nada que ocultar.-Dijo lógicamente y Kazuki asintió, pues es verdad.- Pero, ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Si te presentaras como un [Armored War God], obtendrías grandes puestos de inmediato facilitando tu deber de proteger a la gente guiándolas.

Kazuki: Bueno, no me gusta mucho resaltar. A parte de eso, si otros saben quien soy en realidad, no dudo que personas con poder vendrán a mi para intentar codiciar mi poder y aumentar su influencia.-Dijo mientras recordaba al magistrado del pueblo de Chouhi.- Si los rumores de los demás riders son ciertos, entonces están usándolos para aumentar su propio poder político y expandir su influencia a otras tierras. Si le añadimos a los creyentes religiosos, no cabe duda que las disputas políticas serán terribles.

Kosonsan: Es verdad, si los creyentes religiosos tomaran partido, decidiendo que eres el verdadero mensajero del cielo, causara un nuevo tipo de conflicto a mayor escala. Ya puedo ver tu preocupación.-Dijo mientras se imaginaba la situación, la cual no era bonita.- Sin embargo, no tomar partido es un desperdicio de tu poder cuando lo tienes dentro de ti para sofocar el caos en la tierra.-En eso, ella toma mira fijamente al chico.- Seguramente se puede ver que la paz se esta desvaneciendo y solo aquellos que estén dispuestos a luchar por ella lograran algún progreso para reclamarla.

Kazuki: Bueno, tienes un buen punto ahí, pero realmente no me gusta pelear contra la gente. Menos quiero usarlos para ganar fama.-Dijo mirando a otro lado, pues si bien es un gran kendoista por su familia, pelear contra una persona era muy diferente de llegar a matar a alguien. El solo se quedo con los poderes para detener la invasión de Helheim y de los [Gedoshu].

Kosonsan: Me molestaría mucho si no lo hicieras.-Asintió al ver que Kazuki no era alguien de violencia y que no usaría sus poderes para la conquista.- Aun así, aunque no te guste, eventualmente tendemos que hacer algo o si no será demasiado tarde. Es por eso que quise reclutar a personas como Chou'un-dono y a Kanu-dono, quienes pueden hacer que mis hombres sean guerreros más grandes y fuertes. Con ellas, podemos sofocar el caos y unir al país una vez más.- En eso, ella tomo las manos de Kazuki.- Por favor, podrías ayudarme uniéndote a mi ejército. Con tu fuerza y tu aura guiando a la gente, seguramente podremos igualar y vencer a las facciones de Gi y Go, para así terminar esta interminable lucha y traer la paz al país.

Kazuki se sintió sorprendido por la oferta que le dieran, y más al ver que ella estaba siendo completamente sincera sin ninguna segunda intención. El entendía de que si el era el mensajero del cielo y que se unió a ella, las personas vendrían para reclutarse en su facción. Sin duda, con su ayuda y recursos, lograr traer la paz seria un poco más fácil.

Al chico no le desagrado la forma en que lo pido, pues ella estaba siendo sincera y directa con lo que quería sin ocultar nada. Se nota que ella merecía ser reconocida como una gran gobernante. El también quiere poner gin a las luchas sin sentido y rivalidades entre los líderes de facciones, pero…

Kazuki: Lo siento, pero debo rechazarlo. Ahora mismo estoy en un viaje con Kanu-san y Chouhi, donde prometí quedarme con ellas. Tal vez, como mensajero del cielo, debo ir por todos los países antes de poder decidir como usar mis habilidades. A parte de que quiero encontrar a los otros [Armored Riders] para ver si son iguales que yo.

Kosonsan: Ya veo.-Dijo mientras soltaba las manos del chico con tristeza y en eso se le ocurrió algo.- Entonces, si Kanu-dono decidiera quedarse como parte de mi ejército, ¿te quedarías?

Kazuki: Bueno, aun quiero encontrar a los otros rider y ver la situación de este país, pero probablemente decidiera tener este lugar como un lugar donde quedarme. Después de todo, realmente no tengo un lugar para establecerme.-Contesto siendo sincero, pues como no es su mundo ni época, no tiene un hogar donde quedarse.

Kosonsan sonrió y vio que seria mejor persuadir a Kanu para quedarse. Pues con eso, no solo tendrá a la famosa cazadora de bandidos de cabello negro ayudándola en su labor, sino que también tendría al mensajero del cielo para apoyarla. Si es así, entonces se deberá esforzar a que ella decida estar con ella, pues es más fácil persuadir a una persona que a un [Armored War God]. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle un mortal a un dios para que la ayude? De seguro que las provincias de Gi y Go están luchando porque los [Armored Rider] se queden con ellos.

Kosonsan: En ese caso, me esforzaré que eso suceda.-Dijo con una sonrisa y el chico solo dio un suspiro.

Kazuki: (Bueno, al menos ella es educada y directa con lo que quiere.)- Pensó mientras volvía a sacar los papeles y le pedía ayuda a Kosonsan, pues era mejor tratar de tener un plan de contingencia para encontrar a los bandidos si ambas guerreras llegaran a no ser capaces.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la caja llena de sedas, Kanu estaba sufriendo. El viaje fue el más infernal que tuvo, puesto que Chou'un de vez en cuando la tocaba en ciertos lugares por el hecho de que era estrecho, pero ella siente que lo hacia a prosigo. Ella "accidentalmente" puso su pierna entre las de Kanu, donde la peli azul la movía de vez en cuando rosando su entrepierna. Entonces, de alguna manera, ella desabrocho los botones de la blusa de Kanu sin que ella se diera cuenta.

En el momento en que llegaron a la base de los bandidos, Kanu estaba segura de que ella había sido molestada y deshonrada por completo por manos de Chou'un en más de un sentido y que ella debería responsabilizarse de sus acciones.

Cuando los bandidos dejaron la caja dentro de su almacén, Chou'un espero un rato para asegurarse de que se fueran y tras verificar que estaba despejado, ella salió mostrándose fresca. Mientras tanto, Kanu también se levanto y salió, pero ella estaba temblando un poco mientras tenia la cara roja y parte de su blusa abierta, para luego poner se de rodillas mientras daba gemidos ligeros…pero no eran de dolor.

Chou'un: Hm, esto es extraño.-Comento mientras observaba la sala de almacenamiento en que estaban.

Kanu levanto la vista mientras se abrochaba los botones para examinar el lugar, y vio que aquí tenían varios tipos de tesoros y objetos de valor. Sin embargo, estaban cubiertos de polvo. Esto indicaba que estos objetos no han tocado ni movido estos objetos desde que los pusieron a dentro. A parte de eso, también había cajas que parecía que las tiraron adentro como si no tuvieran interés por ella.

Chou'un: Sin duda hay un gran botín aquí, pero lo tienen muy descuidado.-Comento mientras que Kanu asentía.

Kanu: Esto es muy raro. Los bandidos con los que he luchado antes no harían algo como esto. Puede haber algunos que puedan ser frugales, pero no hasta este punto.

Chou'un: Algo no esta bien aquí.-Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.- Es posible que estemos tratando con un grupo que simule ser bandidos si no les importa las riquezas.

Kanu: Estoy de acuerdo.-Asintió mientras tomaba una caja, la cual tenia una espada corta en caso de emergencia.- Deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor.

Chou'un: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo mientras buscaba por el lugar y encontró una lanza. La probo un poco y asintió con aprobación.- Estas personas son muy tontas o son muy hábiles si dejan un arma tan buena en un lugar como este.

Kanu: Prefieren no averiguarlo hasta que tengamos un medio para escapar.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño y la peli azul suspiro al ver lo gruñona que puede ser su compañera de trabajo.

Una vez estando armadas, ambas mujeres salieron silenciosamente del almacén, sin encontrar ningún tipo de guardia cerca. Era otra señal de que los "Bandidos" con los que están tratando no les importa ni un poco las cosas que robaron. Además, todo el pasillo estaba iluminado por antorchas y las paredes estaban hechas de tierra en lugar de capas de piedra.

Chou'un: Parece que estamos bajo tierra. Estas personas deben haber encontrado una mina abandonada. Los minerales y metales que se han encontrado aquí debieron haberse acabado y los mineros se cambiaron a otro sitio, dejando este sitio desolado.

Kanu: Inteligente.-Dijo mientras asentía. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que los bandidos estarían estacionados bajo tierra.- No me extraña que Kosonsan-dono no haya podido encontrar a los atacantes de los carros.

Chou'un: Si. Sera mejor que seamos rápidas. Hay más implicado de lo que Kosonsan-dono sabe y debe ser advertido o de lo contrario, ella y sus hombres podrían estar cayendo en una trampa.

Las dos mujeres caminaron por el pasillo buscando alguna salida que llevara a la luz del sol. Desafortunadamente, no había indicios de un lugar para salir. Todo el lugar se veía igual y era difícil saber por dónde ir.

Kanu: En todo caso…-Murmuro mirando la espada corta.- Me siento algo inquieta al tener solo esto en base enemiga.

Chou'un: Era irremediable. No hemos podido meter un arma más grande porque tus pechos nos han quitado mucho espacio.-Dijo y eso molesto y sonrojo a la pelinegra.

Kanu: N-No es que mis pechos han sido lo único que estaba ocupando espacio.-Reclamo casi gritando, pues se tuvo que controlar para no llamar la atención de quienes están dentro.

Chou'un: Cierto.-Dijo con una mano en la barbilla y una sonrisa sarcástica.- De hecho, es muy posible que tu trasero estuviera ocupando más espacio que tus pechos.

Kanu ahora si quería gritar, ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Pero de repente, Chou'un le hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio mientras ponía una cara seria. La pelinegra se confundió por esto, pero de repente lo entendió.

Ambas fueron escuchando gritos de batalla y choque de armas. Las dos mujeres fueron rápidamente, pero en silencio, al lugar de donde venia el ruido. Ellas llegaron al lugar y se asomaron, donde abrieron los ojos por lo que vieron.

¿?: **¡Vamos, peleen con más ganas! ¡Si no lo hacen, entonces jamás obtendrán su boleto de salida!**\- Grito un monstruo que de color azul con partes rojas, donde parecía que su armadura azul era un ciempiés que envolvía su cuerpo. Este ser estaba sentado en una especie de trono mirando como unos bandidos intentaban pelear contra unos monstruos rojos de cabeza de piraña. Los bandidos se veían cansados y lastimados, pero los monstruos que combatían ni parecían cansados.- **¡Vamos, si quieren irse, solo tienen que satisfacerme! ¡A mí, el gran Ootsumuji-sama!**

Los bandidos que peleaban tenían caras de terror mientras miraban a sus combatientes, los cuales se acercaron a ellos tranquilamente con sus armas en sus manos. Los bandidos lloraban por la situación en la que estaban y deseaban que todo terminara, que alguien los fuera a salvar.

Chou'un: ¿Qué son esos monstruos?-Pregunto asombrada al ver las criaturas, las cuales estaban atormentando a los bandidos.

Kanu: [Gedoshu].-Respondió mirando a las criaturas con una mirada seria.

Chou'un: ¿Sabes lo que son?- La pelinegra asintió para comenzar a explicar.

Kanu: Me los encontré antes y Gaim-sama me explico de ellos. Los [Gedushu] son monstruos que viene del infierno y que han venido a nuestro mundo para atormentar a la gente y lograr que el agua de un río que se encuentra en el infierno suba de nivel, para que inunde nuestras tierras y poder invadirnos.

Chou'un: Bromeas, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto con una cara en shock y Kanu negó con la cabeza.

Kanu: Lamentablemente no.-Dijo para luego mirar la situación.- Se puede ver que ellos han tomado la base de los bandidos y los están atormentado para conseguir que el río del infierno obtenga más agua. También deben ser los responsables de los robos que sufre estas tierras para que la gente se veía perjudicada y con miedo como otro medio para recolectar su sufrimiento y poder invadir nuestras tierras lo antes posible.

Chou'un: Ya veo.-Dijo de forma seria para mirar a las criaturas.- ¿Crees que podamos contra ellos?

Kanu: Esas criaturas rojas, los [Grunts], a pesar de ser fuertes, no son nada que uno no pueda llegar a manejar. El problema es con su líder que está ahí.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a Ootsumuji.- El es un [Ayakashi], y es varias veces más fuerte que un grupo de [Grunts]. A parte de ser poderoso, posee habilidades únicas que lo hacen más letales. Dudo que podamos hacer algo contra él.

Chou'un: Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-Pregunto mientras ambas miraban como un [Grunt] tiraba al suelo a un bandido y comenzaba a patearlo sin misericordia.

Kanu estaba enojada y quería ir al ataque, pero su señor le advirtió que no peleara cuando hubiera un [Ayakashi] presente. Si el no estuviera, tal vez podrían…

Kanu: Que no esté…-Murmuro cuando se le ocurrió algo y miro a Chou'un.- Esperemos a que el [Ayakashi] se vaya.

Chou'un: ¿Solo a esperar? No creo que funcione, se ve que se esta entreteniendo con el sufrimiento de esos bandidos, por lo que no creo que se vaya en un buen rato.

Kanu: Tal vez, si el no tuviera un límite de tiempo.

Chou'un: ¿Límite de tiempo?-Pregunto mientras Kanu asentía.

Kanu: Gaim-sama me conto que los [Gedoshu], a pesar de que pueden ingresar a nuestro mundo, no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo en él. Ellos necesitan del agua del río que esta en el infierno para seguir existiendo. Cuando sus cuerpos se secan, ellos se ven obligados a volver, por lo que solo pueden permanecer un corto tiempo en nuestro mundo.

Chou'un: Ya veo.-Asintió al entender el plan.-En ese caso, veamos cuanto tiempo puede estar antes de secarse.

Kanu asintió y ellas se quedaron mirando lo que hacían los [Gedushu]. Parecía que obligaban a los bandidos a pelear contra los [Grunts] prometiéndoles liberar al que salga vencedor del encuentro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los bandidos pudo hacer algo contra un solo oponente. Los rufianes podrían ser codiciosos, pero no eran nada hábiles. A parte de eso, el miedo les impedía pelear bien lo que le daba más ventaja al monstruo a parte de su fuerza superior. Las criaturas golpeaban y maltrataban a los bandidos mientras los obligaban a ponerse de pie.

Ambas chicas solo miraron mientras apretaban los puños. Los bandidos podrían ser seres despreciables, pero ni ellos merecían ser tratados de esa forma.

Paso el tiempo hasta que…

Ootsumuji: **¡KUH!**-Se vio al jefe gemir. Kanu y Chou'un vieron como parte del pecho del [Ayakashi] se empezó a agrietar y volverse gris.- **Maldición, ya me quede sin agua.**-Dijo mientras se paraba.- **¡Ustedes, devuelvan los juguetes a sus jaulas y manténganlos ahí hasta que me rehidrate!**

Los [Grunts] asintieron mientras que Ootsumuji se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a una grieta en la pared, donde este brillo de color rojo y el monstruo entre yéndose del lugar. Los soldados tomaron a los bandidos y los arrastraron mientras estos trataban de resistirse y escapar, pero ellos no se los permitieron.

Chou'un: Bueno, ya se fue.-Dijo algo sorprendida al ver que esa criatura realmente necesita agua para sobrevivir para luego girarse a Kanu.- ¿Y ahora qué?

Kanu: Vamos a seguirlos a ver si tienen a alguien más preso.

Chou'un: De acuerdo.-Asintió y con cuidado, siguieron a los [Grunts] sin dejar que estos los vieran.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rinrin: ¡HNNNN!-Kazuki suspiro al oír las quejas de Chouhi, aunque siente que no puede culparla.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Kanu y Chou'un se fueron y el sol ya comenzó a ocultarse. Uno de los hombres de Kosonsan le había avisado hace tiempo que los bandidos habían tomado la carnada, lo cual indicaba que el plan funciono, pero el tiempo que se han tomado es muy largo.

Kazuki y Kosonsan miraban como Rinrin hacia sus pucheros mientras revisaban el mapa y algunos papeles con información que les podía ser útil para encontrar la guarida de los bandidos.

Rinrin: ¡Aishia-neechan no debería estar tomando tanto tiempo! ¡Ella debería a ver vuelto hace mucho tiempo!

Kosonsan: No seas impaciente, tal vez estén escondidos muy lejos.-Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la niña, quien era muy hiperactiva.

Kazuki: Aunque tiene un punto valido.-Dijo mientras se sentaba derecho.- No creo que los bandidos tengan su guarida demasiado lejos. Des pues de todo, a pesar de estar en una montaña, pueden llegar a ser descubiertos por alguien si van caminando por algún camino, más si llevan mucha carga, ya que es difícil, llevar tantas cosas a través del bosque si su escondite está demasiado lejos.

Kosonsan: Eso es…un punto muy valido.-Dijo mientras reflexionaba lo que le dijeron.

Es verdad que llevar tantas cosas puede delatar tu escondite, por lo que lo mejor es traerlo cuando estas cerca de tu guarida.

Mientras ella pensaba, Chouhi se acerco a ella y llamo su atención.

Rinrin: ¡Dime donde esta Shokudouzan!

Kosonsan: ¿Eh?

Rinrin: ¡Que me digas a donde esta esa montaña!-Repitió mientras miraba a la magistrada, quien no sabe si decirle o no.

Kazuki: Rinrin…-Murmuro mientras la tomaba del cuello de la ropa y la jalaba hacia él.- Tranquilízate un poco.

Rinrin: Kazu-oniichan, ¿Acaso no te preocupa Aisha-Neechan?

Kazuki: Me preocupa, pero ir a siegas no nos llevara a nada. Primero debemos tener una idea de donde pueden estar ocultos.- Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza, tranquilizándola un poco, antes de girar su cabeza a los documentos, donde…- ¿Uh?- Uno llamo su atención, por lo que lo tomo.- Kosonsan, ¿Qué dice aquí?

Kosonsan: ¿Aquí?-Repitió mientras tomaba el papel y lo leía.- Aaah, es un informe sobre una mina que está en esa montaña.

Kazuki: ¿Una mina?

Kosonsan: Así es, pero fue desalojada luego de que extrajeran todos los minerales que tenía. Así que se desalojo y comenzamos a buscar uno nuevo.-Respondió y noto como el chico se puso a pensar en algo.- ¿Pasa algo?

Kazuki: Solo es una suposición, pero tal vez los bandidos estén usando ese lugar.

Kosonsan: ¿Eh?- Exhalo mientras miraba al chico.- ¿De verdad?

Kazuki: Bueno, es solo una suposición, pero si lo vez bien, esta mina esta cerca de los lugares donde los bandidos han asaltado.-Indico con su dedo el sitio donde esta la mina, el cual esta en el centro de los lugares donde han atacado los bandidos.- Si ellos encontraron ese lugar por casualidad, podrían haber tomado la decisión de usarlo como escondite ya que nadie los buscaría en una mina que se supone que perdió todo valor.

Kosonsan: Ya veo, tiene sentido.-Dijo mientras reflexionaba. En situaciones normales, a ella jamás se le ocurriría buscar en esa clase de sitios.

Rinrin: ¡Si están ahí, entonces vamos!-Exclamo mientras agarraba la mano de Kazuki.- ¡Vamos Kazu-Oniichan! ¡Vamos a rescatar a Aisha-Neechan!

Kazuki: ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!-Grito de dolor mientras era jalado por la niña, donde sus intentos de safarse fueron inútiles.- (¿¡Como es que ella es tan fuerte!?)- Pensó en shock antes de gritar.- ¡Rinrin, espera!

La niña no le hizo caso y solo lo siguió jalando, mientras que Kosonsan los siguió por atrás. Chouhi fue jalando a Kazuki afuera de la mansión mientras chocaba con unas pocas personas, donde el chico no tuvo otra opción que ser más rudo…y jalarle de la oreja.

Rinrin: ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!-Grito deteniéndose y soltando al chico.- ¿Por qué intentas detenerme, Kazu-oniichan? ¿¡No te importa lo que le pase a Aisha-Neechan!?

Kazuki: Lo hago.-Respondió mientras se sobaba la mano.- Pero no sabes donde esta la mina, tenemos que averiguar su dirección para llegar.

Kosonsan: En ese caso, yo los puedo guiar.-Dijo mientras ambos la miraban.

Kazuki: ¿De verdad?- La chica asintió.- Pero no será muy peligroso y arriesgado.

Kosonsan: Normalmente, pero si tengo al mensajero del cielo ayudándome, entonces no habrá problemas.-Dijo mirando al chico, quien suspiro derrotado para asentir.- Si ese es el caso, iré por mi caballo y nos iremos.

Kazuki: No hay necesidad.-Dijo deteniéndola.- Iremos en el mío.

Kosonsan: ¿Eh? ¿Tienes un caballo?

Rinrin: No lo tiene, el jamás mostro tener uno.-Respondió mirando a su hermano, quien saco algo de su bolsillo.

Kazuki: No es un caballo, pero es más rápido que uno.-Dijo mientras mostraba el [Sakura Hurricane Lockseed].

Ambas ladearon la cabeza al ver el objeto sin entender, pero Kazuki lo desbloqueo y lo arrojo al cielo, donde el candado se agrando y cambio de forma hasta convertirse en una motocicleta y caer al suelo.

Esto asombro a las pocas personas que estaban cerca y mirando. Lentamente se creo un anillo de personas que miraban la extraña máquina.

Rinrin: ¡Oh, wow! ¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto sin aliento mientras palmeaba un poco la moto.

Kazuki: Nuestro caballo mecánico personal.-Respondió mientras se ponía el casco que estaba ahí y vio como había otros dos casco en la moto. Parecía que el [Lockseed] leía la mente de la persona y entregaba la cantidad de cascos de la gente que iba a abordar. Se giro y miro a Kosonsan, quien tenia la boca abierta y ojos en blanco mirando la moto, lo que causo que el chico riera en silencio.- Ten, ponte esto.-Dijo dándole un casco y sacándola de su shock.- Hay que ser rápidos.

Kosonsan: ¿Eh? A-Ah~, es verdad.-Dijo mientras se ponía el casco y el chico le ponía el otro a la niña.

Kazuki: Ahora súbanse, pues tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Dijo mientras se subia a la moto.

Rinrin: ¡Si!-Asintió con una sonrisa mientras se subía a la maquina tomando el asiento del frente del chico, mientras que la pelirroja se sentó detrás de él.- Entonces…¿Dónde están las riendas? ¿Cómo se mueve esto?

Kazuki: Ya veras.-Dijo mientras encendía el motor y esta dio un rugido que asusto a las personas que estaban alrededor como también a Kosonsan, quien se aferro más fuerte al rider.

Chouhi y Kosonsan sintieron como la moto empezó a vibrar un poco, alarmándolas, pero Chouhi no le tomo importancia casi de inmediato a diferencia de una asustada magistrada. Con la gente retrocediendo, Kazuki giro la manilla y con eso hizo que la moto avanzara. Esto asusto a la gente, la cual se aparto del camino y vieron como el chico junto a las dos chicas se alejaron del lugar a gran velocidad. Los guardias que cuidaban la entrada se giraron a ver a tras y se sorprendieron al ver al trío acercarse a gran velocidad en un extraño vehículo que no era tirado por ningún caballo, por lo que abrieron el camino por el susto dejándolos pasar.

Kazuki: Así que, ¿Por dónde, Kosonsan?-Pregunto a la chica de atrás, pero esta se mantenía aferrada a él.- ¿Kosonsan?

Kosonsan: ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Por allí.-Dijo apuntando en una dirección y el chico asintió para luego incrementar la velocidad.- ¡GUAAAAAAAA!

Rinrin: ¡Más rápido, más rápido!- Exclamo de alegría mientras el chico negaba con la cabeza.

Chouhi fue disfrutando del viaje rápido, donde los niños sin sentido de la mortalidad podrían hacer. Solo aquellos sin sentido de morir y/o los adictos a la adrenalina pueden disfrutar de una experiencia que arriesgue su vida. Al menos los niños no sabían que estaban arriesgando sus vidas y realmente podían disfrutarlo más.

Kosonsan solo fue gritando mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de Kazuki, mientras que este no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Kanu, pues con sus habilidades ya debió volver hace mucho. Si ella aun estaba en su base significaba que descubrieron algo más y están investigando…o están siendo atacadas y le es difícil escapar.

Kazuki: (Aguanta hasta que llegue, Aisha.)-Oró mientras conducía por el camino.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kanu y Chou'un llegaron donde mantienen prisionera a los bandidos. Vieron que eran vigilados por dos [Grunts] que tenían espadas enfundadas en sus cinturas. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio viéndolas hasta que notaron como sus manos y parte de sus cabezas comenzaron a ponerse grises. Eso significaba que ellos ya estaban secos y necesitaban volver.

Cuando dieron unos pasos para ir a hacer su cambio de turno, ambas chicas se escabulleron y los atacaron por la espalda, dañándolos. Ambas continuaron hasta que estos cayeron al suelo y se convirtieron en polvo.

Chou'un: Tengo las llaves.-Dijo mientras mostraba el dichoso objeto en sus manos y Kanu asintió.

Ambas fueron a las celdas donde los bandidos no tardaron en pedirles a gritos que los liberaran, pero ellas de inmediato les ordenaron a guardar silencio si no querían que los [Grunts] volvieran. Ellos solo asintieron mientras se tapaban la boca. Las dos mujeres decidieron liberar primero a los rehenes que no eran bandidos, quienes eran una joven chica junto a 5 niños.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante ella y los niños estaban detrás mirando a las chicas.

Kanu: ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí?

-Yo vivo a los pies de esta montaña. Cuando vine aquí a recoger unas plantas silvestres con estos niños de mi pueblo, encontramos la entrada de este sitio por accidente.

Chou'un: Y en eso, los bandidos te capturaron ¿Verdad?- La chica asintió.

-Ellos nos aprisionaron aquí, pero poco después aparecieron esas criaturas y tomaron el control. Según oí de los bandidos aquí presentes, parece que los obligan a pelear contra ellos prometiéndoles liberarlos si ganan…pero ninguna lo ha logrado y solo regresan con varias heridas en el cuerpo.-Dijo antes de comenzar a temblar.- Me temo que cuando se lleguen a perder interés en ellos, vendrán a por nosotros.

Kanu: Tranquila, estamos aquí y te sacaremos junto a los niños.-Prometió y la chica sonrió de alegría junto a los niños.

-¿¡Y nosotros!?-Grito uno de los bandidos y Kanu lo miro con furia.

Kanu: Aunque me gustaría dejarlos aquí para que expíen los pecados que han cometido, aun miserables basuras como ustedes no merecen el trato que están recibiendo.

-¡Gracias a dios!-Grito un bandido mientras su cara se llenaba de esperanza.- ¡Esas cosas nos mantienen como entretenimiento!

Kanu: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Oí hablar a uno cuando pensaron que me dejaron fuera de combate. Se supone que hay una chica llamada Chou'un Shiryuu en esta área. Nos atacaron y tomaron posesión de nuestra base para hacerse pasar por bandidos para atraerla y matarla, aunque no se porque. Dijeron algo sobre los generales tigres o algo así.

Kanu: ¿Ellos quieren que?- Se giro a ver a la peli azul, quien se mostro claramente sorprendida por este hecho.

Chou'un: Wow, nunca pensé que era tan popular.-Comento mostrándose despreocupada, pero en el fondo tenia algo de miedo, pues no era como cuando tenia a bandidos tras sus cabezas, sino que tenia verdaderos monstruos tras su vida.

-Espera, ¿eres Chou'un Shiryuu?-Pregunto antes de agarrar los barrotes y mirar a la chica.- ¡Savanos de aquí! ¡Prometemos que iremos con ustedes a ser encarcelados! ¡Haremos cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver a esas cosas! ¡Lo prometemos!

Los demás bandidos asintieron mientras imploraban su libertad, cosa que hizo que Kanu suspirara, pues se veían patéticos, pero no podía pensar completamente eso tras saber lo que pasaron.

Kanu miro a Chou'un para asentirle con la cabeza, donde ella entendio que quería que libere a los bandidos. Ella simplemente asintió y fue a la celda para abrirla, pero antes de que la llave se insertara…

*Flash!* *Pack!*

Una flecha paso al lado suyo y rompió la llave.

Ambas mujeres con la chica y los niños miraron de donde vino y vieron a un [Grunt] apuntándolas con un arco. Entendieron que fue el quien disparo y luego vieron como este comenzó a hacer un ruido raro. En eso, de las grietas de las paredes, salieron más [Grunts].

La chica y los niños se asustaron, donde los pequeños se aferraron se aferraron a la chica que los cuidaba. Los bandidos gritaron mientras retrocedían e iban a lo más profundo de la celda al ver que era más seguro para ellos permanecer dentro.

Kanu: ¡Vámonos!-Grito mientras tomaba a algunos niños y comenzaba a correr. Chou'un junto a la chica no tardaron en imitarla y seguirla.

Kanu, a pesar de poder contra ellos, sabía que le sería muy difícil pelear contra ellos mientras protegía a los civiles que tenían con ellos. Lo mejor era escapar y regresar cuando dejaran a la chica con los niños en un lugar seguro y traer ayuda, en especial tratar de traer a su señor. Él era el único que podría hacerle frente a un [Ayakashi].

Las chicas corrieron hasta que los [Grunts] las acorralaron y llevaron a un sitio más espacio dentro de la mina.

Chou'un: Parece que estamso acorraladas.

Kanu: Si.-Asintio mientras ella y la peli azul se ponían en pose de batalla, teniendo a la chica y la los niños detrás de ellas.- Parece que no tenemos otra opción más que pelear.

Chou'un: ¡En ese caso, vamos!-Exclamo y los [Grunts] corrieron a ellas, mientras que estas solo atacaron y esquivaron tratando de mantenerlos lejos de los niños.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Luego de unos minutos de conducir, el trío llego a la zona donde se supone que se encuentra la mina. Kazuki se detuvo y devolvió su motocicleta en su estado como candado y lo guardo. Decidio que lo mejor seria caminar para no llamar la atención de los bandidos.

Con eso, Kazuki Chouhi y Kosonsan, donde tuvieron que esperar a que esta ultima se recuperara del viaje, comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la pelirroja mayor, quien sabia el camino hacia la mina. Caminaron por un rato y llegaron donde se supone que esta la entrada, pero…

Kosonsan: No hay nada.-Murmuro mirando la pared, desde detrás de los arboles junto a su compañía, donde se suponía que debía estar la cueva.

Kazuki: ¿Te abras confundido de ruta?

Kosonsan: No lo creo, estoy segura de que debería estar aquí.-Murmuro extrañada mientras se ponía a pensar.

Rinrin: ¡HMMM! ¿¡Vinimos aquí a salvar a Aisha-neechan, pero no encontramos na…!?

Kazuki: ¡Al suelo!-Susurro casi en grito mientras tomaba la boca de Rinrin para callarla y la obligaba a ella y a Kosonsan a agacharse.

Los tres se mantuvieron en el suelo mientras se escondía detrás de unos arbustos, mirando desde ellos. En eso, vieron como un grupo se fue acercando, pero no eran personas…sino monstruos.

Kosonsan: ¿Q-Que son esas cosas?-Murmuro en shock mirando al grupo de criaturas rojas con cabeza de pirañas.

Rinrin: Onii-chan, ¿Esos no son…?

Kazuki: [Grunts].-Termino la frase mientras asentía y la magistrada vio al chico.

Kosonsan: ¿Sabes lo que son?

Kazuki: Si, son criaturas que vienen desde el mundo de los muertos y que han venido al mundo de los vivos para conquistarnos.

Era poco decir que Kosonsan estaba en shock, ella estaba totalmente conmocionada ante lo que dijo y solo miro a los monstruos con miedo.

En eso, vieron como el grupo de monstruos se puso frente a la pared de rocas de la montaña y uno de ellos se puso adelante haciendo un gesto con los brazos. De inmediato, la pared empezó a separarse y mostrar la entrada a una cueva, donde el grupo de [Grunts] ingresaron antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Rinrin: ¡Increíble! ¡Una base secreta!-Grito mientras se levantaba tras ver que los monstruos ya no estaban para luego mirar al chico.- ¿Crees que esta es la guarida de los bandidos.

Kazuki: No si los [Gedoshu] usurparon el lugar.-Dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba.- Parece que estamos en el lugar correcto, pero los [Gedoshus] los encontraron antes. Si es así, esto es malo.

Kosonsan: ¿Qué tan fuertes son estas criaturas?

Kazuki: Muy fuertes, pueden vencer fácilmente a una persona entrenada con su fuerza, pero no son hábiles. Si peleas bien, puedes derrotarlos.

Rinrin: ¡Si! ¡Rinrin pudo acabar con muchos de ellos!-Exclamo mientras alzaba el pecho con orgullo.

Kosonsan: Entonces no son tan peligrosos.

Kazuki: Los [Grunts] no lo son tanto, los cuales eran esas criaturas rojas, él problemas es su jefe, el cual es un [Ayakashi]. Este es varias veces más fuerte y a demás saben pelear, a parte de que poseen capacidades especiales. Un grupo de soldados entrenados caería en batalla contra uno solo de ellos.- Explico y Kosonsan se puso azul al oír eso.- Pero no te preocupes, mis poderes me permiten pelear contra él en igual de condiciones.

Kosonsan: En ese caso volvamos a mis tierras y traigamos guardias.

Kazuki: Esa seria buena idea, pero me tendré que negar.

Kosonsan: ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Acaso no dijiste que son poderosos!?

Kazuki: Y lo son, es por eso que debo entrar.- Dijo mientras miraba la pared.- Si Kanu y Chou'un entraron aquí luego de todo este tiempo, eso significa que debieron descubrir a los [Gedoshu], y si ellos las encontraron…

Rinrin: ¡Entonces Aisha-Neechan esta en peligro!-Grito de terror antes de poner una mirada seria y comenzar a golpear la pared.- ¡Vamos! ¡Ábrete!

Kazuki: Rinrin, no creo que eso funcione.- Dijo mientras la detenía.- Los [Gedoshu] se aseguraron de tener la entrada bloqueada para que nadie entre sin permiso. No creo que puedas romperla.

Rinrin: ¿Entonces que hacemos?-Pregunto mientras miraba a su hermano jurado, quien se puso a pensar un rato antes de caminar quedando delante del muro y comenzar a hacer unos gestos.

Kosonsan: ¿Qué haces?

Kazuki: Tratando de imitar lo que hizo ese [Grunt] para abrir la puerta, pero parece que no funciona.-Dijo con decepción.- O solo [Grunts] pueden abrir, o necesito una clave secreta también.

Rinrin: ¿Clave secreta?

Kazuki: Es una frase que funciona como llave, como decir "¡Ábrete sésamo!"

*Crack*

Kazuki: ¿Eh?- Se confundió por el sonido y en eso vio como la pared se fue abriendo, dándoles acceso a la entrada.- Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto…

Rinrin: ¡Lo lograste! ¡Abriste la entrada!

Kosonsan: Es increíble que supieras cual es la clave, Gaim-dono.-Dijo para mirar al chico, quien tenia una mano en su cara.- ¿Qué pasa?

Kazuki: E-Es solo que…la clave secreta que dije es la más conocida en mi mundo y que normalmente se usa como bromas. No puedo creer que los [Gedoshu] la utilizaran como cerrojo.

Kosonsan: Ah, ya veo.-Dijo con una cara complicada. Si eso era verdad, estos tipos eran descuidados.- En todo caso, será mejor que entremos.

Kazuki y Chouhi asintieron y los tres entraron dentro de la cueva. Los dos mayores se fueron moviendo con cuidado para no alertar a los monstruos de su presencia, mientras que el chico se aseguraba de que la pequeña no hiciera un ruido de más. Se fueron moviendo por el interior hasta que…

Rinrin: Creo que escuche algo.- Dijo deteniendo el paso de los dos.- Creo que son sonidos de lucha.

Kosonsan: ¿De verdad?-Pregunto mientras ponía atención a lo que oia.- Pues yo no escucho nada.

Kazuki: Yo tampoco, pero deberíamos confiar en la buena audición de Chouhi. En nuestra situación actual, creo que es lo mejor.

Con eso, Kazuki y Kosonsan corrieron detrás de Rinrin, quien lideraba el camino mientras seguía los ruidos de lucha. Mientras avanzaban, los sonidos de lucha se hacían más notorias, incluso una explosión de vez en cuando. Esto solo indicaba que había una fuerte pelea.

Kazuki, al escuchar los ruidos, acelero el paso y fue directo donde se escuchaban el sonido de combate. Cuando llegaron a la escena, vieron a Kanu y Chou'un peleando contra [Grunts] tratando de mantenerlos alejados.

Rinrin: ¡Aisha-Neechan!

Kanu: ¿Uh?- Ella se giro al escuchar su nombre y vio al trío.- ¿¡Rinrin!? ¿¡Gaim-sama!? ¡Incluso Kosonsan-dono! ¿¡Que están haciendo aquí!?

Rinrin: ¡A salvarte!- Respondió mientras lanzaba el Green Dragon Crescent Blade hacia su dueña, quien la atrapo y sonrió al tener su arma en sus manos.

Kanu: ¡Gracias!- Dijo mientras comenzaba a atacar con mayor rudeza a los monstruos, quienes tuvieron que retroceder al ver que la chica.

Chouhi salto al ataque uniéndose a la batalla. Kosonsan también se unió sacando una espada. A pesar de ser la magistrada de un pueblo, ella no era del tipo que se quedaba atrás. Kazuki también se único y dio una patada a uno de las criaturas alejándola. Los cinco se reagruparon y mantuvieron una fila horizontal teniendo a los inocentes atrás.

El grupo vio como aparecieron más [Grunts] y que algunos en vez de tener espadas, tenían lanzas. Esto hizo que los 5 se preocuparan.

Kosonsan: De seguir así, nos terminaran venciendo.-Dijo con una mueca mirando a los monstruos.

Kazuki: En ese caso, es hora de pelear con todo.-Dijo mientras sacaba el [Sengoku Driver] y se lo ataba en su cintura.

Chou'un: ¡Este no es el momento de personalizar! ¡Lo mejor será huir!

Kazuki: No será necesario.-Dijo mientras activaba el [Lockseed].

**[Orenge!]**

Un portal cremallera se abrió encima del chico, justo debajo del techo de tierra. La armadura se veía un poco más brillante por el hecho de que había poca luz dentro del lugar al ser una cueva. Esto provoco que los [Grunts], los civiles, Kosonsan y Chou'un miraran el objeto que tenían encima mientras que el chico insertaba el candado en su cinturón.

**[Lock On!]**

El sonido de los cuernos de guerra japonesa se escuchó dentro de la cueva, animando el estado de animo del joven mientras tenia una sonrisa en su boca antes de empujar hacia abajo la cuchilla del cinturón abriendo el [Lockseed].

**[Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!]**

El [Orenge arms] descendió y cayo sobre Kazuki, donde está descanso en sus hombros cubriendo su cabeza mientras el traje rider se creaba en el joven antes de que se abriera la armadura y se acoplara en él. Luego de eso, un salpicado de jugo salió del rider completando la transformación mientras que su arma, [Daidaimaru], se materializó en su mano derecha.

Kosonsan: Increíble, realmente usan frutos que vienen de los cielos.-Murmuro asombrada mientras que la mujer rehén y los niños miraban al rider.

Kazuki: ¡Kamen rider Gaim, ha llegado al escenario!- Declaro haciendo una pose de batalla antes de correr hacia los [Grunts] y empezar a cortarlos, donde fueron cayendo uno por uno a gran velocidad. Luego de eso, desenfundo su [Musou Saber] para combatir con dos espadas, en lo cual es su especialización.

Chou'un tenia la boca totalmente abajo, mirando a Gaim como este atacaba y cortaba a cada uno de los monstruos y los hacia caer con mucha facilidad. Luego de superar, en parte, su sorpresa, ella se giró a Kanu.

Chou'un: ¡Tú! ¿¡Has estado acompañando a un [Armored War God]!?-Grito mientras Kanu puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kanu: Rinrin lo había dicho antes ¿no? No es mi culpa que no le creyeras por el hecho de que el "no parece la gran cosa".-Respondió mientras sentía una gran satisfacción por burlarse de la peli azul, mientras que esta frunció el ceño al ser incapaz de hacer un comentario ingenioso.

Rinrin: ¡Te lo dije!-Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras cortaba a un [Grunt] que se le acerco.

Gaim siguió cortando a cada [Grunt] que tenia cerca. Sin darse cuenta, tres de ellos saltaron y lo atacaron a la vez, donde este se vio obligado a bloquear con sus espadas y mantenerlos ahí. Sin embargo, otros [Grunt] aparecieron detrás de él.

Kazuki: Maldición…-Susurro al verse incapaz de hacer algo, pero en eso Kanu apareció y corto a quienes querían herir a su señor. Chouhi también apareció y golpeo a los [Grunt] que mantenían quieto a Gaim, dándole la oportunidad a este de tirarlos para atrás para luego él, la pelinegra y la niña cortaran a los tres destruyéndolos. Tras eso, miro a ambas chicas.- Gracias.

Rinrin: ¡No te preocupes, Onii-chan! ¡Somos familia y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros!

Kanu: Del mismo modo, me deber es protegerlo y ayudarlo en su misión.-Dijo con una sonrisa y en eso vieron como un grupo de [Grunts] llegaron y se pusieron frente a ellos.- Estas cosas vienen y vienen.

Kazuki: ¡En ese caso los limpiare de un solo movimiento!-Exclamo bajando el cuchillo de su cinturon dos veces.

**[Soiya! Orange Au Lait!]**

Gaim levanto sus armas cruzándolas mientras estas eran rodeadas de energía naranja.

Kazuki: ¡Seijaaaaaa!-Rugio mientras daba un corte en el aire con ambas espadas a la vez y un corte en forma de "X" salió disparado y golpeo a las criaturas, destruyéndolas a todas de un solo golpe.

Kosonsan: Guau…-Admiro viendo el poder de un [Armored Rider]. Ahora ella tenia más razones para tratar querer su ayuda.

Los demás espectadores también estaban asombrados, pues no podían creer cuanto poder podía tener un solo sujeto.

Kazuki: Bueno, eso se encarga del problema.-Dijo mientras miraba a Kanu.- ¿Hay algo más que debamos hacer antes de irnos?

Kanu: Pues…hay unos bandidos que están prisioneros aquí y un [Ayakashi] los usa para entretenerse hasta que fueran capas de atraer a Chou'un-dono.

Kazuki: ¿Un [Ayakashi]? ¿Quién?

Ootsumuji: **Yo.**-Respondió la voz del [Ayakashi] y vieron como este salía desde una grieta, entrando en el lugar donde todos estaban. La chica con los niños gritaron al verlo mientras que los demás se pusieron en guardia.- **Mira que venir aquí a sacar a mis juguetes. Si que tienen agallas… pero…**-En eso fue mirando a Kanu, Chouhi y a Chou'un.- **Imagínate mi sorpresa al ver que tres de los cinco generales tigres están aquí presentes. Este debe ser mi día de suerte.**

Kanu: ¿Generales tigre?-Murmuro confundida mirando al monstruo para luego ver como su señor dio un paso adelante.

Kazuki: Pues yo no lo creo mucho, Ootsumuji.-Dijo mirando al monstruo, donde este lo miro con detenimiento.

Ootsumuji: **Me conoces, a parte de eso, eres un samurái.**-Fue hablando mientras comenzaba a gruñir.- **Acaso perteneces a esos malditos del clan Shiba.**

Kazuki: Lamentablemente no, pero también pertenezco a un clan samurái.-Dijo con orgullo mientras señalaba al [Gedoshu] con su espada.- ¡Soy descendiente directo del poderoso guerrero Musashi, y como un Kamen rider, terminare con el sufrimiento que le estas dando a esta gente!

Ootsumuji: **Con que Musashi ¿Eh?**-Murmuro con algo de interés antes de sacar su gran espada.- **¡Entonces veamos si tienes lo que se necesita para entretenerme!**

Kazuki: ¡Kanu, Rinrin, vayan atrás y protejan a los demás! ¡Yo me encargare del [Ayakashi]!-Ordeno antes de correr hacia el monstruo y este no se movió.

Kanu sabia que su fuerza no era suficiente para derrotar a esa criatura, pero quería ayudarlo. Sin embargo, ella entendió lo que su señor quería. El quiere que mantenga a los rehenes a salvo para que pueda pelear tranquilo. Sin más opción, decidió seguir el deseo del rider.

Kanu: Rinrin, retrocedamos y mantengamos a la chica y a los niños a salvo.

Rinrin: ¿Eh? ¿No vamos a ayudar a Kazu-Oniichan?

Kanu: Podemos ayudarlo manteniendo a esas personas a salvo.-Dijo mientras miraba a su hermana jurada.- Creamos que el puede vencer a ese monstruo.

Rinrin se quedo callada unos momentos antes de asentir y ambas fueron donde estaba el resto, manteniendo distancia y viendo la pelea.

Gaim atacaba con sus dos espadas a Ootsumuji, mientras este bloqueaba con su espada. Pero el rider era más rápido y estaba usando dos armas, por lo que pudo darle uno que otro golpe. Kazuki lastimaba con bastante facilidad a Ootsumuji, pues pudo ver que centraba todo su poder en el ataque y no utilizaba nada de técnica.

Ootsumuji: **¡Kuh!**-Gruño luego de recibir un corte y retroceder.- **A pesar de no ser del clan Shiba, ¡Eres tan molesto como ellos!**\- En eso, la parte de su cuerpo sobre su cabeza que parecía la cabeza de un cien pies empezó a moverse.- **¡Toma esto!**

La parte de su armadura se alargó y se movió como un látigo que golpeó fuertemente al rider, quien grito de dolor mientras retrocedía, pero el [Ayakashi] no se detuvo ahí y le dio otros tres golpes que lo hicieron rodar por el suelo.

Kanu: ¡Gaim-sama!-Grito al ver como el rider cayo mientras los demás se preocuparon.

Rinrin: ¡Vamos Onii-chan, no te dejes vencer!

Kazuki Se levanto al oír sus voces y vio como Ootsumuji lanzo más latigazos, por lo que rápidamente actuó usando sus espadas para bloquearlos, pero lamentablemente, los ataques tenían mayor fuerza, lo cual lo hizo chocar contra una pared mientras se le caía su [Musou Saber].

Kazuki: Diablos, cuando se trata de fuerza, el tiene ventaja.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Ootsumuji, quien se le oía reír un poco.

Ootsumuji: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?**-Pregunto con diversión en su voz.

Kazuki: Difícilmente, pero debo admitir que eres más fuerte que yo.-Esa respuesta le saco una sonrisa al monstruo, pero en eso noto como el rider llevo su mano a su cinturón.- A si que cambiare de táctica.

Gaim desbloqueo y saco el [Orenge Lockseed] de su cinturón.

**[Lock Off!]**

Kazuki saco y guardo el [Lockseed] para sacar uno nuevo, el cual tenia el dibujo de una piña.

**[Pine!]**

El [Orange Arms] se desvaneció mientras un portal cremallera se abría sobre Kazuki, donde salió de ahí una piña metálica.

Kosonsan: Eso es…¿Una piña?-Pregunto mirando el objeto mientras todos también ladeaban la cabeza y el rider ponía el nuevo candado en su cinturón.

**[Lock On!]**\- Exclamo el cinturón para que luego sonaran las trompetas de guerra japonesa antes de que el rider abriera el [Lockseed].- **[Soiya!]**

La piña metálica cayo y se coloco sobre Gaim, donde esta empezó a abrirse.

**[Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!] **

La armadura se abrió y se acoplo en el rider, donde salpico jugo al completarse y aparecer su arma en su mano. Ahora Gaim tenia una armadura donde tenia grandes hombreras amarillas que le cubrían todo el brazo, una pechera amarilla que se veía más dura y su casco tomo un nuevo accesorio amarillo cubierto de remaches cuadrados, pero estaba decorado con decoraciones verdes que parecían hojas de piña mientras su visor se volvió amarillo claro.

El arma en su mano era una bola de demolición que parecía una piña mientras esta unida a una a un mango a través de una cuerda que se puede extender, cuyo nombre es [Pine Iron].

Ootsumuji: **P-Pero qué demonios…**

Kazuki: ¡_Yosha_, puedo sentir el poder!-Exclamo mientras miraba su mano y sentía una gran fuerza antes de mirar a Ootsumuji.- _Sa, ¡Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_

Ootsumuji: **¡No te pongas tan presumido!**-Grito mientras lanzaba un golpe de látigo como antes, pero el rider hizo girar su bola de demolición y golpeo el látigo con él, rechazándolo.- **¿¡Que!?**

Kazuki: Te lo dije, ahora este es mi escenario y serán cortinas cerradas para ti cuando acabe la función.-Declaro para luego girar la masa y arrojarla hacia el [Ayakashi] golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Mientras esto pasaba, Kanu y Rinrin miraron esto con una sonrisa. La pelinegra pudo ver con alegría como su señor se adaptó a la situación y cambio de estilo a uno que le permitiera derrotar al monstruo, el cual estaba dando grandes resultados.

Los demás espectadores también estaban sorprendidos, pues estaban viendo el poder de un [Armored War God] en acción y era increíble. Kosonsan miro esto con alegría al ver que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser su nuevo amigo mientras que Chou'un no podía creer el poder que tenían estos guerreros. Superaba por mucho a todo lo que había visto.

Gaim siguió atacando mientras usaba su bola demoledora. Los latigazos y golpes de martillo fueron chocando entre si, hasta que Kazuki uso su arma para amarrar y atrapar a Ootsumuji.

Ootsumuji: **¡Oye, suéltame!**

Kazuki: No seas tan impaciente.-Comento mientras tiraba del monstruo y lo hacia chocar contra las paredes varias veces hasta soltarlo y tirarlo contra un muro.

El monstruo cayo y el rider rápidamente fue a recuperar su espada que se le había caído, donde la conecto con el mango del [Pine Iron]. En eso, vio como el [Gedoshu] se levanto y recompuso.

Kazuki: ¡Hora de atacar como Gokai Yellow!-Exclamo mientras hacia girar su espada usando la cuerda del [Pine Iron] y comenzaba a cortar desde distancia a Ootsumuji, quien solo gritaba de dolor por cada corte hasta que el guerrero trajo de vuelta su arma.- ¡Hora de cerrarte las cortinas de una vez por todas!

Gaim lanzo su espada, la cual aún seguía conectada con la cuerda, donde se incrusto en el [Ayakashi]. Luego de eso, tiro la bola demoledora al aire y bajo una vez la palanca espada de su cinturon.

**[Soiya! Pine Squash!]**

Kazuki dio un salto en el aire y pateo la piña de hierro en dirección a Ootsumuji, donde el arma creció y se incrusto en la cabeza del monstruo.

Ootsumuji: **¡Oigan, quítenme esta cosa!**-Grito tratando de quitarse la piña gigante, pero esta no se zafaba. Y al tener la cabeza cubierta, no podía usar su latido de cabeza.

Kazuki: ¡_Kurae_!-Grito mientras extendía su pierna e iba cayendo en dirección a Ootsumuji.- ¡SEIJAAAAAAA!

Gaim cayo y choco contra el [Ayakashi], provocando una gran explosión mientras rodajas de piñas de energía salieron volando alrededor antes de desaparecer. Cuando el humo se dispersó, se vio a Gaim en el suelo totalmente solo y este se levanto para mirar al grupo y levantarles el pulgar.

Rinrin: ¡Lo logro, el gano!-Grito de alegría mientras saltaba al igual que el resto de los niños.

Kanu asintió con una sonrisa junto a Kosonsan mientras que Chou'un miro a Gaim con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Luego de que el [Gedoshu] fuera derrotado, sacaron a los bandidos y los llevaron al pueblo para que fueran arrestados. Podrian ser prisioneros de los [Gedoshu], pero aun asi cometieron crímenes y deben responder a ellos.

A pesar de ser llevados para ser encerrados, los bandidos estaban felices de ser llevados por ellos. Podría ser que vuelvan a ser prisioneros, pero era mejor ser prisioneros de ellos que el de unos monstruos. A parte de eso, tampoco pensaron en escapar, ya que estaban demasiado agotados y heridos para hacerlo y tenían a tres guerreras poderosas que podían patear sus traseros fácilmente además de un [Armored Rider] con ellos. Pueden ser idiotas, pero tampoco tanto.

Al llegar, Kosonsan de inmediato ordeno a sus guardias de que los llevaran a las celdas, donde estos fácilmente fueron al ir a celdas con tratamientos más humanos. Por fin dejarían de sufrir tanto.

Kosonsan les dio las gracias a Kazuki junto a Kanu, Chouhi y Chou'un por su gran ayuda. Pues gracias a los cuatro, se pudo evitar el problema de robos y también muy probablemente la amenaza de un ataque de monstruo.

Con todo eso hecho, el grupo se despidió y el rider le prometió a la magistrada de que si algún día tenía un problema o necesitara algo, que solo tratara de llamarlo e ira de inmediato a ayudar, cosa que ella agradeció. Tal vez no tenga como parte de su grupo a un [Armored War God], pero al menos tiene su amistad y futura ayuda.

Los tres se fueron del pueblo luego de conseguir todos los suministros para el largo viaje. Sin embargo…el grupo tenía un compañero nuevo.

Chou'un: Entonces, ¿Cómo se siente ser un [Armored War God], Gaim-sama?-Pregunto al chico con una voz coqueta y ojos de "ven aquí" mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kazuki de tal forma de que el sintiera sus bienes.

Kazuki solo camino mientras daba oraciones budistas dentro de su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos, pero era muy difícil no prestarles atención para un chico sano como él.

Lo que paso fue que Chou'un decidió acompañarlos en su viaje y ella de inmediato empezó a hacerle varias preguntas al chico sobre sus poderes o de los monstruos para saciar su curiosidad. Pero también lo decía de tal forma que hacían que Kazuki fuera consiente de su belleza y bienes en cada sentido de la palabra. También hacia preguntas sobre sus preferencias o si tiene alguna experiencia con alguna chica, en varios sentidos, cosa que puso al rider en una situación muy incómoda.

Para su suerte, Chouhi era demasiado inocente para comprender lo que Chou'un trataba de conseguir con sus acciones. Sin embargo, Kanu era lo suficientemente madura y bien informada sobre estos temas para comprender…cosa que hizo que su temperamento su pusiera al rojo vivo, ya sea de vergüenza…o ira.

Kanu: Chou'un-dono…¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto con la cabeza hacia adelante y los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba a una velocidad que le permitía permanecer justo al lado de su señor y la peli azul. Ella tenia una mano cerrada en puño y la otra apretando fuertemente su arma, tratando de aguantar las ganas de atacar a la nueva compañía.- ¿No ibas a convertirte en un general de Kosonsan-dono?

Chou'un: He cambiado de opinión.-Respondió sin soltar el brazo del chico.- Kosonsan-dono no es un buen líder, pero eso es todo. Ella no tiene la habilidad para controlar estos tiempos tan caóticos ni tampoco destaca lo suficiente para crear gran influencia. En mi opinión, ella no tiene lo necesario para unir al país.

Kazuki: Ella lloraría a maras si te escuchara decir eso en la forma en que la dijiste.-Comento complicado al ver que ella no tenia ni una pisca de duda en sus palabras, cosa que solo agregaría más daño si el involucrado las escuchara.

Chou'un: En todo caso, he decidido dar mis servicios a Gaim-sama por el momento.-Dijo mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre y la sensación de sus pechos se hacían más claros para el involucrado.- Sera emocionante servirlo a parte de beneficioso, ¿Qué mejor maestro que un [Armored War God]?

Kanu: ¡Gaim-sama ya me tiene a mi para servirle!-Grito enojada cuando su temperamento llego a su límite, pero Chou'un no parecía perturbada.

Chou'un: Deberías saber tan bien como yo que un gran señor necesita más de un vasallo.-Comento con alegría mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en su rostro.- Además, yo puedo servirle de muchas otras formas que tu no podrías. Tengo la experiencia.

Kazuki: ¿E-Experiencia…? ¿En que?- Pregunto con miedo mientras en su interior rezaba que lo que pensara no fuera realidad, pero…

Chou'un: ¿Acaso…quieres que te de una información detallada sobre "eso"?- La forma tan coqueta en que se lo susurro solo lo puso al rojo vivo mientras ideas sucias pasaban por su cabeza.

Kanu: ¡NO ES NECESARIO!-Grito con su temperamento sobre pasando el limite mientras separaba a ambos y se interponía entre ellos, para el alivio del chico.

Chou'un frunció un poco el ceño ante la interferencia, pero lo dejo pasar rápidamente. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella encontrara a un nuevo maestro que fuera digno para dar sus servicios, y quería evaluar a Kazuki para ver si esa persona era él. Por lo que decidió viajar con él para evaluarlo y comprobar si es a quien a estado buscando.

Pero hasta entonces…

Chou'un: ¿Acaso debo compartir a Gaim-sama contigo?- Se iba a divertir con este par que es fácil de avergonzar y provocar.

La peli azul rápidamente volvió a atrapar el brazo del chico y lo puso en su escote. Esto provoco la vergüenza del involucrado…y la ira de la pelinegra.

Kanu: ¡Basta ya!-Grito mientras los volvía a separar y la peli azul se rio de esto.

Kazuki: E-En todo caso.-Fue hablando tratando de encontrar otro tema por el cual hablar, no quería seguir con esta comedia que lo de seguro lo haría sufrir.- ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? Si fuera posible, me gustaría encontrarme con otros rider.

Kanu: Si ese es el caso, deberíamos ir a las provincias donde se rumorean que están los otros [Armored War God]. No se sabe si todas son ciertas o no, pero no tenemos nada que perder en ir y averiguar.- Explico y todos asintieron.- Si no mal recuerdo, hay uno que esta cerca de aquí, en la capital de la provincia Kei donde gobierna Ensho.

Chou'un: Aunque muchas personas han descartado la idea de que el [God Ultimate Fist] realmente se encuentre ahí.

Kazuki: ¿Por qué es eso?

Chou'un: Es por su gobernante.-Respondió mientras daba un suspiro.- A ella se le conoce al ser una mujer arrogante y que suelta cualquier cosa para resaltar. Lo más común que se puede llegar a pensar de ella es que esta mintiendo para tratar de lucirse más o ganar más reputación.

Kazuki: Ya veo.-Asintió viendo que había más de uno de esos magistrados que solo piensan en su gloria, pero parece que esta es más conocida por todos.

Kanu: Aun así, no podemos descartar la posibilidad y además queda cerca de aquí. No perdemos nada por ir a ver.

Chou'un: Muy cierto, sin riesgos no hay ganancias. Pero hasta entonces…-En eso ella vuelve a agarrar el brazo que Kazuki y lo miro con una mirada coqueta.- Disfrutemos del buen viaje.

Kazuki: Y-Yo…-Murmuro al notar el doble sentido de esas palabras, pero de pronto…-¿¡E-Eh!?-Sintió otra sensación de suavidad en su brazo libre, pero este era más grande y más placentero.

Kanu: ¡No hace falta!-Grito siendo ella la que agarro el brazo libre del chico y lo abrazaba de la misma forma que la peli azul.- ¡Deja de comportarte de esa forma con Gaim-sama! ¡Ten algo de pudor!

Chou'un: ¿Pero acaso no estas haciendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos? Me parece bastante inapropiado atrapar su otro brazo ante esa "inmensidad" que tienes ahí.

Kanu: ¡Solo lo voy a escoltar y mantenerlo a salvo! ¡Nada más!

Chou'un: Pues a mi no me lo parece, pero ciertamente, Gaim-sama está en una situación que muchos matarían por tener ¿no?-Pregunto coquetamente al chico y este solo bajo la cabeza con el rostro rojo.

Kazuki: (¿Cómo fue que termine de esta manera?)-Se pregunto mientras caminaba y por otra parte, Rinrin solo miraba lo que hacían esos tres mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Rinrin: ¿Qué es todo lo que hace y hablan? No entiendo.- Ha veces la inocencia puede ser una gran bendición, y este es un momento que lo comprueba.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de un extraño reino donde todo se veía de color rojo, ya sea cielo, mar o tierra, se veía un barco flotar en un inmenso mar. Dentro de él, se encontraba dos monstruos. La primera parecía una mujer que tenia labios azules y parecía que tenia una criatura en su cabeza que solo dejaba ver su boca y nariz y estaba tocando un shamisen. El otro era un monstruo de color rojo y tenia una apariencia que daría miedo hasta a los más valientes.

Ellos son Dayu Usukawa y Dokoku Chimatsuri, respectivamente. Ellos estaban dentro de su barco que navegaba por las aguas del rio Sanzu.

El líder de los [Gedoshu] estaba sentado bebiendo sake mientras oía las melodías que tocaba uno de sus generales.

¿?: **¡Dokoku-sama!**-Grito alguien y vieron a una especie de monstruo calamar blanco que parecía un anciano.

Dokoku: **¿Qué pasa, Shitari?**-Pregunto viendo de reojo a otro de sus generales, Shitari of the Bones.- **Espero que me traigas buenas noticias.**

Shitari: **P-Pues…sobre eso…**-Fue murmurando antes de tragar saliva.- **Me acabo de enterar que… Ootsumuji fue derrotado.**

Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, Dayu dejo de tocar y hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Dokoku: **¿Qué fue…¡Lo que dijiste!?**-Grito mientras se levantaba y miraba al calamar anciano, quien retrocedió un poco por el miedo.

Shitari: **A-Acabo de ser informado de que Ootsumuji fue derrotado y eliminado.**

Dokoku: **¿Por quién? No hay forma de que hubiera alguien que fuera capas de derrotar a uno de mis [Ayakashi] y menos en la época en la que nos encontramos.**-Hablo mientras sacaba su espada y coloco la punta en el suelo, sujetándola del mango.- **¿No me dirás que los Shinkenger, de alguna manera, se enteraron de nuestra resurrección y vinieron aquí?**

Shitari: **N-N-No, fue alguien que no pertenece al clan Shiba ni es un Shinkerger…**-Respondió mientras tragaba saliva.- **F-Fue uno de esos [Armored War Rider] que se rumorea que están en este mundo humano y también son los que han detenido a varios de nuestros hombres.**

El gran lider de los [Gedoshu] se quedo en silencio mientras daba unos pasos hacia una de las paredes.

Dokoku: **Con que eso es lo que pasa… ¿¡No es así!?**-Grito mientras daba un pisotón que estremeció todo el barco.- **¡Luego de saber que fuimos resucitados y que estamos en un mundo donde esos monos son más primitivos, ni que existen los Shinkenger aquí, pensé que conquistar ese mundo seria sencillo! ¿¡Ahora me dices que tenemos que lidiar con otro grupo a aspirantes a héroes!?**

Shitari: **¡L-L-Lo siento señor, pero no puedo negar los hechos! ¡Incluso perdimos a Ootsumuji, quien estaba haciendo un gran trabajo recolectando la miseria de los humanos!**-Dijo en pánico mientras estaba en el suelo, inclinándose ante su líder.

Dokoku solo dio un gruñido mientras caminaba y miraba por donde flotaban, que era el rio Sanzu. El recordó que cuando despertó y se encontró de nuevo en su barco, el rio estaba muy bajo a comparación de antes, por lo que tendría que volver a empezar de nuevo.

Para su suerte, todos sus hombres fueron resucitados y están en un mundo donde atacar y atormentar a los humanos era más fácil, incluso podían recolectar agua sin la necesidad de hacer mucho. Pero ahora, tiene a un nuevo grupo de super héroes que se están poniendo en su camino…y eso solo lo ponía de mal humor.

Dokoku: **Shitari.**\- El mencionado levanto al cabeza.- **Empieza a preparar planes contra estos nuevos sujetos en esa vieja cabeza tuya.**\- En eso, el toma una roca que había en el lugar y la aprieta con su mano hasta que es pulverizada y convertida en polvo.- **Quiero que elimines a estas pestes lo antes posible, ¿Fui claro?**

Shitari: **¡S-S-S-S-SI SEÑOR!**-Grito antes de comenzar a correr y alejarse, para dar inicio a su trabajo.

Dokoku solo se volvió a sentar y ordeno que le trajeran más saque. Necesitaba mucho para calmar su ira y ayudo a que su general volviera a tocar su instrumente. Por otra parte, Dayu, sim dejar de tocar su Shamisen, miro hacia afuera.

Dayu: **Con que [Armored War God] ¿Eh?**-Murmuro antes de quitarle importancia.- **De una u otra forma…ellos caerán.**

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con una cremallera cerrándose mostrando el símbolo de Gaim con los [Lockseed] Orenge, Pine, Ichigo y Suika dispersos sobre el lugar-**


	3. Ultimate Fist ¡Sanjou!

**Capítulo 3: Ultimate Fist…¡Sanjou!**

* * *

-¡Tengo que escapar! ¡Tengo que escapar!- Grito un bandido mientras corría por el bosque, agachándose y esquivando árboles a medida que avanzaba.

Estaba corriendo por su vida, una mirada de puro terror estaba grabado en su cara. Puede que no sea tan inteligente, pero no es tonto. No había posibilidad de victoria y por eso hizo lo inteligente y huyó de lo que solo podía llamar una masacre violenta.

-¿Cómo nos encontró?- Jadeó cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, apoyándose contra un árbol para sostenerse.

Sintió que había estado corriendo durante horas y aún no estaba seguro de si estaba lo suficientemente lejos. ¡Se suponía que el lugar que el jefe había elegido era seguro! Ninguno de los soldados o los magistrados pensaría en buscarlos donde acamparon. Podrían atacar a sus anchas y hacerse ricos con todos los tontos que esclavizaron a la perra codiciosa de Ensho. ¡En cambio, su primera semana estaba llegando a su fin cuando "ÉL" vino y los encontró!

-Aun puedo escapar.-Se dijo mientras jadeaba pesadamente.- Si logro llegar a las montañas, tal vez el no me…

***¡APLASTAR!***

El bandido chilló cuando la mitad superior del árbol contra el que descansaba explotó de repente en astillas de madera. Cayó de espaldas, tratando de protegerse la cara de las astillas. Cuando los trozos de madera dejaron de caer, se atrevió a mirar lo que sucedió. Rezó para que fuera un rayo aleatorio o el árbol estuviera podrido y se cayera solo. Mientras miraba, palideció hasta el punto de ser blanco puro cuando vio la figura saliendo de detrás del tocón del árbol.

¿?: ¿Crees que puedes escaparte?-Dijo el hombre blindado mientras sea acercaba un poco al bandido.- Lo siento, pero no me pagan si no los entrego a todos ustedes. Nada personal, pero un hombre tiene que comer y necesita un techo donde dormir.

El bandido quedó petrificado cuando el asaltante vino corriendo hacia él con el puño en alto y gritó antes de ser silenciado por un golpe.

* * *

(Insertar música de fondo: Just Live More (TV Edit.) – Gaimu no Kaze)

Unas cremalleras aparecen y se abren, cambiando la pantalla. La pantalla muestra a 4 guerreros que hacían poses junto con sus armas. De repente, la pantalla vuelve a cambiar mostrando enredaderas y raíces con raras frutas que se van haciendo polvo hasta mostrar el título de la historia.

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

La escena cambió a una habitación con armaduras Samurai exhibidas, y los riders estaban parados al lado de cada armadura.

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

Gaim apuntó su Musou Saber por reflejo hacia un lado, donde no había nada.

_**Survival, You gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku**_

La pantalla muestra a Kanu junto a Chouhi, Chou'un, Basho, Kochu y Komei, quienes miraron hacia un lado y vieron a Kazuki, quien sostenia el [Orenge Lockseed]. Trataron de ir con él, pero una reja se cerro de repente entre el grupo y el chico impidiéndole el paso.

_**Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**_

La pantalla cambia a Sousou junto a sus generales y estrategas, quienes vieron a un lado donde estaba su [Armored War God], quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado. La pantalla cambia ahora a Kazuki y a un castaño, quienes se miraron mientras debajo de ellos había un reflejo mostrando sus alter egos como Gaim y a Baron, quienes corren para chocar sus armas.

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_**Doko ni aru? **_

_**(Don't say No! Just Live More!)**_

_**Dou tsukau? **_

Sonsaku juntos a sus hermanas menores y a su asesora ven como Daiki recoge el [Budou Lockseed] e intenta acercarse a su hermano mayor, Masaru, que sostenía el [Melon Lockseed], pero se detuvo cuando apareció a una valla con jaula. En sus reflejos, mostraban a sus alter egos, donde Kamen Rider Ryugen se acerco y fue detenido por Kamen Rider Zangetsu, quien le apunto con su Musou Saber. La pantalla cambia y muestra una habitación con una armadura en el centro, donde de su derecha a izquierda van apareciendo y desapareciendo unos riders, donde son Gaim, Baron, Ryugen y Zangetsu, en ese orden.

_**Kindan no~ Kajitsu**_

En eso aparece Baron, quien se aleja en su [Rose Attacker] antes de que apareciera Gaim sobre un caballo y vuelve a cambiar en Gaim en su [Suika Arms] en [Gyro Modo], mientras sube y Baron pasa debajo de él en su moto. Luego, la escena cambió a los personajes activando sus Sengoku Drivers, desde Zangetsu, Baron y Gaim en orden.

_**Ima to iu~ kaze wa~ Dare mo tsutaeru ta~me~**_

Se ve como la transformación de Gaim se completa, quien tomo una pose de batalla antes de ir al ataque. Luego cambia a una de como Gaim pelea junto a Kanu y Choihi, donde otros también los apoyaban con Komei liderando a los grupos.

_**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)**_

Aparece Zangetsu apuntando su Musou Saber hacia la pantalla con Sonsaku a su lado y su ejercito detrás de ellos. En eso la escena cambia a Gaim y a Baron peleando y acabando a una legión de [Grunts].

_**(Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up)**_

Ryugen dispara y rompe la valla antes de irrumpir y se ponía al lado de Zangetsu, quien lo recibió poniéndose en una posición de batalla donde ambos puedan ir juntos al ataque.

_**Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo**_

Gaim junto a su grupo terminaron de acabar con sus enemigos para luego desaparecer, donde Mai apareció en el medio y miro hacia atrás, donde estaba Sagara sonriendo y saludando de forma divertida.

_**Soko Genkai? Seiipai**_

La escena cambia mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Orange Arms] con el [Orange Lockseed] a su lado antes de cambiar a otra escena con Guerreros de terracota, donde Gaim estaba entre ellos y dio dos cortes a la pantalla.

_**Ikite iru to ieru nara**_

(La escena cambio mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Banana Arms] con el [Banana Lockseed] a su lado, donde su dueño estaba caminando hacia una turba bandidos. De pronto, la pantalla cambio mostrando a Baron golpeando con su [Banana Spear] a varios [Inves] en el bosque de HelHeim.)

_**Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)**_

La escena cambio mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Budou Arms], luego la de [Melon Arms] y finalmente la de [Pine Arms] con sus respectivos [Lockseed] a sus lados para luego mostrar a los [Gedushu], donde su líder bebió un poco de Sake antes de arrojarlo a la pantalla.

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)**_

Se muestra como Kazuki corre y trata de no caer en una grieta, pero iba a caer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kanu apareció y tomo su mano, ayudándolo a salir y sonriendo estando al lado de su señor, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

_**Don't Say No! (Just Live More!)**_

Gaim aparece cabalgando en un caballo junto a los generales tigres, quienes también montaban sus propios caballos, excepto Chouhi, quien montaba un cerdo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Ultimate Fist…¡Sanjou!**

¿?: ¡Bienvenido Goshujin-sama!-Exclamaron tres chicas vestidas con un traje de sirvienta.

Una sirvienta.

Kanu Unchou, la sirvienta.

Kanu Unchou, la sirvienta de un Maid Caffe.

Kanu no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo esto. Sin embargo, como no tenía muchas opciones teniendo en cuenta que carecían de los fondos, era lo único que podía hacer.

Lo que pasa aquí es que luego de 2 semanas de viaje, el grupo se encontró con problemas financieros. Tenían que conseguir más fondos, por lo que tenían que encontrar un lugar donde pudieran trabajar y les pagaran bien.

De todos los trabajos que habían encontrado, trabajar en el café de la mucama era el único trabajo que pagaba lo suficientemente bien como para poder restaurar sus fondos lo suficientemente rápido.

Kanu pensó que esta era una pésima opción, ya que tenía que llamar a los hombres su maestro cuando realmente no lo eran, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera traicionando a su maestro actual. Ella esperaba que su verdadero maestro, tras verlas en el vestuario que debían usar, lo desaprobara y que ella pudiera renunciar con la conciencia tranquila. Sin embargo, cuando se lo había mostrado a Kazuki usando el atuendo, él simplemente le dijo que realmente se veía bien en ella.

Aunque fue un lindo cumplido, Kanu se sintió decepcionada al ver que el no negaba este empleo.

Chou'un: Oh, deja de gruñir.- Reprendió mientras esperaban en la puerta para saludar al siguiente cliente.- Gaim-sama lo aprueba y este trabajo paga bien, así que no deberías estar molesta por nada.

Kanu: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Murmuro con la cabeza abajo antes de girarse a la peli azul.- ¡Nos vemos obligados a llamar a alguien, que no es Gaim-sama, nuestro maestro! ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo mientras usamos estos trajes de sirvienta con faldas cortas! ¿¡Como no puedes estar en desacuerdo con esto!?

Chou'un: Bueno, no puedo negar eso, pero necesitamos el dinero y no podemos hacer que Gaim-sama siga vendiendo algunas de sus pertenencias.-Ella recordó como a lo largo del viaje, Kazuki tuvo que vender algunas de sus cosas como lápices, que fueron increíblemente bien recibidos, para obtener dinero para suministros y alogamiento.- Además, Gaim-sama está sufriendo esto con nosotros. Está cocinando en la parte de atrás si recuerdas bien.

Kanu: ¡Hmph! ¡Gaim-sama no debería hacer este tipo de cosas!- Frunció el ceño cruzada de brazos.

Kazuki había logrado asegurarse un trabajo en el mismo lugar como cocinero. Al principio, el gerente no estaba seguro de contratar al rider, pero este demostró que podía hacer el trabajo. Kanu no podía creer que el mensajero del cielo, un enviado de los dioses, estuviera dispuesto a trabajar en un lugar de tan baja categoría para su clase.

Chou'un: Incluso si él es el Mensajero del Cielo, él también necesita comer y eso requiere dinero.-Comento teniendo una idea de lo que Kanu pensaba.- Además, demuestra que no es un vago perezoso que deja que sus sirvientes hagan todo el trabajo.

Kanu no podía discutir con esa lógica. Kazuki era un buen hombre y quería ayudarlos a apoyarlos en su viaje. Si eso significaba esclavizarse sobre una estufa, entonces estaba de acuerdo con eso. Demostró que no es un vago y está dispuesto a trabajar para ganarse el pan.

Hablando de nuestro héroe, estaba reflexionando sobre algunas cosas mientras cortaba puerros y se preparaba para cocinar arroz al vapor

Kazuki: ¿Un maid café en esta época? Creo que realmente estoy en una realidad alternativa en vez de un tiempo diferente.-Murmuro mientras cocinaba y vio de reojo a las sirvientas, las cuales eran lindas.

Estaba francamente sorprendido cuando las chicas informaron que encontraron empleo como camareras en un restaurante. Así que fue con ellas a comprobarlo y casi se ahoga cuando escuchó que era un maid café.

Fue impactante, ya que un Maid café era una idea japonesa y surgió en la era moderna, por lo que verla en la era de los Tres Reinos fue una verdadera sorpresa, pero también una prueba de que la línea de tiempo en la que se encontraba era alternativa.

Como si Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku y Chou'un Shiryuu fueran mujeres no era una pista suficiente. A parte de que una de ellas es una loli…

Kazuki reflexionaba sobre tirar a la basura lo que sabía de la era de los tres reinos. Siente que todo lo que aprendió era basura.

Viendo la situación económica en la que estaban, y no queriendo ser una carga, decidió entrar y trabajar con las chicas, pero como un cocinero o ayudante del chef en jefe. Cosa que logro.

A parte de obtener el dinero para seguir con el viaje, Kazuki quería un nuevo cambio de ropa. Aún tenía algo de repuesto en su mochila, sin embargo, lo que usa llama mucho la atención para la gente de este mundo y se le quedaban mirando. Así que sería mejor conseguir algo que no lo hiciera destacar tanto.

El gerente del café pidió ver algo de las habilidades de Kazuki en la cocina antes de contratarlo, pues le era más fácil contratar lindas chicas que atrajeran a los hombres y de esa forma no preocuparse mucho. Sin embargo, para un chico, debía saber si era apto para el trabajo.

Lo contrato después de que demostró que podía cocinar algunos de los platos ofrecidos en el menú del restaurante. Se sorprendió incluso de que era mejor de lo que él cocina…cosa que hirió un poco su orgullo como chef.

La razón de esto se debe al padre y abuelo de Kazuki… de nuevo.

Estos dos le dijeron a Kazuki desde niño que, si quería obtener algo que quería, tenía que ganarse el dinero para ello por sí mismo, pues ellos solo pagarían la escuela y clases que debía tomar. Dijeron que un verdadero hombre debía ganarse lo que quería obtener con su propio esfuerzo.

El chico trabajo en un restaurante chino desde temprana edad para conseguir el dinero para los juguetes, posters de Kamen rider y otras cosas que le llegaron a gustar. A parte que la propia escuela donde estaba obligaba a los estudiantes a aprender a cocinar. Aun no entendía para que el director puso una regla así, pero ahora eso le está sirviendo.

Kazuki: Todos esos años trabajando en el restaurantes han dado sus frutos de una manera que nunca esperé.-Comento sin saber qué otra cosa pensar. Casi parecía que su abuelo planeo todo esto…y eso lo enfurecía un poco.

Kanu: Gaim-sama, tenemos una orden para otro plato de fideos y un plato de albóndigas.- Dijo entrando en a la cocina.

Kazuki ¡Ya viene!- Respondió cuando comenzó a ponerse a trabajar…antes de notar como la pelinegra dio un suspiró mientras lo veía trabajar, haciendo que se volviera hacia ella.-¿Pasa algo?

Kanu: Me disculpo por esto. Esto no es algo que deberías estar haciendo.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

En realidad, parecía realmente molesta porque tenía que ver como la persona que unirá toda China tenía que hacer algo tan servil como cocinar para otras personas. Se suponía que el Mensajero del Cielo era una persona noble, pero ahora estaba trabajando como un plebeyo y podría decirse que era su culpa.

Kazuki: Hey, está bien. De todas formas, me enseñaron que uno debe esforzarse si quiere conseguir algo.- Le dijo tranquilizadoramente. No quería que Kanu se sintiera culpable en su nombre solo por su sentido de lealtad hacia él. Además, él es parte de este grupo y debe ser de ayuda.- Además, no me siento bien si llego a ser una carga y no ayudo. No puedo dejar que todas ustedes chicas hagan todo el trabajo ahora, ¿verdad?

Kanu suspiró, pero ella pareció aceptar la decisión que él tomó. Decidió no detenerse en ello si a su maestro no le importaba, se volvió para continuar con el trabajo antes de recordar algo más que tenía que decir.

Kanu: Oh, sí, el cliente que ordenó una gran porción de arroz frito se quejó de que era demasiado pequeña.

Kazuki: ¿Demasiado pequeña?-Repitió frunciendo el ceño.- Lo hice tal como dijo el gerente. Se lo di a Rinrin para que lo sirviera a...Oh.

Kanu: *Suspiro* Ya veo.- Ella también se dio cuenta de este hecho. El apetito insaciable de Chouhi parecía haber comenzado finalmente a darles más problemas.- Me encargaré de eso.

Rinrin: ¡KYAAAH!

***¡CHOQUE!***

Kazuki: Lo mejor es hacerlo rápidamente antes de que el jefe pierda la paciencia.- Se rio débilmente mientras que Kanu asintió y dejó al chico para hacer su trabajo.- Espero que no sea demasiado dura con Rinrin, pero el niño debería saber que no puede comer la comida que está sirviendo.

Luego de que Kanu se fuera, Kazuki volvió a cocinar. Quizás si tuviera suerte, habría sobras que podría compartir con las chicas para aliviar el presupuesto de alimentos por un tiempo. En especial el de Rinrin. Aun no entiende como una niña tan pequeña puede comer tanto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En otra parte de la ciudad, descansando en una posición elevada estaba el señorío de la familia En y el gobernante de la provincia de Kei. Como era de esperar, era lujoso y, por supuesto, estaba lleno hasta el borde con productos caros. Fue dirigido por sirvientes bien entrenados y la opulencia simplemente salió del lugar en oleadas.

Dentro de sus propias habitaciones personales estaba Ensho Honsho, el gobernante actual. De hecho, era una belleza, poseía una piel prístina, ligeramente rosada por el hecho de que acababa de salir del baño. Sus ojos eran de una joya verde y estaban llenos de la confianza de un noble en todo lo que hacían. Su cabello era dorado y con un estilo experto en rizos masivos que solo alguien con el tiempo y los productos podían producir. Al mismo tiempo, estaba desnuda, salvo por una esponjosa toalla rosa que llevaba para ocultar su modestia. A su alrededor, mientras estaba sentada en su silla, había varias doncellas que sostenían un tazón de fruta o un juego de té para que comiera. Ella ejemplificó el concepto de indulgencia y decadencia.

Ensho: Ahhh, es tan bueno ser yo.- Ronroneó, tomando un sorbo de su té.

El sonido de sus puertas abriéndose le llamó la atención y miró para ver quién era. Entraron un par de chicas, las criadas de confianza de Ensho. La de la derecha llevaba una túnica morada con mangas oscuras, puños blancos, una falda blanca, botas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y medias moradas que le llegaban hasta los muslos. Su aspecto era simple, ya que Ensho no podía soportar un criado más hermoso que ella. Ella tenía un corte de pelo morado.

La otra chica llevaba una variación verde del morado de la otra chica. La única diferencia eran las botas blancas que le llegaban hasta el muslo. De nuevo, ella era simple en comparación con Ensho. Una de sus únicas características sobresalientes era su cabello verde que también estaba cortado en un pageboy, pero rizado hacia afuera y domesticado por una diadema azul.

Eran los retenedores y asesores de confianza de Ensho: Bunshu (verde), su mana es Iishe, y Ganryo (púrpura), su mana es Toshi.

Ensho: Ah, Iishe, Toshi, ¿qué los trae a los dos aquí?

La pareja se inclinó respetuosamente ante el gobernante provincial antes de responder, Bunshu tomó la iniciativa,

Bunshu: Reiha-sama.- comenzó, llamando a su gobernante por su nombre secreto.-Hemos recibido noticias sobre el [Armored Rider] que deambula por nuestro territorio.

Ensho: ¿Ah en serio?- Pregunto con un sonido alegre.-Bueno, ¿lo encontraste? ¿Está aquí ahora? ¿Mi futuro esposo?

Ganryo: Sobre eso... nada todavía.

Ensho: ¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritó mientras su buen humor desapareció.

Bunshu: Recibimos la noticia de que destruyó un grupo de bandidos que vinieron de la provincia de Gi. Vino y los entregó por su recompensa y luego siguió su camino.

Ensho: ¡¿Y por qué ninguno de los soldados lo detuvo?! ¡Todo lo que tenían que hacer era decirle que deseaba conocerlo!

Ganryo: Bueno, tenían demasiado miedo como para hacerlo.-Explico antes de continuar.- Derrotó a todos los bandidos, un grupo entero de cuarenta si el recuento se hizo correctamente, sin ninguna clase de ayuda. Los soldados y los que manejan el dinero tenían demasiado miedo de pedirle que se quedara para poder discutir cualquier otra cosa. Tenían miedo de ofenderlo. Él es un [Armored War God] después de todo.

Ahora Ensho estaba molesta, arruinando su agradable ambiente anterior. Cuando escuchó noticias de un [Armored War God] dentro de su territorio, había enviado a sus soldados a buscarlo y traerlo a ella. No por razones violentas o legales, por supuesto. Ella quería invitarlo a su corte y ofrecerle su mano en matrimonio. Después de todo, como noble gobernante, uno de los pocos hombres dignos de su mano tendría que ser un Dios.

Luego, una vez que él fuera un esclavo de su cuerpo, sus aspiraciones políticas se dispararían y ser la madre de los semidioses sin duda sería una ventaja, incluso si arriesgaba su deliciosa figura. ¡El problema era que el hombre enfurecido no se quedaba quieto! Ella envió soldados, junto Bunshu y Ganryo, por toda la provincia tratando de encontrarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la capital donde pudiera seducirlo, ¡pero no había señales de él a menos que él quería ser encontrado!

Ensho: ¡Oooooh! ¡Qué hombre tan grosero, ignorando la llamada de una dama como yo!- Gruñó de forma dramática antes de morderse una uña- ¡Que los hombres peinen el área! ¡No permitiré que se escape de mí otra vez!

Bunshu: ¿Y los preparativos para el torneo?

Ensho: Se reanudarán.-Contesto con simpleza y en eso la chica peli morada chasqueo los dedos.

Ganryo: Reiha-sama, tengo una idea. ¿Qué pasa si ofrecemos un premio en efectivo más grande? Tal vez de esa manera podamos atraer al [Armored Rider].- Sugirió llamando la atención de ambas.- Una cosa que es constante con los informes es que está luchando para conseguir el dinero y siempre está en busca de recompensas para obtener más. ¡Si el premio es lo suficientemente grande, no podrá resistirse!

Ensho: ¡Ah, justo en lo que estaba pensando!-Declaro con una sonrisa, aunque sus asesores sabían que no estaba pensando en tal cosa. Siempre es lo mismo con ella.- Bueno, estaba planeando dar un gran premio, así que espero que aparezca un entretenimiento decente, ¡pero esta es una idea mejor! ¡Que se sepa que el premio se duplica ahora mismo!

Bunshu/Ganryo: Sí Reiha-sama.- Se inclinaron las dos consejeras.

Ensho: Ahora, ¿hay alguna otra noticia?

Bunshu: Si, Reiha-sama.-Asintió antes de hablar.- Sousou Motoku está aquí para visitar.

Ensho: ¿Sousou?- Gruño un poco al mencionar su nombre.- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¡Acabo de salir de mi baño matutino y me instalé para comer algo!

Bunshu: Reiha-sama, es mediodía.

Ensho: Detalles.

Ganryo: En todo caso, Sousou-dono ha venido a hablar sobre los bandidos que huyeron de Gi a nuestra provincia.- Explico mirando a su gobernador.- Por cierto, son los mismos que el [Armored Rider] derrotó por sus recompensas.

Ensho: Entonces, ¿por qué debería hablar? Mi futuro esposo ya los derrotó. Dile eso y envíala de regreso de dónde vino.

Bunshu: Um... Reiha-sama. Si la rechazaras, las consecuencias serían...-Fue hablando mientras se imaginaba lo que pasaría si hacían el mandato de Ensho…y no era bonito.

Ensho: *Suspiro* Bien, bien. La veré después de que me vista.-Dijo con derrota y sin ninguna otra opción. Realmente no le agradaba Sousou, pero tendría que aguantarse.

Ensho quería terminar con esto, así que fue a reunirse con Sousou. Sus criados le aconsejaron que ignorar a Sousou sería imprudente. Entonces, ella resolvería el asunto rápidamente ya que tenía otros asuntos más importantes que tratar. Su búsqueda de su futuro esposo toma una posición prioritaria en su agenda. Entonces, después de vestirse con un atuendo rojo y morado similar al de sus asesores, pero mucho más elegante y de moda con botas blancas. Se recostó en su trono, luciendo imperial como siempre.

Sousou la miro…y no estaba impresionado. Conocía la actitud de Ensho y francamente decepcionada de que ella sea un gobernante de tierras fuertes.

Sousou estaba de pie al pie de las escaleras que conducían al trono. Era bastante pequeña en comparación con las otras mujeres en la habitación, era más baja que las demás y menos dotada en el área del busto. Llevaba un chaleco sin mangas que era azul con un corsé rojo y tenía más extensiones azules que caían sobre su cintura como un cheongsam. Llevaba una falda negra ligeramente con volantes y mangas azules separadas que tenían volantes blancos en el extremo. De sus rodillas hacia abajo había protectores de armadura de plata grebas. Era bonita con cabello dorado y ojos azules, lo que la hacía una mujer obviamente deseable. Su cabello incluso estaba recogido en coletas gemelas con estilo como taladros, pero lo que era desconcertante era que sus coletas estaban sostenidas con adornos para el cabello con forma de calavera. Aunque se colocó a horcajadas en la línea de adorable y sexy, no había duda de que el poder en la postura de Sousou Motoku.

Ensho: Entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte Sousou?- Preguntó actuando aburrida con la reunión de una de las personas que más la exasperaban.- Viajaste muy lejos de la capital solo para estar aquí.

Sousou: Bueno, no tuve que venir aquí yo misma.- Se encogió de hombros, obviamente no intimidado por la presencia del gobernante.- Sin embargo, dado que ese grupo de bandidos vino de Gi a En, sentí que tenía la responsabilidad de lidiar con eso yo misma. Dejarlos ir sería lo mismo que liberarlos.

Las cejas de Ensho se torcieron, fácilmente viendo el insulto. Resoplando, mantuvo la cabeza alta.

Ensho: Bueno, los bandidos ya han sido tratados. ¡Todos fueron entregados y encerrados esta mañana!

Sousou: ¿Oh?- Susurro levantando una ceja con interés.- Y aquí pensé que tu regla era básicamente una farsa. ¿Quién era esta increíble persona que derrotó a tantos bandidos?

Ensho: ¡Mi futuro esposo! ¡El [God Ultimate Fist]!- Exclamo con orgullo y arrogancia.

Sousou: Un [Armored War God] ¿eh?- Murmuro con una sonrisa, obviamente sin creer nada sobre la declaración del matrimonio.- ¿Y es tu futuro esposo? Debo haberme perdido el anuncio del compromiso. Seguramente si tú, entre todas las personas, estuvieras casada con uno de estos [Armored Rider], entonces en todas las provincias cercanas hubieran oído hablar de eso y empezado a expandir la noticia.

Bunshu: Bueno, tenemos que encontrarlo primero.- Comentó desde donde ella y Ganryo esperaban junto a su gobernante.

Ganryo y Ensho la miraron furiosamente, haciendo que la chica de cabello verde se estremeciera al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Sudando pesadamente, se rio nerviosamente.

Sousou: Entonces es un simplemente reclamo prematuro ¿Eh?- Sonrió con burla y Ensho frunció el ceño ante la mirada engreída de Sousou.- Bueno, si los bandidos han sido tratados, entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es confirmar eso y seguiré mi camino. Tal vez me quede para ver ese torneo de artes marciales que estás patrocinando. Si tengo suerte, habrá un hermoso espécimen o dos para que yo disfrute. A mi [Armored War God] ciertamente le gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver a tu competencia o incluso tal vez participar en ella si hay algún buen adversario que lo satisfaga.

Ensho: ¿Espera? ¿Tu [Armored War God]? ¿Él está aquí?- Pregunto obviamente sorprendida al igual que el resto de las criadas del lugar junto a sus generales.

Sousou: Je.- Sonrió con diversión cuando se le ocurrió una idea antes de mirar hacia las puertas principales de la sala del trono.-¡Shunran, Baron, entren para que Ensho pueda conocer a nuestro [Armored War God]!

Las puertas principales se abrieron y dos figuras pasaron junto a los porteros hacia la habitación. La figura de la izquierda era una mujer que llevaba un vestido rojo similar al de Sousou, salvo por una porción púrpura de una armadura de tela que cubría su pecho derecho y era parte de un corsé púrpura que se envolvía alrededor de su sección media. Sus piernas tenían medias negras y llevaba zapatos sencillos. Tenía el pelo largo y negro que le llegaba hasta la parte trasera. Ella era Kakoton Genjo, su mana es Shunran, y es uno de los generales de Sousou.

La otra figura era la de un hombre, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que era un hecho conocido que Sousou solo empleaba a mujeres oficiales y se rodeaba de ellas.

El chico se veía en buena forma y estaba bien de salud. A los ojos de las chicas, él era atractivo para las tres mujeres que lo examinaban. Llevaba pantalones negros con botas grises que tenían cordones rojos. Tenía puesta una camisa negra con líneas doradas y también una gabardina negra con franjas rojas, donde esta era larga y le llegaba sobre las rodillas. A parte de que tenía las mangas de la gabardina dobladas mostrando sus brazos hasta los codos. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con un flequillo que cubría su ojo derecho. Parecía completamente confiado en su entorno y nada intimidado en presencia de Ensho o Sousou.

Bunshu: ¿Es él?- Preguntó mirando al chico que demostraba tener un aura fuerte a su alrededor.

Ganryo: Tiene que serlo.- Susurró mirando al tipo antes de señalarlo.- ¡Sousou desprecia estar cerca de los hombres si puede evitarlo! ¡Todos lo saben!

Sousou: ¡Ensho, permíteme presentarte al [God Ultimate Spear], Barón!- Declaro haciendo un gesto al hombre que se acercaba junto a Kakoton, quien estaba a su izquierda. El hombre solo miro levantado la mirada a Ensho sin decir nada, pero su mirada era fuerte y penetrante.

Ensho: ¡H-Hmph!- Resopló, un poco intimidada por el nombre, pero no iba a dejar que vieran eso. En eso, cabio su mirada a una arrogante.- No lo creo, no se ve para nada impresionante. ¡Además, mi futuro esposo es sin duda mejor!

Baron: Suena como un desafío.-Murmuro con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Sousou.- Oye, creo que no sería mala idea que presuma un poco ¿no?

Sousou: ¿Por qué no?-Comento mientras Kakoton sonrió ligeramente al saber lo que iba a hacer su compañero.

Poniendo una mano dentro de su gabardina, Baron sacó un dispositivo negro que Ensho y sus retenedores no reconocieron y lo presionaron contra su cintura, haciendo que produjera un cinturón amarillo para mantenerlo en su lugar. En el lado izquierdo había una imagen de un casco rojo con una visera blanca que estaba teñida sobre una lámina de metal arcoíris.

Una vez que la máquina estuvo en su lugar, sacó un pequeño objeto que parecía un candado y estaba decorado con un montón de plátanos. Hizo clic en el interruptor de liberación para desbloquearlo y esto provocó que se anunciara una voz fuerte.

**[Banana!]**-Exclamo el objeto mientras se abría un portal encima de Baron. Esto resulto una gran sorpresa para Ensho y sus criados.

Sousou y Kakoton se estaban divertidos ante las expresiones que ponían el gobernador y sus subordinados, y sabiendo lo que vendría después, no podían esperar a ver que caras pondrían ahora.

Un plátano de metal bajó lentamente del portal cuando Baron coloco y cerró el candado en el cinturón.

**[Lock On!]**\- Exclamo mientras se escucharon trompetas de guerra occidentales en los alrededores.

Todos miraron al chico de cabello castaño, quien fue llevando su mano a la cuchilla.

Baron: Henshin.- Declaró empujando el accesorio en forma de cuchillo del cinturón sobre la cerradura, abriéndola para revelar lo que había dentro. La mitad superior era el interior de un racimo de plátanos, mientras que la mitad inferior representaba una lanza o lanza con forma de plátano.

**[Come On! Banana Arms!]**

Exclamo el cinturón mientras el plátano de metal cayó, aterrizando sobre los hombros de Barón mientras ocultaba su cabeza, haciendo que las corrientes de energía lo envolvieran y formaran un traje. Era principalmente rojo con un cofre reforzado plateado. Guanteletes de plata y grebas descansaban sobre sus extremidades, acentuando perfectamente su traje. Dentro del plátano, Baron sonrió antes de cubrir su cabeza con el mismo casco que estaba representado en su cinturón. Un accesorio de casco plateado conectado a la parte posterior con cuernos similares a plátanos que se elevan desde los lados.

**[Knight of Spe~ar!]**

En eso, su visor se iluminó con luz amarilla, similar a la de un plátano. Banana Arms comenzó a desmontarse. Los dos extremos bajaron y se conectaron con los hombros de Baron, mientras que la parte delantera se plegó sobre su pecho, revelando una armadura amarilla sobre una placa negra que emula los pectorales y el abdomen de los músculos masculinos. Los lados superior y posterior se doblaron hacia abajo sobre su espalda, completando la transformación. Un destello de luz brilló en su mano, formando una lanza de color blanco como el interior de un plátano con un protector de mano de piel amarilla y mango negro.

La transformación se completo revelando a Kamen rider Baron, quien miro a todos con superioridad.

Baron: Un placer conocerte, soy Baron.- Se presento con una pequeña risa levantando su [Banaspear] sobre su hombro. Disfrutó de la mirada sorprendida de las personas cuando sus fauces se abrieron después de presenciar su transformación. Ensho, Bunshu y Ganryo no fueron una excepción, ya que sus mandíbulas cayeron al ver la transformación.

Bunshu: Ah…ah…ah…- Ninguna palabra correcta podía salir de su boca, mientras que Ganryo se quedó boquiabierta.

Ensho También lo estaba, pero logro salir de su shock.

Ensho: ¡Mi futuro esposo aún está mejor!- Declaró sin querer sentir que perdió ante Sousou, quien obviamente disfrutaba de sus expresiones.

Baron: Bueno, si lo encuentras, dile que Baron quiere conocerlo. Me aseguraré de mostrarle lo que un verdadero [Armored War God] puede hacer. Me hace falta un buen reto y pelear con bandidos y otros guerreros tan débiles me esta aburriendo.- Desafió mientras que Sousou sonrió ante su conmoción.

Sousou: Nos quedaremos por estos sectores un tiempo. Podemos quedarnos un rato para ver qué sucede.- Dijo mientras le hizo un gesto a Baron, quien deshizo su transformación antes de que los tres salieran de la sala del trono. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, dejando atrás a Ensho y sus asesores.

Ahora Ensho parecía aún más enojada y desesperada. ¡No podía permitir que un señor de la guerra de dos bits consiguiera algo sobre un noble como ella! De pie, agarró a sus asesores por las camisas y los levantó para llamar su atención.

Ensho: ¡Encuéntrame a mi esposo! ¡AHORA!

Bunshu/Ganryo: ¡Sí Reiha-sama!-Gritaron asintiendo mientras su señor las soltó.

Ensho: ¡Entonces, vayan y encuéntrenlo!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Chou'un mantuvo su cansancio fuera de sus ojos mientras limpiaba una mesa después de que Chouhi, desafortunadamente, derramó la comida de un cliente cuando tropezó. Kanu finalmente llego a su límite y le dijo a la niña que volviera a la posada mientras el resto trabajaba.

Chouhi lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero ser criada en el bosque por su abuelo no favoreció su conducta en trabajos orientados a la ciudad como un café de mucama.

Por otra parte, Chou'un le sorprendió sinceramente escuchar que su nuevo señor era, de hecho, un buen cocinero y estaba dispuesta a aceptar trabajos de baja categoría si eso significaba que podrían tener comida para sus próximos días. Incluso pudo escabullirles los almuerzos de las comidas que los clientes enviaron porque Chouhi les había robado mordiscos para que no se desperdiciaran. Eso era un acto tierno y apreciado.

También aprendió que Gaim, o Miyamoto Kazuki, carecía de verdadera experiencia en batallas de vida o muerte, pues jamás mataba a quienes enfrentaba a excepción de los monstruos que vieron antes. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que carecía de habilidad, al contrario, él era un muy hábil guerrero bien entrenado, más cuando el blande dos espadas. Parecía que solo demostraba su verdadera fortaleza cuando empuña dos espadas.

Cada vez más, su decisión de servir a un [Armored War God] parecía ser sabia.

La puerta del café se abrió, sacando a Chou'un de sus pensamientos mientras iba a servir al nuevo cliente.

Chou'un: ¡Bienvenido Maestro!-Dijo con una perfecta sonrisa y actitud de chica cariñosa.

El nuevo cliente era un hombre joven con pantalones negros con los extremos envueltos en vendas con zapatos de viaje. También llevaba una camisa china naranja sin mangas. Sobre eso llevaba un chaleco marrón. Sus brazos eran musculosos, obviamente un luchador, y sus manos estaban vendadas.

Parecía moderadamente guapo con ojos azules y cabello negro salvaje atado en una pequeña cola de caballo. A pesar de sus rasgos toscos, parecía lo suficientemente amable mientras masticaba un palillo de dientes.

¿?: Hola.- Saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba.- ¿Hay mesas libres o tengo que esperar?

Chou'un: Justo por aquí, Maestro.- Dijo mientras lleva al cliente a una de sus mesas de espera. Se sentó y Chou'un le entregó su menú.- Por favor, llámame cuando estés listo para ordenar.

¿?: Claro cariño.- Le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar lo que decía la carta con una sonrisa.- Hombre, me pagan y luego me sirve una bella camarera. Debe ser mi día de suerte.

Mientras leía, pudo escuchar a un hombre que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado comentar sobre una competencia de artes marciales en la ciudad con un gran premio en efectivo, el cual se llevaría a cabo hoy. Eso hizo sonreír al chico. De ninguna manera se iba a perder esa oportunidad, pero primero recargar sus fuerzas. Nunca podría luchar con el estómago vacío.

¿?: ¿Mmh? Veamos...- Escaneó el menú antes de tomar su decisión y llamar a Chou'un.

* * *

-En la cocina-

Kazuki: Bien, ¿cuál es el próximo pedido?-Pregunto mirando a Chou'un, quien entró a la cocina con otra orden, mientras estaba cocinando vegetales salteados.

Chou'un: Un plato de albóndigas, bollos al vapor, arroz frito y omu-arroz con té oolong.

Kazuki: Suena como un grupo bastante hambriento en una mesa.

Chou'un: En realidad, era un chico.- Corrigió y Kazuki parpadeo sorprendido.

Kazuki: ¿Un chico?- Preguntó y ella asintió.- Debe tener un gran apetito.

Chou'un: Mientras él pueda pagar lo que coma, entonces no me importa cuánto ordene.- Comento mientras se encogía de hombros.- Siga con el buen trabajo, Gaim-sama.

Kazuki: Correcto.- Asintió para volver al trabajo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un deja vu.- Pero enserio. Albóndigas, bollos, arroz, omu-arroz y té, todo para un chico. Me recuerda a cierto boxeador juvenil de mi escuela que siempre venia al restaurante donde trabajo. Aun no logro entender donde metía todo eso.

* * *

-En el comedor-

¿?: ¡Itadakimasu!- El hombre que había ordenado aplaudió antes de comenzar a comer. Masticando, no pudo evitar sonreír con total deleite.- ¡Oh, hombre! ¡Esto me recuerda a ese restaurante chino al que siempre voy! ¡Sabe igual!

* * *

-En la cocina-

Kazuki casi estornudó en su último plato, pero logró evitarlo.

Kazuki: Vaya, alguien debe estar hablando de mí.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Rinrin resopló mientras caminaba por las calles, recién despedida del trabajo que ella y sus amigas habían recogido para pagar su comida y habitación en la posada. Chouhi estaba especialmente indignada porque Kanu le dijo que no era necesaria. ¡Ella, su hermana jurada de todas las personas, le dijo eso! Eso hizo que estuviera especialmente molesta y dolida.

¿Qué tenia de malo si ella tomara bocadillos de las comidas de los clientes? Lo hacía todo el tiempo con su abuelo y a él no le importaba. ¡La cocina de Kazuki es muy deliciosa también! ¡El era quien les cocinaba mientras viajaba y realmente disfruto de cada uno de sus platillos! ¿Y qué si ella tropezó algunas veces y rompió algunos platos, o derramó algo de comida sobre los clientes? Nunca había hecho el trabajo antes, ¡así que todavía estaba aprendiendo!

Rinrin: Lo que sea.- Resopló la pequeña pelirroja mientras caminaba.-¡Ganaré tanto dinero que Aisha-neechan tendrá que decir que lo siente-nanoda!

Entonces, Chouhi comenzó su búsqueda de empleo que podía hacer y obtener efectivo rápidamente. Preguntó por todas partes, pero todas las personas comentaron lo linda que era y debería estar jugando con sus amigos, sin buscar trabajo. Solo sirvió para molestar más a Rinrin, ya que nadie la estaba tomando en serio.

Tan decepcionada que siguió buscando. Su viaje finalmente la llevó por una calle donde mucha gente estaba mirando un aviso en un letrero que tenía un pergamino extra pegado al fondo. Todos estaban cada vez más emocionados por eso e hizo que Chouhi sintiera curiosidad. Al acercarse, logró ver lo que estaba escrito en el aviso. Sin embargo…

Rinrin: Aw, no puedo leer palabras grandes como esa.- Resopló mientras su analfabetismo le jugaba en contra.

¿?: El primer torneo de artes marciales de la provincia de Kei comienza hoy.- Leyó alguien para Chouhi.- Cualquiera puede competir. El ganador recibirá dinero y premios. La nota en la parte inferior dice que el dinero del premio se duplicó para atraer a más competidores. Eso es lo que se dice.

Rinrin levantó la vista para ver quién había hablado y vio a una mujer sonriéndole. Llevaba una túnica azul con mangas negras y un chal blanco en los hombros, atado con una cinta negra en la parte delantera. Llevaba una falda blanca que parecía simple en comparación con el resto de su atuendo, pero acentuada con sus botas hasta el muslo con detalles en rosa. Tenía los ojos marrones medio rojizo y el pelo largo y castaño atado en una cola de caballo atada a través de una cinta roja con el flequillo colgando sobre sus hombros y domesticado por bandas negras. Con todo, otra mujer hermosa, pero el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo una cruz yari significaba que no debía ser molestada.

Rinrin: ¿El ganador recibirá dinero?-Murmuro mientras sonreía.-¡Bien! ¡Así qué si gano el torneo, obtendré el dinero!

¿?: Si…puede ser.-Dijo la morena sudando, encontrando extraño que un niño quisiera participar.- ¿Pero realmente crees que podrías?

Rinrin: ¡Claro que sí-nanoda!- Respondió con una gran sonrisa y la castaña sonrió un poco.

¿?: Tienes mucha confianza, pero eso no te ayudará a ganar.

Rinrin: ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto un poco molesta mirando a la chica, quien sonrió.

¿?: ¡Porque voy a ganar el torneo!

Rinrin: ¿Oh si?-Pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante.

¿?: ¡Sip!- la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Ensho observaba con impaciencia cómo una multitud de plebeyos y los competidores se reunían para el torneo que ella organizó. Ella mantenía sus ojos fuera de cualquiera que pudiera ser el [Armored War God] que estaba buscando. Según los rumores, él era un maestro de combate puño a puño, donde no usaba ningun tipo de arma que no fueran guantes. Por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar a cualquiera que luchara con las manos desnudas o usara guantes. Hasta ahora, había un buen número de competidores masculinos, pero había varios que no trajeron sus armas a la apertura, por lo que aún no podía adivinar cuál era su amado [Armored Rider].

Ensho: Y fui muy lejos para hacerme lucir bien también.- Suspiró la malcriada gobernante mientras golpeaba la armadura dorada que cubría su pecho y brazos.

El escenario estaba ubicado directamente al pie de las escaleras hacia su mansión, lo que le permitía sentarse en un trono provisto y aun así poder mirar desde la comodidad de su propia casa sobre la chusma común. Lo había configurado como un capricho antes, pero ahora cumplía un propósito al ayudarla a encontrar a su futuro esposo, así que por una vez estaba prestando mucha atención a los procedimientos.

MC: ¡Oooookaaaaaay!- Exclamo la anunciadora, una mujer con dos colas de caballo gemelas y vasos de botella de coca, gritando de manera extraña en una cuchara de madera como si fuera un micrófono de la era moderna.- ¡El primer torneo de artes marciales de la provincia de Kei está por comenzar! ¡Desde el Yhou Zou en el norte hasta Jiangdang en el sur, los guerreros más feroces se han reunido para estar aquí!- Fuera del ring, Bunshu y Ganryo, con una armadura de oro similar a la de su gobernante, sostenían carteles con las palabras "alegría" y "aplausos" escritos en ellos, incitando a la multitud a seguirlos.- Ahora, antes de comenzar, ¡permítanme presentarles al organizador de este torneo! ¡El gobernante de la provincia de Kei, jefe de la noble familia En, Ensho Honsho!

Ambas chicas levantaron aún más los letreros para que la gente gritara y aplaudiera mientras Ensho tomó su propia señal y subió a la cima de las escaleras.

Ensho: Todos, bienvenidos al torneo organizado por mi.- Saludó con aplomo y florecimiento.- Por favor, disfruta de estas batallas entre los héroes de nuestro país a tu gusto. ¡La familia En siempre ha ...!

MC: ¡Gracias Ensho-sama por tus palabras! ¡Comencemos el primer partido!- Llamó la locutara, haciendo que Ensho gruñera agitado por la interrupción.- ¡Saquemos a los primeros competidores!

Los dos primeros combatientes entraron en el ring y desde el principio parecía un desajuste masivo. A un lado había un hombre gigante que parecía el ejemplo perfecto de un bárbaro con una armadura mínima y todo se disparó. Estaba musculoso y tenía cicatrices de batalla. Agregue eso a su cabello y barba peludos, y parecía alguien con quien solo un tonto o un loco se atrevería a lidiar.

MC: ¡Y aquí está nuestro primer luchador! Es un contendiente de primera elección que maneja un hacha de batalla ridículamente grande. ¡Dándonos solo un alias, aquí está Iron Bull!

Parado en el extremo opuesto estaba un Chouhi confiado que fue eclipsado por el hombre masivo cuatro veces.

MC: ¡Y su oponente Chouhi nuestro más pequeño y joven participante! Aunque me gusta enraizar a los desvalidos, ¡parece que Chouhi tiene la peor suerte de conseguir un oponente como este!

Iron Bull tenía una sonrisa insufriblemente presumida en sus labios, sabiendo que iba a ganar su combate porque tuvo suerte de pelear con una niña. Ya estaba contando el dinero del premio, pensando que todas sus partidas serían tan fáciles.

Chouhi parecía igual de seguro, no intimidado en absoluto por el tamaño del hombre. Había crecido con grandes osos y jabalíes toda su vida a parte que se enfrento hace no muchos con verdaderos monstruos, por lo que un hombre no era intimidante ante sus ojos. No es que la audiencia lo supiera y solo pensaron que la pequeña iba a ser aplastada.

***¡GONG!***

-¡Je!- Iron Bull se echó a reír, cargando con un golpe aéreo.-¡HRAAAAAAHHH!

MC: ¡Y Iron Bull ataca por un golpe devastador! ¡Esto decidirá el partido y-!

***KLANG!***

El ataque de Iron Bull se detuvo en frío cuando entró en contacto con la lanza de Chouhi. El metal chispeó, pero no mostró ningún tipo de tensión cuando tomó el ataque. La multitud se quedó sin aliento al ver a una chica tan capaz de contener un ataque como el de Iron Bull. Ni siquiera parecía que estaba tratando de contenerlo.

MC: ¡Oh! ¡Chouhi detuvo un golpe de un hacha que ningún hombre común podría parar! ¿¡Qué es lo que estamos viendo!?-Declaro con completo shock.

Rinrin: ¡Un ataque a este nivel no me vencerá!- Dijo antes de dar un empujón y sacar el hacha de su arma.- ¡HOIYAAAA!

Ella se retorció y golpeó la armadura de Iron Bull con su arma. La fuerza casi pareció estrellarse en el aire antes de que Iron Bull fuera quitado de sus pies y aterrizado fuera del ring, casi aterrizando sobre algunos miembros de la audiencia en el proceso.

MC: ¡Increíble! ¡La pequeña Chouhi pudo derrotar a Iron Bull! ¡Esto es increíble!

Ensho: Gran cosa.- Ella solo bostezó desde su asiento, completamente desinteresada. Ninguno de ellos era su Dios de la Guerra Blindada.

Ensho tuvo que ver los siguientes partidos, pero ninguno de ellos llamó su atención ya que no podían ser su Dios de la Guerra Blindada. Sin embargo, todavía esperaba y tenía cierta anticipación cuando los siguientes competidores se unieron al escenario, pero al ver que ambos eran mujeres y portadores de lanza, rápidamente perdió interés.

MC: Y luego tenemos a Bacho Moki, que proviene del oeste, con un régimen de entrenamiento intenso e impresionante.- Dijo presentando a la nueva amiga de Chouhi.

Enfrente de Bacho había una mujer empuñando una lanza, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y tenía el pelo recogido en moños.

MC: ¡Su oponente, una misteriosa maestra lancera del este! Se niega a darnos un nombre, ¡pero promete un excelente espectáculo!

***¡GONG!***

La lancera se lanzo a Bacho, azotando golpe tras golpe a un ritmo rápido. Bacho parecía despreocupada mientras lograba casi bailar alrededor de las huelgas como si fueran en cámara lenta. Cualquier golpe que logró acercarse a ella, la desvió, alejándola con su lanza a la lancera. Durante aproximadamente minuto, los intercambios continuaron en una ráfaga de movimiento que dejó al público aturdido, pero también disfrutando mucho del espectáculo.

Las dos mujeres aterrizaron en el suelo una frente a la otra, pero sus estados físicos eran opuestos. Bacho estaba tan fresca como cuando entró al ring, pero su oponente estaba sin aliento. La morena había estado guiando a su oponente, usando su entusiasmo como una luchadora famosa para llevarla por la nariz y cansarse.

Bacho: ¿Ya terminaste?

-¡¿Qué?!- La lancera gruñó ante la pregunta.

Bacho: Bueno, si es así. Ahora es mi turno.- Ella sonrió Bacho antes de saltar hacia adelante y comenzó a golpear con los tres bordes de su yari.

Atacó con brutal eficiencia, golpeando a su oponente varias veces sin falta ni pausa. Finalmente, la lancera se derrumbó, pero las únicas marcas en ella eran contusiones. Bacho realmente había usado los lados romos de su arma o la sección del poste de su arma para golpear a la lancera, evitándola ser cortada en cintas.

Bacho: No te preocupes, evite darte en los puntos vitales.-Comento y la gente comenzó a aplaudirle.

MC:¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Con solo unos pocos golpes rápidos, Bacho ha derrotado a su oponente!-Declaró provocando más vítores de la audiencia.

Una vez más, a Ensho no podría importarle menos. Ella quería a su [Armored Rider], no a una mujer varonil.

Bacho pronto abandonó el escenario y los curanderos se llevaron a la lancera para que la revisen en caso de que ocurriera algo más grave. El escenario continuó usándose a medida que se llevaban a cabo más partidos, pero Ensho simplemente estaba aburrido de mirar. En un momento, incluso se fue a usar el baño en medio de un partido, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

Una vez que el escenario estuvo despejado una vez más, los siguientes luchadores llegaron a tener su pelea. El primero fue el joven fue atendido por Chou'un en el restaurante, ordenando una verdadera fiesta para él. El otro era un hombre con armadura gruesa que sostenía un martillo de guerra sobre su hombro. Parecía presumido, al igual que Iron Bull al ver que su oponente no empuñaba un arma en absoluto. Para él, estaba en la bolsa.

MC:¡Nuestro próximo combate estrena a un hombre que lucha solo con sus puños! ¡La estrella en ascenso de los luchadores de puños en todas partes, Shirahama Kenta!- Declaro atrayendo a la multitud una vez más.

Kenta: Shirahama Kenta …¡Sanjou!- El joven declaró dramáticamente con una pose de surfista, provocando más vítores.

Mc: ¡Y su oponente, el hermano pequeño del ex contendiente principal, otro gran favorito para ganar todo el torneo, Iron Boar!

-¡HA! ¡Espero que hayas rezado a los dioses, muchacho!- Iron Boar apuntó con su martillo a Kenta.- ¡Porque te convertiré en una mancha en el suelo!

En lugar de sentirse intimidado, Kenta simplemente comenzó a sonreír.

Kenta: ¿Oh? Bueno, entonces adelante. ¡Nunca rechazo una buena pelea, especialmente cuando hay efectivo en la línea!

***¡GONG!***

-¡HRAAAAAAHHHH!- Iron Jabal rugió, cargando contra el chico antes de comenzar a golpearlo con su martillo de guerra.

Kenta se puso firme y esquivó los golpes de su oponente con todo el equilibrio y la disciplina de un boxeador entrenado, o al menos semi-entrenado. Sin embargo, su oponente no se desanimó. Estaba molesto, pero no se desanimó. Continuó balanceándose y tejiendo, evitando los golpes a pesar de los mejores intentos de Iron Boar para aplastarlo.

Cuando un golpe en la cabeza cayó sobre él, bloqueó con sus antebrazos y luego disparó hacia adelante para colocar ambos puños en el pecho de su oponente. El golpe provocó que la armadura se derrumbara levemente y la fuerza de los ataques provocó que Iron Jabalo detuviera su ataque. Era toda la apertura que Haru necesitaba. Luego siguió su primer ataque con varios golpes a la única parte sin blindaje de Iron Boar: su cara. El hombre pronto vio estrellas antes de que Haru lo terminara con un rápido uppercut, tumbándolo boca arriba en frío...

Kenta: Chico grande, mandíbula de cristal.-Comento sacudiendo sus manos antes de levantar sus brazos.-¡Yatta!

MC: ¡Y con algunos golpes bien colocados, Kenta ha logrado una victoria!-Anuncio y la gente aplaudio al ganador.

En su trono, Ensho se interesó oficialmente mientras observaba al joven dejar el anillo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ensho: Sin armas, un hombre, y tampoco está mal para los ojos. ¿Podría ser que es mi [Armored Rider]?-Murmuro para si misma y los combates prosiguieron, donde su interés fue apuntada al chico sin armas.

Chouhi, Bacho y Kenta continuaron escalando los soportes, derrotando a sus oponentes con bastante facilidad. Los tres estaban haciendo olas en el torneo. Chouhi por lo joven, pero increíblemente fuerte que era. Bacho por la increíble cantidad de habilidad que exhibía. Y Kenta por luchar contra sus oponentes con sus puños desnudos sin importar qué tan bien armados estuvieran o qué arma portaban.

Finalmente, todo se redujo a Chouhi, Bacho y Kenta debido a la cantidad desigual de competidores. Entonces, el partido final sería una pelea a tres bandas.

MC: Y ahora en el partido final tenemos a nuestros tres finalistas reuniéndose para un partido final. ¡Priemro, el temible tornado minuatura, Chouhi! ¡Quien nos ha sorprendido! A pesar de ser el competidor más pequeño y más joven, ha podido derrotar a todos sus oponentes con facilidad. ¡Luego tenemos a Bacho, el caballo violento de Seiryou! ¡Finalmente, de la nada, el poderoso golpeador, Kenta! ¡Quien ha dominado a todos sus oponentes con sus puños desnudos! ¡Ahora, veremos quién de ellos es nuestro luchador más fuerte!

Kenta: ¡Las he estado viendo pelear chicas! ¡Sus técnicas son increíble!- El chico felicitó a Bacho y Chouhi, quienes sonrieron en respuesta.

Rinrin: ¡Gracias!

Bacho: No eres tan malo y lograste llegar tan lejos sin un arma.- Respondió con calma.

Kenta: Bueno, el cuerpo puede convertirse en un arma letal cuando se entrena adecuadamente.-Comento con orgullo mientras ponía un puño en su pecho.- De todos modos, tan buenas como ustedes dos, aquí es donde termina para ustedes. ¡Voy a ser yo quien se lleve a casa ese dulce, dulce premio a casa!

Bacho: ¡Ja! ¡No creas que tienes el dinero! ¡Lo ganaré!- Declaro con una sonrisa, preparándose.

Rinrin: ¡Lo voy a ganar!-Declaro con entusiasmo preparándose para la pelea.

MC: ¡La ronda final está lista para comenzar! ¡Así que, sin más preámbulos, vamos a…!- Un grito repentinamente resonó en la audiencia, interrumpiéndola.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

Golpeó como un huracán, el público comenzó a gritar y huir cuando de repente se vieron que de una grieta en el piso, comenzaron a salir unas criaturas. Estas eran de color rojo y tenían cabeza de pez piraña con atuendos amarillos. Cada uno de ellos traía armas.

Eran [Grunts]

Ensho: ¿¡Cuál es el significado de esto!?- Grito frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Guardias! ¡Desechen esas criaturas!

Ganryo: ¡Los guardias ya han sido derrotados!- Gritó de miedo cuando ella y Bunshi salieron a las escaleras que conducían al trono de su gobernante.- ¡Los que quedan están haciendo sus patrullas en la ciudad! ¡Tardarán demasiado en llegar aquí!

Ensho: Bueno, ¿no pueden pelear ustedes dos? Ustedes son antiguos bandidos, ¿verdad?

Bunshu: Sí, ¡pero fuimos terribles!- Declaro con lamentó. ¡Odiaba cosas como fantasmas y monstruos, y ahora una multitud entera de ellos estaba acercándose a ellos!- ¡Es por eso que fuimos directamente!

El trío realmente no debería haberse preocupado. Los [Grunts] estaban apuntando a aquellos en el escenario, específicamente a las dos mujeres con el hombre como una ocurrencia tardía. Chouhi y Bacho se encontraron rápidamente como el objetivo principal de los ataques de los soldados del inframundo.

Chouhi tuvo la ventaja de la experiencia y se recuperó más rápido, enfrentando a los [Grunts] con entusiasmo. Bacho estaba un poco sorprendido, pero su entrenamiento rápidamente se hizo cargo. Kenta estaba menos que satisfecho con el hecho de que el torneo se interrumpió y que probablemente iba a perder el dinero del premio por eso. Como boxeador y luchador callejero, decidió enojarse y desquitarse.

Kenta: ¡Oi, cabezas de peces! ¡No te atrevas a robar mi premio!- Declaró mientras sacaba un dispositivo de su chaleco que Chouhi conocía muy bien.

Rinrin: ¡Ese cinturón!- Ella jadeó Ensho, al ver esto, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Kenta se puso un [SengokuDriver], permitiendo que el cinturón lo abroche a su cintura. Luego sacó un Lockseed, que tenia la imagen de una nuez con una banda dorada en el medio, y presionó el interruptor de liberación para desbloquearla.

**[Kurumi!]**

Los [Grunts] inmediatamente se detuvieron cuando vieron una nuez gigante naranja y marrón bajando de un portal en el aire hacia Kenta. Sonriendo, el boxeador continuó.

Kenta: ¡Henshin!- Declaro colocando el [Kurumi Lockseed] en su [SengokuDriver] y luego la cerró.

**[Lock On!]**

Una tonada de rock and roll resonó antes de que Kenta golpeara la cuchilla, abriendo el [Lockseed] para revelar el interior de una nuez, pero también un par de grandes puño naranja con una piedra roja incrustada. El [Kurumi Arms] cayó sobre su cabeza cuando una oleada de energía hizo que su cuerpo se formara.

Era negro puro con brazaletes y grebas plateados, liviano pero aún capaz de protegerlo. Dentro de los brazos de Kurumi, su cabeza estaba envuelta dentro de un casco negro adornado con un estilo similar al de un soldado de infantería oriental con una placa bucal plateada con hendiduras para respirar. Los oculares eran grandes y redondos, fáciles de ver. Cuando se formó el casco, un accesorio se conectó a la parte posterior, se parecía a la forma irregular de los brazos Kurumi, y los oculares se volvieron de color amarillo brillante. Los brazos luego se desmontaron, la parte de arriba volteándose para convertirse en una coraza cuadrada con gruesos paneles naranjas mientras que el resto bajó sobre sus hombros, con la pieza de la espalda aterrizando sobre su espalda, completando el traje. Un destello cubrió sus manos, convirtiéndose en puños metálicos casi cómicamente grandes cubiertos de acero naranja tachonado con rubíes incrustados en la espalda.

**[Kurumi Arms! Mr.~ Knuckle Man!]**

Una vez que la armadura se formó en el cuerpo de Kenta, golpeó sus gigantes guanteletes y golpeó a dos [Grunts] en el aire.

Kenta: ¡Kamen Rider Knuckle! ¡Sanjou!- Declaró mientras comenzaba a atacar.

Rinrin: ¡Él es como Kazu-Oniichan!- Gritó en estado de shock, sin esperar nunca encontrarse con otro [Armored Rider] como su hermano jurado.

Bacho: ¿Eh?-Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras quedaba boquiabierta. Había escuchado los rumores que habían estado apareciendo por un tiempo, ¡pero nunca esperó encontrarse con un [Armored War God]!

En el trono, Bunshu y Ganryo también se sorprendieron, tanto por el cambio como por el hecho de que su plan para atraer al [Armored Rider] que se encontraba en su territorio realmente funcionó. Ensho, por otro lado, chillaba de alegría.

Ensho: ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él!- Grito mientras aplaudia. ¡El [God Ultimate Fist] había hecho su aparición!

Kenta: ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto!- Rugio golpeando uno de sus puños contra un [Grunt] tan fuerte que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo fuera del ring. Más trataron de atraparlo, pero varios golpes fuertes de sus puños los derribaron. Cada golpe fue francamente explosivo, arrojando a Rinshi como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

Mientras continuaba, varios de los [Grunts] intentaron saltar por encima de él, aterrizando sobre su espalda y hombros antes de cortarlo y golpearlo. La armadura hizo su trabajo, pero sirvió para sacar a Knuckle de su juego cuando más [Grunts] vieron su oportunidad de cargar.

Rinrin: ¡HYAH!- Pero esos [Grunts] fueron cortados por un ansioso Chouhi que los vio explotar en una neblina púrpura mientras que los ataques rápidos levantaron los del cuerpo de Knuckle, causando explosiones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Knuckle vio a Bacho y Chouhi tomando sus dos lados con sus armas apuntando al [Grunts] que avanzaban.

Bacho: ¿Necesita ayuda?

Kenta: ¡Claro bebe!- Aceptó mientras lanzaba al suelo, creando una onda destructiva que golpeo y mando a volar a varios [Grunts] como pinos de bolos.

Rinrin: ¡Yo también ayudaré!-Declaro con emoción y una sonrisa.

Kenta: Oigan, ¿qué tal si hacemos una competencia con esto? El que derribe más gana.

Rinrin: ¡Estoy dentro!

Bacho: ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Kenta: ¡Ese es el animo!-Asintió antes de darle un golpe a un Grunt y tirarlo fuera del ring.- ¡A la carga!

Los tres peleadores rugieron mientras iban a atacar. La multitud se estaba volviendo loca mientras miraban la pelea como si fuera una especie de espectáculo. Fue bueno que los [Grunts] estuvieran más centrados en los combatientes que en los civiles.

Una vez que apareció el Kamen rider, dejaron de intentar correr por completo, ya que los monstruos ahora estaban completamente enfocados en él y las dos chicas en el escenario. Una vez que el miedo se fue y comenzó la pelea, resultó ser una de las cosas más emocionantes que sucedió en su ciudad.

-¡Lucha contra ellos, Armored War God-sama!

-¡Pongo treinta monedas por la niña!

-¡Cincuenta en la morena!

-¡Qué vergüenza por apostar contra un dios!

Los [Grunts] todavía estaban siendo eliminados. Podian ser poderosos y armados, pero no podian competir con las habilidades de las niñas o el poder del niño. A parte de como no son inteligentes, no tienen forma de organizarse y los convierte en presas fáciles.

Rinrin: ¡Ahí van diecisiete!- Anunció tras derrotar a unos tres.

Bacho: ¡Ja! ¡Veinte!- Declaro pasando otro [Grunt].

**[Kurumi Sparking!]**

Knuckle giró sus brazos y luego disparó a sus dos guanteletes gigantes como misiles, golpeó los [Grunts] y los hizo explotar. Momentos después, sus guanteletes volvieron a él mientras lo aclamaba:

Kenta: ¡Yatta! ¡Treinta!-Declaro antes de girarse a las chicas.- ¡Superen eso!

Rinrin: ¿Eh? ¡Me estoy quedando atrás!- Ella se quedó boquiabierto. Ella comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.- ¿¡Queda uno o dos!? ¡No puedo quedarme atrás!

Kenta: Lo siento niña, no quedan más.- Knuckle hizo un movimiento de sacudirse las manos.-Parece que los eliminamos a todos. Sin embargo, juro que esas cosas me parecían familiares por alguna razón.

Rinrin: ¡Kazu-Oniichan dijo que se llaman [Grunts]! ¡Vienen del infierno y que necesitan del agua de un río llamado Sanzu para mantenerse hidratados y estar aquí antes de secarse! ¡Van causando dolor y miseria para aumentar el agua de ese río! ¡Me contó todo sobre ellos!

Kenta: ¿De verdad?-La niña asintió y en eso recordó otra cosa.- ¿Tienen alguna relación con los Shinkenger?

Rinrin: ¡Kazu-Oniichan dijo que fueron ellos quienes los derrotaron, pero alguien los trajo devuelta a nuestro mundo!

Kenta: Ya veo, por eso me sonaban de una parte.-Murmuro asintiendo antes de girarse a Chouhi.- Espera, ¿Dijiste "Kazu-Oniichan"? No te estarás refiriendo a…

Ganryo: ¡Atención por favor!- La peli morada gritó desde las escaleras.- Ensho-sama tiene algo que quiere decirles a los tres.- Luego se hizo a un lado cuando la mujer se adelantó, luciendo tan imperial como siempre mientras miraba a los tres finalistas. torneo.

Ensho: Chouhi Yokutoku, Bacho Moki y el [Armored War God], Knuckle. Como ustedes tres han demostrado ser grandes guerreros, entonces no puedo en buena conciencia nombrar a un solo ganador. Por lo tanto, el premio para el ganador se dividirá en partes iguales entre ustedes tres. Además, están invitado a celebrar un banquete en mi palacio.- Anunció mirando a los tres. Ella sonrió mientras miraba al rider.- (Convéncelo a través de su estómago y luego seducirlo cuando esté en la cama. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Esto funcionará perfectamente. Ohohohohoho!) ¡Ohohohohohoho!

Bunshu: Reiha-sama, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.- Le susurró la peli verde a su gobernante.

Kenta: ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?- Preguntó Knuckle, trayendo un encogimiento de hombros confundido de Bacho.

* * *

-Dentro del palacio del Clan En-

Enshou, por lo menos, demostró su palabra, ya que hizo que Bunshu y Ganryo prepararan todo para una fiesta adecuada para los tres campeones. Sus chefs personales habían sacado lo mejor que tenían para ofrecer, trayendo una larga fila de platos increíbles para que los tres disfrutaran. Los tres estaban prácticamente babeando al ver tanta comida hecha solo para ellos.

Ensho: Por favor, disfruta.- Ronroneó Ensho. Ella estaba vestida con su mejor ropa; una túnica de seda que mostraba su figura de todas las maneras correctas, un corsé para realzar su busto, colores para llamar la atención sobre su cabello y ojos, y se aseguró de que el vestido tuviera una hendidura en el costado para que cuando se acostara de lado trono justo, se mostró más de un poco de pierna y muslo. ¡Oh sí, su [Armored Rider] no podría resistirse!

Bacho: Entonces eres un [Armored War God], ¿eh?- Le preguntó a Kenta mientras los tres arremetían con su comida.

Kenta: Bueno, así es como me han estado llamando.-Contesto antes de meter comida en su boca.

Rinrin: ¡Deberías conocer a Kazu-oniichan! ¡El también es un [Armored War God]!

Kenta: ¿Otro como yo?-Parpadeo antes de recordar lo que quería preguntar.- Oye, ¿De casualidad su nombre es Miyamoto Kazuki?

Rinrin: ¿¡Conoces a Onii-chan!?-Exclamo sorprendida y Kenta sonrió.

Kenta: Conque realmente es él y está aquí.-Sonrió al saber que él estaba aquí.- Y contestando a tu pregunta, lo conozco. De donde venimos, ambos asistimos a la misma escuela y el porcentaje de hombres ahí es bastante baja, por lo que es fácil recordar la cara de otro chico en esa escuela. A parte de eso, el es bastante famosos por participar en varios torneos de Kendo. No hay nadie en la Academia St. Francisca o amante del Kendo que no lo conozca. Y eso me recuerda, ¿En dónde está?

Rinrin: Onii-chan debe seguir trabajando en ese restaurante junto a Aisha-Neechan y Chou'un.

Kenta: ¿Restaurante?-Repitió y en eso algo se le ocurrió.- ¿De casualidad es uno donde varias chicas llevan vestidos de sirvientas coloridas con faldas cortas.

Rinrin: ¡Ese mismo!

Kenta: Ahora no me extraña que esa comida me sabia tan familiar.-Murmuro con una pequeña risa antes de retomar su comida.

Bahco: Disculpa, Knuckle-dono, hay algo que no entiendo.-El chico se giró a mirarle y con la mirada le dijo que siguiera.- Se supone que eres de los Cielos. ¿Por qué entraste al torneo?

Kenta: Necesitaba un poco de efectivo.-Respondió de inmediato mientras tragaba su comida.- He estado acampando, ocupándome del problema de los bandidos y reclamando las recompensas. Mantenerse no es exactamente barato ni fácil. Al menos es algo que sé que puedo hacer. Esos matones nunca vieron cualquier cosa que venga una vez que me haya transformado.-Contesto sonriendo con orgullo por sus victorias pasadas.

Bacho parpadeó ante tal... simple respuesta.

Bacho: Bueno… supongo que la gente como tú también necesitaría dinero en la Tierra.

Kenta: Oye, es más fácil para mí hacer un cambio decente en mis peleas aquí que en casa. No creerías cuán rígidos se ponen algunas personas para hacer algunas apuestas en algunas peleas o ayudar a algunos muchachos cuando necesitan un poco de músculo extra.

Rinrin: ¡Sí! ¡Algunas personas se ponen furiosas o todo tipo de cosas!- Asintió recordando al magistrado de su pueblo.

Kenta: Pero la gente de aquí es bastante generosa si ayudas a sacar a algunos bandidos. Por supuesto, yo también me ayudo con su botín.

Rinrin: ¿Se puede hacer eso?

Bacho: Yo ... no creo que se pueda.- dijo Bacho sudando.

Kenta: ¿De Verdad? Bueno... nadie se ha quejado todavía.

Bacho: Como si alguien le dijera que no a un Dios.- El sudor de su cabeza se hizo aún más pesado.

Ensho: Me alegra que estén disfrutando de mi hospitalidad.- Ella sonrió y, por supuesto, posó de la manera correcta, de modo que mostró su muslo y sostuvo su mejor abanico emplumado con ojos de "ven acá" solo para beneficio del rider. Cuando los tres guerreros levantaron la vista, se sintió complacida cuando lo vio tragar. Por supuesto, ella extrañaba el hecho de que su boca estaba llena de comida antes, decidiendo que estaba tragando ante su sexualidad.- Sus batallas hoy y contra esas criaturas fueron tan impresionantes.

Rinrin: ¡Ah gracias!- Ella sonrió radiante.

Ensho: Como tal, me gustaría extender una oferta a ustedes tres.-Los tres prestaron atención y Ensho continuó.- ¿Les gustaría convertirse en Guerreros Invitados para la Familia En?

Rinrin: ¿Guerreros invitados?

Kenta: Creo que eso significa que la familia En nos pagará para que sirvamos como sus guerreros y esas cosas.- Se encogió de hombros, no entendiendo completamente el término. Su mejor clase en la escuela fue educación física y apestaba en historia.

Bacho: Eso es más o menos.-Comento encogiéndose de hombros.

Como miembro de una familia de artes marciales, varios de sus familiares se convirtieron en Guerreros Invitados para varias familias nobles de todo el país. Las habilidades de su familia eran muy demandadas y se sabía que los miembros y los estudiantes se desempeñaban bien por sí mismos cuando se trataba de tales cosas.

Rinrin: Entonces ... ¿podemos comer así todos los días?

Ensho: ¡Ohhohohoho! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tres comidas al día, todas hechas por mis mejores chefs!

Kenta: ¿Tenemos alojamiento también?- El estaba un poco cansado de acampar o gastar mucho dinero en posadas. Tenía la esperanza de ahorrar y conseguir un lugar propio, pero sus costos de vida eran una locura. Podría haber ahorrado comiendo menos, pero nunca lo consideraría con su tipo de apetito.

Ensho: ¡Tú también vives en la mansión! Solo pregúntale a Bunshu y Ganryo. ¡Los contraté yo mismo con los mismos privilegios como parte de su trabajo como mis asesores!- Ella sonrió, solo sabiendo que enganchó el interés de Kenta. ¡Solo un poco más y ella lo habría asegurado para una seducción fácil! ¡Sí, ella podría imaginarlo ahora! ¡La Provincia En se está convirtiendo en una superpotencia como Gi y Go con su propio [Armored War God], y dirigida por Ensho de la Familia En!- ¡Ohohohohohohho!

Rinrin: ¿Por qué se ríe así?- Preguntó mirando como Ensho se reía para sí misma.

Kenta: Me tienes ahí. No tengo ni la más mínima idea.- El miró a Bacho en busca de ayuda, pero ella parecía igual de desconcertada.

Ensho finalmente se controló a sí misma y volvió a enfriarse con su abanico.

Ensho: Por supuesto, no espero que aceptes de inmediato. Permíteme mostrarte las mejores galas que la Familia En puede ofrecer a sus retenedores. Por supuesto, eres todo Invitado a pasar la noche como mis invitados esta noche y probar el lujo que se te ofrece.

Rinrin: ¡Bueno!

Bacho: ¡Suena divertido!

Kenta: Comida gratis, cama gratis, me parece bien.- El sonrió de acuerdo. ¡Cualquier cosa que aliviara la carga de sus finanzas estaba perfectamente bien con él!

Ensho: ¡Espléndido! ¡Haré que Bunshu y Ganryo hagan los preparativos!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kanu: ¡Rinrin! ¿Dónde estás Rinrin?- La hermana jurada de la pelirroja llamó mientras ella y Kazuki caminaban por las calles en la noche.

Después de que sus turnos finalmente terminaron en el restaurante, todos volvieron a la posada para cenar y descansar, pero su miembro más joven no se veía por ninguna parte. El posadero incluso informó que ella nunca regresó. A Kanu le preocupó infinitamente, temiendo haber llevado a Chouhi al peligro y Kazuki se apresuró a ir a ayudarla. Chou'un se ofreció a buscar en otra parte de la ciudad, mientras que Kanu y Kazuki movían juntos.

Kanu: ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- Se preocupó, mirando a su alrededor.- No debería haber estado tan enfadada con ella. ¡Es solo una niña!

Kazuki: No es tu culpa, Kanu-san. No sabías que esto pasaría. Además, conociendo a Rinrin, probablemente conoció a algunos niños locales y decidió jugar o ver algunos animales con los que podía hacerse amiga y fue a montar y se olvidó de la hora.

Kanu: Aun así, al menos debería haberme asegurado de que volviera a la posada en lugar de enviarla. Juré ser su hermana mayor y, sin embargo, ¡fallé!

Kazuki: Oye, yo también comparto la culpa porque también la dejé ir. Vamos, en lugar de culparte, sigamos buscando. Estoy seguro de que alguien la vio y sabe dónde podría estar.- Le dijo tranquilizadoramente.- Quiero decir, ella sabe destacarse quiera o no.

Ante esas palabras, Kanu sonrió.

Kanu: Eso es cierto. Rinrin tiende a hacer una conmoción donde quiera que vaya. Vamos a encontrarla antes de que se meta en problemas.

Los dos continuaron calle abajo, preguntando a grandes grupos de personas si veían a alguien que coincidiera con la descripción de Chouhi. Algunas personas dijeron que les sonaba familiar, pero no estaban seguros de dónde. Otros nunca la vieron en absoluto, pero la enviarían a la posada en la que se alojarían si la vieran. Finalmente, Kanu y Kazuki terminaron en un abrevadero local donde varios hombres se reían de algún evento especial que sucedió mientras los dos trabajaban.

-Es posible que el niño no haya ganado el primer premio, pero creo que ser uno de los tres primeros cuenta. Estoy contento de haber apostado por ella.- dijo un pasador al azar a su amigo.

-Llegó a la final. Eso es lo que cuenta. En serio, ¿de dónde vino para conseguir eso?

-No lo sé, pero ella era realmente fuerte. En este momento probablemente esté disfrutando de la hospitalidad de Ensho-sama. ¿Cómo se llamaba de nuevo?

-Chouhi y algo.

Kanu y Kazuki se congelaron y se miraron el uno al otro. Casi al mismo tiempo, volvieron a hablar con los chicos que habían hablado de alguien pequeño llamado Chouhi. Encontrar a los hombres en cuestión que obviamente se estaban divirtiendo en la actuación de Chouhi, ya que uno de sus amigos apostó por ella por capricho y en realidad ganó mucho cuando llegó a la final.

Kanu: Disculpe, ¿dijo que vio a una niña pequeña llamada Chouhi?

-¿Eh?- Uno de los hombres levantó la vista.- Sí. Pequeña niña de ropa amarilla, cabello rojo, locamente fuerte, llamada Chouhi. ¿Qué es para ti?

-¡Doofus! ¡Probablemente sean sus padres!- otro hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro. Luego miró a los dos.- No te preocupes por la pequeña. Ensho-sama, el gobernante de la provincia, la invitó a ella y a los otros finalistas al torneo a su palacio para pasar la noche. Está en las mejores manos.

Kazuki: ¿Está siendo tratada por la nobleza?- El chico se quedó boquiabierto. No pudo evitar pensar en lo injusto que era. A Chouhi se le estaba dando el tratamiento real mientras ellos trabajaban todo el día.

Kanu: Sí...- Murmuro con cierta intranquilidad en su voz. Una vez más se molestó por cómo era considerada la madre de Chouhi a pesar de ser demasiado joven para ser madre de una niña de la edad de Chouhi.- Entonces ... ¿Puedo encontrarla en el palacio de Ensho?

-Sí. Incluso invitó a un [Armored War God] a quedarse en el palacio como invitada. Nunca pensé que vería a uno en toda mi vida.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¿¡Un [Armored War God]!?

-Sí, increíble ¿no?- preguntó el hombre con una carcajada.- Pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón cuando vi a ese tipo transformarse para enfrentarse a esos monstruos cara de pez. Sin embargo, fue lo más sorprendente que había visto.

Kanu: ¿Monstruos pez?

Kazuki: [Grunts].- Murmuro frunciendo el ceño. Maldición, ¿habían aparecido en la ciudad? ¿Por qué no lo había sabido? Oh sí, había estado demasiado ocupado cocinando todo el día para darse cuenta. En serio, ¿qué más se había perdido?

-¡Oh hombre, esa fue la mejor pelea del torneo!- otro hombre se echó a reír.- ¡Ese Dios de la Guerra, esa chica Chouhi, y esa chica Bacho acaba de destruir esas cosas! ¡Voy a contarles a mis nietos sobre este día, hombre!

Kazuki: Bacho…-Susurro incrédulo. Otra de las generales tigre estaba aquí, y por lo que escucho, también es mujer. Esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, pero necesitaba volver al tema principal.- Correcto, la pelea fue increíble. De todos modos, ¿podrías dirigirnos al lugar de Ensho para que podamos recoger a Chouhi?

-Debes ser nuevo aquí.- Se rio uno de los hombres. -No te lo puedes perder. ¡Es el edificio más grande de toda la ciudad!

Kazuki: Oh…- El chico se sintió estúpido. Realmente debería haber sido capaz de adivinar eso solo con sentido común.

Kanu: Gracias por su ayuda.- Ella se inclinó a los hombres antes de tomar la mano de Kazuki y dirigirse en la dirección que incluso en la oscuridad era visible en el cielo nocturno.

Kazuki: ¿Deberíamos castigarla cuando la encontremos?

Kanu: ¡Después de asegurarnos de que esté a salvo!-Respondió con un resoplido.-¡Entonces la castigamos por preocuparnos!

Kazuki: Funciona para mí.

* * *

-Palacio de la familia En-

Ensho se había retirado a su habitación, poniéndose la ropa de dormir. Sin embargo, eran un poco más apretados que los normales, lo que le aportó imágenes adicionales en las caderas y los senos. Había suficiente espacio para mostrar su escote también. Una vez que estuvo vestida, comenzó a revisar su rostro para asegurarse de que su maquillaje fuera perfecto y que no tuviera defectos en su rostro o cabello.

Bunshu/Ganryo: Reiha-sama.- Ambas entraron a la habitación y mostraron sus respetos.

Ensho: Ah, Iishe, Toshi. ¿Cómo está mi cabello?- Preguntó sin rodeos, sin apartar la vista de su espejo.

Bunshu: Impresionante.-Respondió con sinceridad.- Hemos venido a informar que Knuckle-sama está ahora en una de las habitaciones principales donde habitualmente dejamos que se queden los dignatarios. Chouhi y Bacho están en nuestra ala de la mansión para que no interfieran.

Ensho: ¡Excelente!- Sonrió, pintando sus labios de un rojo seductor.- ¿Cómo está mi maquillaje?

Ganryo: Impresionante.-Contesto con una sonrisa.- ¿Estás seguro de que deberías estar haciendo esto? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si él no responde a tus avances? Puedes enojarlo.

Ensho: ¿Dudas de mi capacidad de seducción?. Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y se volvió hacia sus criados.

Ganryo: ¡N-no! ¡Simplemente no deseo que un [Armored War God] se enoje con nosotros!- Habían visto cómo había derrotado a los [Grunts] con sus poderes y si alguna vez lo provocaban, podría hacer que todo el palacio se derrumbara en su furia con solo sus puños. Si Ensho tuviera experiencia en seducciones directas en lugar de sacar a la gente de su aspecto, no estaría preocupada. Tal como estaban las cosas, no pudo evitar ser cautelosa.

Ensho: ¡Bah! No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. ¡Después de esta noche, la familia En tendrá un nuevo miembro acorde con su cabeza y nuestros descendientes tallarán una nueva página de historia en nuestro país!

Bunshu/Ganryo: Sí Reiha-sama.-Ambas solo pudieron asentir mientras suspiraban.

Si había algo por lo que su ama era conocida, era por su terquedad. Cuando tenía la mente puesta en algo, era difícil convencerla de que lo cambiara. Al menos esta vez fue por el bien de la provincia en lugar de un capricho como lo fue el torneo de artes marciales. Apenas sucedió nada emocionante, por lo que Ensho se aburría fácilmente.

Afortunadamente, un [Armored War God] la ayudaría a ser menos impulsiva y a no seguir sus caprichos tan a menudo. Y su madre dejaría de molestar a Bunshu y Ganryo por examinar a los hombres que pasan por su corte como posibles pretendientes.

Ensho: ¡Ahora, me iré a reclamar a mi futuro esposo!- Sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a sus criados para esperar lo mejor.

Bunshu: ¿Crees que tiene una oportunidad?- Le preguntó a Ganryo con preocupación en su voz, pero Ganryo solo se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kenta bostezó mientras se recostaba en la cama, sintiendo que había alcanzado el oro al recibir la oportunidad de ser un Guerrero Invitado para la familia En. Aunque no estaba seguro de si el trabajo era para él. A pesar de lo hermosa que era Ensho, parecía ser una cabeza hueca que no usaría las habilidades que él tenía como él prefería, tal vez lo usara para intimidar a otras personas o algo así. Quería mantener sus habilidades y el mundo en el que se encontraba era una manera perfecta para eso. Aunque había algunas cosas que echaba de menos.

Mirando hacia la mesita de noche, sus ojos se posaron en [Sengoku Driver] y el [Kurumi Lockseed]. De vuelta en el viejo mundo, lo había comprado al ver al Kamen rider que lo usaba. A el tambien le gustaba la serie, pero no le gustaba mucho que algunos dependieran de las armas que usaban. Algunos como Kuuga y Kiva le gustaron, pues sus formas principales solo pelean con los puños. Tambien le gustaba Den-O por la personalidad de Momotaros, sin embargo, eso cabio al ver a Knuckle, pues es un rider que sus armas son solo guantes de combate y ningún otro.

Volviendo al tema, el los compro y olvido sacar de su mochila. No esperaba usarlos, pero eso cambio cuando estuvo en el museo.

Estaba admirando algunas de las cosas en exhibición cuando alguien comenzó a gritar sobre un ladrón. Mirando a la fuente, vio a alguien persiguiendo a un niño en un uniforme blanco con un espejo de una época antigua de China.

Kenta rápidamente se enfrentó a la tarea, viendo la oportunidad de usar sus habilidades de lucha de una manera que nadie trataría de regañarlo. Posicionado, apuntó al tendedero del ladrón, pero el chico demostró saber artes marciales. Se las arregló para esquivar el ataque y seguir adelante. Kenta trató de perseguirlo y después de un tiempo de correr y otras personas tratando de intervenir, alguien lo abordó y rompió el espejo. Luego las cosas se pusieron blancas por un tiempo y...

* * *

-Flash back-

_Kenta: Ow.- Gruñó sentándose y sosteniendo su cabeza.- ¿Ese tipo tenía una bomba de luz o algo así?_

_De pie, Kenta se frotó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un campo abierto de algún tipo con lo que parecía una gran ciudad de una antigua película china. _

_Como un chico de la ciudad, no había visto tanto verde antes fuera de un parque, así que era una novedad para él. Aún así, era un poco preocupante que estuviera en el medio de la nada cuando estaba en un museo cuando se desmayó. _

_Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su [Sengoku Driver] que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura con el [Kurumi Lockseed] insertada en ella, lista para ser cerrada y abierta. El indicador Rider mostraba la imagen de un casco negro con ojos redondos de color arcoíris sobre un fondo en blanco._

_Kenta: ¿Huh? ¿Cuándo me puse esto?-Frunció el ceño antes de sacudir sus hombros.- Oh, bueno._

_Decidiendo ignorar el hecho por el momento, Kenta continuó caminando hacia la ciudad. Todavía estaba confundido, pero decidió que se preocuparía por eso cuando tuviera una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Uno podría haberlo llamado simple, pero como un hombre que se centró en lo que podía controlar, como sus habilidades de boxeo o su próxima pelea callejera contratada, lo llamó no sudar las cosas pequeñas. _

_Iría a la ciudad, preguntaría dónde estaba, luego volvería a casa y descubriría qué había pasado cuando llegó allí. Suficientemente simple._

_Oh, pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba._

_Bajando por una ladera vio a un grupo de personas más adelante. Parecía que había un carro conducido por bueyes de todas las cosas con un montón de cajas transportadas. Alrededor del carro había un grupo de tipos vestidos de gris con lanzas y espadas. Los conductores de los bueyes estaban acurrucados en el asiento del conductor, obviamente molestos y asustados por todo el asunto. Era bastante obvio para Haru que los muchachos que rodeaban el carrito no estaban haciendo nada bueno._

_Kenta: Parece que hoy voy por unos matones.- Frunció el ceño y crujiendo los puños._

_Los matones estaban tan concentrados en su trabajo, alardeando del éxito o simplemente divirtiéndose mordisqueando al hombre y a la mujer en el carro con sus armas, ni siquiera notaron que Kenta se acercaba. _

_Podrían haber robado el carro, pero aparentemente se estaban tomando su tiempo para divertirse con su robo en lugar de simplemente levantarse e irse. Kenta solo resopló ante su estupidez, después de haber visto muchos posibles idiotas ladrones durante los tiempos en que una tienda local lo contrataba para jugar a la seguridad._

_Al acercarse al aparente líder, un tipo con una espada y una gorra de metal en la cabeza, tocó al hombre en su hombro. Causó que el tipo se volviera y viera quién estaba tratando de llamar su atención. _

_-¿Huh?_

_Kenta: Hola.- Sonrió antes de dar un puñetazo._

_***POW!***_

_-¡Gah!" El hombre cayó de un golpe, fuera de combate. Sirvió para llamar la atención de sus hombres que se volvieron para ver qué había sucedido._

_Kenta: ¿Siguiente?- Sonrió apretando los puños mirando al resto de los bandidos._

_-¡Atrápenlo!- Gritó uno de los bandidos._

_Kenta entró en su modo instintivo cuando los bandidos lo atacaron con sus armas. Estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra las armas en casa desde que lo contrataron varias veces para peleas callejeras. Las lanzas y las espadas eran un poco nuevas, pero no había nada que no pudiera sortear una vez que entrara en ritmo. Se agachó, se sumergió, giró en torno a los ataques y arremetió con una serie de golpes que podrían abatir a los hombres adultos e hicieron exactamente eso como varios de los bandidos._

_Kenta: ¡Al menos hazlo un desafío!- Se rio antes de que una sombra pasara sobre él.- ¿Eh?- Antes de que pudiera mirar hacia arriba, dos brazos carnosos lo envolvieron y lo levantaron en el aire, apretándolo con fuerza.- ¡Gah! ¡Maldito sumo! ¡Ow!_

_-¡Lo tengo!- anunció el gran bandido._

_-¡Bien!- Un bandido gruñó cuando levantó su espada, con los ojos cerrados por el golpe que recibió de Kenta.- ¡Ahora mantenlo quieto mientras lo destripas!_

_Kenta: ¡Oh no, no lo haces!- Hizo una mueca, luchando aún más en los brazos del gran bandido. Intentó patear hacia atrás en las nueces del bandido, pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Aún así, no iba a darse por vencido mientras continuaba con sus luchas. Una lucha en particular hizo que el [Sengoku Driver] en su cintura golpeara el brazo del hombre y el Lockseed se montó en él._

_**[Lock On!]**_

_El aire de repente se llenó con los sonidos de un fuerte riff de guitarra, haciendo que todos los bandidos se estremecieran y comenzaran a buscar la fuente. Comenzaron a gritar cuando un portal se abrió en el aire, bajando una gran nuez marrón y naranja en el aire. Sorprendió tanto al gran bandido que soltó a Kenta para poder alejarse de la tuerca de acero que se cernía._

_Kenta: Ow.- Gruñó poniéndose de pie. En eso notó que todos los bandidos parecían aterrorizados por algo e incluso lo señalaban con sus armas. _

_Completamente confundido, Kenta levantó la vista para ver el [Kurumi Arms] flotando en el aire sobre él. Como había visto Kamen Rider Gaim, podía reconocer lo que estaba mirando. _

_Kenta: Hombre, ¿Cómo puede ser eso real?- Entonces, si eso resultó ser real, significaría que el cinturón también era real. Bueno, ¿qué tenía que perder? Presionó la cuchilla de corte y abrió la Lockseed, provocando otro fuerte riff de guitarra._

_**[Kurumi Arms! Mr.~ Knuckle Man!]**_

_La castaña cayo sobre él, transformándolo en Kamen Rider Knuckle. Cuando la armadura se colocó en su lugar y formó sus puños gigantes, tomó una postura contra los bandidos atónitos. _

_Kenta: Entonces caballeros, ¡vamos por la segunda ronda!_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Kenta: Esos tontos nunca lo vieron venir.- Se rió recordando cómo consiguió patear traseros y por una vez no conseguir que alguien en su caso lo superara.

Esos comerciantes lo señalaron a la oficina de recompensas y él tuvo que entregar a los bandidos para obtener un pequeño beneficio. Fue lo que lo llevó a su elección de carrera actual.

Cazar bandidos y reclamar recompensas realmente ayudó a llenar sus bolsillos, ya que su propio dinero de su propio tiempo no sería bueno y además podría saber dónde estaba. De alguna manera, había sido transportado a la antigua China y los juguetes de Kamen rider que tenía con él se habían vuelto reales. Realmente no podía explicarlo, pero no le gustaba preocuparse por cosas que no podía controlar y en su lugar se centró en las cosas que sí podía.

Kenta: Y la representante de la clase dijo que no podía llegar a ningún lado con solo pelear. Parece que realmente no lo sabe todo.- Ahora aquí estaba, siendo tratado como realeza. Por otra parte, lo llamaban [Armored War God], y eso sonaba como un gran problema. También podría aprovecharlo mientras pudiera.

Un suave clic interrumpió sus pensamientos y se sentó para ver quién estaba entrando. Actualmente no tenía camisa y solo tenía sus pantalones para dormir. Se preguntó si debería haber reclamado su camisa si era una de las chicas de la mansión, pero la decisión se tomó rápidamente por él cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Ensho. su ropa de dormir y su mejor aspecto con el maquillaje en la cara. Haru parpadeó, preguntándose quién usaría tanto maquillaje en la cama.

Ensho: ¿Te gustan los alojamientos, Knuckle-sama?- Preguntó con voz seductora.

Kenta: ¡Sí, son geniales! ¡Mejor que acampar en el bosque!- Se rio saliendo de la cama.- Muchas gracias.

Ensho: Espléndido.- Sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama. No pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de admirar el pecho de Kenta y lo físicamente atractivo que era. Entrenado y mucho músculo, las cualidades físicas correctas que una mujer como ella quería en sus hombres. Por supuesto, un [Armored Rider] obviamente apoyaría tal físico en su mente.- Entonces, ¿no te importaría si hablamos en privado?

Kenta: Claro.-Asintió encogiéndose de hombros, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Qué necesitas?

Ensho: Bueno, me preguntaba si podría persuadirlo para que se convirtiera en mi nuevo general.

Ante eso, el chico parpadeó.

Kenta: ¿General? ¿No me ofrecía ser un guerrero invitado en la cena?

Ensho: Eso fue más para Bacho y Chouhi. Quería hacerte esta oferta sin ellos cerca para que no se enfaden por eso. Después de todo, en estos tiempos uno necesita recolectar tanto talento como sea posible. Como jefe de la familia En, no puedo permitir ningún talento para desperdiciar.

Kenta: Supongo que tiene sentido. Me di cuenta de que también tienes un pequeño problema de bandidos.

Ensho: Sí ...- Frunció el ceño al recordar eso.- Qué pestes tan sucias.- Luego se iluminó- Pero me di cuenta de que habías traído a tantos de ellos. Muchas gracias por hacer tu parte.

Kenta: Heh, estoy feliz de hacerlo. Especialmente si me pagan por eso.

Ensho: Aún así.- Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros lindamente.- Cuando oímos que un [Armored Rider] era quien los traía, les dije a mis soldados que te invitaran a mi palacio. Sin embargo, cada oportunidad que tuvieron la perdieron porque te fuiste tan repentinamente. ¿Nunca recibiste mi invitación?

Kenta: Bueno, en realidad no. Acabo de dejar a los bandidos, reclamé mi recompensa y me fui a buscar comida.-Contesto con simplesa, pues es la verdad.- Siempre he ido por el dinero, peno nadie me a dicho nada sobre ir a algún lado.

Omitió que había entrado con su traje completo para que la gente lo tomara en serio. Lo que extrañaba era cuánto asustaba a los muchachos de la oficina de recompensas para que hicieran cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que se fuera más rápido. Los soldados eran parte de ese grupo, temiendo que los golpeara si lo molestaban. Los rumores de los otros [Armored riders] en otras provincias ayudaron a cultivar esa reputación.

Ensho: Bueno, estás aquí ahora, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Kenta: Es un poco difícil ignorar un premio en efectivo tan grande, especialmente cuando lo doblaste.

Ensho: Entonces sabes lo gratificante que es unirse a mi corte. No solo te quedarías con el dinero del premio, sino que podrás vivir en una vuelta de lujo con sirvientes que te atienden de pies y manos. Sin mencionar ...-Ella le acarició la cara.- Si juegas bien tus cartas, podrías hacerte un nombre y ganar una fama mayor que la que tienes ahora.

Kenta: Uhhh.- El parpadeó un poco sorprendido por lo adelantado que estaba empezando a ser Ensho. Las chicas generalmente lo evitaban a menos que fueran de esos tipos yanquis y, francamente, eran desagradables.- Bueno ... no lo había considerado hasta ahora ...

Ensho: Bueno, piénsalo. Si te conviertes en mi general, tu nombre se extenderá por todas partes. Sin mencionar que me tendrás como tu novia.

…

…

…

Kenta: Espera, ¿qué fue lo último que dijiste?

Ensho: Me convertiría en tu novia, Knuckle-dono. ¿Te imaginas lo famosos que seríamos? ¡Te casarías conmigo, el gran Ensho, y yo te tendría a ti, un [Armored War God] como mi esposo! ¡Ohohohohoho!

Sin que lo supieran, las dos criadas de Ensho los estaban espiando. Bunshu y Ganryo querían ver cómo estaba y la siguieron en silencio. La vieron interpretar su seducción e hicieron una mueca cuando se rio al final. No pudieron evitar encogerse por eso. ¡Sabían que su líder iba a explotar!

Bunshy: ¡Reiha-sama, eso es demasiado!

Ganryu: ¡Vas a molestarlo!

Ambas chicas estaban sudando a balas por como su gobernante se puso presumida ante el [Armored War God].

Kenta: ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Alto ahí!-Exclamo alejando a Ensho.- ¡Escucha! ¡No sé lo que tienes en mente, pero ¿no es demasiado pronto para pensar en el matrimonio?! ¡Quiero decir que nos acabamos de conocer!

Ensho: ¿Es eso un problema?

Kenta: Bueno, ¿por qué yo? ¡Un bebé tan caliente como podrías conseguir al chico que quisieras! ¡Probablemente tenga que luchar contra los pretendientes con una lanza! Si alguna vez quisiera sentarme con alguien, lo primero que haría es llegar a conocerlos.

Enshou hizo un puchero de nuevo, pero luego sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una idea:

Ensho: Bueno, si dudas de casarte por esa razón, entonces solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer…

Kenta: Oh, gracias a Dios...

Ensho: ¡Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso!-Eso dejo en blanco al chico.- Creo que un período de compromiso de 3 años es suficiente para que nos conozcamos mejor.

Kenta: ¿¡HUH!?-El rider se quedó boquiabierto ante esa declaración. ¿Se perdió algo o se interrumpió la extraña traducción?- ¿¡Quieres que nos comprometamos ahora!?

Ensho: ¡Por supuesto!-Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.- Me encuentras atractivo, te considero un hombre bastante guapo, eres un [Armored War God] que puede ayudar a mi familia a alcanzar un poder superior, mi familia puede garantizar tu bienestar mientras permaneces en el mundo de los mortales, y de esta manera nosotros puede tomarse el tiempo para conocerse bien.

Kenta: (En esencia, obtienes los primeros dibs.)- Pensó para sí mismo.

Se encontró al borde del pánico, una reacción bastante normal cuando un hombre está siendo presionado para casarse, pero eso generalmente sucedió después de que estuvo saliendo con una mujer durante un período considerable de tiempo. Aun así, no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre los aspectos positivos y negativos de lo que habría sido un argumento de ángel de hombro contra demonio de hombro en una caricatura.

Claro, sacaría mucho provecho de estar con Ensho, pero se sentiría tan… barato si lo intentara así. Por supuesto, su madre estaría con él para hacerlo, ya que ella quería que él tuviera una novia para sacarlo de sus trabajos de lucha. Su padre, por otro lado, diría que una esposa realmente adecuada apoyaría a su hombre, no trataría de cambiar sus formas de adaptarse a ella.

Eso significaba que necesitaban poder comprometerse. Sus padres entraron en discusiones, pero cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, se comprometían y compensaban. Solo tenía que pensar. ¿Cómo podía decir sí a esto sin sentir que estaba comprometiendo algo sobre sí mismo? Si no podía, ¿cómo podría decir que no sin insultar a Ensho y posiblemente exiliarse de la provincia? Tenía que admitir que el compromiso de tres años ayudaría a conocer el problema que tenía. Por supuesto, ¿tenía planes de quedarse tanto tiempo? ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿No debería estar tratando de encontrar un camino de regreso? ¿Y si no pudiera? ¿Debería prepararse para lo peor y tratar de establecerse si no podía ir a casa?

En su escondite, Bunshu y Ganryo estaban tomando el silencio del [Armored Rider] como una señal de que se estaba enojando y ambas estaban al borde de los ataques de pánico.

De repente, el palacio se sacudió cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Bunshu: ¡ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO! ¡ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO! ¡SABÍA QUE PASARÍA!

Ganryo: ¡ENOJAMOS A UN DIOS! ¡ESTAMOS TAN MUERTAS! ¡ESTAMOS TAN MUERTAS!

Mientras los criados de Ensho corrían como un par de gallinas a las que les cortaban la cabeza, uno de los guardias de Ensho corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Bunshu-sama! ¡Ganryo-sama! ¡Un monstruo está atacando el palacio!

Bunshu/Ganryo: ¿Eh?- Los dos consejeros parpadearon, deteniendo su pánico.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Fuera del palacio, Kazuki y Kanu acababan de llegar y Kazuki miró la construcción.

Kazuki; Wow... eso es más grande que el lugar de Kosonsan.

Kanu: Puedes admirarlo más tarde, Gaim-sama. Ahora debemos encontrar a Rinrin.-Dijo recordándole a su señor el asunto que debían atender.

Los dos fueron a la entrada, pero se sorprendieron al ver a los guardias tumbados en el suelo, heridos y cubiertos de moretones. Kazuki rápidamente corrió hacia los dos hombres y se arrodilló. Estaban vivos, pero no iban a poder hacer su trabajo por un tiempo.

Kazuki: ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó mientras los examinaba. No era médico, pero parecía que habían recibido una gran paliza. Por supuesto, ¿no deberían alertar al resto de los guardias?

Kanu: Alguien debe haberlos tomado por sorpresa antes de que pudieran hacer sonar la alarma.-Dedujo entrecerrando su mirada.- Creo que deberíamos investigar.

Kazuki: Correcto.- Asintió mientras se ataba el [SengokuDriver]. Si eran [Grunts] o su líder, quería estar preparado.- ¡Vamos, Aisha!

Kanu: ¡Estoy justo detrás de usted, Gaim-sama!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Entrado en el palacio, se encontraba una que parecía una especie de minotauro con cuernos de casi de cabra, cuerpo peludo como gorila, estaba sosteniendo a un soldado por la garganta y luego lo golpeó contra la pared antes de dejarlo caer.

¿?: **¿Es esto todo lo que este lugar tiene para ofrecer? ¿¡Insectos débiles!? Tch, y yo que pensaba que podría encontrar algo de diversión aquí.**-Él golpeo a otros guardias y los mando volando. En eso escuchó pasos y se giró para ver a Bacho y Chouhi corriendo.- **Oh, ¿algunos mosquitos más para aplastar?**

Bacho: ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Otro de esos Grunts?

Rinrin: No. ¡Kazu-oniichan dijo que este se llama Ayakashi y se supone que es el líder de esas cabezas de pez!

¿?: **Oh~, veo que sabes sobre nosotros.**-Dijo con interés mirando a la niña antes de notar algo.- **¿Acaso eres Chouhi Yokutoku?**

Rinrin: ¡Así es!

¿?: **Perfecto, me ordenaron matarte junto al resto de los generales tigre y la líder de este patético país. No imagine encontrarte por aquí.**-Dijo mientras golpeaba sus puños.- **Hoy perderás tu vida.**

Bacho: No permitiré eso.-Dijo sacando su lanza y tomando un pose de batalla.- Si eres el líder de esas cosas, ¿Entonces enviaste a los [Grunts] a atacar el torneo?

¿?: **Claro que lo hice. Escuché que Bacho Moki está por estas áreas y ordené a mis hombres a que me lo trajeran, a parte de algún guerrero fuerte que me diera diversión. Sin embargo, escuché que fueron derrotados. Así que decidí venir tras escuchar que los campeones se quedaron aquí para divertirme un rato. Ansió pelear con sujetos fuertes.**

Bacho: ¿Me estabas buscando?-Pregunto sorprendida ante ese hecho.

¿?: **Espera ¿Eres Bacho Moki?**-Pregunto antes de comenzar a reír.- **¡Pero que suerte la mía! No solo a Chouhi, sino también a Bacho. ¡Parece que la suerte le esta sonriendo al gran Gyuki!**

Rinrin: ¡No creas que será así de fácil!- Exclamo apuntando con su lanza al Ayakashi.- ¡Soy Chouhi Yokutoku y he derrotado a muchos [Grunts] antes! ¡No me asustas!

Gyuki: **Deberías estarlo, niña. ¡Nosotros los Ayakashi somos diferentes a nuestra carne de cañon! ¡Somos seres superiores!**

Bacho: Sinceramente, no se mucho de ustedes y que tan fuerte son, ¡Pero si una pelea es lo que quieres, entonteces yo, Bachou seguido de Moki, Hija de Bato, Acepto ese desafío!-Declaro tomando una postura.-¡No permitiré que una criatura como tu cause sufrimiento a la gente!

Gyuki: **¡Entonces trata de detenerme si es que puedes! ¡Me arte de pelear contra estos renacuajos!**\- En eso cargó contra ambas chicas con un rugido.

* * *

-Dentro del Palacio-

En la habitación donde se encontraban Kenta y Ensho, el chico se encontraba acorralado por una chica seductora, la cual perfectamente era una de las chicas más bonitas que ha visto. No estaba acostumbrado a ser abordado de esta forma y mucho menos por alguien de su belleza. Estaba rezando porque algo lo ayudara a salir de esta situación tan incomoda.

Bunshu/Ganryo: ¡Reiha-sama! ¡Reiha-sama! ¡Tenemos un problema!- Gritaron mientras irrumpieron en la habitación.

Ensho: ¡Estoy en el medio de algo!- Espetó luciendo bastante molesto porque su propuesta de compromiso había sido interrumpida.

Ganryo: ¡Pero es una emergencia!- Refuto muy alterada.- ¡Un monstruo está atacando el palacio! Las descripciones dicen que es una criatura es diferente a eso de color rojo, ¡Pero es mucho más fuerte que esas cosas que atacaron el torneo! ¡No podemos detenerlo! ¡Está destrozando todo a su alrededor!

Kenta: ¿Un monstruo?- Preguntó medio emocionado y medio aliviado.- ¡Estoy en ello!- Agarró su [Sengoku Driver] y [Lockseed], sin molestarse en agarrar una camisa.- Lo siento, Ensho-sama, ¡pero esto también es parte de mi trabajo!- Era solo una excusa para escapar de una situación bastante incómoda.

Ensho: ¡Ah, espera!- Grito viendo como Kenta salió corriendo de la habitación, sin siquiera detenerse para vestirse. Ella resopló y comenzó a echarse humo.- ¡Ooooooh! ¡Estábamos llegando a alguna parte! ¡Él iba a aceptar mi propuesta, sé que lo estaba!

Bunshu: ¡Reiha-sama, este no es el momento! ¡Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro!

Ensho: ¡Hmp! ¡Bien! ¡Pero tengo la intención de obtener mi respuesta!- Resopló permitiendo que sus asesores la escoltaran.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Fue fácil para Kanu y Kazuki descubrir dónde había ido la fuente de la carnicería. El rastro de destrucción y los guardias derrotados eran una pista bastante fácil de seguir. Se las arreglaron para seguirlo directamente al salón principal donde los representantes recibirían a los invitados. Dentro había más guardias doloridos en el suelo, más destrucción de propiedad, y un Ayakashi estaba enfrentando a Chouhi y una desconocida chica de cabello castaño empuñando un yari.

Kazuki/Kanu: ¡Rinrin!

Rinrin: ¿Eh?- Jadeó girándose antes de sonreir.- ¡Oh! ¡Aisha-neechan! ¡Kazu-oniichan!

Gyuki: **¿Eh?**\- El Ayakashi miró de donde vino esas dos voces y vio a los hermanos jurados de Chouhi.- **¿Más mosquitos?**

Kanu: ¡Aléjate de Rinrin!- Gritó cargando contra Gyuki mientras Kazuki lo seguía rápidamente.

Kanu cortó con su Dragon Crescent Blade, pero el Ayakashi no hizo nada para bloquearlo y lo recibió de lleno. Las chispas volaron del impacto, pero el monstruo no parecía estar herido en lo más mínimo antes de golpear a Kanu con ambas manos en un empujón, enviándola de nuevo hacia Chouhi y Kazuki.

Rinrin: ¡Aisha-neechan!- Ella fue corriendo al lado de su hermana jurada.- ¿Estás bien?

Kanu: ¡Estoy bien!- Respondió mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.- ¿Cómo es que mi lanza no a podido cortarlo?

Bacho: Me he estado preguntando eso.- Jadeó Bacho, retirándose al grupo.- He estado tratando de apuñalarlo, pero de alguna manera su piel es demasiado dura para atravesarla.

Kazuki; ¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto mirando a la chica.

Bacho: Bacho, seguido de Moki.- Se presentó la chica.- Estuve acompañando con Chouhi todo el día. Ambos escuchamos la destrucción y decidimos hacer algo al respecto.

Gyuki: **¿Hacer algo al respecto?**\- Resopló mirando al grupo en su conjunto.- **Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Ustedes dos han estado tratando de pelear conmigo y hasta ahora no han sido capaces de arañarme! ¡Ni siquiera tengo que mover un musculo para pelear con ustedes! ¡Ja! ¡Casi no tengo ganas de poner el esfuerzo en aplastarlos a todos!**

¿?: ¡HEY JERKWAD!

Gyuki: **¿Eh?**\- Se dio la vuelta solo para recibir un puñetazo en el ojo que lo hizo retroceder y gruñir de dolor mientras sostenía su rostro.- **¡OW, hijo de puta! ¡Mi OJO! ¡Maldito desgraciado!**

¿?: ¡Gah! ¡Debería ser yo quien diga eso, maldito Punk!- El chico nuevo gruñó, masajeando su puño.- ¡Es como golpear una pared de ladrillos!- Rápidamente se dio cuenta del grupo y corrió hacia ellos.- Chouhi, Bacho, ustedes están bien?

Rinrin: ¡Estamos bien, Knuckle!-Respondió con una sonrisa brillante.-¡Estábamos a punto de patear el trasero de esta cosa!

Kenta: ¡Qué bueno que llegué aquí!- Sonrio sacando su [Sengoku Driver] de donde lo metió en sus pantalones. Se giro al monstruo mientras sacaba su Kurumi Lockseed.

Kanu: ¡Tu eres un…!

Kazuki: No estás luchando contra esa cosa solo, Shirajama-san.- Dijo llamando la atención del mencionado, quien abrió los ojos al verlo, pero más cuando vio el [Sengoku Driver] en la cintura del descendiente de Musashi. Eso fue la prueba contundente que realmente era a quien conocía.- Aunque realmente no me esperaba verte por aquí y menos en este mundo.

Kenta: Yo tampoco. Oí de Chouhi que estabas aquí, pero sinceramente aun no podía creerlo.- Comento mientras ambos se ponían de pie juntos lado a lado mirando al Ayakashi, quien se estaba recuperando del golpe en su ojo.- ¿Crees que puedes manejarlo?

Kazuki: Fácil. No subestimes al clan Miyamoto.- Respondió con una sonrisa antes de girarse a su compañero.- ¿Y tú?

Kenta: ¿Bromeas? Soy uno de los mejores luchadores callejeros/boxeadores de Japón de mi generación y ahora un Kamen rider. No hay oponente que pueda contra mi.-Contesto alzando su [Lookseed]- ¡Hagamos esto!

Kazuki: ¡Estoy contigo!-Exclamo sacando su propio [Lookseed].

Kazuki/ Kenta: ¡Henshin!

**[Orange!]**

**[Kurumi!]**

Los portales gemelos se abrieron en el aire, bajando Orange y Kurumi Arms sobre sus respectivos portadores. Las chicas levantaron la vista, fascinadas por la vista. Aunque Kanu y Chouhi estaban acostumbrados al cambio en ese momento, poder ver un segundo rider fue algo importante. Bacho estaba atónito al ver a un segundo [Armored War God] tan pronto después de ver al primero. ¡Era como si salieran de un cuento!

Sin desanimarse, los jóvenes encerraron sus Lockseeds en su lugar.

**[Lock On!]X2**

Luego los abrieron al mismo tiempo.

**[Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!]**

**[Kurumi Arms! Mr.~ Knuckle Man!]**

Las armaduras cayeron sobre sus dueños, formando los trajes alrededor de los dos hombres, convirtiéndolos en Gaim y Knuckle. Los Arms terminaron de abrirse, convocando sus respectivas armas a sus lados. Ahora, de pie, uno al lado del otro estaba dos [Armored War God], siendo el [Ultimate Sword] y [Ultimate Fist], Gaim y Knuckle.

Knuckle golpeó sus puños mientras Gaim sacaba su Sable Musou para que pudiera empuñarlo dos veces.

Kenta: ¡Kamen Rider Knuckle! ¡Sanjou!

Kazuki: ¡Kamen Rider Gaim, al escenario!

Gyuki: **¡Ahora esto es un desafío!**-Declaro con entusiasmo en su voz.- **¡Vengan a mí, Kamen riders!**

Kenta: Lo atacas por arriba y yo por abajo.

Kazuki: Me parece bien.

Los dos atacaron a Gyuki y, según lo planeado, fueron altos y bajos. Gaim cortó y cortó a Saidon, tratando de atravesar la defensa que se había preparado. Una vez más, Gyuki acaba de recibir los golpes, confiado en su capacidad defensiva. El Musou Saber y Daidaimaru se estrellaron contra él en duchas y chispas, pero aparte de aparentemente necesitar más esfuerzo para bloquearlos, solo un gruñido de dolor mostró que lo sentía.

Gyuki: **Mejor, ¡pero todavía no es suficiente!**\- Declaro antes de golpear a Gaim. El rider azul retrocedió cuando su nuevo compañero entró.

Knuckle golpeó con sus guantes a Gyuki en su pecho y este salio y retrocedio varios metros hacia atrás antes de arrodillarse al suelo y sujetarse donde fue golpeado. Al ver que rompió la armadura, por así decirlo, Knuckle siguió golpeando a Gyuki sacando chorros de chispas provenientes de los impactos.

Kazuki: ¡Voy entrando!- Llamó cargando desde atrás.

Knuckle se zambulló cuando Gaim se acercó, conectando sus dos armas juntas antes de desatar un corte combinado de ambos extremos de su arma. Con su defensa desgastada, las cuchillas tuvieron más facilidad para cortar la piel de Gyuki y hacer que gritara de dolor, alejándose mientras el humo se elevaba de donde había sido cortado.

En lugar de parecer enojado porque su defensa se vio comprometida como lo estaría el villano común, Gyuki pareció divertirse.

Gyuki: **¡Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que sentí dolor! ¡Ustedes si que son un buen desafío!**-Exclamo con alegría en su voz antes de que sus cuernos comenzaran a brillar de color rojo.- **Así que como muestra de mi agradecimiento, ¡Les mostrare algo de mi poder!**

Con una velocidad descomunal para su tipo de cuerpo, Gyuki atacó a los dos riders. Corrio en forma de embestida como los toros de rodeo.

Kenta: ¡Aquí viene!-Grito mientras el y su compañero saltaban hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque.

Gyuki siguió su camino, rompiendo una pared y siguió avanzando, rompiendo a través de cuatro más antes de reducir la velocidad lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta. Hubiera sido un momento perfecto para atacar, pero Gaim y Knuckle habían sido rechazados por la onda expansiva del paso del Ayakashi, enviándolos a través de los escombros a su alrededor.

Kazuki: Wow, ese tipo es como una bola demoledora andante.-Comento sacudiendo la cabeza antes de sacar un [Lockseed].- Podría necesitar un poco de músculo extra para este.

**[Pine!]**

Mientras se levantaba, Kazuki se quitó su [Orange Lockseed] y lo reemplazo con el [Pine Lockseed] antes de abrirlo.

**[Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!]**

El [Orange Arms] desaparecieron para ser reemplazados por los [Pine Arms]. Una vez que la armadura se formo, el [Pine Iron] apareció en las manos de Gaim. Dándose una vuelta, se volvió hacia el agujero por donde Gyuki había entrado y donde Knuckle ya estaba de pie otra vez.

Kazuki: ¿Estás bien?

Kenta: ¿Alguien obtuvo el número de ese camión que casi nos atropello?- Murmuro sacudiendo su cabeza.

Kazuki: Por el momento está ahí dentro, pero no dudo que va a regresar.-Contesto señalando el agujero en la pared.- ¿Puedes seguir?

Kenta: ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Vamos a patearle el trasero!-Exclamo parándose y preparándose para el segundo Round.

El agujero exploto cuando Gyuki salio dando poderosos pisotones, riéndose mientras evaluaba a los dos riders.

Gyuki: **¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera he sudado aquí! ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!?**

Kenta: ¡Ni siquiera cerca!

Kazuki: ¡A penas estamos calentando!

Ambos riders atacaron al Ayakashi, golpeándolo con sus armas pesadas. Más impactos salieron de los impactos y Gyuki gruñó con más dolor, sorprendido por el hecho de que esas armas podían lastimarlo.

A medida que la pelea se intensificó, Bacho no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad. La habilidad no eran tan sorprendente a pesar de mostrar grandes técnicas en algunos momentos, pero el poder en bruto que se lanzaba simplemente aturdía su mente. Sus propios ataques no podían perforar la piel del monstruo, sin embargo, los dos [Armored Riders] estaban logrando causarle dolor al monstruo mientras se atacaban salvajemente hacia él.

Bacho: ¿Este…Este es el poder de un [Armored War God]?

Kanu: Sí.-Asintió haciendo que Bacho parpadeara sin quitarle la vista a la pelea.- Una vez que hayan desbloqueado su verdadero poder, ningún hombre puede detenerlos. Incluso una bestia será fácilmente derribar. Ese es el poder del Mensajero del Cielo, el poder de cambiar el mundo.

Rinrin: ¡Golpéenle la cara!- Alentó a los riders, ofreciendo toda la ayuda que pudo, aunque fuera motivacional.

Gaim y Knuckle golpearon al Ayakashi en la cara con sus respectivas armas y le cortaron uno de sus cuernos. Al ver uno de sus cuernos en el suelo, Gyuki se tocó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.

Gyuki: **Ustedes...Ustedes…**\- Fue gruñendo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Kazuki: Oh, oh.

Gyuki **¡USTEDES HIJOS DE PERRAS ROMPERON UNO DE MIS CUERNO!**-Rugio mientras una ahora roja lo cubria y algo de viento resoplo en sus cascos.

Kenta: Parece que lo hicimos enojar.

Kazuki: ¿Tú crees, señor obvio?-Pregunto sarcásticamente mientras tomaba una pose de pelea.-¡Prepárate! ¡Ya no anduviera con juegos!

Gyuki: **¡Tu lo dijiste!**-Grito para dar un salto y pisotear con fuerza el suelo, donde una onda expansiva roja con chispas apareció y golpeo a ambos riders mandándolos a volar varios metros atrás.

La Bestia Ayakashi rugió de nuevo y comenzó a atacar a Gaim, aplastando y desgarrando todo a su paso con una facilidad visible. Knuckle lo empujó a un lado y se mantuvo firme mientras la Bestia enojada se acercaba a él. El Ayakashi lo invistió, pero Knuckle clavó sus talones en el suelo mientras forcejeaba con el monstruo.

Kazuki quedo impresionado por el poder de su compañero rider, pero en eso recordó que a pesar de usar un [Lockseed] de nivel bajo, Knuckle era el que tenia la mayor fuerza y poder destructivo de los Sengoku rider usando una forma base.

Kenta se mantuvo fuerte mientras mantenía a la bestia antes de poner más fuerza en su forcejeo y empujar a la bestia hacia atrás.

Kenta: No me jodas, maldito animal sin sentido.- Gruñó antes de correr hacia el Ayakashi y comenzar a darle japs con sus guantes con una buen ritmo.

Luego, con gran fuerza, levantó a la Bestia hasta que sus piernas no pudieran tocar el piso antes de lanzarlo hacia atrás. Tras eso, Knuckle golpeo la cuchilla de su cinturón una vez.

**[Kurumi Squash!]**

Knuckle estrelló su puño energizado en el abdomen de Gyuki, mandándolo hacia el aire.

Kenta: ¡Para que aprendas!-Exclamo con alegría en su voz.

Gaim estaba impresionado. El Ayakashi que apareció jamás apareció en la serie, pero se demostraba que sus características eran fuerza bruta y una defensa descomunal. Su habilidad especial parecía ser solo crean ondas de energía, lo cual no era muy problemático dejando a un lado lo destructiva que era, pero el resto de sus cualidades lo hacían formidable.

Saliendo de su trance, viendo lo que su compañero había hecho y como dejo aturdido a su oponente, el rider azul se le ocurrió una idea. Gaim logró echar un buen vistazo a su enemigo. Si bien el Ayakashi tenia una piel blindada, los golpes que recibió en el abdomen parece haber bajado esa defensa.

Kazuki: Oye, Shirahama-san.-El mencionado se giró y vio como su compañero sostuvo su arma entre las manos.- ¿Crees poder golpear esto y darle al Ayakashi justo en el abdomen?

Kenta: Creo que puedo. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó antes que su cabeza hiciera "click".- Oh~, ya entiendo. ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Gaim asintió antes de acuchillar dos veces su cinturón y Knuckle lo hiciera tres veces.

**[Soiya! Pine Au Lait!]**

**[Kurumi Sparkling!]**

La bola de hierro de Gaim brillo intensamente al igual que los gantes de Knuckcle. El rider azul salto junto a su arma antes de que pateara su [Pine Iron] con su pie hacia el suelo, donde su amigo boxeador golpeo la bola demoledora con su guante de tal forma que la mando a volar hacia el Ayakashi con un brillo mezclado con amarillo y naranja.

Gyuki: **Ugh…Ese maldito me las va a…**-Se detuvo al ver la piña demoledora dirigiéndose a él y que estaba tan cerca que no podria esquivarla.- **¡DIABLOS!**

Gyuki fue golpeado por el [Pine Iron], donde la energía lo envolvió y atrapo antes de crear una enorme explosión con rodajas de piña saliendo de ahí con algo de jugo color naranja. Gaim cayo al suelo al lado de su amigo rider y vio como la explosión se despejo, sin mostrar rastros del Ayakashi.

Kazuki:_ ¡Yosha!_

Kenta: ¡_Yatta_!- Aplaudió antes de girarse a Gaim.- Buen trabajo ahí, amigo.

Kazuki: Lo mismo digo.-Respondió donde ambos chocaron sus puños, donde los guantes de Knuckle desaparecieron permitiendo un saludo más normal.

* * *

-Al día siguiente en la mañana-

Gran parte del palacio de Ensho fue destruido en la pelea. Afortunadamente, los niños no tuvieron que nivelar el lugar para destruir del Ayakashi. Aun así, se sintieron un poco avergonzados cuando vieron a los trabajadores entrar y salir del palacio, limpiando los escombros y trabajando para adivinar cómo repararían el daño.

Bunshu y Ganryo parecían listos para llorar cuando comenzaron a contar, temiendo que tendrían que sacrificar su propia paga para ayudar a pagarla. Un pensamiento tonto, pero Ensho era una dama a la que le gustaban sus gustos y no los sacrificaba.

Ensho: ¡Mi héroe!

No debieron haberse preocupado.

El grupo de cuatro estaba esperando afuera del palacio donde se estaba haciendo el trabajo. Kenta estaba con ellos, pero Ensho estaba sobre él, abrazándolo con ferocidad. Casi se podía ver los corazones flotando de ella mientras mantenía atrapado al rider negro y naranja en su abrazo. A diferencia de sus ciervos, no estaba preocupada por el costo de las reparaciones. En lo que a ella respectaba, sacó algo mucho mejor de todo. Había tenido la oportunidad de cortejar a un [Armored War God] y ahora tenía la oportunidad de presionar por ello.

Ensho: ¡Fuiste tan valiente para ir a derrotarlo! ¡Oh, desearía haber visto la batalla por mí misma!

Kenta: Uh ...-El chico se sonrojó un poco, aún sin estar acostumbrada a que las chicas fueran tan cariñosas con él.- N-No te preocupes por eso, Ensho-sama. Estoy seguro de que habrá muchas posibilidades de verme pelear un poco más adelante.

Kazuki y su grupo no pudieron evitar sudar al ver a Ensho tan cariñoso con el segundo [Sengoku rider].

Kazuki: ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?-Pregunto a su compañero de su mismo mundo mientras él, Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un se preparaban para salir nuevamente.

Habían venido a despedirse de Kenta y tal vez ver si quería unirse a ellos en su viaje. Sin embargo, rápidamente se estaba volviendo obvio que no iba a ir a ningún lado por el momento. Incluso si quisiera, era probable que Ensho provocara un escándalo que solo una niña malcriada podría recuperarlo. Kazuki no estaba seguro de si debía envidiar o compadecer al otro joven por eso.

Kenta: Está bien, creo que lo mejor será que me quede. Quien sabe si otro Ayakashi o algún [Gedushu] vuelva e intente otro ataque a la ciudad. Lo mejor será que me quede por aquí y los proteja, pues tu y yo somos los únicos con el poder de detenerlos a parte de los demás que fueron transportados aquí con nosotros.

Ensho: ¡Sí! ¡Necesito a mi futuro esposo aquí!- Asintió lanzando una mirada fulminante a Kazuki y sus amigos por sugerir que se fuera.- Estaremos adecuadamente protegidos con él aquí.

Kanu: ¿Futuro marido?- Murmuro bastante sorprendida al igual que otros, aunque Chou'un simplemente encontró la escena divertida.

Kazuki: Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar. Pero por cualquier cosa, intenta llamarme si tienes algún problema.- Dijo ofreciéndole una su mano y Kenta la acepto con una sonrisa.

Kenta: Sí, cuenta con eso. Si alguna vez estás en el vecindario, búscame. Tal vez podamos dar unas vueltas. Y no te preocupes tanto, con lo que me contaste de estos chicos, creo poder hacer algo al respecto por mi cuenta.

Antes de regresar al hotel donde se hospedaba, Kazuki y Kenta tuvieron una conversación en privado, donde ambos se aprovecharon de contar todo lo que habían pasado y como llegaron aquí. Como Kazuki supuso, el fue uno de los que se unió a la persecución en el museo, por lo que quedó atrapado con ellos.

El descendiente de Musashi aprovecho de contarle sobre los [Gedoshu], haciéndole recordar la serie de los Sentai samurái, cosa que el chico pudo recordar. Se paso algo de su tiempo compartiendo todo lo que sabía, cosa que le ayudaría a su amigo a defenderse de esta amenaza y tal vez encontrar alguna forma de derrotarlos de una vez por todas.

Con todo eso hecho, con sus suministros y bolsas de dinero recién llenas en la mano, el grupo se fue. Fue un poco amargo para Kazuki, ya que finalmente había encontrado a alguien de su mundo, pero no iban a viajar juntos. Rápidamente descubrió que no cambiaría a sus nuevos amigos por nada, pero había algo que decir por pasar el rato con alguien que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y no lo trataba como si fuera una deidad preparándose para traer abajo la ira sobre un pobre tonto.

Bacho: ¡Esperen!- Todos vieron como la castaña fue corriendo hacia ellos.

Rinrin: Bacho, ¿qué haces aquí?

Bacho: Me preguntaba si me dejarías acompañarlo.-Pregunto juntando las manos mirando al grupo.

Kanu: Esa es la decisión de Gaim-sama.- Dijo como si el rider fuera quien tenia el primer y único voto en el asunto, donde este solo se encogió de hombros sin ver ningún daño.

Kazuki: Claro, pero ¿por qué quieres acompañarnos?

Bacho: ¡Te vi pelear y me di cuenta de que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer antes de que pueda afirmar que soy la más fuerte! ¡Así que voy a entrenar bajo tu tutela, Gaim-sama!-Respondió mientras ella se inclinaba respetuosamente.

Kazuki parpadeó ante la declaración de Bacho y luego sonrió.

Kazuki: Bueno, yo realmente no soy la gran cosa…

Bacho: ¿¡Bromea!?-Exclamo interrumpiendo al chico.- ¡Pude ver que su técnica con espada es muy hábil y casi no hay movimientos innecesarios! ¡A parte que el poder bruto que tiene es de otro mundo!

Kazuki: (Porque es de otro mundo.)-Se dijo en sus pensamientos recordando que los [Lockseed] vienen de un bosque místico en otra dimensión.- Bueno, si realmente quieres acompañarnos, eres más que bienvenida al grupo.

Con eso dicho, el grupo partió con Bacho unido a ellos. Kazuki no sabia que pensar, pues ahora tenia al cuarto general tigre acompañándolos. Y según recordaba en la historia, se supone que fue Ryubi junto a Kanu y Chouhi quien los reunieron a parte de formar una hermandad con esas dos.

Kazuku: (Esperen, ¿Acaso estoy tomando el lugar de Ryubi por accidente?)-Pensó complicado no queriendo eso. Ya basta con los cambios en la historia que el esta haciendo sin querer, pero ser un líder de la tercera fuerza más grande en esta época era algo que él no quería.

Mientras el grupo se marchaba, Kenta los veía irse con Ensho pegado a él como pegamento. Ante eso, el chico solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Kenta: (Ahora tengo que encontrar unas cerraduras para mi puerta para que Ensho no intente nada gracioso mientras duermo.)- Ella estaba demasiado adelantada para sus gustos y quería explicarle los pasos que chicos de su edad debían pasar antes de ir a lo grande.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Esa mañana en el campamento de su ejército, Sousou estaba felizmente recostada en la cama de su tienda, disfrutando de la compañía de Kakoton que yacía desnuda en su cama junto a ella. Kakoton aún estaba dormida mientras Sousou simplemente estaba disfrutando el momento de tranquilidad. Ella nunca fue sin uno de sus generales o asesores allí con ella. Algunos pueden haberla llamado varios nombres poco halagadores para sus gustos, pero a Sousou no le importó mucho eso. En cambio, ella tomó sus placeres donde podía encontrarlos y no le importaron los demás.

Baron: Oye, Sousou.- una voz dentro de la tienda llamó en voz baja antes de que la barrera de tela que separaba su habitación de su trono se abriera y su [Armored Rider] entrara. Echó un vistazo a la escena y aunque sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rojas, puso los ojos en blanco.- Caray. ¿Te costaría mucho poner un cartel o algo cuando haces ese tipo de cosas?

Sousou: Los que generalmente se permiten entrar aquí son mujeres, ¿por qué debería importarme?- Respondió y sonrió ante la incomodidad de su [Armored War God], aunque se ocupó de proteger su modestia y la modestia de Kakoton.- ¿Y para que me necesitas?

Baron: Uno de los soldados regresó anoche diciendo que había dos [Armored War God] luchando contra algún tipo de monstruo en el palacio de Ensho.- Informó aunque su forma de hablar era casi descortés y familiar con su líder.- Pensó que podría ser importante hacerle saber al respecto.

Sousou: Eso suena como una noticia importante.-Dijo con una sonrisa, estando de acuerdo con que ella sepa esto antes de mirar a su guerrero de los cielos.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

Baron: Bueno, me estoy cansando de tratar con bandidos. Un grupo de debiluchos que no ofrecen un gran desafío. Sin embargo, si se trata de una pelea contra otro [Armored Rider], lo espero con ansias.-Contesto con una sonrisa notoria en su rostro.- Y si aparece uno de esos supuestos monstruos, los aplastaré.

Sousou: Eres una adicta a la batalla.- Ella sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud de su [Sengoku rider].

Luego, en un movimiento audaz, salió de la cama y se reveló, dirigiéndose hacia otra área donde se encontraba su baño. Ella notó que Baron volvía la cabeza en una muestra de conducta caballerosa que la hizo sonreír mientras su cara se ponía más roja.

Sousou: ¿Oh? ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Baron: No estoy interesado en lolis.

***BAM!***

Sousou: ¡No me llames así!- Gruño con su postura corporal perfecta para alguien que acababa de arrojar algo. En este caso en particular, ella había lanzado una parte de su armadora, la cual choco perfectamente con la cara de Baron.

El [Sengoku Rider] gimió y se frotó la cara mientras Sousou se fue a su baño. El ruido fue suficiente para despertar a Kakoton, quien se sentó y uso la sábana para ocultar sus senos y gran parte de su cuerpo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta del enojado Sousou y de como Baron se estaba frotaban la cara. Su mente táctica rápidamente llegó a una conclusión.

Kakoton: Debes dejar de provocar a Karin-sama así.- Suspiró con agotamiento. Esto ya se estaba volviendo frecuente y su propia líder no se avergonzara de que un hombre la viera. Se había ganado esa confianza hace mucho tiempo y nunca se aprovechó de ella.

Baron: No puedo evitarlo. Es divertido.- Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Vas a quedarte en la cama todo el día?

Kakoton: Solo si no te vas.

Baron: Bien, bien.- Dijo para girándose e irse, pero antes….- Tenemos algunas noticias sobre más [Armored War God] en las cercanías. Parece que hay un par en la ciudad y lo loli puede querer ver si podemos encontrarlos.

Kakoton: Tomaré nota de ello.- Asintió antes de mirar al hombre.- Ahora, por favor, vete para que pueda vestirme.

Baron: Si señora.- Contesto antes de irse y murmurar algo para si mismo.- Hombre, la cantidad de bebés se desperdicia aquí ...

Kakoton sonrió levemente mientras salía de la cama para recuperar su ropa.

Kakoton: Hombres...

Mientras Sousou tenía hombres en su ejército, eran simplemente soldados de infantería. Su círculo íntimo, sin embargo, estaba compuesto solo por mujeres. Bueno, eso era cierto hasta hace poco cuando Baron se unió. Había causado una buena impresión y había sido convertido en su ejecutor de confianza.

Cómo lo hizo fue una historia a partes iguales de valentía y locura.

* * *

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con una cremallera cerrándose mostrando la pantalla dividida en dos mitades, donde una está el símbolo de Gaim con los [Lockseed] Orenge, Pine, Ichigo y Suika dispersos sobre el lugar y el otro esta el símbolo de Knuclkle, donde solo muestra el [Kurumi Lockseed]-**


	4. Honor y Venganza

El mercado estaba ocupado cuando un grupo de caras conocidas lo recorrían, con una lista de las cosas que necesitaban. El grupo compuesto principalmente por el artista marcial Bacho, la pequeño Chouhi y la cazadora de bandidos Kanu.

Estas tres estaban trabajando en obtener los suministros adicionales que necesitarían para extender su viaje para una quinta persona. Después de la noche anterior de luchar contra un Ayakashi en el palacio de Ensho, Bacho insistió en que se uniera al grupo sintiendo que viajar con un [Armored War God] como Kazuki sería la oportunidad perfecta para mejorar sus habilidades.

Bacho: Perdón por esto.- Dijo riendo entre dientes débilmente, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza.- Quiero decir, ustedes probablemente tenían planes de viaje hoy ¿no?

Kanu: Está bien, no tenemos problemas. De todos modos, no tenemos prisa y estás pagando tus propios suministros con el dinero del premio de ese torneo.

Bacho: Ah, ja, ja.- Se rio complicada recordando eso.- Aun así, gracias de todos modos.

Bacho se había aclimatado rápidamente al grupo. Su amistad con Chouhi la ayudó a conocer a Kanu, Chou'un y Kazuki. Al igual que Kenta, Kazuki es un sujeto muy relajado para ser un [Armored War God]. No exigió respeto y, sin embargo, no impidió que lo llamaran "Gaim-sama". Kanu siempre a insistido en que lo llamaran así y no su verdadero nombre, que dio tan casualmente.

Hablando de eso, Kazuki estaba con Chou'un para ir a buscar ropa nueva para él. Ya tenían planeado hacer eso para que el chico pudiera pasar de forma más desapercibida entre la gente sin llamar tanto la atención.

Bacho: Entonces, hay algo que me he estado preguntando.

Rinrin: ¿Qué es?

Bacho: ¿Por qué el cinturón de Gaim-sama habla y hace proclamaciones?

Rinrin: Hm~.- Ella reflexionó recordando las veces que su hermano jurado se transforma, pero no llego a ninguna respuesta.- No lo sé. Deberíamos preguntar cuándo lo volvamos a ver.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Dentro de una tienda de ropa, Chou'un estaba esperando a que Kazuki terminara de cambiarse en el vestuario. Esta era una buena oportunidad para ella.

Mientras que Chouhi, Bacho y Kanu estaban en otro lugar, la peli azul podría divertirse con su nuevo maestro. Era muy divertido burlarse de él o de Kanu, y ella sabía el tipo de efecto que tenía en los hombres. Cuando lo tienes, presume.

Cuando se quitó el telón, se vio a Kazuki ajustándose el cuello de su nuevo atuendo.

Kazuki: Bueno, ¿qué piensas?-Dijo mostrando el atuendo que se colocó.

El chico no quería obtener nada demasiado elegante, solo algo que fuera cómodo y que le permitiera moverse sin muchas dificultades, pero Chou'un parecía tener una imagen en su mente y quería verla realidad, por lo que se vio obligado a ponerse una camisa china azul con pantalones a juego, haciendo que su imagen se viera bastante elegante con los acentos dorados que corrían por las mangas y los pantalones como enredaderas trepadoras.

Chou'un insistió en que iba con el tema de la fruta de su armadura. Sintió que estaba vestido demasiado bien para un simple viaje, pero con la forma en que se vestían Kanu y Chou'un, no se vería fuera de lugar en absoluto.

Chou'un: Espléndido. Te ves muy elegante, como se esperaba del Mensajero del Cielo.

Kazuki: Todavía no sé sobre eso, pero supongo que no me veo mal.- Comento con un pequeño sonrojo.

Chou'un: Oh, te ves más que bien.- Ronroneó acercándose al chico para envolverse en su brazo. -Debes tener más orgullo y confianza en ti mismo. Afortunadamente, sé exactamente la forma de ayudar con eso. ¿Debo mostrarte de vuelta en la posada?

Kazuki: Sei, ¿qué estás planeando?- Preguntó sospechosamente, usando el nombre real de Chou'un ya que ella pidió que la llamara así de ahora en adelante.

La mujer era, sin duda, una pervertida, pero fue capaz de lanzar insinuaciones como una experta, dejando a muchos en el grupo nervioso e incómodo. Eso incluía, especialmente, a él y a Kanu. Afortunadamente, Rinrin era demasiado inocente para entenderlas, cosa que les ayudo a ambos a sentirse más relajados.

Chou'un: ¿Hmmm? ¿Por qué pregunta algo como eso? Yo no planeo nada. Simplemente voy a ofrecer mi ayuda para aliviar a mi señor de su estrés y sus preocupaciones.

Kazuki parpadeó y se sonrojó, una vez más siendo golpeado por una insinuación. Había tantas maneras en que la declaración podría haber sido interpretada. Él farfulló cuando Chou'un lo llevó a pagar el nuevo atuendo antes de arrastrarlo lejos. Él, por supuesto, protestó, pero Chou'un era una mujer que sabía lo que quería, y aparentemente quería jugar. Aunque, qué juego estaba jugando era imposible de decir.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Kanu, Chouhi y Bacho estaban terminando sus compras, obteniendo lo último que pensaban que necesitarían para Bacho. Sin embargo, una pequeña conmoción les llamó la atención cuando un séquito comenzó a viajar por las calles a caballo.

La líder del grupo era la infame Sousou de la provincia de Gi que había estado expandiendo tanto su territorio en los últimos días. Con ella a caballo estaban, por supuesto, sus generales Kakoton y una mujer que llevaba un vestido azul similar al de Kakoton con el pecho izquierdo cubierto por el corsé púrpura. Dado que ambos generales desempeñaban un papel formal, ambos llevaban hombreras en forma de oni en sus hombros derecho e izquierdo, haciendo que las dos mujeres parecieran casi como espejos opuestos.

La segunda mujer tenía el pelo corto color añil que tenía un flequillo que ocultaba su ojo derecho, mejorando esa imagen. Se llamaba Kakoen, y su Mana es Shuran.

Por último, en el grupo había un hombre de negro y rojo que nadie reconoció que cabalgaba a caballo entre los dos generales, directamente detrás de Sousou y parecía molesto. Por último, por supuesto, había un grupo de soldados comunes que eran una necesidad para cualquier líder militar en movimiento.

La gente hablaba en voz baja, sin querer hacer nada para atraer la atención de un señor de la guerra tan poderoso. Tenía fama de ser mezquina y nadie quería ver si era verdad o no. Una palabra equivocada podría deletrear su final si no fueran cuidadosos.

Rinrin: ¡Aisha-neechan, mira! ¡Su cabello está rizado!- Chouhi señaló a Sousou.

Sousou, al escuchar esto, detuvo su caballo para mirar a la niña que le había señalado su peinado.

Kanu: ¡Rinrin, no seas grosera!-Ella la regañó. Luego se disculpó con Sousou.- Lo siento. Es solo una niña. Ya sabes cómo son. Siempre dicen lo que se le ocurren.

Sousou: Está bien.- Aceptó mientras le echaba una mirada a Kanu, admirando su aspecto.- Hablando de cabello, el tuyo es bastante encantador.- Kanu parpadeó, pero no sabía cómo responder a eso. Tan atónita estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Bacho apretaba su yari.- De todos modos, debo irme. Sin embargo, si alguna vez nos volviéramos a encontrar, supongo que podríamos tomar algo juntos…

Bacho: ¡SOUSOU! ¡PREPÁRATE PARA MORIR!- De repente rugió mientras saltaba hacia Sousou sin previo aviso, tomando al señor de la guerra por sorpresa.

Kakoton: ¡Karin-sama, cuidado!- Grito mientras saltaba de su caballo y se enfrentó a Bacho, sacándola del aire. Eso no detendría a Bacho cuando volviera a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, los soldados de Sousou la sostuvieron inmediatamente a punta de lanza, apuntando a su garganta.

Baron: Estos asesinos deben estar desesperados si te están atacando a la intemperie de esta manera.- Comentó mirando esto con aburrimiento. Ya no le era sorpresa ver este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, un ataque a plena luz del día con sus generales era algo nuevo.

Sousou: De hecho.- Estuvo de acuerdo, sin estar perturbada ante el atentado contra su vida. Muchos asesinos habían venido por su vida antes, después de todo.- Supongo que deberíamos ejecutarla.

Kanu: ¡Espera! ¡Sousou-dono!- Exclamo alarmada ante la situación. Había escuchado a Bacho llamar a la rubia que así debía ser su nombre. Por supuesto, eso hizo que Kanu se preocupara más ya que ahora sabía que estaba hablando con el infame señor de la guerra de Gi.- ¡Por favor, no la mates!

Sousou: ¿Hm? ¿Es amiga tuya?

Kanu: Sí, ella viaja con nosotros. No sé qué pasó con ella.-Contesto rápidamente

Bacho parecía una mujer tan optimista y verla de repente entrar en una furia asesina fue impactante. No le quedaba nada a la chica alegre.

Baron: Bueno, me parece que tu amigo quiere matar a Sousou.-Dio su propia observación mirando a la castaña. Bacho parecía absolutamente una asesina en este momento.- Pero, de nuevo, no estoy realmente sorprendido.-Comento antes de girarse a su lider.- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Sousou: Bueno, no la ejecutaré.- Respondió con una sonrisa calculadora comenzando a formarse en sus labios.- Sin embargo, no puedo dejarla ir después de que ella me atacó tan descaradamente. Ella vendrá con nosotros. Así que tú ...

Kanu: Kanu. Soy Kanu seguido de Unchou.-Respondió y Baron abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar su nombre.

Sousou: Bueno, Kanu Unchou, creo que tomaremos un pequeño descanso por aquí.- Dijo sonriendo.- Mi ejército está acampado fuera de la ciudad. Ven a mi tienda esta noche después del atardecer. Podemos discutir el asunto allí.

Baron: *Suspiro* Ya anda persiguiendo faldas de nuevo.- Murmuró en voz baja, haciendo que Kakoen le golpeara el hombro.

Kanu: ¡Rinrin!- Llamo dirigiéndose a la pelirroja que todavía estaba aturdido por las acciones de Bacho.

Rinrin: ¿Sí, Aisha-neechan?

Kanu: ¡Regresa a la posada y trae a Gaim-sama y a Sei!

Baron: ¿Gaim?-Repitió sorprendido. ¿Acaso se refería a un…?

Sousou: Shuran, ve con ella.- Le ordenó a su otro general, Kakoen, usando su nombre real.

Kakoen: Como desee, Karin-sama.- Obedeció para ir y levantar a Chouhi y la puso frente a ella en el caballo.- Guía el camino, pequeña.

Kanu observó cómo el caballo de Kakoen galopaba antes de volverse hacia Bacho, que estaba siendo retenido y llevado por los soldados de Sousou.

Kanu: Bacho ...- Susurró mirando a su compañera más nueva.

Mientras Kakoen y Chouhi se alejaban, Baron los vio irse con un ceño calculador en su rostro. No escapó a su atención cómo Kanu miraba a uno de sus dos amigos desaparecidos. Sin embargo, saco una sonrisa ante la idea de a quien trajeran era a quien se imaginaba.

* * *

**-{[Insertar música de fondo: "Just Live More" (TV Edit.)– Por: "Gaimu no Kaze")]}-**

Unas cremalleras aparecen y se abren, cambiando la pantalla. La pantalla muestra a 4 guerreros que hacían poses junto con sus armas. De repente, la pantalla vuelve a cambiar mostrando enredaderas y raíces con raras frutas que se van haciendo polvo hasta mostrar el título de la historia.

_**Got it Move... Wow...**_

_**Don't say No! **__**Just Live More!**_

La escena cambió a una habitación con armaduras Samurai exhibidas, y los riders estaban parados al lado de cada armadura.

_**Don't Say No! Just Live More!**_

Gaim apuntó su Musou Saber por reflejo hacia un lado, donde no había nada.

_Survival, You gotta move. Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku_

_**(Supervivencia, tienes que moverte. Cuando la vida está en un estado de Guerra)**_

La pantalla muestra a Kanu junto a Chouhi, Chou'un, Basho, Kochu y Komei, quienes miraron hacia un lado y vieron a Kazuki, quien sostenia el [Orenge Lockseed]. Trataron de ir con él, pero una reja se cerro de repente entre el grupo y el chico impidiéndole el paso.

_Dare ga kachi nukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta_

_**(¿Quién tiene la fuerza para ganar? Ahora que todas las cerraduras están abiertas)**_

La pantalla cambia a Sousou junto a sus generales y estrategas, quienes vieron a un lado donde estaba su [Armored War God], quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando hacia un lado. La pantalla cambia ahora a Kazuki y a un castaño, quienes se miraron mientras debajo de ellos había un reflejo mostrando sus alter egos como Gaim y a Baron, quienes corren para chocar sus armas.

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_Doko ni aru…? _

_**(¿Dónde encontrarás…?)**_

Sonsaku juntos a sus hermanas menores y a su asesora ven como Daiki recoge el [Budou Lockseed] e intenta acercarse a su hermano mayor, Masaru, que sostenía el [Melon Lockseed], pero se detuvo cuando apareció a una valla con jaula. En sus reflejos, mostraban a sus alter egos, donde Kamen Rider Ryugen se acerco y fue detenido por Kamen Rider Zangetsu, quien le apunto con su Musou Saber.

_**Don't say No! Just Live More!**_

_Dou tsukau…?_

_**(¿Y como vas a usar...?)**_

La pantalla cambia y muestra una habitación con una armadura en el centro, donde de su derecha a izquierda van apareciendo y desapareciendo unos riders, donde son Gaim, Baron, Ryugen y Zangetsu, en ese orden.

_Kindan no~ Ka-jit-su_

_**(La fruta~ pro-hi-bida)**_

En eso aparece Baron, quien se aleja en su [Rose Attacker] antes de que apareciera Gaim sobre un caballo y vuelve a cambiar en Gaim en su [Suika Arms] en [Gyro Modo], mientras sube y Baron pasa debajo de él en su moto. Luego, la escena cambió a los personajes activando sus Sengoku Drivers, desde Zangetsu, Baron y Gaim en orden.

_Ima to iu~ kaze wa~ Dare mo tsutaeru ta~me~_

_**[El viento~ del momento~ tiene su propio mensaje para compa~rti~r]**_

Se ve como la transformación de Gaim se completa, quien tomo una pose de batalla antes de ir al ataque. Luego cambia a una de como Gaim pelea junto a Kanu y Choihi, donde otros también los apoyaban con Komei liderando a los grupos.

_Omae no moto ni fuku…_

_**(Está explotando cada vez…)**_

Aparece Zangetsu apuntando su Musou Saber hacia la pantalla con Sonsaku a su lado y su ejercito detrás de ellos. En eso la escena cambia a Gaim y a Baron peleando y acabando a una legión de [Grunts].

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' Up_

_**(Más fuerte hasta que te alcanza)**_

Ryugen dispara y rompe la valla antes de irrumpir y se ponía al lado de Zangetsu, quien lo recibió poniéndose en una posición de batalla donde ambos puedan ir juntos al ataque.

_Ashita ga, Yume ga, mada mienakute mo_

_**[Tus sueños y tu futuro pueden parecer tan lejanos...]**_

Gaim junto a su grupo terminaron de acabar con sus enemigos para luego desaparecer, donde Mai apareció en el medio y miro hacia atrás, donde estaba Sagara sonriendo y saludando de forma divertida.

_Soko Genkai Seiipai_

_**[Cuando tienes todo lo que puedes de la vida]**_

La escena cambia mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Orange Arms] con el [Orange Lockseed] a su lado antes de cambiar a otra escena con Guerreros de terracota, donde Gaim estaba entre ellos y dio dos cortes a la pantalla.

_Ikite iru to ieru nara_

_**[Ahí es cuando puedes parar]**_

(La escena cambio mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Banana Arms] con el [Banana Lockseed] a su lado, donde su dueño estaba caminando hacia una turba bandidos. De pronto, la pantalla cambio mostrando a Baron golpeando con su [Banana Spear] a varios [Inves] en el bosque de HelHeim.)

_Utsumukuna yo (Kao agero) Doko made demo (Mageru koto naku)_

_**[Pero no dejes que la vida te deprima (Mantén tu cabeza en alto) Donde quiera que vayas (Nunca te comprometas)]**_

La escena cambio mostrando las partes de la armadura y arma de [Budou Arms], luego la de [Melon Arms] y finalmente la de [Pine Arms] con sus respectivos [Lockseed] a sus lados para luego mostrar a los [Gedushu], donde su líder bebió un poco de Sake antes de arrojarlo a la pantalla.

_Shinjita michi o yuke! (JUST LIVE MORE!)_

_**[Sigue el camino en el que crees! (SOLO VIVE MÁS)]**_

Se muestra como Kazuki corre y trata de no caer en una grieta, pero iba a caer. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kanu apareció y tomo su mano, ayudándolo a salir y sonriendo estando al lado de su señor, quien le sonrió en respuesta.

_Don't Say No! (Just Live More!)_

_**[No digas no! (SOLO VIVE MÁS)]**_

Gaim aparece cabalgando en un caballo junto a los generales tigres, quienes también montaban sus propios caballos, excepto Chouhi, quien montaba un cerdo. En eso, se cierra la pantalla mostrando el titulo de la historia junto al símbolo de Gaim.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Honor y Venganza**

Kakoen: Entonces, ¿esta es tu habitación?- Preguntó después de seguir las instrucciones de Chouhi, logró encontrar la posada. Chouhi la llevó a la habitación donde se alojaban.

Rinrin: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Kazu-oniichan y Sei deberían estar allí!

Kakoen: Está bien.-Dijo y es estaba a punto de tocar…hasta que escuchó gemidos y sonrojo. Sonaba sensual.

Chou'un: ¿Cómo se siente, Gaim-sama?- La voz de la peli azul se podía escuchar desde adentro.

Kazuki: Eso... eso se siente bien... muy bien...- Gimió con placer y gusto.

Chou'un: Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando.

Kazuki: Sí... no sabía que eras tan buena con tus... manos...

Chou'un: ¿Quieres que pare?

Kazuki: No, solo sigue adelante. Wow, eres genial en esto.

Chou'un: Es un regalo y he tenido mucha práctica.

El rostro de Kakoen se puso rojo brillante ante los ruidos que escuchó. En realidad, le eran bastante familiares, ya que era conocida por hacer tales ruidos cuando su gobernante le pidió que pasara la noche para poder compartir... afectos. Incapaz de soportarlo más con un niño cerca y recordando las órdenes de Sousou, Kakoen irrumpió y gritó:

Kakoen: ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-Grito abriendo la puerta de golpe y entrando en la habitación. Sin embargo, lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

Kazuki estaba en la cama, en topless, con Chou'un a horcajadas sobre él. Hubiera sido sexual… si Kazuki no estuviera acostada boca abajo en la cama con Chou'un a horcajadas sobre su espalda mientras le daba un masaje.

Chou'un: ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó completamente desconcertada por la interrupción a pesar de la situación algo comprometedora en la que se encontraba.

Kakoen miró boquiabierta, parpadeó, luego recuperó la compostura cuando se presentó.

Kakoen: Soy Kakoen, un general del ejército de Sousou-sama. Estoy aquí para traerte un mensaje sobre su amiga...

Rinrin: ¡Bacho intentó atacar a Sousou y ahora la van a ejecutar!

Kazuki: ¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito levantándose de golpe, incidentalmente tirando a Chou'un de su espalda al suelo. Él hizo una mueca cuando escuchó su grito.- Uh... lo siento Sei.

Chou'un: Está bien. Estoy bien.- Gimió mientras se levantaba.- ¿Qué es esto de que Bacho será ejecutada?

Kakoen: Tu amiga intentó asesinar a Sousou-sama.

Kazuki: Esa no suena para nada a Bacho.- Si bien solo la habían conocido por poco tiempo desde que se conocieron, la alegre artista marcial no parecía el tipo de asesino de nadie. Ella era del tipo que pelea bastante, no embosca a alguien así.

Kakoen: En este momento está detenida hasta que Sousou-sama decida qué hacer con ella. Voy a llevarte al campamento. Tu compañera, Kanu Unchou, ya está en camino.

Kazuki: Supongo que tenemos que ir también.- Dijo mientras se volvía a poner la camisa y luego recogía su [Sengoku Driver]. Los ojos de Kakoen se abrieron momentáneamente cuando vio el dispositivo mientras el dueño lo guardaba para llevarlo consigo.

Kakoen: Llevaré al niño conmigo. Sin embargo, no tengo un caballo para ti.

Kazuki: No te preocupes. Tengo mi propio transporte.-Informo sacando el [Hurricane Sakura] de su mochila en su forma de candado.- Partamos cuanto antes.

Chou'un: Sí, debemos apurarnos.- Asintió frotándose la cabeza mientras arreglaba su ropa. Maldijo el mal momento para que Bacho tuviera un ataque de locura. Estaba a punto de mostrarle a su señor algunas de las otras habilidades de masaje que había aprendido.- (Oh bueno, habrá otras oportunidades.)

* * *

**-Campamento de Gi-**

Mientras tanto, en el campamento de Sousou, el señor de la guerra entró en su tienda y se sentó en su trono con un suspiro.

¿?: Ah, Karin-sama.-Dijo una chica castaña de menor estatura de Sousou.- Bienvenida de regreso.

Ella es Juniku, cuya mana es Keifa, es una estratega en lugar de un general como Kakoton y Kakoen. Era un poco pequeña, llevaba un abrigo azul pálido con una camiseta verde y pantalones cortos holgados. Curiosamente, llevaba una capucha verde con orejas de gato sobre su cabello rubio. Era una táctica brillante, pero por lo demás era muy suave e increíblemente servil a Sousou, incluso si era algo vergonzoso.

Baron bromeó una vez que era una masoquista con la forma en que le gustaba que le ordenaran tanto. El estratega rápidamente se puso rojo y golpeó el pecho del rider varias veces como lo haría un niño pequeño en su vergüenza, provocando una carcajada de todos.

Sousou: Keifa, ¿te importaría conseguir el té para mí y mi invitado? Tenemos bastante sed.

Juniku: ¿Invitado?- Parpadeó antes de ver como Kanu entraba y miraba en silencio a la joven. Conociendo el gusto de su señor, probablemente era otra conquista potencial.

Pelo largo y sedoso, piernas maravillosas, un gran pecho y una figura por la que Juniku habría matado. Eran todas las cosas que la estratega no tenía, lo que la hizo enfurecer al pensar en la mujer que compartía la cama de Sousou esta noche. Su líder tenía un ojo errante e hizo que el estratega a veces se pusiera celoso cuando otra mujer se quedaba en la cama de Sousou además de ella.

Juniku: S-sí Sousou-sama.- Asintió e hizo un puchero mientras iba a recoger los artículos que le habían pedido.

Cuando Sousou se sentó, Baron entró en la tienda con un suspiro.

Baron: La chica loca está encerrada esperando la horca o la forma en que quieras matarla. Maldijo tu nombre durante todo el transcurso y creo que sigue asiéndolo.

Kanu: ¡Ella no está loca!- Protestó enojada mirando al joven que hablaba tan groseramente sobre su nueva compañera.

Baron: Bueno, por la forma en que se comporta, te digo lo contrario.- Se encogió de hombros, sin importarle la ira de Kanu.- Aun así, ¿qué le hiciste a esa chica, Sousou? Ni siquiera los asesinos con rencor te odian tanto.

Sousou: No lo sé. Nunca la conocí hasta hoy.

Baron: Bueno, conociéndote, podrías haber matado a alguien que ella conocía y está pensando en vengarse.

Sousou: Esa es una gran pista.- Dijo sarcásticamente con un suspiró.

Como líder de un ejército en medio de la expansión del territorio, ordenó la muerte de muchos hombres y envió muchos a ellos cuando ordenó que su ejército luchara. Muchos de ellos probablemente eran padres. Como tal, muchos hijos, hijas y esposas, sin duda, guardaban rencor contra ella. Tal era uno de los precios de ser un líder de hombres.

Kanu: ¡Por favor! ¡Seguramente hay algo que puedo hacer para salvarla!- Ella rogo por la salvación de Bacho y fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Sousou ganara un brillo en sus ojos. Una que Baron conocía demasiado bien.

Sousou: Podría considerar liberarla, si fueras a compartir mi cama esta noche, Kanu.- Ofreció y Kanu se puso rígida con un graznido cuando su cara se puso roja como una remolacha, haciendo que tanto Sousou como Baron se rieran.

Baron: En realidad, Sousou, tengo una mejor idea.- Hablo y Sousou frunció el ceño, donde él sonrió satisfecho al saber que ella era una gran amante de la belleza y potencial de corazón, así que disfrutaba bloquear los avances sexuales de su líder sobre otra chica como Kanu. En eso se giró hacia la pelinegra. - Enviaste a la niña para que trajera a Gaim, ¿verdad?

Kanu: Sí, Gaim-sama es mi maestro.

Baron: Bueno, entonces me gustaría conocerlo.- Sonrió y sacó un [Sengoku Driver] que era idéntico al de Kazuki, salvo por el Indicador Rider en el costado.

Los ojos de Kanu se agrandaron al ver el dispositivo en la mano de Baron.

Kanu: ¿Quién eres tú?- Finalmente exigió mirando al hombre con una mirada seria.

Baron: Pensé que nunca preguntarías, Kanu Unchou. Soy Barón.-Respondió y los ojos de Kanu se abrieron de sorpresa. Su señor les había mencionado a los otros [Armored Rider] por sus nombres y Barón era uno de los nombres de los que había hablado cuando los enumeró.

Kamen rider Barón, el [Ultimate Spear].

Sousou pronto se dio cuenta de lo que la pareja estaba hablando y perdió su irritación de ser bloqueada.

Sousou: ¿Oh~? Entonces, ¿los rumores de otros [Armored War God] que vagan por este sector son ciertos?

Baron: Kakoen debería estar en camino mientras hablamos. Lo que significa que Gaim, el [Ultimate Sword], no tarda en llegar.- Agregó mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.- Sousou, quiero un permiso para desafiar a Gaim.

Sousou: ¿Por qué no? Lo harías incluso si no lo permitiera.

Baron: Ah~, me conoces tan bien.

Kanu solo miro preocupada como estos dos interactuaban con sonrisas en sus rostros. El incidente en que se habían metido era más grande de lo que imagino.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Kazuki y Chou'un entraron al campamento en el [Hurricane Sakura] con Kakoen y Chouhi que viajaron a caballo. Kakoen todavía no pudo evitar estudiar críticamente al hombre en su vehículo. Primero la hebilla del cinturón y ahora su extraño vehículo. Era sin duda lo que ella creía que era.

Una vez que Kazuki y Chou'un desmontaron, Kazuki presionó el interruptor para encoger la moto en su forma [Lockseed] antes de guardarla en el bolsillo. Kakoen y Chouhi también desmontaron del caballo, el general entregó las riendas del caballo a uno de sus soldados.

Kakoen: Camina hacia aquí.- Dijo guiando al grupo hacia la tienda de Sousou.

Kazuki: Oigan, Sei, Rinrin.-Susurro a ambos, quienes le prestaron atención.- ¿Soy solo yo o ella me ha estado mirando todo el camino hasta aquí?

Chou'un: Bueno, eres muy varonil, así que supongo que es natural, especialmente después de verte sin la camisa.- Ofreció ajustándose la falda y frotándose los muslos en lo que Kazuki pensó que lo hacía para recuperar la sensación de sus piernas, aunque no desaprovecho oportunidad para jugar con él.

Andar en motocicleta por largos períodos podría provocar adormecimiento en partes del cuerpo, especialmente de la cintura para abajo. Por su inocencia, Chou'un no ofreció ninguna pista de su razón real.

Kazuki: Ahora solo estás tratando de aumentar mi ego.- Dijo con una expresión inexpresiva.

Chou'un: Debería sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, Gaim-sama. Usted es el mensajero del cielo.

Kazuki: No soy un regalo de Dios para las mujeres, sin importar cuánto insinúes eso.

El grupo siguió a Kakoen hasta la tienda donde Kanu, Sousou y Baron los esperaban. También estaba Juniku que les había traído el té para que bebieran.

Sousou: Supongo que son el resto de tus compañeros, y el de ahí debe ser tu maestro, Gaim.-Concluyo mirando al grupo, en especial a Kazuki.

Kazuki: Sí, ese soy yo.- Asintió sabiendo que debe mantener una autoridad alta dado que está hablando con Sousou. Le explicaron en el camino como era y rápidamente actuó con forme a su estatus.

Kazuki sabe que Sousou es el general más brutal de la era de los tres reinos y a la vez con mayor sentido estratégico. No podía subestimarla y tener cuidado con lo que dice.

Kazuki: Escuché lo que hizo Bacho y me disculpo por sus acciones. ¿Podrías entregármela? Tal vez pueda hablar con ella y solucionar este tema.

Sousou: Ella trató de asesinarme, y eso no es algo que pueda dejar sin castigo.- Comentó negando instantáneamente la solicitud.

Chou'un: Bueno, ¡no puedes matarla, ya que ella sirve a Gaim-sama, el Mensajero del Cielo!

Rinrin: ¡Es cierto! ¡Deja ir a Bacho!- Agregó, pero Sousou y Baron se miraron y el señor de la guerra comenzó a reír.- ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?

Sousou: ¿Mensajero del cielo? ¿Dices que él es el Mensajero del cielo?-Rio antes de mirar al grupo.- Me parece ridículo, ya que el Mensajero del Cielo ya apareció en Gi y me dio sus servicios.- Hizo un gesto a su lado donde se encontraba Baron con los brazos cruzados.

Al ver su señal, Baron dio un paso adelante para mirar a Kazuki a los ojos, donde este se sorprendió al verlo.

Kazuki: ¿Sasaki? ¿Eres tú?

Baron: Hasta que por fin te das cuenta de mi presencia, Miyamoto.-Contesto con una sonrisa mientras ambos se miraban.

Sousou: Ara, ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Baron: Claro que sí, ¿Por qué otra razón hablaríamos de esta forma si no nos conociéramos?

Kanu: ¿Es verdad eso, Gaim-sama? ¿Usted lo conoce?-Pregunto acercándose al grupo y viendo a su señor, quien asintió.

Kazuki: Claro que lo conozco. Él es Sasaki Kiriha.-Respondió mientras el chico le sonreía.- Somos compañeros de la misma escuela, y aunque estamos en diferentes clases, él y yo nos hemos encontrado en más de una vez.

Kiriha: Estudios, deportes, competencias e incluso en las clases de kendo y otras de artes marciales. Me parece gracioso como la vida nos ha emparejado para que compitamos entre nosotros. Casi parece que el mundo quiere que la historia se repita de nuevo…más ahora soy Baron y tú eres Gaim.

Kazuki no dijo nada ante eso, pues él estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que dijo.

Sousou: Parece que ustedes dos tienen más historia de lo que imaginaba.-Dijo con interés al notar la relación con su [Armored Rider] y el que estaba frete a ella.- En todo caso, Baron ha propuesto algo interesante. Ambos pelearán y el ganador decidirá el destino de Bacho Moki.- Declaró sorprendiendo al grupo.- ¿Me pregunto quién es más fuerte? ¿El [Ultimate Spear] o el [Ultimate Sword]?

**-Momentos después-**

Kazuki: (¿Cómo me metí en esto…?)- Gimió mientras estaba parado frente a su oponente en medio de una llanura cubierta de hierba fuera del campamento.

Él y Kiriha se enfrentarán en un duelo mientras Sousou esperaba en un trono portátil con sus generales a un lado y sus amigos al otro. Las antorchas rodeaban el área de batalla, marcando el espacio que tenían para luchar, pero dando un brillo primario a todo también a la luz de la luna.

El chico aún estaba sorprendido de verlo aquí, pues Kiriha y él, como se mencionó antes, se han encontrado varias veces compitiendo entre ellos.

Sus nombres siempre estaban uno al lado del otro en la tableta de resultados de los exámenes, donde los puestos siempre se intercambiaban. En las competencias escolares siempre estuvieron en las mismas competencias siendo de bandos distintos. Ambos iban al club de kendo y otros clubes deportivos, donde generalmente eran escogidos para hacer pareja de combate el uno con él otro u otro tipo de competición de práctica.

Kazuki no sabía porque la vida le hacía esto. Ya era mucho con el asunto de sus apellidos, ¿pero ahora les toca también siendo riders rivales según la historia? ¿Qué tanto quería la vida divertirse con ellos?

En todo caso, como rivales que eran en la vida, Kazuki conocía bien a Kiriha y viceversa.

Kiriha era el tipo de chico que disfrutaba de una buena pelea o competencia, siempre y cuando fuera un reto. Estaba ansioso por probar su fuerza contra los más fuertes. Ahora, suponía que quería probar su nueva fuerza y poderes contra él.

De repente, Kazuki vio como Kiriha saco un paño azul que tenía el símbolo de Gaim. Este lo mostro a su adversario y todos miraron como el castaño sostenía la tela con ambas manos. En eso, lo rompió en dos antes de tirarlo al suelo.

Era más que obvio que lo estaba provocando con ese insulto, pero no le afecto mucho. Sin embargo, Kanu fue la más ofendida y molesta ante eso, donde ella apretaba los puños y los dientes ante la ofensa ante su señor.

Tanto Kanu como Sousou insistieron en que su [Armored Rider] era el Mensajero del Cielo y estaban decididos a demostrarlo. Para demostrar quién era el verdadero Mensajero del Cielo, tanto Kazuki como Kiriha se enfrentarían con el destino de Bacho en la línea.

Kazuki: Oye, Sasaki.-Comenzó a hablar llamando la atención del mencionado.- ¿De verdad debemos pelear?

Kiriha: Claro que sí. Si no quieres que tu amiga sea ejecutada, no tienes más remedio que vencerme.- Respondió mientras se ponía su [Sengoku Driver].

Kazuki: Tu siempre igual.- Gimió haciendo una mueca e imitando la acción de su oponente.

Luego ambos sacaron sus [Lockseeds] y los presionaron para desbloquearlas.

**[Orange!]**

**[Banana!]**

Los portales se abrieron por encima de ellos cuando sus respectivos brazos cayeron para flotar en el aire. Luego bloquearon sus Lockseeds en sus respectivos controladores.

**[Lock On!]X2**

El cinturón de Kazuki lanzó los sonidos de los cuernos de guerra japoneses mientras que el de Kiriha sonaron trompetas de guerra europeas.

Kazuki/Kiriha: ¡Henshin!-Exclamaron cortando sus respectivos [Lockseed], abriéndolos.

**[Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!]**

**[Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of spe~ar!]**

Los dos Arms cayeron, aterrizando sobre las cabezas y los hombros de sus dueños, formando sus trajes. La armadura se ajustaba a sus cuerpos antes de que salpicaduras de energía similar al jugo terminaran el cambio y los armaran con sus armas distintivas.

Gaim ahora creía, sin lugar a dudas, que se enfrentaba a Kamen Rider Baron. Siempre pensó que Kiriha se parecía a Kumon Kaito, y ahora usaba su armadora.

Kazuki: ¡Kamen Rider Gaim, en el escenario!- Declaró agarrando a [Daidaimaru] y tomando la pose de batalla de Gaim.

Kiriha: Hmph. Kamen Rider Baron, avanzando.- Declaró mientras extendía su [Banaspear].

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro con sus armas listas para atacar. Se han enfrentado en muchas ocasiones y saben que ninguno es un aficionado en las peleas.

Los espectadores también estaban mirando fijamente, donde los más experimentados en batallas notaron como cada uno buscaba su momento para atacar. Sousou sonrió al ver que esta no sería una batalla sin sentido, sino entre verdaderos guerreros poderosos.

Tras medio minuto, Los dos se cargaron el uno al otro y Baron hizo el primer movimiento mientras empujaba su [Banaspear] hacia Gaim. Gaim uso a [Daidaimaru] para rozar y cambiar la trayectoria de la lanza mientras se acercaba a su oponente y atacarlo con su espada. Sin embargo, Baron lo esperaba y bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo antes de lanzar una patada al costado de su oponente. Sin embargo, Gaim logro atrapar la pierna y lanzo al rider rojo, quien dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo perfectamente de pie.

Kazuki: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Kiriha: He aprendido mucho en mi estadía en este mundo. No me la he pasado holgazaneando.-Contesto para volver a cargar con su [Banaspear].

Al ver esto, Gaim decidió ir más enserio desenfundando su [Musou Saber] y tomo una pose de batalla con dos espadas. Atacó de nuevo usando a [Daidaimaru], donde Baron respondió con un empuje, pero se detuvo cuando Gaim lanzo un corte con su [Musou Saber]. Al ver esto, Baron bloqueo con su lanza antes de lanzar un corte horizontal, obligando a Gaim a retroceder.

Rinrin: ¡Ve Kazu-oniichan, puedes hacerlo!- Vitoreó con gran energía viendo la pelea.

Juniku estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Oh, solo deseaba que Baron perdiera para poder frotárselo en la cara. Sin embargo, ella no lo diría en voz alta. Ella no quería ser vista como una traidora. Aun así, mientras miraba la pelea, ella estaba apoyando al [Sengoku rider] azul en lugar del rojo.

La pelea continuó, donde Baron usaba su lanza para controlar la distancia y atacar manteniendo a Gaim donde pueda verlo junto al movimiento de sus armas. Al ver esto, el rider azul junto sus armas para que tomaran su forma Naginata.

Con su arma lista, Gaim fue al ataque y logro acertarle algunos cortes a Baron, que lo hizo retroceder.

Kiriha se sorprendió al ver que su oponente manejaba la distancia con bastante habilidad. Tal vez aun no a su nivel, pero era mejor que un principiante. Conoce al chico por bastante tiempo, incluida su forma de pelear, y sabe que él no sabe manejar lanzas o armas similares.

Kazuki dio las gracias a los entrenamientos y sugerencias que recibió de Kanu, Chouhi y Chou'un mientras viajaban, pues como ellas manejan lanzas, sabían cómo manejar armas largas con filo. Esto lo ayudo a controlar mejor su arma combinada, una la cual no tenía mucho dominio.

El choque de armas se escuchó y ambos intercambiaban golpes con gran fuerza. Se deslizaban, iban de un lado a otro, pero jamás se apartaban mucho del que enfrentaban. Siguieron así hasta que ambos acertaron un golpe a su oponente en el pecho al mismo tiempo.

Kanu: ¡Gaim-sama!

Sousou: Oh~, no pensé que vería a alguien combatir de par en par contra Baron. Aunque debí suponerlo dado que ambos son [Armored War Gods].-Dijo disfrutando la pelea aún más de lo que pensaba que sería.- Aun así, Baron será quien gane este encuentro.

Kanu: No tenga tanta confianza sobre eso. Gaim-sama es un gran guerrero. Hábil y honorable. El no perderá.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño ante el comentario de Sousou, quien sonrió en respuesta.

Sousou: ¿Tanta confianza le tienes?-Pregunto con una sonría mirando a la chica.- Si es así, ¿qué tal si subimos la apuesta?

Kanu: ¿Apuesta?-Pregunto casi exigiendo, pues su paciencia se había agotado.

Sousou: Si tu [Armored Rider] es derrotado por el mío… pasarás la noche conmigo en mi cama.

Kanu: ¡GAIM-SAMA! ¡POR CUALQUIER MEDIO POSIBLE, NO SE ATREVA A PERDER!- Ahora no solo estaba en juego la vida de Bacho, ¡Sino también su pureza!

Kiriha: Hmp, parece que la loli volvió a sus andadas.- Se burló mirando a su empleador mientras Gaim lo miraba sin bajar la guardia.

Kazuki: ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto confundido mirando a su rival.

Kiriha: A la loli le gustan las mujeres fuertes, y parece que tiene los ojos puestos en tu compañero de viaje. Debo decir que tiene buen gusto.-Contesto dejando boqui abierto al rider azul.- Créeme, esa loli es una buscadora de faldas tan mala como en los …¡GAH!

Sousou: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Gritó arrojando su bota blindada para golpear a Baron en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Una cosa era llamarla así en privado, ¡pero es imperdonable hacerlo en público donde cualquiera pudiera oír!

El [Sengoku rider] rojo pareció ponerse rígido y una vena de estrés pareció flotar sobre su cabeza por un momento. Su lucha había sido interrumpida y el estado de ánimo había muerto. Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y señaló a la chica más baja y comenzó a gritarle.

Kiriha: ¡LOLI! ¡LOLI! ¡LOLI! ¡LOLI! ¡LOLI! ¡ERES UNA LOLI BUSCA FALDAS CON PECHO DE TABLA!

Sousou: ¡TE MATARÉ!

Con eso, Sousou salto sobre Barón y los dos desencadenaron una pelea infantil, que levantó una nube de polvo con partes de sus cuerpos sobresaliendo.

La mayoría de sus ataques parecían ser ruidosos. Estiramientos faciales, movimientos de los codos a los riñones o disparos entre las piernas. Fue la pelea más inmadura que Kazuki había visto, y tuvo que cuidar a muchos niños pequeños que venían a entrenar en el dojo de su familia dado que a veces le tocaba ser instructor.

Gaim solo podía mirar boquiabierto e incredulidad a Baron. Esperaba lo inesperado, pero no esto. ¿Realmente está sirviendo a Sousou o no? O mejor dicho, ¿Es realmente el rival que conoce?

Kakoton: *Suspiro* Siempre hacen esto.- Dijo con gran cansancio y sufrimiento llamando la atención de algunos.

Kakoen: Él es el único que puede competir con Sousou-sama en un combate verbal y una bofetada física.- Coincidió asintiendo con la cabeza con el mismo ánimo de su hermana.

Juniku: ¡Ese bruuuutooooo!- Gruñó tirando del borde de su chaqueta con los dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto a Sousou-sama de esa manera? ¡Se merecía todo el dolor que ella le infligió! Oh, pero ella lo envidiaba porque su maestro también lo estaba disciplinando tan intensamente. ¡El tonto afortunado no tenía idea de lo que estaba desperdiciando!

Kanu: ¿Y realmente se sale con la suya?- Preguntó con incredulidad ante la situación. Ella esperaría que Sousou castigara a cualquiera que mostrara su falta de respeto y los ejecutara. Eso es lo que dicen algunos de los rumores que escuchó sobre la rubia.

Kakoton: En realidad, le tiene mucho cariño.-Comento mirando a su señor y al [Armored Rider] rojo.-Creo que es porque no la teme o trata de impresionarla. Se ve a sí mismo como un igual, y es cierto que con su fuerza puede probarlo.

Kakoen: Se parece más a una pelea entre hermanos que una pelea entre amo y sirviente.-Agrego sonrió levemente a Kanu.- En realidad, es una de las pocas veces que realmente se relaja aparte de cuando encuentra un espécimen encantador para entretenerse.

Kanu: Uh-huh.- Asintió, pero aún permanecía abrumada. ¿Esa era Sousou cuando se estaba relajada? Al ver que Sousou y Baron seguían luchando, decidió relajarse un poco.- ¿Cómo pudo una persona tan irrespetuosa unirse a su ejército?

Kakoen: Hizo una buena primera impresión.- Respondió mientras sonreía algo complicada.- En realidad, es una historia muy divertida...

* * *

**-Flash back-**

_Kakoton y Kakoen estaban revisando planes con su próxima campaña para expandir las fronteras de Gi con Sousou y Juniku. Tenían algunos desafíos por delante, a saber, el terreno no era tan prometedor y la cuestión de cómo llevar a los soldados y suministros allí sin alertar a ninguna resistencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Los campos estaban bastante abiertos y cualquier explorador que valiera la pena habría podido ver cualquier tipo de movimiento militar a kilómetros de distancia._

_Sousou: Todo un encurtido.- Reflexionó mirando los informes.- Si alertamos al enemigo, tendrán tiempo de sobra para reunir un ejército formidable, ya que sus bases están bastante cerca de nuestro único punto de invasión. Y no podemos mover pieza por pieza, ya que eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y permitiría enemigo para reforzarse más de lo que ya tienen._

_Kakoen: ¿Qué hay de aquí?- Preguntó señalando un parche verde en el mapa.- Está fuera del camino y no nos ralentizará demasiado si nos desviamos por allí. Con suficiente cobertura forestal, debería ser fácil esconderse._

_Juniku: No, eso es un pantano.- Negó sacudiendo la cabeza.- Puede ralentizar nuestras fuerzas aún más e incluso podríamos perder algo si es lo suficientemente malo._

_Kakoton: Aun así, al menos deberíamos explorarlo para ver.- Ofreció mientras miraba el mapa.- Ha estado seco esta temporada hasta ahora, por lo que deberíamos enviar un explorador vestido de civil para inspeccionar el área. Si está lo suficientemente seco, podemos marchar. Un poco de lodo no retrasará a nuestros hombres._

_Sousou: Eso me parece bien. Hazlo ahora. Quiero un informe de regreso al anochecer._

_Kakoton/Kakoen: ¡Sí, Karin-sama!- __Ambas se inclinaron ante la orden de su general._

_Era una estrategia simple, pero como diría Murphy, a pesar de que aún no nace, cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal, lo hará._

_El explorador había regresado con informes positivos. El pantano estaba razonablemente seco y sería capaz de atravesar una unidad de tamaño decente. Con todos los árboles, proporcionaría la cubierta perfecta para que los soldados se escondan detrás. Entonces Kakoen, Kakoton y Sousou reunieron a los hombres y marcharon para cruzar el pantano y ponerse en posición para luchar contra su último enemigo. Con sus suministros listos, sus armamentos afilados y su estrategia establecida, despegaron._

_Todo iba bien, pero no esperaron que el enemigo tuviera la misma idea y trataran de implementarla al mismo tiempo que ellos. _

_Con la cubierta del árbol, ninguno de los lados sabía que el otro estaba allí hasta que todos se encontraron. Así que, atrapados prácticamente con los pantalones bajados, ambos bandos comenzaron la pelea e intentaron obtener una victoria sobre la marcha. Sin embargo, la pelea no iba bien para el lado de Sousou. _

_El ejército enemigo estaba más familiarizado con la región pantanosa y pudo luchar en ella mucho más fácilmente que el ejército de Gi. Resultó estar marcando una gran diferencia ya que los hombres estaban siendo cortados mientras estaban atrapados en las secciones pantanosas._

_Kakoton gruñó mientras cortaba a otro soldado enemigo con su espada. Sintió que sus extremidades comenzaban a ponerse pesadas y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. ¡El maldito pantano estaba absorbiendo la energía de todos!_

_Kakoton: ¡Que la línea aguante!- Ella ladró a sus hombres.- ¡Arqueros, disparen y cubran!_

_A pesar de ordenar eso, ella no tenía muchas esperanzas que los arqueros fueran útiles. No dudó de sus habilidades, sirviendo bajo Kakoen, pero con toda la cubierta de los árboles y luego los grupos de hombres, fue una tarea difícil disparar a los soldados enemigos limpiamente._

_Tras atravesar a otro soldado demasiado celoso, Kakoton vislumbró algo en uno de los árboles. Con una mirada atrevida, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio no a uno, sino a varios hombres en los árboles arqueando arcos hacia atrás y apuntándolos._

_Kakoton: ¡Arqueros enemigos! ¡Cúbranse!- Bramó incitando a los hombres a dejar de luchar y esconderse detrás de los árboles o al menos tratar de usar a los soldados enemigos como cobertura, ya que solo los ejércitos más despiadados sacrificarían a sus propios hombres de esa manera._

_Una fracción de segundo después, las flechas volaron. Mostrando la experiencia de los arqueros, las flechas se dispararon en grupos que evitaban las ramas de los árboles y estaban dirigidas a grupos de hombres que se encontraban en secciones más claras del pantano donde las ramas bajas y otras cosas no las tocaban. Llegaron las voleas y varios de sus hombres fueron derribados porque no pudieron cubrirse a tiempo._

_Kakoton maldijo e intentó ver dónde estaban ubicados los arqueros. Al hacerlo, otro destello de metal llamó su atención. Los siguientes momentos llegaron en cámara lenta cuando se dio cuenta de que el destello que vio era una flecha que volaba hacia ella. De hecho, podía ver la punta de la flecha como si estuviera dirigida ... a ... su ... ojo ..._

_Kakoton: (Karin-sama...)-Llamo sintiendo la muerte sobre ella._

_**[Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of spe~ar!]**_

_Entonces su visión se llenó de rojo cuando algo se paró frente a ella, golpeando la flecha en el aire con un golpe de una lanza blanca._

_Kakoton: ¿Q-Qué?- Jadeó mirando la espalda de su salvador._

_¿?: ¿Estás bien?- El hombre miró por encima del hombro, con el rostro oculto por el casco._

_Kakoton: Ah... ah... Sí.- Asintió recuperando rápidamente la compostura. Mirando a su alrededor, trató de ver dónde estaban sus tropas.- ¡Karin-sama! ¿Dónde estás?_

_¿?: ¿Karin?- preguntó el hombre blindado confundido._

_Sousou: Estoy bien, Shunran.- La voz de su señor trajo alivio a su general. La pequeña rubia se levantó y dio un paso adelante para reunir a sus tropas. Algunas de las flechas la arañaron y la sangre salpicó su atuendo de los combates a corta distancia, pero estaba viva y aún podía liderar.- ¡Saca a los arqueros! ¡Dispáralos de los árboles!_

_Kakoton se preparó para reunir a las tropas, pero escuchó al hombre blindado susurrar. "... ¿Karin?"_

_-¡Disparen al pequeño vagabundo!- alguien de las líneas enemigas gritó, viendo una oportunidad perfecta para eliminar al comandante enemigo._

_Kakoton todavía estaba un poco sorprendida por estar tan cerca de la muerte, pero no recordaba haber visto al hombre moverse. El hombre en armadura corrió hacia las tropas enemigas mientras levantaba su lanza en el aire. Al mismo tiempo, alcanzó un artilugio en su cinturón y lo golpeó dos veces._

_**[Come on! Banana Au Lait!]**_

_El hombre apuñaló su lanza en el suelo y varios pies más adelante, el extremo de un plátano ridículamente grande explotó desde el suelo debajo del árbol sobre el que se encaramaba un grupo de arqueros y lo partió en dos. Los arqueros gritaron en estado de shock y miedo cuando los arrojaron del árbol antes de aterrizar en el suelo._

_Luego, el sujeto acuchillo una vez su cinturón._

_**[Come on! Banana Squash!]**_

_El sujeto rojo levanto su lanza y de esta comenzó a salir energía amarilla para forma la forma del extremo de un plátano. Con ella, el guerrero dio un corte y golpeo el suelo, donde un corte de energía viajo y golpeo a varios sacándolos a volar con una explosión._

_Luego de eso, el sujeto volvió a acuchillar su cinturón 2 veces._

_**[Come on! Banana Au Lait!]**_

_***AUGH!***_

_***AUGH!***_

_***AUGH!***_

_***AUGH!***_

_-¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?_

_-¿¡QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE!?_

_**[Come on! Banana Au Lait!]**_

_Kakoton se quedó boquiabierto cuando más plátanos gigantes explotaron del suelo, destruyendo árboles donde todos los arqueros estaban encaramados. Los hombres cayeron del aire y aterrizaron en montones, luchando para reagruparse con sus unidades o simplemente tumbados de espaldas gimiendo de dolor._

_Los espadachines enemigos se recuperaron rápidamente y atacaron al extraño hombre para que lo derribara. Sin embargo, el guerrero reaccionó con una velocidad admirable y comenzó a parar los ataques. Más que simplemente detenerlos, tomó represalias y su arma atravesó su armadura de cuero con una facilidad ridícula antes de derribarlos a todos. Uno trató de vencerlo, pero un rápido golpe de su lanza derribó al hombre con mayor facilidad que los demás antes de continuar su camino._

_La batalla terminó pronto. Cuando los arqueros fueron derribados y se confirmó que el hombre vestido de rojo estaba del lado de Sousou, la voluntad de los soldados enemigos restantes pronto se marchitó y murió. O los soldados enemigos murieron o hicieron un descanso por la libertad, huyendo del campo de batalla. Los hombres estaban animando por su victoria, listos para otra celebración de la victoria. En medio de eso, Sousou con Kakoton y Kakoen a su lado se acercó al hombre de rojo._

_Sousou: ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó al hombre blindado sin bajar la guardia. _

_Sousou quería saber quién era este extraño. ¿Por qué había luchado por su lado? ¿Estaba realmente luchando por ellos o solo deseaba ganarse su confianza antes de apuñalarlos por la espalda? Muchos lo han intentado antes durante el ascenso al poder de Sousou y ella no deseaba que volviera a suceder. Tales asesinos siempre elegían los momentos más inconvenientes para atacar._

_El hombre blindado miró al trío, pero al menos pareció reconocer que le habían hecho una pregunta. Estiró la mano hacia su cinturón, cerró el objeto con forma de cerradura y su armadura desapareció convirtiéndose en polvo de luz. Debajo había un joven vestido con un traje negro y rojo de diseño extranjero. A pesar de estar en presencia de un señor de la guerra, no parecía intimidado ni respetuoso en absoluto._

_Baron: Soy Baron.- Respondió simplemente y con algo de desinterés._

_Kakoen: ¡No seas tan irrespetuoso con Sousou-sama! ¡Muéstrale el respeto apropiado!_

_Baron: Lo haré cuando decida que vale la pena respetar a Sousou.- Respondió el joven. Miró a Sousou y está también lo miro con una mirada crítica.-De hecho, vine por aquí buscando a Sousou para ver si valía la pena unirme a él, ya que escuché que era uno de los más fuertes de por aquí._

_Sousou: Entonces me encontraste.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Soy Sousou Motoku._

_Ante esto, Baron frunció el ceño y miro casi confundido por la declaración. _

_Baron: ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Sousou Motoku? ¿Uno de los señores de la guerra más poderosos además de Sonsaku Hakufu y Ryuubi Gentoku? ¿Tú?-Pregunto con verdadera incredulidad en su voz mirando a la rubia.- Esperaba que Sousou fuera más alto y un hombre. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres su hija?_

_Sousou: Soy la única e indiscutible Sousou Motoku. ¿Qué ridículo rumor dice que soy un hombre?- A ella no le gustaba el hecho de que alguien dijera que era un hombre._

_Baron: Supongo que me equivoqué con mis datos.-Comento con total desinterés.-Oh, bueno. Sousou, ¿puedo unirme a tu ejército?_

_Era una pregunta muy directa, pero este sujeto, "Baron", parecía una persona que iba al grano. Sousou tuvo que tomarse un momento para considerar la oferta._

_Sousou: Eres fuerte.- admitió.-Y poderoso.- ¿No es eso lo mismo?- Podría usar a alguien como tú como ejecutor._

_Baron: ¿El ejecutor de un loli?-Pregunto con un suspiro pesado. Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, pero bueno, recién comenzaba, así que era de esperar que comenzara desde abajo._

* * *

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Kakoen: Y desde entonces ha sido parte de nuestro ejército.- Terminó contar mirando al grupo.-Si bien ella prefiere mujeres fuertes y talentosas, también reconoce el poder de Barón. Sousou lo usa como ejecutor y ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Los hombres lo respetan y los bandidos le temen.

La pelea entre Barón y Sousou continuó hasta que llegó al punto en que Barón usó su altura y empujó a Sousou, plantando su palma en su cara mientras ella intentaba atacarlo. Parecía que, en el calor del momento, había olvidado que estaba frente a los demás mientras intentaba que su ejecutor retirara sus palabras sobre su estatura. Parecería haber sido una vieja disputa que por el momento no terminaba a su favor.

Kazuki: Um… Sasaki, ¿no se supone que estamos teniendo un duelo?

Kiriha: Tsk, he perdido el ánimo de pelear.- Replicó mientras cargaba su [Banaspear] mientras continuaba conteniendo a Sousou.

Kazuki: Esperar, ¿Qué?-Parpadeo asombrado mirando al rider rojo.-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Kiriha: La loli arruino las cosas. Todas mis ganas de pelear se han ido.- Explico mirando a su líder que le devolvió la mirada.- Entonces hagamos esto. Si quieres rescatar a tu loca amiga, puedes hacer que tu otra amiga duerma con la loli.

***PAM!***

Una patada perfectamente dirigida a las bolas hizo que Baron gimiera y se encorvara. Incluso usando su traje rider, un disparo a un punto tan vulnerable dolía y podía incapacitar a cualquier hombre.

Kiriha: ¡Guuuuuh!-Gimió de dolor mientras Kazuki, por reflejo, se tapaba su propia parte, compartiendo el dolor del chico de su mismo mundo.

Sousou: La insubordinación se castiga con la mayor severidad.- Resopló arreglando su cabello.-Sin embargo, apruebo la idea que dio.

Chou'un: Parece que debes tomar uno para el equipo, Aisha.

Kanu: ¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritó ante el comentario de la peli azul antes de mirar a Gaim.- ¡GAIM-SAMA!

Kazuki: Uhhhh.- El chico miró como Baron había caído y estaba maldiciendo con dolor mientras se aferraba a las joyas de su familia. Luego miró a Sousou que le sonrió y movió delicadamente su pie blindado.- Ayudaría... pero... Baron perdió el interés... Sousou tiene todas las cartas esta vez… y…y… sí. No quiero perder a mis muchachos.-Termino ya que no quería palidecer el mismo destino que el otro rider.

Sousou: Sabia decisión.- Dijo sonriendo antes de girarse a Kanu, cuya columna vertebral fue recorrida con un escalofrió ante lo que le esperaba.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Dentro de la cámara de la cama de Sousou, Kanu se sonrojó mientras yacía en la cama del señor de la guerra, completamente desnuda y debajo de las sábanas. La noche ciertamente no era como ella imaginaba que sería su primera vez. Sin embargo, como el duelo entre Gaim y Baron había sido interrumpido tan inesperadamente, dependía de ella salvar la vida de Bacho "y sacrificarse por el equipo".

En otra parte, Kiriha estaba sentado en su tienda de campaña recuperándose del golpe que le dio Sousou. También había recibido de Kazuki, pero la de esa Loli fue la que realmente le dolió.

Kiriha: Maldición…desearía tener hielo…-Gimió mientras se sentaba en una silla y se quitaba la armadura. No había forma de que consiguiera algo de hielo fuera del invierno, por lo que tuvo que sufrir sin el efecto entumecido.

Kakoton: Debes dejar de provocar a Karin-sama.- Aconsejó mientras se unía al chico, sosteniendo una cantimplora de agua fría para él.

Kiriha: No puedo.-Contesto con una sonrisa.- Ella me recuerda mucho a mi hermana pequeña, y siempre es divertido molestarla.

Kakoton: ¿Tú hermana? ¿La que dices que tiene el mismo nombre?

Kiriha: Linda como un gatito la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando te burlas de ella, salen las garras.- Describió asintiendo a la pregunta de Kakoton.- Es un poco malcriada y a veces peleamos, pero sigue siendo mi hermana. La amo y me encanta jugar con ella.

Kakoton: Sabes que algún día Karin-sama podría no tolerar más tus burlas.

Kiriha: Hasta que llegue ese día, lucharé por ella y me meteré con ella de vez en cuando.-Contesto sin tomar mucho valor a la advertencia.- Me gusta burlarme de ella, pero eso no significa que no sea menos leal.

Kakoton: Y dices que Keifa es masoquista.

Kiriha: Oye, solo porque dejé que el loli me golpee no me hace un masoquista. Al menos no gimo de placer cuando me pisan.

Kakoton: Eso es cierto.- Coincidió sin poder refutar eso.- Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Gaim?

Kiriha: ¿De Miyamoto?-Pregunto antes de tomar un trago de agua para aclarar su garganta.- Sigue siendo tan hábil como recuerdo, es más, se ha hecho más fuerte…pero no es el único.-Dijo sonriendo mirando su mano.- Pero en nuestra pelea, siento que se contuvo bastante y no ataco con todo lo que podía dar.

Kakoton: ¿Por qué lo crees?

Kiriha: Porque él tiene el problema de todos en mi mundo ante un tipo de situación. "Esta muy arraigado a los principios éticos".-Contesto antes de continuar.- De dónde venimos, matar está estrictamente prohibido. Es castigado por ley y solo se reduce un poco si la situación lo ameritaba. A nosotros nos enseñan desde temprana edad que no podemos quitarle la vida a alguien, y esos valores son fuertemente infundados. Yo, por lo que pase, no son tan fuertes, por lo que luego de pelear en los campos de batalla, ya no me es un problema. Sin embargo, para él, ese valor es fuerte e inconscientemente hace que se contenga cuando su oponente es un ser humano.

Kakoton: Ya veo.-Asintió entendiendo, viendo que la gente del cielo era más estricta con como procedía a sus oponentes.- Ahora tengo otra pregunta que me he estado haciendo desde hace rato.

Kiriha: Dispara.

Kakoton: Antes dijiste que el mundo los quería ver competir dado su apellido y ahora por sus armaduras. ¿A qué te referías con eso?

Kiriha: Esa es una historia interesante la que tenemos ahí.-Dijo mientras Kakoton le ponía atención.- El antepasado de Miyamoto es un famoso samurái que uso dos espadas. Es muy conocido y su nombre fue grabado en la historia. Su estilo de pelea fue transmitido a sus descendientes hasta llegar con él.

Kakoton: Por eso parecía que era más hábil usando dos espadas.-Murmuro recordando la batalla.- ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver contigo?

Kiriha: Que Musashi tenía un rival, y era el único en toda la historia quien podía darle una pelea. Su nombre era Sasaki Kojiro. **(NT: No sé mucho de su historia, pero haremos que sea así.)**

Kakoton: ¿Sasaki?-Repitió abriendo los ojos.- Espera, ¿No me digas que ese sujeto es tu…?

Kiriha: Así es, es mi antepasado.-Contesto sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.- Tuve curiosidad e investigué mi árbol genealógico, donde descubrí que soy su descendiente más directo. Aunque eso lo descubrí hace no mucho.

Kakoton: Lo que hace que tú y Gaim tengan una rivalidad heredada de sus antepasados, y sin haberse dado cuanta.-Murmuro sorprendida ante este hecho.- ¿Y con respecto a las armaduras? Tú también dijiste algo sobre ellas.

Kiriha: Lo que pasa es que nosotros hemos heredado las armaduras, que usamos ahora, junto a sus títulos. Lo que significa que hubo un Gaim y Baron antes de nosotros.-Kakoton asintió entendiendo la explicación.- Según se sabe, Gaim y Baron estaban destinados a luchar a muerte. Alguien trato de impedir ese destino, pero sin importar el esfuerzo, la batalla entre esos dos se hizo.

Kakoton: Lo que significa que el destino los puso a los dos como rivales y enemigos que debían luchar si o si, y ahora tú y el [Ultimate Sword] portan esas armaduras.-Se rio con diversión al entenderlo todo.- Ya veo porque dijiste que el mundo los quería ver pelea. Ya sea por su descendencia o por las armaduras, o incluso sin ellas, parece que el mundo los puso a competir entre ustedes dos.

Kiriha: Y me hace feliz que sea Miyamoto, pues a diferencia de otros punks o bandidos a que he enfrentado, él es uno de los pocos que pelea justamente y hasta el final de forma honorable sin importar la situación.-Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.- A parte de eso, su fuerza es real y muy bien entrenada. No es como otros que solo agitan un arma o mueven el puño, él sabe cómo pelea y sabe hacerlo bien. Por eso es un desafío vencerlo.

Kakoton solo negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso. En un corto plazo de tiempo, aprendió que Kiriha es un amante de la batalla y siempre quiere un nuevo reto para poder superarse. Siempre que hubiera una gran pelea, él era el primero en ofrecerse para participar.

En cierto modo, eso los beneficio ya que han ganado muchas batallas y respeto con su ayuda. El nombre del imperio Gi fue subiendo por su constante participación y también por ser un [Armored God Rider]. A parte de eso, era muy leal a Sousou y jamás ha mostrado deslealtad ante ella a pesar de burlarse de vez en cuando de su persona.

En cierta forma, su [Armored God Rider] era una molestia, pero un beneficio muy grande para ellos.

Por su parte, el chico podía adivinar lo que su compañera de trabajo pensaba, pues no había nada que refutar. El ama las batallas y no le gustaba mucho las reglas de Japón, por lo que llegar a este mundo fue un gran golpe de suerte para él.

Aun recuerda como llego aquí.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

_Kiriha soltó un gemido mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Tenía dolor de cabeza y se sentía mareado como si le hubieran dado vueltas y vueltas como un trompo. Sintiendo el suelo a su alrededor, descubrió que la textura había cambiado. En lugar de un suelo de mármol, era hierba._

_Kiriha: ¿Hierba? ¿Cómo hay hierba si estaba dentro de…?-Rápidamente se agarro la cabeza por el dolor que le entro._

_Poco a poco su dolor de cabeza se desvaneció mientras se levantaba. Se orientó y estudió su entorno. Estaba en un claro en medio de un bosque de bambú. Eso fue extraño. Por lo que él sabía, no había bosques de bambú en Tokio._

_Kiriha: ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber cómo llegó aquí. ¿Dónde estaba el museo? ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? _

_Lo último que Kiriha recuerda era que vio a un tipo robando algo del museo y unos chicos lo perseguían para detenerlo. Él se unió a la persecución donde sintió que otros se unían también hasta que uno de los perseguidores derribo al ladrón y en eso todo el lugar se envolvió en luz antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Buscó en su bolsillo su teléfono, y fue entonces cuando notó que estaba usando su [Sengoku Driver]. Compró el juguete, pero no recordaba ponérselo. Además, cuando lo tocó, se sintió como si estuviera hecho de metal en lugar de plástico de alta calidad. También notó que el [Banana Lockseed] que se incluyó en el conjunto [Sengoku Driver] también se había cargado adentro._

_Kiriha: ¿Cómo fue que…?- Sacudió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos. No importa por qué estaba usando [Sengoku Driver]. Necesitaba saber en qué parte de Japón estaba. Miró su teléfono y frunció el ceño.- Sin señal…_

_Comprobó el GPS y tampoco funcionaba, por lo que volvió a guardarse su teléfono en su bolsillo y decidió echar un vistazo. Es inútil quedarse en medio de la nada y esperar ayuda que tal vez nunca llegue. Quizás encontraría a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo._

_Eligió una dirección al azar y siguió su camino. Con suerte, podría encontrar un teléfono y averiguar dónde diablos estaba y qué había sucedido._

_Kiriha había estado caminando durante un par de horas y no había visto a nadie ni ningún signo de civilización. ¿Había estado dando vueltas en círculos? Se estaba cansando, tenía sed y le gruñía el estómago._

_¿?: ¡Por favor, no necesitas hacer esto! ¡Te traeré tu dinero!_

_De repente, Kiriha escuchó a una mujer gritar. Sonaba como si estuviera en problemas._

_-¡Nos pediste un prestado dinero y ahora es el momento de devolvérnoslo!_

_Kiriha frunció el ceño. Eso sonó como un usurero. Odiaba a esos maleantes de dos caras. Parecen amigables al principio cuando te prestan su dinero, pero luego se vuelven violentos cuando te amenazan con devolverles el dinero, con intereses, si estás muy atrasado. Le sorprendió cómo la gente aún podía acudir a ellos para pedir dinero prestado a pesar de ser conscientes de los riesgos, pero era más fácil que obtener un préstamo bancario._

_Honestamente, para Kiriha, no valió la pena por algo de dinero fácil. Tener la cabeza de un cerdo colgando frente a su puerta no era algo que deseara._

_¿?: ¡Por favor, dame más tiempo!_

_-No puedo hacer, pero tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo._

_¿?: ¿Un acuerdo?_

_-Puede darnos algunos de sus hijos como garantía-._

_¿?: ¡No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso!_

_-O puedes venir con nosotros y mostrarnos a nosotros ya nuestros amigos un buen momento. Podríamos darte una extensión si nos haces felices._

_OK, eso fue todo. Eso sonó como si los usureros estuvieran tratando de obligarla a prostituirse. No había forma de que Kiriha no interviniera ahora._

_Kiriha salió del bosque de bambú y vio a una chica siendo acosada por un par de hombres. Tomó nota de su ropa. No llevaban ropa contemporánea. Más bien, parecen estar vestidos para una película ambientada en la antigua China. ¿Había entrado en el set de una película? No, no había señales de un equipo de filmación y la angustia de la niña parecía genuina. _

_La niña era delgada, vestía una camisa china roja y verde con pantalones a juego y sandalias negras. Su cabello era castaño rojizo y estaba trenzado en un par de coletas._

_Kiriha no vio un equipo de filmación, pero vio una casa con niños adentro. Estaban mirando lo que estaba pasando y parecían asustados._

_El chico apretó los puños con ira. Esos tipos cruzaron la línea al acosar a una chica inocente y asustar a unos niños._

_Kiriha: ¡Oye!- Gritó consiguiendo la atención de todos.-¡Deja ir a la chica!_

_La chica jadeó cuando vio a Kiriha. No quería que nadie se lastimara tratando de ayudarla._

_-Parece que tenemos un héroe aquí.- Dijo el usurero con una mueca de desprecio. Era un hombre delgado con bigote.- Encárguense de él._

_Su matón hizo crujir sus nudillos. Por su apariencia grande y musculosa, el usurero lo había traído para intimidar a la niña. Es una lástima que Kiriha no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente._

_Kiriha ya se había enfrentado a varios matones en el pasado y más grandes que este tipo. Además de eso, le temía más a cierta chica policía que conocía. Se atrevió a no meterse con la chica gorila cuando estaba enojada y lo aprendió de la manera más difícil._

_El matón le lanzó un puñetazo a Kiriha, pero este lo atrapó. _

_Para ganar fuerza, Kiriha entro y practico varios tipos de artes marciales, pues la verdadera fuerza es una que se trabaja con sudor y sangre._

_El chico tomo al sujeto, uso la fuerza que uso en su contra girándolo sobre sus talones y luego usó un lanzamiento de judo para lanzar al tipo por encima del hombro y al suelo._

_El matón se levantó y comenzó a lanzar más golpes hacia Kiriha, pero este los esquivo fácilmente antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago al hombre. Mientras estaba doblado, Kiriha le golpeó la cara con la rodilla. Finalmente, lanzó un gancho de derecha, luego un izquierdo, antes de rematarlo con un uppercut, dejándolo inconsciente._

_Kiriha movió su muñeca. Había sentido un hueso romperse bajo su nudillo. O le dislocó la mandíbula al matón o le rompió la nariz, pero no quiso comprobarlo. _

_El chico se volvió para ver al otro matón sujetando a la chica con una daga en su garganta._

_-¡Quédate atrás o la cortaré!- El usurero amenazó y la niña palideció. Parecía asustada y Kiriha hizo una mueca cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos._

_Kiriha: Deja ir a la chica.-Ordeno con una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera._

_-¡Nos debe dinero!_

_Kiriha: No me importa. Déjala ir… __**ahora**__._

_-¿O-O qué? ¡Haz cualquier cosa y la cortaré! ¡Lo juro!- Ahora estaba desesperado y usaba a la chica como escudo humano como un cobarde. Kiriha odiaba a los cobardes y normalmente rechazaba sus amenazas, pero un cobarde con un cuchillo aún era peligroso._

_Kiriha tenía que hacer algo rápido. De repente, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y arrojó una pieza de ajedrez al hombre. Lo golpeó justo en la frente, aturdiéndolo mientras retrocedía. Entonces, el adolescente se lanzó rápidamente hacia adelante, tirando a la chica a un lugar seguro antes de aterrizar una cruz de derecha en la cara del matón._

_El matón se estaba levantando mientras el usurero corría hacia él. Tragaron saliva cuando Kiriha los miró y huyó hacia el bosque de bambú._

_-¡ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡VOLVERÉ!- Gritó el prestamista, pero Kiriha no le prestó atención. El tipo puede ser peligroso en cierto sentido, pero no vale la pena tomarlo enserio._

_Kiriha tomó la pieza de ajedrez que estaba conectada a sus llaves a través de un llavero. Era una pieza de Reina, que era versátil y la pieza más fuerte del juego._

_Kiriha: ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto mirando a la chica. Ella no parecía herida, pero necesitaba asegurarse._

_¿?: Sí, gracias.- Dijo agradecida, aliviada de que el usurero y su matón se hubieran escapado._

_Kiriha: Entonces, ¿tienes un teléfono que pueda usar?_

_¿?: ¿Teléfono? ¿Qué es un "teléfono"?-Pregunto la chica confundida sorprendiendo a Kiriha._

_Kiriha: Es algo como esto.-El mostró su Smartphone y ella lo miró confundida._

_¿?: Oh, te refieres a un espejo.-Dijo al ver su reflejo en el aparato, pero Kiriha parpadeo sorprendido._

_Bien, ella no sabía qué era un teléfono y estaba vestida como si fuera de la Antigua China. Parecía una locura, pero eso solo podía significar que de alguna manera fue arrojado al pasado._

_Kiriha: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_¿?: Soy Mei, ¿Y el tuyo?_

_Kiriha: Mi nombre es Kiriha._

_Mei: Gracias por ayudarme antes, Kiriha-san._

_Kiriha: Ya me lo agradeciste.- Comento y la chica se sonrojo._

_Mei: S-Sí, lo hice. Qué tonta soy._

_En eso, ambos escucharon a los niños de la casa salir corriendo y pronto rodearon a Kiriha. Se sorprendió porque parecían emocionados de verlo. Por supuesto, estarían emocionados. Había salvado a su cuidador._

_-¡Eso fue genial, Onii-chan!_

_-¡Eres tan fuerte y valiente!_

_-¡Salvaste a Mei-neechan!_

_Mei: Parece que les agradas a los niños.-Comento con una sonrisa.- Vamos a cenar en breve. ¿Te unirías a nosotros?_

_Kiriha: Sí, claro. No tengo otro lugar donde estar.- Respondió dado que, aparentemente, estaba varado en el pasado. Cualquier dinero en efectivo que tuviera no tendría valor aquí, por lo que también podría aceptar una comida gratis. Además, podría aprender más sobre su situación actual de Mei._

_Kiriha se reunió con Mei y los niños para cenar. Estaban comiendo gachas de arroz. Mientras comía con ellos, se enteró de Mei que se trataba de un orfanato y que ella misma lo dirigía. El cuidador anterior había muerto y como Mei era la mayor de los niños, decidió hacerse cargo de cuidar a los niños más pequeños. Ella creía que era su responsabilidad._

_Kiriha también se enteró de que los padres de los niños habían muerto por varias razones, ya sea a manos de bandidos, enfermedades o en el campo de batalla. Sin padres, no tenían ningún otro lugar adonde ir, así que Mei los acogió._

_Al igual que ellos, Kiriha también era huérfano, así que sabía lo doloroso que era perder a la familia y sabía lo mal que podía llegar a ser. Algunos niños recurrieron a unirse a pandillas o terminar sin hogar, convirtiéndose en carteristas solo para sobrevivir. Eran lugares como este, con cuidadores de buen corazón, los que podían proporcionar un buen hogar e influencia._

_Mei: Entonces, ¿de dónde eres, Kiriha-san?_

_Kiriha: Bastante lejos de aquí y parece que estoy perdido. ¿Podrías decirme dónde estoy?- Él sabía que estaba en el pasado, en la antigua China, pero necesitaba saber exactamente dónde estaba para poder planificar su próximo movimiento._

_Mei: Oh, estás dentro del territorio de Sou Gi._

_Kiriha reconoció ese nombre. Sou Gi era el nombre japonés del reino de Cao Cao , Wei . Eso significaba que Cao Cao podría estar aquí, pero necesitaba estar seguro._

_Kiriha: ¿Y quién es el gobernante?_

_Mei: Oh, ese sería Sousou-sama.- Respondió de inmediato como si la noticia fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero dado que Kiriha decía ser de una tierra lejana, por lo que supuso que no conocía a los gobernantes de este país._

_Sousou, el nombre japonés del gobernante chino Cao Cao. Ahora que se dio cuenta, esto era China, pero Mei estaba hablando en japonés, o tal vez su discurso fue traducido al japonés para que él pudiera entender. _

_Había visto algunas historias como esa, de un protagonista que era enviado a otro mundo y que lo que lo llevo a aquel mundo le dio una capacidad de comprensión, donde el idioma que escuchaba era el suyo y todos los que lo oían hablar era entendido con palabras de su propio idioma. Esto pasaba por la intervención divina, la influencia mágica o la conveniencia._

_Cualquiera sea la razón, Kiriha se alegraba de que no hubiera una barrera del idioma. No quería perder el tiempo aprendiendo otro idioma si no tenía que hacerlo._

_-Onii-chan, ¿qué es eso?- Preguntó un niño señalando el [Sengoku Driver] de Kirihai. Es curioso, casi se olvidó de que todavía lo estaba usando._

_Kiriha Solo un accesorio.-Contesto mientras recordaba lo real que se sentía. ¿Debería probar si funcionaba como si fuera real? Podría ser vergonzoso. Pero, una parte infantil de él, sintió que se vería tan genial si se transformaba.- Entonces, Mei. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?_

_Mei: Vinieron a exigir que les devolviera el dinero que les pedí prestado._

_Kiriha: ¿Por qué fuiste con un usurero?_

_Mei: Estaba desesperado.-Admitió mientras bajaba la mirada.- No teníamos suficiente dinero para la comida, así que fui a pedir prestado mucho dinero. Ahora han venido, exigiendo que les devuelva el dinero. El problema es que no tenemos suficiente para pagarles. Si no pago, se llevarán a los niños._

_Ahora Kiriha estaba enojado. Estos tipos cruzaron la línea cuando se trataba de abuso y explotación infantil. Esos tipos probablemente venderían a los niños como esclavos o juguetes y aún exigirían que Mei les pagara más de lo que pidió._

_Kiriha: No te preocupes. Te prometo que te ayudaré a encargarte de esto._

_Mei: Gracias, Kiriha-san, pero realmente no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Este es mi problema._

_Kiriha vio y respeto la valentía que ella tenía ante la adversidad, pero aun así no podía darle la espalda. Le dieron de comer y no quería que niños sin hogares fueran usados con fines egoístas._

_Kiriha: Bueno, te voy a ayudar a arreglarlo esto como pago por la comida.- Insistió con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Mei. Se veía tan apuesto y confiado, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara._

_Mei: Um… Kiriha-san, ¿tienes algún lugar adónde ir?- El chico negó con la cabeza.- En ese caso, ¿Por qué no quedarte con nosotros?_

_Kiriha: ¿Estás segura?-Ella le estaba pidiendo a un extraño que se quedara con ella. Eso fue bastante arriesgado. Podía tener motivos ocultos, pero podía ver que ella confiaba en él._

_Mei: Si. Después de todo, eres nuestro salvador. Así que, por favor, quédate.- Suplicó insistiendo en ello. Ella no aceptará un no por respuesta. Incluso usó a los niños para darle la mirada de cachorrito triste para que se quedara._

_Kiriha suspiro en señal de rendición. Esas miradas eran poderosos, y lo eran aún más cuando había varias._

* * *

_**-Momentos después-**_

_Cuando anocheció y todos se quedaron dormidos, Kiriha se movió para salir de la casa. En sus manos estaban su [SengokuD river] y el [Banana Lockseed]. Cuando buscó en sus bolsillos, también encontró que tenía el [Mango Lockseed]._

_Kirha salió a probar su [Sengoku Driver] y si realmente funcionaba. Cuando se lo quitó para tomar un baño, la correa del cinturón había desaparecido mágicamente. Esa era otra señal que indicaba que no era un mero juguete. Tomando una respiración profunda, colocó el [Sengoku Driver] contra su cintura. En un destello amarillo que se enroscó alrededor de su cintura, el cinturón se formó, asegurando el cinturón a su cuerpo._

_Kiriha: Muy bien.- El asintió al ver que el cinturón se pegó a él antes de levantar el candado.- Ahora es tu turno._

_**[Banana!]**_

_Un portal circular se abrió por encima de la cabeza de Kiriha y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue testigo de que [Banana Arms] descendiendo del otro mundo conocido como Bosque de Helheim. _

_Tomando un momento para admirarlo, miró hacia otro lado para poder concentrarse en qué hacer a continuación. Con la cara puesta en determinación, ejecutó la siguiente fase de la secuencia de transformación._

_**[Lock On!]**_

_Conectó el [Banana Lockseed] al [Sengoku Driver] mientras cerraba el candado. En eso, el sonido de las trompetas de guerra sonó desde el cinturón. Era como si estuviera convocando a una caballería._

_Kiriha: Muy bien, aquí vamos.- Dijo mientras se preparaba para decir la palabra que siempre quiso decir antes de esto.- Henshin._

_Agarró la cuchilla de corte y la empujó hacia abajo. La parte frontal del [Banana Lockseed] se abrió en rodajas y la tapa colgó del candado, revelando la imagen central de una lanza._

_**[Come on! Banana Arms!]**_

_La parte de la armadura aterrizó en su cabeza, y por un momento Kiriha se imaginó lo ridículo que se veía ahora con un plátano de metal en la cabeza. De repente, sintió una oleada de energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Su ropa se tensó en su cuerpo y supo que este era el momento en que su traje Ride Wear se materializó._

_**[Knight of spe~ar!]**_

_La cabeza de Kiriha se cubrió con un casco segundos antes de que el casco y su visera brillaran. La parte de la armadura luego se desmontó, la parte delantera y trasera se plegaron para cubrir su cuerpo con una armadura mientras los lados se convertían en hombreras._

_En un chorrito de jugo de plátano amarillo, Banaspear se materializó en la mano derecha de Kiriha. Le dio un buen agarre mientras examinaba sus brazos. Estaban vestidos con una tela roja similar al cuero con una armadura plateada. Mirando hacia abajo por su cuerpo, vio la tela roja y la armadura plateada que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Extendió la mano para tocar su casco y también tocó los cuernos en forma de plátano._

_Esto no fue un sueño. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo._

_Se había transformado en Kamen rider Baron._

_Kiriha no gritó ni vitoreó de emoción. En cambio, solo sonrió bajo su casco, aprobando esta situación._

_Kiriha: Podría acostumbrarme a esto.-Dijo mientras podía sentir el poder recorriendo su cuerpo._

_A pesar de cómo es, Kiriha también le gusta ver animes y ese tipo de cosas, pues eran buenas formas de entretención. Le gustaba las series de acción y de peleas en particular. Entre ellos, los Kamen riders eran la serie que más le gustaba ver, pero era diferente a otros chicos cuando lo veía._

_A diferencia de la mayoría de los niños que apoyaban al personaje principal tradicionalmente heroico, Kiriha era más fanático de los antihéroes que formaban parte del elenco principal de cada programa, a excepción de los traidores que traicionaban a sus aliados. Para él, ellos no eran más que basura. _

_Los antihéroes eran sus modelos a seguir y su favorito actual era Kumon Kaito. _

_Kumon Kaito era un tipo duro total. Era un personaje de ficción, claro, pero representaba el ideal que Kiriha quería seguir y cumplir. Era el más fuerte de los fuertes y alguien que no aceptaba una mierda de nadie. Ganaba de forma total y justa sin trampas demostrando su superioridad al resto mientras hacía que los respetara. Demostraba habilidad en combate y sabia explotar los recursos que usaba. ¿Había alguna otra razón para que no lo admirara e idolatrara?_

_Kiriha estuvo de acuerdo con la percepción de Kaito de la verdadera fuerza. Significaba afrontar todos los desafíos de frente y sin cobardía. Significó trabajar duro y luchar por lo que quieres. Significaba no seguir las órdenes de los más débiles que tú._

_La gente confundió riqueza con poder. La gente rica que vio Kirha no merecía su riqueza. Los que trabajaron duro por ello, por supuesto, se lo merecían ya que lo ganaron con su propia sangre, sudor y lágrimas. ¿Qué pasa con sus hijos que heredaron su riqueza? Creían que eran poderosos porque sus padres eran ricos mientras que ellos nunca habían trabajado un día en su vida para ganar esa riqueza ellos mismos._

_Eso era una mierda para él. Si no trabajas para tener o mantener tus logros, entonces no vales nada. Los verdaderos fuertes son aquellos que se ganan ese poder con esfuerzo. Y si no se equivoca, pronto llegará ese usurero volverá, quien era la representación de lo que más odiaba._

_Como está en la época china cuando vive Sousou, Kiriha supuso que esta en la tierra de hace aproximadamente 1.800 años de su época. En este tipo de época los tipos como el usurero de hoy traen a varios tipos intimidantes con armas para conseguir lo que quieren, y como Kiriha lo humillo, no duda de que regresara pronto con varios matones armados._

_Incluso para él, pelear contra varios tipos armados puede ser difícil, más dado que está en una época donde matar no es purgado por ley. Sin embargo, tiene en sus manos el poder para mostrar lo que es la verdadera fuerza._

* * *

**_-2 días después-_**

_Unos pocos días luego de la llegada de Kiriha al orfanato, el usurero de antes y su matón regresaron, pero no vinieron solos. _

_Las dos escorias regresaron con algo de músculo extra a cuestas. Once nuevos chicos ahora estaban con los dos imbéciles que habían venido antes. A Kiriha no le gustó el aspecto de ellos. Los niños se quedaron dentro del orfanato mientras Mei estaba al frente con Kiriha para "saludarlos"._

_Kiriha: Veo que no tardaste tanto en regresar.-Comento dado que los tipos como él no aceptan un "no" como respuesta.-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¡Ella me debe dinero y vengo a obtenerlo, pero esta vez no podrás detenernos!- Gritó el usurero. _

_Recordó cómo Kiriha los golpeó a él y a su compañero antes y regresó para vengarse. Quería ver la mirada de terror en el rostro de Kiriha cuando se dio cuenta de su error._

_-Pero podría perdonarte si te arrodillas, besas mis pies y suplicas por mi perdón.- A pesar de lo fuerte que era Kiriha, no podía enfrentarse a todos ellos solo. Sin embargo, la mirada de miedo que esperaba no apareció, el chico solo sonrió y se rio entre dientes.- ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?_

_Kiriha: Es solo que no trajiste suficientes chicos contigo. Si hubiera sido tú, hubiera traído al menos 30 de esos chicos.-Contesto dejando a Mei estaba atónita por esto. Ella también estaba preocupada. Estaba demasiado confiado._

_-¿¡No hay suficientes!?- El usurero había traído una docena de matones con él para asegurarse de que Kiriha aprendiera una lección esta vez. Estos tipos iban a golpear al joven engreído hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sangrienta, ¿¡y sin embargo, tuvo el descaro de reír !?_

_Kiriha miró al prestamista y su banda de matones a sueldo. Podría ser bueno en una pelea, pero sabía que las probabilidades no estaban a su favor y que ni siquiera él podría enfrentarse a tantos por sí mismo. Simplemente lo golpearían hasta matarlo y luego harían lo que quisieran con Mei y los huérfanos una vez que no hubiera nadie cerca para detenerlos._

_Afortunadamente, él tenía una ventaja que ponía las probabilidades a su favor._

_Kiriha: Mei, entra con los niños._

_Mei: Kiriha-san, por favor no hagas esto.-Suplicó mirando a su salvador.- Te lastimarás, o peor aun, te mataran._

_Kiriha: No te preocupes. Estaré bien. Ahora vete y no salgas hasta que me haya ocupado de esto._

_Mei quería discutir, pero la mirada de resolución en su rostro cerró por completo cualquier argumento que tuviera. Tenía que confiar en él y confiar en que estaría bien. Haciendo lo que le dijo, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta._

_Ella oró por su seguridad._

_Una vez que Mei estuvo dentro de la casa, Kiriha casualmente se puso su [Sengoku Driver]._

_-Debes tener un gran deseo de morir.- Se burló el usurero. Kiriha iba a pelear contra todos, e incluso se puso un cinturón solo para darle confianza. Bueno, no va a funcionar._

_Kiriha: Ustedes deberían considerarse afortunados. Son perfectos para que yo haga mi debut como es debido.- Dijo con gran confianza mientras sacaba su [Banana Lockseed].- Ahora, observa de cerca._

_**[Banana!]**_

_Un portal, revelando un bosque brumoso de otro mundo, se abrió sobre Kiriha, sorprendiendo a los matones reunidos y al usurero. Mei y los huérfanos también se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el portal abierto. Todos vieron como descendía la parte de armadura de plátano, flotando sobre Kiriha antes de colocar el candado en su cinturón y cerrarlo._

_**[Lock On!]**_

_En eso, el sonido de las trompetas de guerra europea comenzó a sonar por el lugar._

_-¿¡Qué-Qué-Qué es esto !?- gritó el usurero con voz temblorosa. ¿¡Este niño sabía usar magia!? ¿¡Y de dónde venían las trompetas de guerra!?_

_Kiriha: Henshin.-Dijo para golpear la cuchilla cortante y abriendo la cerradura._

_**[Come on! Banana Arms!]**_

_La parte de armadura de plátano aterrizó en Kiriha, cubriendo su cabeza mientras materializaba el traje Ride Wear en su cuerpo. Se acercó al usurero y a su pandilla a paso lento mientras estos lo miraban._

_-¿¡Banana-Bana-BANANA!?- el usurero gritó en estado de shock._

_Kiriha: ¡Es el __**BARÓN!**__\- Declaró con valentía mientras el casco se formaba en su cabeza y la parte trasera del casco aparecía, para finalmente la armadura se abriera._

_**[Knight of spe~ar!]**_

_La transformación se completo y Kiriha se convirtió en Kamen rider Baron, quien ahora sostenía el [Banaspear] que había aparecido en su mano._

_Todos, incluido Mei con los niños adentro, no creían lo que creían._

_El usurero no podía creer que el niño que le fastidio hace unos días supiera usar magia, ¡Y mucho menos tener una armadura mágica! Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que unos trucos baratos lo alejaran de lo que merecía por derecho. _

_-¡ATRÁPENLO! ¡ATRÁPENLO Y CONSÍGANME ESE CINTURÓN!- Grito el usurero frenéticamente. El vio que el niño uso aquel cinturón para cambiar, por lo que si lo obtenía, podría obtener una fortuna si lo vendía._

_Los doce de sus hombres, empuñando numerosas armas, cargaron contra Baron que estaba listo para ellos. El dejo su [Banaspear] a un lado, pues decidió que pelearía con las manos desnudas para probar su fuerza._

_La batalla fue feroz mientras intentaban abrumar a Baron con números superiores. Sin embargo, no eran rival para él mientras estaba vestido con su armadura. El traje lo protegió mientras aumentaba su fuerza por lo que sus golpes no le hicieron nada. Le dio un puñetazo a un matón en la cara y sintió que le crujían la nariz bajo los nudillos antes de darle un codazo a otro, rompiéndole la mandíbula en el proceso. Un matón fue derribado por una patada en el estómago antes de que Baron se concentrara en el resto._

_El usurero se quedó atrás, mordiéndose las uñas con pánico y frustración mientras veía al extraño hombre con armadura derribar a sus hombres. La pelea, si se puede llamar así, fue completamente unilateral, ya que Baron fácilmente los derribó a todos._

_Los niños miraban desde las ventanas con Mei. Mientras ella se quedó sin palabras, los niños estaban increíblemente emocionados mientras vitoreaban a Baron mientras golpeaba a los malos por ellos. Para ellos, fue como ver a un héroe en acción._

_Dentro de la armadura, Kiriha sonrió con entusiasmo. Su fuerza, aumentada por el traje, le permitió derribar a cada uno de ellos de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, todavía se contuvo, poniendo suficiente fuerza detrás de sus golpes para incapacitar y no matar. Pronto, los había golpeado a todos mientras yacían en el suelo doloridos por el castigo que les había dado. Solo le había llevado unos pocos minutos derrotarlos a todos._

_Kiriha: Bueno, ¿has tenido suficiente? ¿O quieres un poco más?- Dijo de forma desafiante a los matones que yacían a su alrededor con dolor.- Ahora, ¡lárgate de esta propiedad!_

_Los matones pronto se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado fuerte para ellos, por lo que se levantaron y huyeron al bosque de bambú. Los menos heridos estaban ayudando a los heridos a escapar. El usurero lo siguió, pero no antes de lanzar una última maldición a Baron._

_-¡VOLVEREMOS, BASTARDO! ¡Y VOLVEREMOS CON MÁS HOMBRES!_

* * *

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Tras eso, Kiriha decidió seguir y matar a los matones. Él sabía que volverían de nuevo, pues la escoria como esa simplemente no sabía cuándo rendirse. Simplemente se escabullían, lamiendo sus heridas, y esperando su oportunidad. Por lo que pensó que volverían a intentar su cometido una vez que Kiriha se fuera.

Como él no podía quedarse aquí para proteger el orfanato para siempre, se imagino que una vez no estuviera esos tipos harían de las suyas con los niños y con Mei, por lo que tomo su decisión y persiguió a los hombres para matarlos.

Él no se sintió mal ni confuso por matar hasta que le había quitado la vida a todos. Fue luego de cometer su cometido que los efectos de un asesinato vinieron a él. Si bien sabia que en Japón esto era prohibido por ley, en el mundo de la antigüedad estaba bien permitido y no era castigado a no ser que sea una persona importante.

Aun así, el hecho de que se mancho las manos con sangre lo afecto bastante, pero no dejo que lo dominaran. Como estaba en la antigua china y en la época donde pronto habría guerra, sabia que debía acostumbrarse a este sentimiento si quería sobrevivir.

Tras eso, cuido de Mei y los niños un tiempo antes de partir y buscar a Sousou, donde no espero encontrarla en un maldito pantano. Aun así, no se detuvo hasta dar con ella.

Se sorprendió al ver que Sousou era una niña, y más aún, una loli de carácter fuerte. Sin embargo, lo que más le impacto era el parecido que tenía con su hermana menor, y más que compartían el mismo nombre.

Rápidamente volvió a la realidad y le pregunto si podía unirse a ella, donde ella acepto al ver su poder y lo convirtió en su ejecutado, donde comenzó a ir a campos de batallas tras otro, donde por fin se acostumbro a la idea de matar y eso ya no le pesaba.

Solo los fuertes podían vivir en este tipo de épocas y quienes colapsaban por sus sentimientos o por la culpa serian los primeros en caer. El iba a seguir avanzando hacia adelante sin remordimiento de lo que hacia o iba a hacer.

Este es el camino que Kiriha decidió seguir y que caminara sin importar que.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

Kazuki, quien estaba dentro de una carpa, estaba preocupado. En primer lugar, estaba preocupado por la vida de Bacho. En segundo lugar, estaba preocupado por la pureza de Kanu. Intentó no pensar en eso, pero en este momento ella probablemente estaba en la cama con Sousou y las imágenes que esa idea le hizo sonrojarse un poco.

Mientras Sousou era pequeña, ella no era menos hermosa que otras chicas. Y Kanu es una gran belleza. Pensar en ellas haciendo "eso" le vino a la mente varias veces en la noche y deseó poder simplemente pararse bajo una ducha fría para deshacerse de las imágenes.

Rinrin: Ese Barón es realmente fuerte, ¿no?

Kazuki: ¿Eh, qué?

Rinrin: ¡Baron!- Gritó poniéndose de pie en la tienda de invitados que estaban compartiendo.-¡Era súper rápido y tan fuerte como tú!

Kakoen: Sí, pero ciertamente tiene una mala boca.- Suspiró desde su asiento. Ella era la guardia seleccionada para el grupo para asegurarse de que no intentaran sacar a Bacho de la prisión o volver al acuerdo que Sousou había establecido.- Pero bueno, tienen que hacernos caso si quieren a su amiga viva.

Kazuki: Cierto, pero, ¿Kanu tiene que hacer "eso" con Sousou solo para que perdonen a Bacho?

Chou'un: Estoy seguro de que estará más agradecida por la mañana.- Comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su té.- Se dice que Sousou es bastante hábil en tareas delicadas.

Kakoen: Oh, ciertamente lo es.- Contesto dando un suspiro algo erótico, pareciendo que estaba volviendo a un recuerdo agradable antes de regresar a la realidad y toser en su mano.- Y no te preocupes. Sousou-sama es muy gentil con sus compañeros a pesar de su fuerza en el campo de batalla.

Kazuki: PFFFT.- Escupió mientras otro pensamiento para mayores de 18 años entró en su mente ante la descripción.

Rinrin: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces Sousou quiere que Aisha-neechan le acompañe a dormir por la noche? ¿Tiene sueños malos o algo así?-Pregunto con inocencia puro…lo que hizo que Kazuki y Kakoen se pusieran a sudar.

Kazuki tenía una actitud de hermano mayor con los niños que lo conocían, pues siempre estuvo rodeado de ellos al tener que entrenar a muchachos en el dojo de su familia. Por otra parte, Kakoen puede ser una guerrera experta y brutal en la batalla, pero aun así conoce los límites que no deben cruzarse, y menos si son niños.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hablaron en la presencia de un niño, ambos se pusieron nerviosos sin saber cómo explicarlo, pues no querían hacerlo.

Chou'un: Oh, eso es fácil.- Dijo haciendo que los otros dos mayores se giraran a ella con las caras palidas.- Sousou es-.

Kazuki: ¡A ella probablemente no le gusta dormir sola!- Interrumpió mientras le tapaba la boca a la peli celeste.

Kazuku le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Chou'un por tratar de corromper a una niña así. El la miro con algo de severidad, pero ver como esta le guiño el ojo y se acomodó a su lado le hizo pensar que uso esta oportunidad para acurrucarse a su lado.

Rinrin: Entiendo.-Dijo sin prestarle atención a la actitud de la peli azul.- Me gusta dormir con Aisha-neechan también.

Chouhi dormía junto a Kanu en cada oportunidad que tenía y disfrutaba cada momento. Se sentía como si tuviera a sus padres de vuelta por la noche.

Kazuki: Sí, así es.- Dijo asintiendo y con aliviado en su ser al ser capaz de mantener la mente de Chouhi pura de cualquier maldad.

El chico de inmediato pensó que necesitaba hablar con Chou'un sobre lo que era apropiado y lo que no cuando este en presencia de niños. Chouhi podría ser demasiado joven e inocente para entender a Chou'un a veces, pero hasta que creciera, Kazuki no iba a dejar que se corrompiera así.

Kakoen no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente de las interacciones. En cierto modo, le recordó cómo ella, Kakoton, Baron y Juniku interactuarían entre sí y con Sousou. Aun así, una pregunta candente estaba llegando a ella. Al ver a Bacho pelear, le recordó a un hombre que vio en el pasado.

Kakoen: Disculpen, pero en lo que respecta a su amiga Bacho, ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido?

Rinrin: ¡Es Moki! ¡Lo escuché durante el torneo!

Kakoen: ¿Bacho Moki?- Parpadeo para luego ponerse seria y preocupada.- Oh querido, ¿sería ella la hija de Bato Jusei?

Rinrin: ¡UH Huh! ¡Lo és!-Asintió con la cabeza tan rápido que Kaziki pensó que estaba viendo un personaje anime.-¡Me conto sobre eso cuando estuvimos en aquel palacio juntas!

Chou'un: ¿El famoso artista marcial?-Murmuro parpadeando varias veces sorprendida.- ¿Ella es realmente su hija?

Kakoen: Oh cielos. Creo que puedo entender por qué Bacho desea vengarse de Sousou-sama.-Dijo con pesadez tomándose

Kauzku: ¿Sabes cuál es la razón?-El asentimiento de Kakoen fue su respuesta.- Y, ¿Cuál fue?

Kakoen: Ella cree que Sousou-sama mató a su padre.-Eso impacto a los tres.

Chou'un: ¿Ella lo hizo?- Preguntó aun con su asombro, pero tratando de mantener la seriedad mientras el grupo prestando mucha atención a Kakoen.

Kakoen suspiró, pero miró al grupo que eran amigos de Bacho. Ella tenía una cara tensa con una expresión fruncida, como si no quisiera hablar.

Kakoen: No debería decir esto, pero si evitará una muerte sin sentido, entonces debo hacerlo.-Dijo antes de tomar aire, preparando las palabras que saldrán de su boca.- La verdad es que... Sousou-sama no lo mató. Él tuvo muerte sin gloria.

Kazuki: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Según entendía el chico por los términos antiguos, una muerte con gloria era morir mientras peleabas en alguna batalla. Pero una muerte sin gloria fue algo en que alguien no murió peleando ni teniendo un combate.

Kakoen: Comenzó cuando Sousou-sama fue invitada a la corte de Kashin-sama para un banquete.- Fue explicando de cruzando los brazos. Obviamente era un recuerdo desagradable para ella.- Kashin-sama es bastante voluble y hace cosas al azar para entretenerse. Pidió a Sousou-sama y Bato-dono que tuvieran un partido para el entretenimiento. Sin embargo, Bato-dono había estado bebiendo bastante esa noche y no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

Chou'un: Oh querido.- Ella hizo una mueca tras escuchar eso. La humillación por ser derrotado de esa manera debe haber sido grande. Para un hombre de tal prestigio como Bato que fue aclamado como un gran artista marcial, la vergüenza debe haber sido doblemente dolorosa.

Kakoen: Para aliviar su vergüenza, bebió aún más el resto de la noche.- Ella suspiró antes de fruncir el ceño.- Todavía enojado y borracho, se fue solo a caballo. Mi hermana y yo con nuestra unidad estábamos de guardia esa noche. Fue pura coincidencia que nos cruzáramos con él cuando se había caído de su caballo.

Kazuki; ¿Se cayó de su caballo?

Kakoen: Sí.-Asintió ante la gran sorpresa del rider azul antes de continuar.- Tenía una herida grave en la cabeza y no habría vivido mucho más. Nos rogó que mantuviéramos en secreto su muerte. Así que hicimos que nuestros hombres juraran no decir nada y no hablamos de lo que sucedió, dejando su muerte como un misterio. Sin embargo, los rivales de Sousou-sama comenzaron a difundir un rumor de que estaba enojada porque Bato la había deshonrado al emborracharse antes de una pelea con ella. Entonces, enojada, lo persiguió y lo mató. Probablemente Bacho lo escucho y creyó en ello.

Kazuki hizo una mueca ante la explicación, pero logro entender la situación. Tenía mucho sentido, en realidad.

El honor fue bastante importante durante la era de los Tres Reinos, por lo que sería una deshonra para el apellido de Bacho si se corriera la voz de que la muerte de su padre fue causada por su propio descuido estando borracho. Si su reputación era tan grande como presentía que era, un golpe tal habría sido devastador, tanto para su escuela como para su familia.

El mismo Kazuki también tenía que mantenerse firme y correcto en todo momento para no manchar el honor de su propia familia, pues se sentía orgulloso de ser descendiente del poderoso Musashi.

Si él estuviera en el lugar del padre, sin duda habría rogado porque escondieran esta vergüenza para no solo manchar su apellido, sino también para proteger a su familia de burlas y demás. Solo dios sabe lo despiadado que pueden ser algunos de los seres humanos cuando estos ven una oportunidad atacar a alguien.

Pero había algo de todo eso que debía preguntar.

Kazuki: ¿Y Sousou estuvo de acuerdo con la mentira?

Kakoen: Por mucho que deseáramos que no lo hiciera, lo hizo.-Confeso con pesadez.- Ella respetaba demasiado el deseo de morir de un hombre para hacer lo contrario. También respetaba demasiado al hombre en sí mismo para permitir que su nombre se manchara de esa manera. Así de noble es. Es alguien que está dispuesta a parecer un monstruo por el bien de otro.

Esta revelación hizo que Kazuki no supiera en que pensar, teniendo su mente en conflicto.

Según la historia, Sousou cultivó una reputación como un despiadado señor de la guerra, que iba tomaba nuevos terrenos a la fuerza sin mostrar misericordia. Se ganó una mala reputación como belicista alimentado por su codicia. Sin embargo, esta versión de aquí era diferente.

Por lo que pudo escuchar ahora de ella, Sousou se preocupaba profundamente por la gente, o al menos por los que merecían esa compasión. Tanto es así que estaba dispuesta a tomar una mala reputación para asegurarse de que Bato se mantuviera impecable. Ahora iba a costarle la vida a Bacho si no hacían algo.

El sacrificio de Kanu los ayudaría a salir del desastre actual. Sin embargo, Bacho aún estaría enojado y probablemente lo intentaría nuevamente. Si lo hacía, entonces probablemente no había manera de que pudieran salvarla por segunda vez. Necesitaba que le dijeran la verdad, pero ¿no sería eso lo mismo que ignorar el último deseo de su padre?

Kazuki: (¿Honor o la verdad?)-Él estaba en un dilema, pues para esta época, el honor tiene una gran importancia.

¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

**-Tienda de campaña privada de Sousou-**

Kanu estaba bastante ansiosa mientras esperaba a Sousou. Tan ansiosa que no se dio cuenta de que Sousou había entrado y se había metido en la cama, acostada detrás de ella con su propio cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el de ella, acunándola.

Kanu: ¡Ah, Sousou-dono!- Jadeó sorprendida por el repentino toque cálido en lugares a los que no estaba acostumbrada.

Sousou: Solo relájate, Kanu. No muerdo… no a menos que quieras que lo haga.-Dijo con un tono coqueto que sacudió el corazón de Kanu.- Sin embargo, como esta es obviamente tu primera vez, seré "amable". - En eso, las manos del gobernante fueron recorriendo por el cuerpo de Kanu, quien se estremeció al sentir el toque, pero no era del tipo que disgustaba.- Demasiado tenso. Relájate y...

Kanu: ¡Sousou-dono!-Jadeo completamente roja cuando sintió que las manos de la otra chica comenzaban a descender e ir a su parte más íntima.

Sousou: Disfrutarás esto. Lo sé. Fu fu fu fu fu...

Kanu: ¡Nnn!- Ella quería irse, pero por el bien de su compañera, tenía que resistir.

Sousou se acercó a su objetivo. Está por llegar, pero...

***BOOM!***

Fue interrumpida.

* * *

**-Cambio de escena-**

El sonido de una explosión se escuchó en el lugar. Kazuki y los demás en la tienda de invitados se pararon de inmediato mientras sus instintos de combate se desplegaban.

Los sonidos de gritos y/o pánico de los soldados comenzaron a llenar la noche mientras las siluetas de los soldados corriendo entre el campamento se alineaban en las paredes de la tienda. Kakoen se puso de pie en un segundo, inmediatamente ladró a los soldados para que fueran a las defensas y reunieran a los soldados alrededor de las áreas importantes.

Rinrin: ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Aisha-neechan!

Kazuki: Leíste mi mente.-Dijo mientras tomaba su [Sengoku Driver]-¡Vamos!

Cho'un: ¡A la orden!-Asintió con la cabeza mientras los tres corrían y salían de la tienda.

Tras salir de la tienda, los 3 tuvieron que esquivar soldados corriendo y gritando. Nadie los detuvo desde que surgió una situación de emergencia. Si no eran VIP, a los hombres no les importaba lo que les sucediera.

Fue bastante fácil encontrar la fuente de la destrucción, ya que era la tienda personal de Sousou la fuente de la conmoción. El grupo se acercó para ver como algo estaba mandando golpes a la tienda, destruyéndola y haciendo que se viniera abajo.

Kazuki: Ese es… ¡Rokuroneri!

Tal y como vio el rider azul, lo que atacaba la tienda era un [Ayakashi], cuyo nombre es Rokuroneri. Un monstruo de color verde con grandes puños de color piel. A parte de eso, tenía partes de color piel sobresalientes que parecían enormes manos sujetando su cuerpo.

Kazuki: Diablos, solo ayer tuvimos que lidiar con uno.-Dijo mientras sacaba su [Lockseed] y estaba por activarlo, pero se detuvo cuando oyó pasos acercarse a su persona.

Kakoton: Otra de esas criaturas de nuevo.- La pelinegra, que había llegado con varios soldados, fulminó con la mirada a la criatura.

Baron corrió a su lado y reconoció al [Ayakashi] cuando lo vio.

Kiriha: ¡Tsk! Otro.- Frunció el ceño antes de ponerse su [Sengoku Driver] y sacar su [Lockseed].

**[Banana!]**

Kazuki: O-Oh…cierto.-Dijo para activar su propio [Lockseed].

**[Orange!]**

Los portales se abrieron por encima de ellos cuando sus respectivos brazos cayeron para flotar en el aire. Luego bloquearon sus Lockseeds en sus respectivos controladores.

**[Lock On!]X2**

Kazuki/Kiriha: ¡Henshin!-Exclamaron cortando sus respectivos [Lockseed], abriéndolos.

**[Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on stage!]**

**[Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of spe~ar!]**

Ambos Rider se pusieron sus trajes antes de atacar al [Ayakashi]. Sin embargo, la criatura escucho sus pasos y se dio la vuelta, viendo a ambos riders correr hacia él. Entonces, este clavo sus puños en el suelo.

Gaim, al verse toda la serie de Shinkengers, sabia de la habilidad de Rokuroneri.

Kazuki: ¡Sasaki, tírate a un lado!-Grito mientras saltaba hacia un lado.

Kiriha se confundió ante la acción de Gaim, deteniéndose un poco ante la confusión, pero todas sus dudas se aclararon cuando de repente un puño salió debajo de sus pies y casi lo golpea. Baron tuvo que agradecer a sus rápidos reflejos que desarrollo en su vida que le permitió evitar el ataque, aunque ese golpe logro rosar la frente de su casco.

Rokuroneri: **Tsk, lograron esquivarlo ¿eh?**-Gruño mirando a ambos riders.- **¡Váyanse de aquí! No tengo tiempo de jugar. Me encargaron el trabajo de matar a Sousou Motoku. Luego de eso tal vez pueda darles diversión.**

Con eso, el [Ayakashi] comenzó a correr hacia una dirección alejándose de los riders.

Kiriha: ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Espetó persiguiendo al monstruo.

Kazuki: ¡Oye, no me dejes!-Exclamo para perseguir a su compañero rider y al monstruo.

Rokuroneri siguió corriendo mientras fácilmente derribaba a todos los soldados que querían pararlo. Uso sus puños extensibles para golpearlos y mandarlos a bolar como si fueran pinos de bolos.

El [Ayakashi] continuo su carrera hasta que se vio obligado a parar. ¿La razón? Unos plátanos gigantes emergieron del suelo creando una pared.

Rokuroneri: **Tch, vienen las molestias.**-Murmuro girándose para ver a Gaim y Baron acercase a él.- **¡Piérdanse!**

Kazuki: ¡Como si lo fuéramos a hacer!-Exclamo para tirar del gatillo de su [Musou Saber] y comenzar a disparar.

Rokuroneri se cubrió con los brazos, donde los disparos lo lastimaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle gemir de dolor. No fue hasta que Baron llego y lo golpeo con su lanza, haciendo retroceder al monstruo para luego ser golpeado por un espadaso doble por parte de Gaim.

Rokuroneri: **¡Malditos! ¡No interfieran!**

Kazuki: Creo que interferir es algo que debemos hacer.-Comento mirando al monstruo con Baron a su lado.

Rokuroneri: **Si es así, ¡Entonces los eliminare! ¡Todo por Dodoku-sama!**

Kiriha: ¿Qué es esto, Shinkengers?

Kazuki: Lo dice el Kamen rider.

Kiriha: Touche.

En eso, Baron volvió su atención a Rokuroneri y cargó contra el con su [Banaspear]. Él la empujó, pero el [Ayakashi] lo atrapo con sus manos.

Rokuroneri: **Ahora veras.**

El [Ayakashi] lanza a Baron al cielo antes de mandarle un puñetazo extensible. Al estar en el medio del aire, Baron no pudo esquivar y recibió el golpe cayendo al suelo de golpe.

Kazuki: ¡Sasaki!-Grito al ver a su camarada del mismo mundo caer al suelo de golpe antes de ser golpeado por un puño subterráneo.- ¡Agh!

Tras esto, Rokuroneri comenzó a bombardear a los riders con golpes subterráneos, donde ellos apenas podían esquivarlos dada la velocidad con la que se los enviaban. Fueron golpeados por un golpe tras golpe antes de caer de rodillas al suelo adoloridos.

Kiriha: Demonios, eso duele.-Murmuro mientras se mantenía usando el [Banaspear].- Oye, Miyamoto. ¿Tienes algún plan para acabar con este bastardo?

Kazuki: Solo una, pero tendrás que permanecer en silencio.-Respondió para acomodarse agachado en el suelo con una pierna flectada y otra con la rodilla en el suelo mientras tomaba una posición con su [Musou Saber].

Kiriha: Oye, ¿Qué estas…?

Kazuki: Shh.-Kiriha se detuvo mientras miraba al rider azul.- Por favor, necesito concentrarme.

Rokuroneri miro a Gaim, quien permaneció callado de rodillas en el suelo. No sabia que es lo que hacia ni le interesaba. Pero tenia trabajo que hacer y sabía que él iba a interferir.

Rokuroneri: **¡Acabare contigo!**-Rugió para golpear el suelo y mandar su ataque.

Kazuku se quedo callado siguiendo estando en la posición en que estaba, totalmente concentrado. Su abuelo le enseño a concentrarse desde temprana edad, incluso en las situaciones más peligrosas.

Gaim agudizo todos sus sentidos, tratando de sentir el ataque de Rokuroneri. Cuando sus instintos le advirtieron del ataque, de inmediato activo un finalizador.

**[Soiya! Orange****Squash!]**

La hoja de su [Musou Saber] brillo de color naranja y Gaim se movio, donde esquivo los dos puños de Rokuroneri mientras le cortaba los brazos con sus espada con hojas de energía naranja.

Rokuroneri: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡MALDITOOOOOOOO!**-Grito de dolor mientras contraía lo que quedaba de sus brazos, quedando solo con la parte hasta los codos.

Kiriha: Ya veo. Bien jugado, Miyamoto.-Alabo antes de pararse.- Bien, es mi turno de atacar.

**[Come on! Banana Au Lait!]**

Baron apuñalo el suelo, donde varios plátanos de energía gigante emergieron del suelo alrededor de Rokuroneri golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Kiriha: Esta es mi pequeña venganza por lo de antes.-Dijo con una sonrisa bajo su casco antes de atrapar al [Ayakashi] con unos plátanos emergentes del suelo.

Kazuki: Oye, Sasaki. ¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos juntos?

Kiriha: ¿Por qué no?-Se encogió de hombros antes de que ambos acuchillaran su cinturón 3 veces.

**[Soiya! Orange Sparkling!]**

**[Come on! ****Banana Sparkling!]**

Ambos riders saltaron al aire y efectuaron una Rider Kick mientras iban en dirección al monstruo, quien era incapaz de hacerse a un lado.

Kazuki/Kiriha: ¡Double Rider Kick!-Ambos declararon mientras pateaban a Rokuroneri, quien grito de dolor hasta explotar.

El humo se disperso y se vio a ambos Sengoku riders parados sin rastro del [Ayakashi], lo que significaba que este había sido derrotado.

Kazuki: ¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que dirías el nombre de la técnica conmigo.-Comento con una pequeña risa mientras Baron desvió la mirada.

Kiriha: No te hagas ilusiones. Simplemente me deje llevar por el momento.-Refunfuño sin creer que fuera tan infantil para exclamar algo como "Rider Kick". Diablos, él ya no era un niño para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Kazuki se rio un poco por esto. Desde que lo conoce, jamás lo vio hacer algo infantil o digno de su edad, ya que actuaba demasiado serio todo el tiempo. Pero en eso, recordó algo.

Kazuki: ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Kanu!

Kiriha: Oh, cierto.-Dijo al recordar lo que había pasado.

Antes de ser atacados, vieron una gran explosión, la cual vino del campamento donde se aloja Sousou. Y la dueña del lugar estaba dentro con Kanu para pasar un "buen rato" con ella.

Gaim se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el campamento. Pasando por encima de los soldados, logró regresar al sitio de la tienda de Sousou. Temía lo peor, que el señor de la guerra y Kanu hubieran sido aplastados por el ataque de Kuroneri. Al llegar a la tienda, se congeló cuando vio lo que estaba pasando.

Saliendo de los escombros estaban Sousou y Kanu. Era obvio que estaban bien, ya que ambos estaban desnudos, lo que permitió una investigación rápida de las heridas desde cualquier ángulo. Kakoton, Kakoen y Juniku estaban preocupados por su líder, mientras que Chou'un y Chouhi estaban haciendo lo mismo por un Kanu mortificado. Ambas estaban en medio de recibir túnicas para cubrirse.

Kazuki: (Así que así es como se ve el cuerpo de Kanu.)- Una parte oscura de la mente de Gaim elogió con una carcajada. Sacudiéndose, corrió hacia sus amigos.- Kanu, ¿estás herida?

Kanu: E-Estoy bien…-Murmuro con un sonrojo en su cara, luchando por cerrar su bata y evitar que más personas vieran su cuerpo. ¡Había arriesgado su castidad lo suficiente!

Kiriha: Oye, Sousou. ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto a su señor mientras todos le abrían el paso, pues los hombres respetaban, y a la vez temían, a su Sengoku rider.

Sousou.- Afortunadamente estoy ilesa, pero estoy bastante molesta.

Kiriha: Puedo imaginar por qué.-No le extrañaba dado que la loli perdió la oportunidad de tener un momento agradable con una belleza como Kanu.

Sousou: Espero que te hayas encargado de quien hizo esto.

Kiriha: Descuida. El bastardo esta hecho polvo y no regresara.

Kazuki: Pero no hay que ser descuidados, pues hay muchos más [Ayakashis] de donde vino ese. No sabemos como atacaran los [Gedushu] a partir de ahora.

Sousou: ¿Gedushu?-En eso Kazuki le da una versión resumida de los Gedushu y Dodoku.- Conque monstruos que vienen del infierno, ¿Eh? Si ese es el caso, tendremos que erradicarlos en Gi. Uno había tratado de causar problemas en nuestra provincia antes de que Baron lo destruyera. Si lo que dices es verdad, puede haber más aprovechando mi ausencia.

Rinrin: ¿Pero qué hay de Bacho?- Pregunto recordando a su amiga.-¿La dejarás ir ahora? ¡Le diremos sobre su padre para que no intente matarte de nuevo ni nada de eso!

Sousou miró a Chouhi con una mirada oscura antes de mirar a Kakoen y Kakoton, la mujer de cabello índigo encogiéndose de hombros impotente. Después de un momento, los hombros de Sousou se desplomaron probablemente en una de sus raras muestras de cansancio.

Sousou: Supongo que por salvar mi vida debería liberar a tu amiga a cambio. Si lo vuelve a hacer, no mostraré misericordia.

Rinrin: ¡Yatta!

SousoU: Pero continuaremos nuestra noche en otro momento Kanu.- Dijo sonriéndole a Kanu, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y estremeciera.- Puedo prometer eso.

Kiriha: Cazadora de faldas.

Sousou: Y orgulloso de ello.- Rio con una sonrisa estremeciendo más al grupo de Gaim.- Ahora, alguien reconstruye mi tienda para que pueda dormir un poco. Lo necesito después de esta noche. Kakoton, Baron, ve a desbloquear a Bacho Moki y déjala ir con Kanu y los demás.

Kakoton/Kakoen: ¡Sí, Sousou-sama!-Ambas asintieron para cumplir con su orden.

* * *

**-Momentos después-**

Como Sousou prometió, Bacho fue liberado y sus amigos la acompañaron de regreso a la posada. Estaba bastante apagada pero también hambrienta. Pidieron algo de comida y Bacho se sirvió la comida. Sin embargo, algo parecía un poco extraño en ella.

Todavía estaba enojada, porque no podía matar a la persona que creía que había matado a su padre. Aun así, el grupo tenían que decirle la verdad sobre lo que realmente le había sucedido a su padre. Puede que no sea la verdad que ella quería creer, pero fue lo que realmente sucedió.

Bachou: Entonces, ¿por qué gritaban mientras estaba encerrado?- Preguntó notando la tensión en la habitación.- ¿Alguien asesinó a Sousou?- La forma en que dijo esas palabras lo hizo sonar como si esperara que Sousou muriera como se merecía en su mente.

Kazuki: Un [Ayakashi] atacó la tienda de Sousou.

Bashou: ¿Está ella muerta?- Preguntó esperanzada sobre eso, esperando que uno de eso monstruos que vio haya logrado lo que ella deseaba.

Kazuku: No, Baron y yo logramos ahuyentarlo antes de que la machacara a ella y a Aisha.- respondió y Bacho comenzó a gruñir haciendo que el rider frunciera el ceño.- ¡Y no te atrevas a reprenderme por salvarla! ¡No voy a dejar que maten a uno de mis amigos en tu venganza equivocada!

Bacho: ¿¡Error!?- Siseó completamente indignada.-¡Sousou mató a mi padre! ¡Debo vengarlo!

Kazuki: ¡Sousou no lo asesinó! ¡Ella se responsabilizó por eso para que su familia y la escuela no sufrieran el deshonor de cómo realmente murió!

Bacho:¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo puede haber un error!? ¡Todo tipo de personas lo dijeron!

Kazuki: ¿Y alguna vez has considerado cuántos de ellos le tenían miedo o esperaban alguna oportunidad para sacarla del camino?¡Sus rivales políticos comenzaron ese rumor con la esperanza de que la dañara de alguna manera! ¡Tu padre murió por accidente! ¡Se cayó de su caballo!

***¡BOFETADA!***

La cara de Kazuki se volvió cuando sintió la palma de Bacho golpearlo, haciendo que los demás en la habitación jadearan. Bacho tembló de furia ante la acusación, obviamente sin creerlo.

Bacho: ¡No te atrevas a decir esas mentiras! ¡Mi padre no era tan tonto como para dejar que le sucediera algo tan vergonzoso!

Kazuki: Lo haría si estuviera borracho, lo que fue después del banquete de Kashin.- Replicó frotándose la mejilla.

Bacho: ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?

Cho'un: Fue Kakoen.

Bacho: ¿¡Y creerías que uno de los generales de Sousou está diciendo!?

Kazuki: Ella y su unidad fueron las que encontraron a tu padre. Fueron testigos de sus últimos momentos.-Dijo pues vio que la general y arquera de Sousou no estaba mintiendo.- Ella y Sousou juraron a todos los hombres que guardaran el secreto para ocultar el hecho de que tu padre murió de esa manera. Sus rivales políticos inventaron los rumores de asesinato con la esperanza de que les ayudara a llegar al poder. Aparte de eso, ¡Tú no estabas allí! Por lo que estábamos inclinados a creerle a ellos que a ti.

Cho'un: Y estoy segura de que conoces la habilidad de leer la intención de una persona a través de sus movimientos.-Dijo mirando a Bacho con una cara seria.- Observé algo más que el discurso de Kakoen. Observé su lenguaje corporal mientras contaba la historia. Estaba completamente tranquila, confiada en su aplomo. No dijo mentiras cuando explicó lo que sucedió.

Bacho: ¡No! ¡Ella es una buena mentirosa!- Gritó negándose a creer lo que estaba escuchando.-¡Sousou lo asesinó porque la deshonró! ¡Sé que lo hizo! ¡Todos lo saben!

Kanu: Sousou simplemente permitió que todo el mundo lo creyera para que el nombre de tu padre permaneciera intacto.-Dijo intentó convencer a la guerrera, pues sabe del dolor de perder a un familiar. Pero también sabe que realizar una venganza sin razón no vale la pena.

Bacho tembló donde estaba parada, con la respiración agitada. Cada palabra que le dijeron la alteraron más y, sin que ella supiera, fueron creando dudas en su corazón.

Bacho: ¡ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS!- Ella salió corriendo de la habitación, agarrando su yari mientras se iba.

Kazuki y los demás la llamaron, pero ella se negó a escuchar y no podía aceptar que su padre muriera de una manera tan humillante. ¡Nunca se permitiría ser tan descuidado! ¡Nunca! ¡No pudo! ¡No lo haría!

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la posada, salió furiosa, pero fue detenida cuando vio a Kakoton, Kakoen y Kiriha de pie frente a la posada con sus caballos. Ninguno de ellos parecía sorprendido de ver a Bacho con ganas de un segundo disparo a su líder.

Kiriha: Sabes, pensé que habías aprendido tu lección después de ser encerrada, pero de nuevo podría haberte dado demasiado crédito.- Comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los tres habían sido enviados para vigilar a Bacho en caso de que ella vaya en busca de más problemas y parecía que ella lo estaba deseando. Bacho apuntó su yari amenazadoramente hacia él.

Bacho: ¡Hazte a un lado!

Kiriha: Lo siento, pero no recibo órdenes tuyas. Además, no puedo dejar que molestes a Sousou. Se pone de mal humor cuando no consigue su sueño reparador.- Bacho, perdiendo la paciencia, se lanzó hacia él, pero logró esquivarlo.- Supongo que no hay que disuadirte de esto. Oh, bueno.- Se puso su SengokuDriver y sacó su Lockseed.- ¡Henshin!

**[Banana!]**

**[Lock On!]**

**[Come on! Banana Arms! Knight of spe~ar!]**

El [Banana Arms] cayó sobre Kiriha dándole su armadura mientras se abría la armadura completando su transformación, donde el rider ahora empuñaba su [Banaspear]. Kamen rider Baron estaba listo para la pelea.

Bacho frunció el ceño al ver al rider rojo. ¿Y qué si él era un [Armored War God]? ¡Ella no lo dejaría interponerse en el camino de su venganza!

Kazuki: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué tuvo que irse así!- Gritó mientras él y Kanu buscaban a Bacho.

Kanu: ¡Ella está siendo impulsada por la venganza y ha sacado lo peor de ella!

Kazuki: ¡Lo sé! Pero en serio, ¿crees que ella escuchará?

Kanu: ¡Debe aceptar la verdad, incluso si deshonrará a su padre! ¡No debe tirar su vida por venganza sin sentido!

Cuando la pareja llegó al frente de la posada se detuvieron sorprendidos de ver a Bacho todavía en el área. Al otro lado de la calle estaba el ejecutor de Sousou y sus dos generales.

Kiriha se transformó y estaba luchando con Bacho. Sin embargo, su yari era obviamente inferior a su Banaspear por la forma en que constantemente lo bloqueaba y lo desviaba. La ira y la negación de Bacho la estaban volviendo descuidada, lo que le permitía a Barón una ventaja adicional sobre ella.

Bacho fue golpeado una vez más por Baron, que estaba parado arrogante delante de ella.

Kiriha: Tienes que esforzarte más que eso si quieres matar a Sousou.- Se burló mientras miraba como Bacho tomaba su arma y volvía a ponerse en posición.- *Suspiro*No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿verdad?

Bacho: ¡No descansaré hasta vengar a mi padre!

Kiriha: Luchar por los muertos no tiene sentido.- Dijo claramente mientras detenía su ataque.-Se han ido y no podrán agradecerte ni recompensarte. Es solo un desperdicio.

Bacho: ¡Tú-!

Kakoton: ¡Suficiente!- Gritó haciendo que Baron se congelara. Relajó su postura y miró al general.- Lo manejaré desde aquí, barón. Por favor, retrocede.

Kazuki iba a ir para tratar de detener la situación, pero Kanu sostuvo su mano deteniéndolo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y gentilmente lo empujó hacia atrás cuando Kakoton dio un paso adelante para tomar una postura contra Bacho. La morena resopló y tomó su propia postura contra el general, lista para pasar por ella, Kakoen y Baron para llegar a Sousou.

Mientras miraba a los ojos a Kakoton, Bacho echaba humo en silencio al grupo que creía que eran sus amigos. ¿Cómo podrían defender a Souosu? ¿Cómo podían esperar que ella creyera tal mentira? ¡Su padre había sido honorable, tan disciplinado como cualquier hombre de su posición y estilo de vida debería ser! No había forma de que pudiera haber muerto de una manera tan vergonzosa. ¡Y sin embargo, tanto Kazuki como Kanu parecían tan seguros!

Miró a Kakoton, tratando de encontrar algún agujero en su defensa, algún signo de debilidad que pudiera explotar. Después de unos momentos, lentamente se dio cuenta de que no había debilidad. La postura de Kakoton era perfecta, no se movía ni una pulgada. Su ki estaba tranquilo y compuesto como un bosque fuertemente en pie. Kakoton estaba completamente seguro de molestarse en su habilidad y en su historia, sin engaños, sin mentiras, sin nada que ocultar.

En un instante de perspicacia, Bacho recordó un momento en su pasado cuando era pequeña. Había mojado la cama la noche anterior y había esperado esconderla de su padre. Durante sus clases matutinas, su padre pudo decir de inmediato que estaba ocultando algo, lo que la hizo soltar la verdad. Bato le había explicado que la postura de una persona revelaría lo que había en sus corazones. Un corazón engañoso y perturbado tendría una postura inestable e inestable. Sin embargo, un corazón que fuera verdadero tendría una postura sólida e inquebrantable.

Bacho: (No, no puede ser…)- Pensó negándose, pero en su corazón podía ver la verdad. Esto causó que su postura se volviera temblorosa y débil.

Kakoton y Kakoen habían presenciado los últimos momentos de su padre, escucharon su último pedido y sabían la causa de su muerte. Quería negarlo, decir que su padre no haría tal cosa, pero no se podía negar la absoluta honestidad y confianza en la postura de Kakoton.

Bacho farfulló, su visión se volvió borrosa cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear de sus ojos. Finalmente, ya no podía negarlo más y estalló en llanto. Ella dejó caer su yari y cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara. Kanu inmediatamente corrió a su lado, abrazando a la otra chica que a su vez comenzó a agarrarla como un salvavidas.

Kiriha: Nadie debería tener que aprender este tipo de cosas sobre un padre.-Murmuro sacudió la cabeza mientras volvía a la normalidad. No era agradable saber que la persona que más respeta muriera de una manera tan tonta y deshonrosa.

Kakoen: De hecho.- Asintió de acuerdo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de que una de las vergüenzas más grandes que descansaban sobre los hombros de su líder ahora se había levantado. Al menos podría preocuparse por las verdaderas quejas que la gente tenía con ella en lugar de las imaginadas.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

Cuando llegó la mañana, el grupo de cinco y los tres soldados de Sousou estaban en la encrucijada a las afueras de la ciudad. Baron, Kakoton y Kakoen tuvieron que regresar al campamento de Sousou. Kazuki y sus amigos se dirigían a continuar su viaje. Sin embargo, Bacho había decidido separarse del grupo y regresar a su hogar en el oeste.

Rinrin: ¿Eh? ¿Te vas?-Pregunto con tristeza mirando a su amiga más reciente.

Bacho: Sí.- Contesto con un suspiro y una sonrisa triste.- Tengo que volver a casa y decirles a todos la verdad, por dolorosa que sea. Puede que a mi padre no le haya gustado ser recordado por tal muerte, pero despreciaba mentiras como la que le contaron a Sousou aún más y no querría sé parte de ella. Mi familia y la escuela merecen la verdad.

Kazuki: Es una pena. Se suponía que viajaríamos juntos, pero parece que no se podrá.

Bacho: Sí- Asintió con un suspiro antes de ponerse un poco nerviosa por algo.- Y yo…bueno… por lo de anoche… y esa bofetada…

Kazuki: Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Estabas enojada y molesta. Y creo que yo mismo también tengo culpa por hablar de más.-Dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde fue golpeado. Una parte de él piensa que se lo merecía.- Entonces, ¿todavía amigos?

Bacho: ¡Todavía amigos!-Exclamo con una sonrisa.-Bueno, supongo que debería irme. Tengo un largo camino por recorrer.- Girándose, saludó al grupo y comenzó a correr, pero no para reducir el tiempo de viaje sino para evitar que sus amigos la vieran llorar.

Rinrin: ¡Adiós!- Se despidió mientras Bacho se alejaba, quien pudo escucharla dado que la niña tiene buenos pulmones.

Chou'un: Pareces tan feliz de ver a un amigo irse.- Ella había pensado que alguien como Chouhi que nunca ocultó sus emociones habría estaría llorando por el hecho de separarse de un amigo.

Rinrin: Bueno, cuando los amigos separan la última cara que ven es la que recuerdan.- Explicó reflejando la sabiduría de su abuelo.-¡Entonces quiero que Bacho recuerde una cara feliz de mi parte!

Chou'un: Palabras sabias.

Kanu: De hecho.- Coincidió mientras ambas sonreían.

Kakoton: También deberíamos ponernos en marcha.-Dijo con un suspiró.- Sousou-sama tendrá nuevas órdenes para nosotros y no deberíamos hacerla esperar.

Kiriha: Sí, el loli nunca está satisfecho.- Gruñó antes de que ambos generales le golpearan los hombros, haciéndolo sonreír.

Kakoen: Suficiente de esa lengua tuya.-Reprendió, pero de buen humor.

Los tres pronto montaron sus caballos y se volvieron para irse.

Kazuki: ¡Oye, Sasaki!-El mencionado se detuvo mirando al que lo llamo.- Espero que algún día podamos resolver el encuentro que fue interrumpido.

Kiriha: Justo estaba pensando en lo mismo.-Dijo sonriendo desafiantemente a su compatriota de su mismo mundo.- Cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar, te aseguro de que yo seré quien salga victorioso.

Kazuki: Je, eso ya lo veremos.-Sonrió competitivamente, cosa que se reflejo en el rostro de su rival antes de que este junto a los dos generales de Sousou montaran sus caballos y se alejaran.

Chou'un: Parece que ustedes dos tienen una fuerte rivalidad, Gaim-sama.- Comento con interés al ver la relación entre ambos Sengoku rider.

Kazuki: Si, pues, desde él día en que ambos comenzamos a competir, siempre fue un objetivo superar al otro. Como ambos nos esforzábamos para hacernos más fuertes, siempre nos mantuvo trabajando para superarnos cada vez más.

Kanu: Una buena relación competitiva, u estoy segura de que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar, ¡Usted será quien gane, Gaim-sama!- Exclamo con determinación.

Kazuki: Bueno, hasta entonces, creo ir a nuestro próximo destino.-Sugirió mirando el camino que iban a recorrer.- Vamos chicas.

-¡Si!- Las tres sonrieron y con eso el grupo partido hacia su nuevo destino.

**-En eso se cierra la pantalla con una cremallera cerrándose mostrando la pantalla dividida en dos mitades, donde una está el símbolo de Gaim con los [Lockseed] Orenge, Pine, Ichigo y Suika dispersos sobre el lugar y el otro está el símbolo de Baron, donde los [Lockseed] Banana y Mango-**


End file.
